De Roca y Cristal
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Swanqueen. AU en el instituto. "Ella era la chica nueva, misteriosa, oscura. La que se sentaba en la última fila y se alejaba del resto de la clase. Yo era la chica tímida y empollona a la que nadie hablaba a menos que necesitaran un favor con los deberes. Un día, mucho más tarde, ella misma me diría que yo había llegado a ella para hacer temblar los cimientos de su mundo"
1. Chapter 1

**Pues hola, otra vez xD Si algunas de vosotras me seguís, más o menos, o leísteis mi Pequeña Emma, quizás recordéis que puse una especie de votación para ver con qué fic seguiría. Y, en tal caso, podréis ver que no le hice ni caso. Lo siento *emoticono del mono que se tapa la cara* Pero las musas quieren lo que quieren y esta historia llego a mi mente sin dejar hueco para ninguna otra.**

 **Ay, estas musas siempre tan caprichosas...**

 **De todas formas, creo que es una historia que puede ser muy bonita, eso espero al menos. Las sinopsis se me dan muy mal, pero creo que lo básico que tenéis que saber es que es una historia sobre dos almas perdidas que se encontraron en un muno de locos.**

 **Ah, bueno, es AU, claramente, y los personajes no me pertenecen, lo estoy negociando con alguno quizás xD pero no, nadie me pertenece.**

 **No necesito poner dedicatoria porque ya sabes a quiéne está dedicado ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 ** _DE ROCA Y CRISTAL_**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 ** _Los paisajes se sucedían uno tras otro, demasiado deprisa como para que los ojos pudieran definir lo que veían. Imágenes difusas, una mente dispersa, pensamientos que se sucedían con la misma velocidad con la que pasaban los árboles, y el traqueteo del tren al fondo del todo, tanto que casi podría pasar desapercibido entre el atronador silencio en el que me sumían mis demonios. Casi. Pero no. Porque aquel sonido era el que me recordaba qué era lo que hacía sentada en aquel lugar._**

 ** _Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos que volvían de golpe, sin haber sido invitados. "Salta al tren, salta conmigo" Resultaba irónico ahora. "Somos como roca y cristal", "eres preciosa", "has alejado mis fantasmas", "me has dado esperanza"…su voz, mi voz. Su piel y la mía._**

 ** _"_** ** _Princesa…"_**

 ** _Pero ahora yo estaba aquí, en el tren. Esperando. Haciendo lo que nunca me creí capaz hacer: rezar. Rezar para que viniera a por mí._**

 ** _¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella ahora? Todos aquellos años pasados en los que estuve sola parecían una invención de mi mente. No sería posible regresar a un mundo en el que no estuviera. ¿Debía aceptar que era el final? No vendría a buscarme. No la volvería a ver. No podría aparecer por aquella puerta de la que no lograba despegarme, como salida de la nada, gritando mi nombre, devolviéndome a un mundo sin fantasmas._**

 ** _El frío del cristal envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, al tiempo que me acurrucaba contra la ventana, rodeando mis rodillas para no sentir el gélido abrazo de la soledad. Si aquello era lo correcto, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Mi pecho se colapsaba, incapaz de volver a respirar cuando pensaba que la había perdido._**

 ** _Si al menos nuestra historia se redujera tan solo a este momento. Si pudiera abstraerme y olvidar. Si aunque mi cuerpo permaneciese, mi mente lograra huir de este tren. Si la vida hubiera sido distinta o nosotras distintas. Si tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad o ella apareciera por aquella puerta…_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 ** _Pasos. Susurros. Ecos. Gritos. Demasiadas voces para una sola mente, demasiados gritos para una sola persona. Que no me dejaban, que no paraban. Demasiadas pesadillas, demasiados fantasmas que se empeñan en aparecer, demasiada oscuridad… incluso en la luz. Por ser cierto que no hay descanso, ni en el último ocaso terminará esta, mi canción desesperada._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Ella era la chica nueva, misteriosa, oscura. La que se sentaba en la última fila y se alejaba del resto de la clase.

Yo era la chica tímida y empollona a la que nadie hablaba a menos que necesitaran un favor con los deberes.

A ella la temían. De mí se burlaban. De ella huían. A mí me perseguían para recordarme que eran más fuertes.

Teníamos, por aquel entonces, diecisiete años y, si algo nos unía era que despertábamos los más bajos instintos de la población que nos rodeaba. Supongo que hay dos tipos de personas que despiertan la rabia de los demás: aquellas personas a las que no comprenden y, por tanto, temen; y aquellas más débiles y a las que pueden mangonear a su antojo.

Para mí era un misterio, un enigma sin solución, siempre callada, apartada de todos los demás. Aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a juntar las piezas de aquel puzle, demasiado aislada en mi propia torre como para considerar el acercarme a ella.

Fue más bien una conjunción del destino, una fácil de prever de cualquier modo, cuando el nuevo profesor de historia, el señor Gold, intervino. Aquel hombre, que parecía haber visto siglos de historia por sí mismo, tuvo la nada oportuna idea de mandar un trabajo en grupo. Máximo cinco, mínimo dos. Eran las reglas generales. Siempre le había tenido cierta fobia irracional a los trabajos en grupo y no era por el trabajo o por si el trabajo de otra gente me bajara la nota. Sino por aquel momento, justo aquel momento en el que todos saltaban emocionados de sus asientos para aferrarse a sus mejores amigos y encontrar el grupo ideal y nadie se acercaba a mi mesa.

Ya estaba acostumbrada. Debería estarlo, aunque seguía doliendo sentirme siempre aislada de cualquier otro ser viviente sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había hecho para ganarme aquella asfixiante soledad. De todas formas, no importaba, a aquellas alturas ya había acabado por aceptar que siempre sería la rara, que siempre estaría sola y tan solo me quedaba aprender a soportarlo lo mejor posible.

Acercarme al profesor Gold, decirle que no quedaban más personas libres y prometer que no me importaba hacer el doble de trabajo que los demás por la misma nota. Sería más fácil que suplicar a alguna de aquellas personas que me miraban sin verme.

— Profesor Gold, disculpe. — Casi por reflejo me aferré a la montaña de libros que cargaba entre mis brazos cuando la severa y afilada mirada de aquel enjuto hombre se encontró con la mía. — No quedan grupos libres. Me preguntaba si podría hacerlo sola.

— Señorita Mills, ¿es consciente de que de este trabajo dependerá su nota final?

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Y de que he pedido un trabajo de investigación exhaustivo?

— Sí, señor. No me importa.

— Quizás a ti no, querida, pero aún así es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Sin embargo, hoy debe ser tu día de suerte. —Me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño sin creer que pudieran salir buenas noticias de aquella viperina boca. —La chica nueva, Emma Swan, tampoco ha encontrado grupo.

Me detuve en seco con los ojos peligrosamente abiertos y el cuerpo inmóvil.

— Señorita Swan, venga aquí.

La chica nueva se despegó sin ganas de su asiento y se acercó hasta la mesa de Gold, donde yo seguía tan inmóvil como antes. La mente casi en blanco. Y lo único que podía pensar era que, por favor, por favor, por favor, ella se pusiera en otro grupo y pudiera hacerlo sola. No necesitaba más insultos también en horario extraescolar.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Dijo ella colocándose las gafas con un mohín de tedio.

— ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho hoy en clase?

— No, señor, estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra el sopor mortal que me producía su voz.

Lo primero que pensé fue que si la hubiera escuchado mi madre responderle así a un profesor, estaría muerta. Lo siguiente que pensé fue que era estúpidamente valiente.

— Encantador, señorita Swan. De haberme escuchado, quizás habría oído que la mitad de su nota depende del trabajo de investigación que hay que hacer en grupo y hubiera podido encontrar compañeros. Como no ha sido así, deberá hacerlo con la señorita Mills.

Me señaló y ella me miró como si se acabara de percatar de mi presencia allí. Yo sentí como si mis mejillas comenzasen a arder con violenta furia y a punto estuve de ocultarme tras los libros que portaba entre los brazos. Y se volvió hacia Gold.

— Puede suspenderme ya, Gold, no hay necesidad de que ninguno de nosotros pierda el tiempo.

— Estoy decepcionado con su actitud, Emma Swan. Le he pasado muchas así, pero de esta no se librará. Debe hacer este trabajo. Y no hay más que hablar. Van juntas y su nota dependerá de esto. Les aconsejo que empiecen a trabajar en ello. Buenos días, señoritas.

Gold se marchó. Y yo, que me había quedado inmóvil observando la escena que había tenido lugar ante mí como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, me giré buscando a mi nueva y forzada compañera.

Claro que, para cuando quise hacerlo, Emma Swan ya parecía haber decidido que la cosa no iba con ella y había comenzado a recoger sus escasas pertenencias para abandonar la clase.

Me acerqué a ella, con mis libros todavía aferrados como si fueran un escudo, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— Hola, perdona, yo soy Regina. —Dejé unos segundos esperando a que respondiese. Nada. —¿Quieres que decidamos ya el tema del trabajo? Así podemos empezar. No me gusta dejarlo para última hora.

Sonreí nerviosa. Emma me dedicó una mirada por encima de sus gafas y siguió sin hablar.

— Podrías decir algo. —Le dije, nerviosa por sostener su mirada.

— Hazlo de lo que quieras. No me importa.

Se puso su desgastada chaqueta de cuero, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera detenerse. Sorprendida, aunque no sé si por su rapidez o mi lentitud, salí de clase buscando algún atisbo de negro. Recorrí los pasillos sin demasiadas esperanzas. Para cualquier otro motivo no la habría perseguido, pero los estudios ocupaban un lugar muy importante en las preferencias… de mi madre.

No podía creer que alguien fuera tan desconsiderado como para marcharse así en mitad de una conversación. No es que yo fuera precisamente una experta en conductas sociales, pero al menos no dejaba a la gente con la palabra en la boca. Llegué a la conclusión, la única lógica y razonable llegados a aquel punto, de que Emma Swan era una maleducada odiosa.

Mientras seguía buscando, airada por los pasillos, despotricando mentalmente contra mi nueva compañera, percibí un ligero aroma desagradablemente conocido y algo me dijo que lo siguiera. Mi corazonada demostró ser cierta cuando, en un baño, al otro lado de la nube de humo de tabaco, me encontré a Emma Swan.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —Grité.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, princesita?

— Primero: no me llames princesita. Segundo: no se puede fumar en el colegio. Podrían expulsarte.

— Mira cómo me importa. —Y dio una sonora y profunda calada dejando escapar un aro de humo.

— Tú misma, son tus pulmones los que acabarán podridos, no los míos. Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar del trabajo de historia antes de que mi ropa coja olor a humo?

— ¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿No quieres arruinar tu ropa de niña mimada con olor a tabaco?

No podía decirle que lo que temía era la reacción de mi madre de captar un mínimo atisbo del aroma de una actividad que, según sus propias palabras, solo servirían para amarillear sus dientes, estropearle el pelo y terminar con los pocos atributos de belleza que podía tener.

— Bueno, no importa. —Dije. —El trabajo. Yo quería hacerlo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —Emma me miró con un mínimo de interés por primera vez desde que habíamos iniciado la conversación.

— ¿No es un tema un poco sangriento para una princesita como tú?

— Oye no sé qué te has creído de mí, pero yo soy prácticamente una experta en ese tema y tenemos que hacer el trabajo de algo. ¿Te parece bien o no?

— Sí. —Dijo pausadamente. —Me parece bien. ¿De algo en concreto?

— Bueno, pues no lo sé exactamente. Tenía una idea sobre hacer una investigación de los experimentos médicos llevados a cabo en campos de concentración a prisioneros y que, en muchos casos, no fueron condenados. Sobre todo, los de esterilización.

Emma retiró la mirada y yo di por seguro lo que conocía y era que me había pasado con los datos aburridos y aquella era su manera sutil de pedirme que callara.

— Les metían plomo en el útero. —Dijo mientras soltaba la última calada de su cigarro.

En aquel instante en el que las palabras abandonaron sus labios no sabía por qué estaba más sorprendida si porque conociera aquel dato o porque hubiera seguido hablando conmigo.

— Um… sí. Y lo peor es que muchos de los médicos que participaron en aquellas atrocidades siguen teniendo un nombre en la medicina moderna.

— La vida no es justa. —Fue todo lo que me dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. Lista para volver a desaparecer.

— ¿Me das tu teléfono o dirección, para que pueda llamarte y hablar del trabajo? —Ella me miró, una sonrisa cínica dibujándose en sus labios.

— Mejor no, princesita. Ya lo hablaremos mañana.

— Eh, pero…

No me dio tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que desapareciera del baño dejando el perenne olor a tabaco como única prueba de que había estado allí.

Salí del baño entre confundida y enfadada por aquella nueva y extraña presencia en mi vida. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y mis ropas demasiado caras para mi propio gusto sí que destilaban un rancio aroma. Perfecto, madre iba a matarme.

Así fue como Emma Swan entró en mi vida. Un día, mucho más tarde, ella misma me diría que yo había llegado a ella para hacer temblar los cimientos de su mundo. No podía saber entonces hasta qué punto aquella frase podía ser cierta.

 **Pues hasta aquí por hoy. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias por la buena acogida del fic :D No iba a actualizar tan pronto, pero me han dicho por ahí que tener más de 10 reviews en un solo capítulo obliga a publicar al día siguiente. AL parecer es algún tipo de regla no escrita. Aunque creo que solo lo han dicho para que publique antes...**

 **Algunas habéis comentado que pensabais que sería Regina la "oscura" y malota. Y quería aclarar que lo he enfocado así porque al tener 17 años, esto sería antes de que Rumple la corrompiese, antes de Leopold y todo eso, asíq ue es la joven Regina. Y la joven Regina me pegaba más, en una época moderna y una madre opresiva como Cora, como la chica buena y modosita; mientras que Emma, viviendo en el sistema, sería más la chica mala. Pero como en todas las historias, lo mejor es ver cómo cambian y evolucionan ;)**

 **Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews, favs y followers.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 ** _Tantas, tantas voces. Palabras que me niegan la verdad, que me insultan, que remueven mi interior. Voces que no me dejan descansar, que aparecen en mitad de la noche para interponerse en mi descanso. Que pueblan mis pesadillas, que se llevan mi vida, mi cordura, pero no mi aliento. Y aquí me dejan, aquí me dejan. Esperando que llegue una luz que esté tan sumida en la oscuridad como yo._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Mi vida siempre había sido más de los demás que mía propia. Ser una Mills exigía ciertas normas de decoro, de pulcritud, de disciplina… Mi madre me las había inculcado desde la cuna.

La historia de mi familia era una historia extraña y, al mismo tiempo, era la historia más vieja del mundo que se resumía en tres palabras: ambición y poder. Una larga lista de hombres Mills, terminando en mi abuelo Xavier, habían ostentado el poder de nuestra pequeña ciudad. Pequeña quizás, pero un mundo aparte, casi como sacado de otro reino. Storybrooke no se regía por las mismas leyes del tiempo y comportamiento que regían en cualquier otro lugar del país. Todos conocían a todos. No podías caminar por una calle sin que los transeúntes te mirasen sin pudor alguno, como si con su indiscreción quisieran decirte que conocían parte de tu historia que nadie más sabía.

Y todos, de uno u otro modo, estaban relacionados entre sí en una maraña de familia, tratos y favores que se perdía en los anales de la historia. Como si aquel pueblo hubiera salido de la nada. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, con los mismos habitantes.

Como decía, los hombres fueron siendo sucesivamente los ilustres alcaldes de nuestro amado pueblo, como ellos mismos se decían. Cada padre era sucedido por su hijo; cada hijo decía optar al puesto por enorgullecer a su padre. Y, así, casi sin necesidad de elecciones o consideración, como si, con el paso del tiempo y el nombre Mills en la alcaldía, las buenas personas de aquel pueblo hubiesen olvidado en qué consistía la democracia.

Era sabido por todos, entonces, cuando mi padre llegó a la mayoría de edad que sería el futuro alcalde y como tal era tratado, con respeto y cuidado. Pues ser alcalde en aquel aislado pueblo no era un mero cargo político, sino una garantía de poder. Ser el alcalde significaba tener el control absoluto. No es de extrañar, por tanto, que mi querido padre, Henry Mills fuera asediado y perseguido por miles de mujeres en su juventud.

Lo que jamás podré comprender es por qué de entre todas aquellas mujeres eligió a mi madre. Cora Mills era indudablemente una belleza, lo era ahora y, más todavía, en sus años de juventud. Aunque me cuesta creer que mi padre fuera tan superficial como para no ver la codicia que escondían sus negras pupilas.

Supongo que, si la eligió por lujuria, pagó con creces su pecado. Así como lo hizo mi madre.

Pues, justo el año en el que mi padre estaba destinado a suceder en el puesto a mi abuelo, llegó un nuevo hombre al pueblo. Un rico lugarteniente, de familia prácticamente aristócrata y cuya mujer había vivido en Storybrooke toda su infancia: Leopold Blanchard.

Entró con sus aires de grandeza y sus aspiraciones de poder. Era el juguete nuevo del pueblo, la novedad, impuso su candidatura a la alcaldía y ganó. Mi madre nunca se lo ha podido perdonar.

Y no es que nos falte dinero o importancia en el pueblo, es, como he dicho, una cuestión de poder.

A mi madre le gusta mucho contar una historia: la de su sacrificio por mí. Me habla sobre su embarazo y cómo, por mi culpa, perdió su joven atractivo condenada de por vida a una cintura ensanchada. Cómo sufrió horas de parto sin nada que aliviase el dolor solo para recibir una bola ensangrentada que no cesaba de berrear de manera insoportable. Pero cómo, en cuanto me tomó en brazos y dejé de llorar, supo que yo estaba destinada a hacerla grande de nuevo, que su sacrificio dándome la vida no sería en vano, pues yo recuperaría el poder que le habían robado a mi familia.

Puede parecer, quizás, una carga demasiado pesada para poner sobre los hombros de un bebé. Y probablemente lo sea, pero cuando has crecido con ese peso encima, apenas lo notas, es como la presión que pueda ejercer una columna de aire sobre nosotros: podemos sentir los cambios de presión, pero no la presión en sí.

Así que tenía una clara meta fijada en la vida desde mi nacimiento: llegar a alcaldesa.

A veces era desolador, saber que no tenía la opción de elegir por mí misma; a veces, era tranquilizador, la sensación de que no tenía que pensar o arriesgarme. Pero, sobre todo, era normal. Mi vida no era mía, eso siempre lo había sentido así.

Supongo que aquella seguridad y aceptación de mis hechos comenzaron a tambalearse cuando conocí a Emma.

El siguiente día que la vi llevaba la ropa del anterior, su gruesa melena rubia seguía contenida a duras penas en una coleta y sus gafas de pasta descansaban dobladas sobre su nariz y un ojo de manera que parecía obvio que iban a caerse en cualquier momento. Estaba dormida en su coche. Y, aunque parecía haber buscado aquella zona de aparcamiento precisamente para que nadie la molestara, no contaba con que yo también evitaba la entrada principal. No me gustaba toda aquella gente.

Parecía profundamente dormida. Casi podía atisbar un hilillo de baba recorriéndole la barbilla. La miré de nuevo antes de mirar mi reloj de pulsera. Si seguía durmiendo, llegaría tarde a clase y, si no recordaba mal, Emma Swan ya tenía todos los récores de faltas por atraso. Quizás el problema era que no tenía despertador. O que se le había parado.

Consideré mis opciones: podía seguir andando y hacer como si no la hubiera visto, total, tampoco era problema mío que llegara tarde. O podía acercarme a la puerta de su coche, avisarla de que iba a llegar tarde arriesgándome a mi propia tardanza y a ser castigada por mi madre, para que ella se enfadase conmigo por molestarla. La decisión parecía sencilla. La razón me decía que me fuera. Y comencé a andar.

Dos pasos.

Me detuve en seco. No podía seguir avanzando sabiendo que iba a dejar que Emma llegase tarde cuando podía avisarla. Realmente, que se enfadase o me odiase por entrometida no sería una novedad en mi vida.

Me acerqué a su coche y toqué con más decisión de la que tenía en realidad. Emma se puso en pie de golpe, como si necesitara prepararse para algún tipo de ataque, chocándose con el bajo techo del coche.

— Ouch — Gritó mientras se forzaba la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres, princesita?

Puse los ojos en blanco, hastiada por el despectivo mote.

— Despertarte. Ibas a llegar tarde si te quedabas durmiendo. De nada.

Hablé en un tono serio, rápido y contundente. Como madre me había enseñado. Y salí corriendo en dirección a clase dejando a una confundida Emma detrás, pero no estaba mal que de vez en cuando le pagaran con la misma moneda.

Escuché unos pasos apresurándose tras de mí cuando ya estaba alcanzando la entrada.

— Ey, oye, ¿solo te has acercado para despertarme? —Me preguntó.

— Claro. Quiero decir que podría haber aprovechado el momento para decirte que tienes un coche horrible, que es cierto, ¿quién tiene un coche amarillo hoy en día? Pero en fin, lo importante era despertarte.

Emma se colocó bien las gafas como si estuviera buscando algo que decir. Para mí, aquella conversación estaba siendo tan extraña como para ella.

— Ey, —protestó— ese coche es un clásico y mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

— Seguro que tiene unos asientos muy cómodos. ¿Podemos aprovechar que me estás hablando para concertar una cita para el trabajo?

— ¿Una cita? —Emma alzó una ceja de manera entre burlona e insinuante.

— Para el trabajo, de historia, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que investigar.

— Ah, cierto.

Su rostro mostraba genuina sorpresa, aunque me resultaba extraño que se hubiera olvidado del trabajo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Puedes esta tarde? —Decidí no ahondar en el motivo de su sorpresa.

— Estoy bastante libre, sí. —Me contestó.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca?

— Princesita, sé dónde están todas las bibliotecas de las cercanías. Son mi lugar favorito en invierno.

No llegué a comprender sus palabras, pero no podía juzgarla. A mí también me encantaba refugiarme de mi madre en las bibliotecas hasta que tuvieran que echarme. El olor a libros siempre me había resultado reconfortante.

— Vale, pues nos vemos allí a las cinco.

Tan solo mis ágiles pasos, de quien está acostumbrada a correr por los pasillos para esquivar el gentío, me libraron de llegar tarde.

El resto de las clases pasaron en una especie de nebulosa, sin que ningún conocimiento llegara a fijarse en mi despistada mente, demasiado ocupada preguntándose qué era lo que tenía aquella extraña chica que dormía en su coche antes de entrar y se sentaba al final de clase, como si aquello no fuera con ella, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de importarle.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi madre, gritándome como siempre.

— Regina, debes prestar atención a tus lecciones.

— Regina, cualquier distracción está prohibida.

— Regina, el amor es debilidad.

Aunque era tonto, por supuesto, no es como si pudiera enamorarme de ella o ella de mí, ¿quién iba a enamorarse de mí? Una completa locura.

Incluso en aquel auto inducido sopor en el que me sumí en las clases, la mañana pasó más rápido de lo que había pensado.

Emma me esperaba dentro, sentada en la sección de historia rodeada de gruesos tomos.

— Ey, princesita, he empezado sin ti.

— Um, ya veo. Pero, ¿cómo has…? —Seguía confundida pensando en cómo habría llegado tan rápido cuando yo había ido directa de las clases.

— Las clases de hoy no me interesaban demasiado.

— ¿Te has saltado clases? —Dije, quizás, más alarmada de lo absolutamente necesario.

— Eran aburridas. —Fue todo lo que me contestó.

— Oh, pero son importantes y necesarias. —Inconscientemente, repetí las palabras de mi madre. Sabía que si no había faltado a ninguna clase, ni siquiera, en aquellos aciagos días en los que contraje la gripe, había sido por miedo a las represalias de mi madre y no por mi inexistente amor a las matemáticas. —¿Y tus padres no te dicen nada?

Emma me miró entre divertida y extrañada por unos segundos.

— Yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida a nadie.

Y lo admito, entonces, sentí una punzada de envidia. Puede que incluso de admiración al ver lo segura que estaba de ello.

— Tiene que estar bien tener libertad. —Comenté mientras me sentaba.

Me arrepentí al instante de aquellas palabras, me hubiera dado contra cualquier superficie dura de no haber estado Emma delante. Como siempre, empezaba dando detalles de mi vida que lograrían que no volviera a hablarme en cuanto termináramos aquel dichoso trabajo.

En una ocasión la vi tomarse una pastilla con un trago de agua y cuando me interesé por su salud, tan solo me dijo que tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza.

— Y, qué, princesita, ¿te asusta tener que pasar las horas con la oveja negra del instituto? —Me dijo supongo que al verme mirar las pastillas con suspicacia.

— ¿Debería estar asustada por algo? — No comprendía demasiado bien a qué se refería.

— ¿Por algo? ¿Es que vives en una nube? ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen por ahí sobre mí? — Hice memoria, pero no era el mejor momento para confesarle a Emma que nadie me hablaba, prácticamente ni para hablar de rumores. — ¿Sobre que me gusta pervertir a jovencitas inocentes y delicadas y llevarlas por el camino del pecado? ¿Sobre mis noches de desenfreno?

Emma se fue acercando a mí a medida que hablaba. Quizás debería de haberme asustado, haberme alejado, haberme escandalizado por sus palabras, quién sabe, pero lo único que pude haber fue reír. Una carcajada incontrolable.

— Pues si me quieres pervertir a mí, la llevas clara. Sigamos con el trabajo, tengo que volver a casa pronto. — Emma pareció incluso más sorprendida que yo por mi reacción y mi risa.

Las horas fueron pasando sin que apenas las notara. Emma Swan no era la persona que había imaginado. No mientras la miraba en clase toda ataviada de negro, con los ojos perdidos y descentrados de la pared, o moviéndose cual fantasma solitario por los pasillos de nuestro antiguo colegio.

Sus opiniones sobre el tema estaban bien fundadas y dejaban claro que sentía verdadera pasión por aquella parte de la historia.

— No sabía que te gustase tanto la historia. —Dije en una ocasión mientras me aclaraba una serie de sucesos durante una de las numerosas matanzas de aquella época que, sinceramente, no necesitaba saber y que me daría pesadillas por días.

— Sí, bueno—Dijo ella subiéndose las gafas de pasta. —Supongo que me gusta en un sentido romántico… pero no de amor, sino del romanticismo. Prefiero una época distinta para escapar de mi tiempo.

— Oh, vaya, querida, ¿y has ido a elegir la Segunda Guerra Mundial para escapar?

Ella rió de manera un tanto amarga que no sabría definir.

— Supongo que siempre me ha atraído la maldad humana. —Contestó enigmática.

Le di varias vueltas a aquella afirmación, pero no lograba comprenderla del todo. Quizás, aquello era de lo que hablaban las chicas en general cuando se referían a los "chicos malos". ¿Sería Emma una de esas mujeres a la que le atraían los hombres malos?

Supuse que no era algo imposible, aunque Emma me parecía distinta al resto de chicas que conocía. Claro que era cierto que mis relaciones sociales no eran precisamente abundantes desde aquellos aciagos días con Mary Margaret en los que prefería no pensar.

— Bueno, princesita, se acabó por hoy. Es tarde.

Miré por primera vez el reloj en lo que debieron ser, según me informaba mi orbe, tres horas. Creí imposible que el tiempo hubiera volado de aquella manera, más todavía sin yo haberlo notado, pues siempre soy en exceso cuidadosa con el paso del tiempo sabiendo lo exigente que es mi madre en ese aspecto. Al momento de ver las manecillas de las agujas, supe que estaba muerta en cuanto llegase a casa, pero no podía arrepentirme de aquella tarde.

— Oh, sí, tengo que irme corriendo. —Respondí.

— Adiós, princesita. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

— Me gusta más princesita. Nos vemos mañana.

Incluso en mi estado de prisa insuperable, me quedé mirando a aquella extraña muchacha mientras se marchaba de la biblioteca. Soy una persona observadora y atenta, nada más, por eso me di cuenta de cómo se le caía un papel de la mochila. Quise ir a dárselo, pero las palabras me detuvieron.

 ** _El viento jugando con tus cabellos_**

 ** _Imparable, insolente…_**

 ** _Una sonrisa, a ratos tímida, radiante,_**

 ** _sonrisa que encierra esas palabras que se niegan a salir,_**

 ** _ocultas, versos sin nombre…_**

 ** _Rubor en tus mejillas, risa nerviosa,_**

 ** _Ojos que brillan cargados de vida._**

 ** _El viento no descansa, te lleva mis palabras,_**

 ** _Tiñe de rojo tu rostro inundando tu vida de alegría._**

 ** _Bella, serena, con sueños e ilusiones,_**

 ** _Con las estrellas al alcance de tus manos._**

 ** _Sonríe, algún día podrás acariciarlas._**

Lo leí varias veces. Emma ya se había marchado para cuando terminé de descubrir el significado encerrado de aquellas palabras.

Doblé el papel, introduciéndolo con cuidado en un bolsillo y me prometí devolvérselo al día siguiente.

Por aquella noche todavía tenía que lidiar con mi madre.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, sí, soy yo otra vez, la pesada de turno que no os ha dejado que reposéis un capi y ya está con otro. Pero qué le vamos a hacer.**

 **Resulta que este fic tiene una musa especial, quien, por cierto, es la autora de la poesía de Emma, así que vuestras alabanzas para ella. Pues bien, esta musa mía lleva todo el día suplicándome y, bueno, me gusta hacerla sufrir un poquito, pero hoy tenía ganas de tener un detalle con ella y, además, tenía que aclarar que la poesía era suya. Así que querida musa caprichosa e impaciente mía, aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Y a todas las demás, gracias por leer, comentar, dar a favs y tooodas las cosas. En cuanto mi musa deje de monopolizarme contestaré a reviews xD lo siento**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 ** _¿Y si reconozco esa luz? ¿Y si está tan alejada del mundo como yo lo estoy? ¿Y si está igual de perdida? ¿Puedo lanzarme a por ella aunque la inunde con mi oscuridad?¿Puedo lanzarme a ella aunque la extinga? Una luz oscura, una luz oculta. Una luz que quiero que quiero poseer._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Volví a leer el poema una vez que estuve a solas en mi habitación. ¿Lo había escrito Emma? ¿Era posible que la chica mala por excelencia del colegio, la que pasaba de las clases y sobre la que corrían toda clase de rumores, se dedicara a escribir poesía?

Y, de ser así, ¿para quién sería? ¿Le escribía a algún chico de clase? De amor, al menos, sí que parecía.

Podría preguntarle al día siguiente cuando la viera, ¿pero se enfadaría si me entrometía? ¿sería demasiado íntimo? Casi parecía que nos habíamos llevado bien aquella tarde, no quería fastidiarlo.

Me tumbé sobre mi cama de cobertores morados con el poema aún en la mano. Madre me había encerrado sin cenar por mi tardanza. Una dama nunca se retrasaba. Aunque no me importaba porque papi me traería un vaso de leche después y tampoco tenía tanta hambre. Tendría que estar estudiando, me dije, debería levantarme de la cama y estudiar los temas que daremos mañana o avanzar con el último libro que habían mandado.

Pero, en su lugar, me quedé allí tumbada con el ajado papel entre las manos con una sola pregunta entre las manos: ¿Qué sabía yo de Emma Swan? Tan solo lo que el viento traía consigo. Los rumores que andaban por los pasillos mutando y creciendo como si tuvieran vida propia. Estaban los más simples, concerniendo a alcohol, tabaco, sexo… Cosas que no me había detenido a escuchar nunca, sinceramente, demasiado impresionable, quizás, pero sobre todo, demasiado o ocupada con mis propios fantasmas como para preocuparme en enterarme de los de los demás.

Aunque había quien decía que había matado a un hombre a puñaladas. Quizás viéndola siempre de negro y distante, habría podido creerlo…pero ¿alguien que escribía poesía? ¿La chica que había pasado conmigo la tarde y que se refugiaba en la historia? No podía ser una asesina.

Yo no era alguien que pudiese creer a la ligera en rumores, demasiado acostumbrada a escucharlos sobre mí misma como para confiar en la información que portaban.

No hacía tanto tiempo que yo había estado en boca de todos.

Rebusqué entre mis cajones hasta que encontré una arrugada instantánea. Acariciando sus rostros pensé en lo diferente que había sido todo desde aquellos días cuando éramos niños e incluso mi madre parecía una carga soportable. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer aquel dolor? ¿Merecía lo que me pasó? ¿Lo merecía él?

No. Los rumores me habían hecho demasiado daño como para creer ciegamente en ellos.

Le lancé una mirada a la foto de nuestros infantiles e inocentes rostros. Mary Margaret siempre era la que mejor salía en las fotos. Tenía una pose natural. David estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose mangonear por su joven novia como para pensar en sonreír. Yo. Él.

— Buenas noches, Daniel.

 _SQ-_

A la mañana siguiente, hice el recorrido de siempre y, de nuevo, el coche de Emma estaba allí. Aunque sin ella dentro.

— Buenos días, princesita. —Me corazón retumbó por la impresión, asustada al verme sorprendida de pronto por la voz de Emma.

— ¿Pero qué narices haces? —Grité girándome para encararla.

— ¿Qué pasa princesita, te he asustado?

— No, pero tampoco puedes ir por ahí gritándole a la gente en el oído.

— No te he gritado en el oído.

— Sí lo has hecho.

— No lo he hecho.

— Sí lo has hecho.

— No lo he hecho.

— ¡Suficiente! —Espeté. — Parecemos crías, por favor. — Recompuse mi atuendo como madre me insistía siempre, con especial cuidado en la camisa de botones y la falda negra. No era el atuendo más adecuado para un colegio, casi parecía más una profesora que otra estudiante, pero era lo que tenía. —Vamos a entrar a clase, no quiero llegar tarde.

— Como desee su Majestad.

— Deja de burlarte de mí. —Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No lo hago. —Hubo silencio por un glorioso segundo. —Por cierto, hueles a manzana.

Me sonrojé. No sabía si echar a correr o lanzarle una bofetada. Me decidí por pagarle con su misma moneda. Solo podía esperar que aquel poema fuera suyo y que le diera tanto apuro enseñarlo como a mí me dieron sus palabras.

— Oh, Emma, tengo esto tuyo. Se te cayó ayer mientras hacíamos el trabajo.

El pequeño trozo de papel apareció entre mis manos y su rostro no tuvo precio. Quedó pálido en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué haces tú con eso? —Me dijo angustiada.

— Se te cayó ayer, te lo he dicho.

— ¿Pero lo has leído?

— Bueno, yo…

— ¿Y por qué lo has leído? No tenías ningún derecho.

— Lo sé, pero se cayó al suelo y no pude evitarlo.

— Claro, no pudiste evitar que tus ojos tropezaran con las letras, sin intención alguna. — Nunca había visto a Emma tan nerviosa. Y era cierto que no había hablado nunca con ella demasiado, pero aún así, estaba muy nerviosa.

— Oye, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho, yo también he escrito alguna cosilla, poesía o cuentos, y odio que la gente los lea. Fue poco considerado por mi parte, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, era muy bonito.

Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, al menos, un poco.

— Además, —continué tentando mi suerte —No es como si supiera a quién está dedicado ni nada por el estilo, no sé a qué chico le habrás escrito…

Una frase que nunca halló su final. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome los pies, luchando por las palabras para que me ayudaran a salir de aquel aprieto como para darme cuenta de la proximidad que Emma había tomado o de cómo sus manos se cernieron sobre mi rostro. De lo que sí que fui consciente después, fue de cómo sus labios se pegaron a los míos, tan sorprendidos que casi parecían seguir pronunciando mi frase inacabada. Congelada en mi posición por la sorpresa, fui incapaz de moverme hasta que la suavidad de sus labios fue sustituida por la humedad de una lengua y sus manos liberaron el agarre en mi rostro para vagar por otras zonas de mi cuerpo.

Entonces, fue cuando recuperé la suficiente habilidad motora como para empujarla y separarla de mí.

Ella me miró, extrañada. Yo la miré, mis ojos probablemente desorbitados, mi rostro ardiendo y mis labios separados pero incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y huí. Salí corriendo y me encerré en la primera clase que vi que, por fortuna, resultó ser la mía.

La siguiente hora me la pasé intentando que mi ritmo cardíaco volviera a su ritmo normal. La siguiente, la dediqué a que mi rostro dejase de mostrar aquel ardiente rubor que me impedía pensar con claridad. Otra, para volver a respirar. Y solo a la siguiente dejé que mi mente formulara el siguiente pensamiento: "Emma Swan te ha besado"… "Te ha besado y tú has salido huyendo cual Bambi deslumbrado"

No sabía si salir corriendo de clase, darme cabezazos contra la pared, disculparme… Qué complicada era la vida. Pero después de Daniel y… después de todo aquello yo no podía enfrentarme a algo así de nuevo. Y mi madre, ¿qué diría mi madre? Si supiera que una mujer…

Oh, no, no podía ser, no otra vez.

En aquel momento, lo único que podía sentir era miedo, un miedo aterrador sin motivo ni razón que ocupaba mi mente y cegaba mis sentidos. ¿A qué temía? Ni siquiera estaba segura y cualquier razonamiento será meramente filosófico o posterior. Tan solo sabía que no era por Emma en sí, era el miedo mismo que vivía en mi pecho desde tiempos más aciagos.

Supuse que buscar a Emma sería la opción más educada y correcta. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué decirle cuando la viera, si es que la veía porque no había ido a clase.

Hacía al menos una hora que debería estar en casa y, de haber mirado el móvil, habría encontrado con casi total seguridad unas cuantas llamadas de mi madre. Y, sin embargo, había algo que me seguía arrastrando en busca de Emma. Me decía que no le debía ninguna explicación, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que me había basado con total desconsideración y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Aún así, no dejé de andar hasta que mis pasos me llevaron al puerto de Storybrooke.

No sabía por qué aquel lugar de todos los posibles. Ni siquiera me pillaba de camino a casa. Pero allí estaba yo, la brisa marina azotando mi rostro, el aroma a sal mezclándose con los olores que desprendía la alejada población, el graznido de las gaviotas formando un rítmico galimatías. Y allí estaba ella, fumando en uno de los bancos frente al mar. El humo del tabaco fue lo primero que vi de ella. Solo tuve que seguir los aros de humo hasta su rubia figura.

— Ey, hola. —Un aplauso a mi gran dialéctica. —Um, Emma, he venido a disculparme por lo de antes, ha sido…

— ¿Cobarde? — Su tono era más amargo de lo que había conocido.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cobarde yo? Tú me has besado a traición.

— Y tú has salido corriendo en vez de decirme algo.

— ¿Y qué pretendías que dijera?

— Habías leído el poema, podías saber cómo te veía. — Me quedé sin respiración unos segundos.

— No sabía que tú… bueno yo... ¡Pero si no nos conocemos! —Fue lo primero que pude decir.

— Llevamos en la misma clase meses. —Me dijo ella.

— Pero hemos hablado, ¿cuánto? ¿tres días? No me conoces.

— Sé que eres una persona especial Regina y yo soy egoísta y te quiero para mí.

— ¿Qué?

Cada nueva palabra era un nuevo trozo de hielo que rondaba por mi cuerpo, un nuevo nervio atenazado en mi estómago, una nueva gota de sangre que acudía a mi rostro.

— Esto es de locos. —Dije cuando mis neuronas se dieron por vencidas en intentar comprender lo que pasaba.

— No me has dicho que no te gusten las mujeres. —Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que decía la verdad. Había cavado mi propia trampa.

— Eso es irrelevante. —Espeté mientras le daba la espalda para buscar en la imagen del mar la calma que mi cuerpo había perdido. Cada fibra de mi ser se hallaba temblando.

— Oh, no princesa, no lo es. — Ella se acercó a mí y mi cuerpo se contrajo todavía más. Otra vez no, otra vez no. Era todo lo que podía pensar.

— Emma, querida, has perdido el sentido completamente. No nos conocemos. Yo, desde luego, apenas sé nada de ti y no puedo arriesgarme a que mi madre se entere de que… no puedo. —Intenté salir corriendo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —Me gritó.

— ¡De todo! Tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes cómo soy, qué me gusta, qué no; ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en darte cuenta de todos mis fallos antes de buscarte a una nueva chica? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que me destroces el corazón?

— Das por hecho que pretendo romperte el corazón. ¿Y si lo que quiero es que me ayudes a sanar el mío?

— Es demasiado peligroso. —Y no sabía si el peligro, en aquella ocasión, lo decía por ella o por mí.

Volví a correr. Porque podía hacerlo, porque debía hacerlo. Porque mi mente se perdía en una marea de miedos que no podía comprender y quería correr y dejarlos atrás, pero seguían ahí. ¿Qué era lo que me ataba al suelo cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad de volar? ¿Pero era Emma la brisa que podría elevar mis alas o un huracán que terminaría por estrellarme?

No creo haber estado enamorada nunca. Aquello no fue amor. No lo fue. ¿Pero lo estaba ahora? Si apenas conocía de Emma, si todo lo que sabía de ella eran rumores y confesiones a medias que ella misma me había dado.

¿Y qué sabía yo del amor? Si lo más parecido que había tenido nunca había desaparecido de entre mis manos destrozando de paso mi corazón. O quizás mi corazón nació roto de fábrica. ¿Cuál había sido la última ocasión en la que me sentí feliz? ¿Había vivido algún día de mi vida sin sentirme vacía, defectuosa por faltas que desconozco? ¿Cuándo había reído por última vez, reír de verdad y no por convención social? Esa era la única pregunta cuya respuesta conocía: con Emma.

Pero eso no era suficiente, ¿o sí? Emma no podría tener cabida en una vida que era tan mía como lo podría ser suya. Mi madre nunca lo aprobaría. ¿Y qué era aquella terrible sensación que se abría paso en mi pecho?

— ¿Eres tú querida? — La voz de mi madre me dio la bienvenida a casa.

— Sí, madre.

— Llegas tarde.

— Sí, madre.

— Pasa, tenemos que hablar. No falta demasiado para que termines el instituto y hay todo un futuro que planear.

— Sí, madre.

 **Por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido Emma. ¿Creeis que ha sido una temeraria? Sí, no... Opiniones para poder enseñárselas a mi musa y saber quién tiene razón. Emma es una temeraria, decidlo sin miedo xD**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todod/as!**

 **En respuesta a las preguntas de muchos de vosotras sí, sabréis por qué Regina es como es, hay secretos del pasado, cosas de la vida...Pero un fic es como una relación, chicos, hay que dejar algo de misterio para el camino. Así que lo iréis viendo capi a capi.**

 **Y sobre las partes en negrita del principio de cada capítulo...solo una persona me ha preguntado, Aquarius, mérito para ti xD Voy a desentrañar este enigma, el comienzo en negrita de cada capítulo son los pensamientos de Emma, por darle un poco de voz también a la pobre xD Se sabrá más, cómo y por qué, más adelante. Acordaros de lo de conservar el misterio ;)**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, favs y de todo, se agradece mucho. Besos para mi musa, somos cannon.**

 **Y... espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 ** _¿Y si reconozco esa luz, pero esta desaparece?¿Y si me lanzo para atraparla, como un animal que piensa que pueda alcanzar el etéreo material, y la apago, la extingo, la asfixio? Mi oscuridad la hunde, mis miedos afloran, el monstruo que llevo dentro despierta clamando por un nuevo sacrificio, porque mi alma no ha sido suficiente para él. Y la asusto. Y ella huye. Y solo queda oscuridad de nuevo. Pero, ¿y si vuelve?_**

 ** _SQ-_**

No dormí en toda la noche. Mis ojos permanecieron abiertos, absorbiendo la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Cuando mi madre había dicho que teníamos que planear el futuro, ya debí de haber imaginado que se refería a ella planificando mi vida y no pidiendo mi opinión.

Poca gente lo sabía, tenía pocas personas con las que hablar, pero lo que más amaba, a lo que querría dedicar mi vida, era a los caballos. Cabalgar, por supuesto, era mi actividad favorita, pero sabía que de eso no haría un trabajo. Veterinaria quizás, o mera cuidadora, cualquier cosa me servía. Escribir durante las largas y tediosas horas de encierro a las que madre me obligaba, también había sido un bálsamo para mi alma, aunque nunca llegué a albergar esperanzas de hacer algo con mis historias. Eran simples parches para el dolor cuando este se hacía insoportable.

Sin embargo, aquellos sueños no eran más que eso, sueños, para mi madre. Mi futuro estaba en la política, por supuesto, y en recuperar la alcaldía que ella creía "robada" a nuestra familia. Y ello pasaba por la facultad de políticas y derecho, tener una vida y moral intachable, darme conocer ante todos. A menudo, me sentía más como un trofeo que como una hija.

Madre solía presumir de mi belleza y mi inteligencia ante sus amigos, pero ni una sola vez me había felicitado. Ni una vez me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí. Y yo, como una loca, seguí intentándolo, luchando contra molinos de viento, una pelea que estaba perdida desde antes de empezar a batallar.

Porque mi vida no era mía. Nunca lo había sido y, de no hacer algo, nunca lo sería. No sabría decir en qué momento perdí el poder sobre mí misma, en qué momento complacer a mi madre se convirtió en algo más importante que ser feliz. Por un lado, creo que siempre lo fue y el único momento de egoísmo que me permití, y con el que traté de escapar de aquel círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido mi vida, tuvo un precio demasiado alto como para volver a planteármelo.

Envidiaba a Emma en ese sentido. Ella era libre, al menos, yo la veía libre. Me confesó que era huérfana y vivía en una casa de acogida con otros tres niños menores que ella. Me sentía tan atrapada entre aquellas blancas paredes que no podía evitar envidiar su libertad, incluso su falta de techo o de padres, cualquier cosa mejor que este vacío aterrador. Un abismo en mi pecho que, cual Maelstrom, engullía todo a su paso. Había días en los que ya creía que era incapaz de sentir e incluso la rabia habría sido bienvenida. Pero no era nada. Estaba vacía. Una página en blanco sin historia que contar porque no ha tenido una vida que escribir.

De Emma solo conocía retazos, rumores y suposiciones de mi propia mente, pero era suficiente para saber que su vida había sido lo más opuesto imaginable a la mía. Mientras yo había estado encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, confinada a un destino que no quería; ella se había criado entre casas de acogidas y la calle. Yo había sido una princesa encerrada en una torre, custodiada por el dragón que resultaba ser mi propia madre. Una madre que no aceptaría menos para mí que un rey (algo por el estilo, adaptado fuera de la versión principesca) y que no me hubiera dejado bajar de mi alta torre a menos que aquella fuera la ocasión. Y, desafortunadamente, los reyes no abundan por esta zona.

Así que mi encierro se hizo eterno, de cada día de mi vida. Sin poder salir siquiera a cabalgar a las cuadras del pueblo sin que me persiguiera una horda de hombres a los que ella llamaba para vigilarme, sin recibir miles de llamadas, reprimendas o castigos. Por un tiempo creí que era preocupación, que yo era una niña y realmente había peligros más allá de aquellas paredes. La creía cuando secaba mis lágrimas de frustración y me decía que lo hacía por mi bien, que el mundo era peligroso, que nadie me querría como ella, porque ¿quién podría quererme a mí? Si era una niña tonta e inocente que no sabría sobrevivir sin ella.

A medida que crecí y los peligros que mi mente infantil aceptaba tan libremente fueron desfigurados, comencé a pensar que no mostraba el celo protector de una madre, sino el de un propietario que no quiere que nadie toque su mercancía más valiosa; como a una posesión que atesoras; como, lo que era exactamente, su billete a un lugar mejor… si cumplía mi misión en la vida y me convertía en alcaldesa. Y no había habido nada: ni lugar ni tiempo para amistades, ni lugar para el amor, ni para otros vicios o locuras que los jóvenes de mi edad pueden permitirse.

Y vacío. Un vacío tan abismal que nunca lo podía llenar, no importaba lo que intentase. Un vacío enloquecedor.

Emma era diferente. Ella llevaba en su cuerpo las marcas de una vida distinta. Su mirada clara y oscura al mismo tiempo, una mirada de anciana, hablaba de pecados y arrepentimiento, de tiempos llenos de dolor, pero también de vida, de aventuras. Seguro que ella sabría lo que era amar con cariño, con dulzura, con pasión. Ella sabría lo que era vivir y olvidar, beber para apagar una sed que daba el propio corazón roto. Ella sabría lo que era la vida fuera de estas paredes. Cómo huele el aire en el mundo de afuera, cómo es el tacto de la lluvia, cómo era el sonido de otras aves, unas distintas a las que sobrevolaban mis ventanas.

Y seguía teniendo demasiado miedo como para pensar en amor, pero necesitaba vivir al menos por una vez en mi vida. Si mi madre iba a volver a tomar el control, si aquel iba a ser mi destino y me iba a dedicar a vivir mi vida de manera automática siguiendo sus instrucciones, al menos, quería ser libre por un tiempo. Era todo lo que le pedía ya a la vida.

Sé que, a mi edad, era extraño que aceptase tan libremente que mi madre gobernase mi vida. Lo sé, así como sabía que precisamente ese detalle, muestra de mi estupidez, era del que todos hablaban, que yo no era una persona, sino una marioneta de Cora. Y no era justo porque yo había intentado romper las cadenas con las que mi madre me atrapaban. Había intentado ser libre, había intentado recuperar el poder sobre mi propia vida. Pero cada vez que lo intenté, terminé perdiendo. Terminé exhausta de una guerra que tenía perdida desde el principio; terminé con el corazón roto y unas cadenas más apretadas que antes. Así que, simplemente, dejé de intentarlo. Porque no tenía sentido y conformarme con mi suerte parecía más sensato que seguir cavando mi propia tumba.

Pero me bastaba con esto, con robarle tiempo al tiempo y vivir a escondidas. Era mejor que nada y era lo único que podía tener.

 **SQ-**

A la mañana siguiente hice algo de lo que nunca me creí capaz. Caminé por los lugares que mi madre me tenía prohibidos pisar. Fue más que eso todavía: deliberadamente, busqué a Emma Swan. Fui a su casa. A su muy perdida y escondida casa que estaba fuera de los límites de seguridad que mi madre había impuesto como propios de una dama y por los que podía moverme con relativa libertad.

Emma vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en uno de esos barrios por los que apenas te atreves a caminar por el día, menos todavía por la noche. Así que esperaba que la visita fuera corta porque yo, desde luego, no sería capaz de caminar por aquellas calles sin más compañía que el eco de mis pasos y la oscuridad.

Era una casa grande, aunque destartalada. Parecía que nadie se había tomado la molestia de arreglar el jardín frontal en… bueno, nunca. La madera de la entrada estaba corroída y ninguna tabla me inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para pisar sobre ella. Pero suponía que ya estaba ahí así que no podía dar marcha atrás a apenas unos metros de mi destino.

Subí los escasos tres peldaños de la entrada y me acerqué a la puerta, mi mano temblando ante la expectativa de tocar aquella madera, aunque más todavía de que la oscura imagen diera paso a Emma.

Finalmente, logré reunir el valor de golpear con los nudillos. Hubo ruido, movimiento detrás de aquella puerta, voces que iban y venían, algún grito. Hasta que un hombre de avanzada edad, prominentes entradas y pelo canoso me abrió. Recordaba haberlo visto antes por el pueblo, trabajaba de manera independiente, aunque no lograba situarlo del todo… Creo que era, sí, debía ser Marco, el carpintero. Lo había visto en casa en alguna contada ocasión, casi siempre, soportando los gritos de mi madre por su ineptitud ante un trabajo perfectamente hecho. Pero esa era mi madre.

— Señorita Mills —Dijo el hombre extrañado y maldije internamente por el que me hubiera reconocido tan rápidamente. —¿Qué desea?

— Am… hola. —Un hurra por mi avanzada dialéctica. — Estaba buscando a Emma Swan, tengo entendido que vive aquí.

— Ah, sí, por supuesto. Emma está arriba. Pase, por favor.

El interior de la casa era tan poco acogedor como la fachada permitía adivinar. Para ser un carpintero no parecía haber puesto demasiado empeño en el trato de la madera de su casa. Recuerdo que aquello fue lo que pensé. Aunque es cierto que por aquel entonces yo no era más que una niña mimada que había vivido entre algodones de riqueza y protección y no comprendía entonces o, al menos, no veía, que cuando no tienes con qué alimentar a tu familia, el estado de la madera es secundario.

— ¡Emma! —Gritó Marco desde mi espalda dándome un sobresalto. — Tienes compañía.

— ¿Quién? —Escuché una conocida voz.

— La señorita Mills. — Si en mi casa nos hubiéramos comunicado alguna vez a gritos mi madre nos habría tachado de cavernícolas. Era divertido.

No tardé en escuchar unos pasos que bajaban acelerados. Demasiados pasos como para tratarse de Emma, también demasiado ansiosos. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando no fue Emma la que apareció, sino tres niños pequeños que se colocaron frente a mí mirándome con sus enormes y expectantes ojos.

— Hola. —Dije de manera tentativa.

Había un niño de pelo rizado y pelirrojo que me miraba de manera suspicaz, todo lo suspicaz que puede parecer un niño de unos doce años, lo cual no dejaba de resultar un poco cómico. Las dos niñas alternaban risas con miradas entre ellas y para mí, como si escondieran un gran secreto. Una era rubia, pero de un rubio tan claro que podría fácilmente confundirse con blanco, la más pequeña tenía la melena castaña y unos enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Tú eres la novia de Emma? — Me dijo de repente la niña rubia y estuve a punto de colapsar en aquel mismo lugar.

— Eh, yo…

— ¡Chicos! —Salvada por la voz de Emma. —¿Qué hacéis? Dejad a Regina tranquila.

— ¿Es tu novia? —Repitió la niña más pequeña.

— No, Anna, no es mi novia. Regina, deja que te presente a mis hermanos. Este hombretón es August, un artista de la madera, es el ayudante de Marco. Las niñas, Elsa y Anna, parecen unos angelitos, pero no te fíes de ellas.

— ¿Regina? Oh. —Dijeron las niñas mirándose emocionadas. — Emma y Regina sentadas bajo un árbol, dándose besitos. —Canturreó Anna.

— ¡Anna! Cállate.

Era extraño ver a Emma en aquel ambiente, rodeada de niños, con una mirada tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada que estaba empezando a dudar sobre si era la misma persona. Especialmente cuando Emma, la chica dura y mala, que camina por los pasillos del instituto cual alma en pena sumida en su oscuridad, tomó a Anna en brazos y empezó a acribillarla a cosquillas.

Pasaron segundos o minutos, no estoy segura, antes de que los niños dejaran de saltar sobre Emma. Me sentí, por un momento, como una extraña que espiaba una íntima escena familiar. Como si no tuviera derecho a estar allí y presenciar tanto amor. También sentí una pequeña, leve, o quizás enorme pero controlada, punzada de envidia al pensar en los escasos momentos que había compartido así con mi padre pero que siempre eran interrumpidos por mi madre clamando que aquello no era propio de una dama.

— Venga chicos, id a terminar vuestras tareas mientras hablo con Regina. Traeré algo para cenar.

— ¿Pizza? —Preguntó August.

— Tal vez.

Sentí algo extraño al ver la comedida esperanza con la que los niños aceptaban la posibilidad de cenar pizza. Entonces, no sabía exactamente qué pensar de aquello. De nuevo, una vida demasiado encerrada entre mis paredes se interponía en mi compresión del mundo más allá de mi torre.

Emma me guió hasta la calle y agradecí poder volver a respirar un aire que me era conocido, mis pensamientos demasiado confundidos como para recordar exactamente qué hacía allí, para qué había ido a ver a Emma.

Ella me miró expectante y yo me encogí de hombros. Aquello había sido un error, porque yo era demasiado cobarde como para lograr hablar, no tenía sentido que le dijera qué exactamente. Palabras que no encontraba, que no creía poseer.

— ¿Qué querías princesita?

— Nada en especial. —Dije y era verdad.

— Oh ya, claro. ¿Querías ver acaso la morada del monstruo? ¿Comprobar si tengo mazmorras o restos de cuerpos mutilados por aquí? Como muchos proclaman en el instituto. ¿Esperabas encontrarte con alguna mierda que poder contar a los demás y dártelas de importante? — Su voz aumentaba de intensidad a medida que hablaba.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…—pero no me dejó terminar.

— ¿O es algún tipo de prueba de valor? Ve a la casa de la marginada y te regalamos la entrada al club que prefieras, ¿es eso? —Sus ojos se volvían más rojos con cada nueva palabra.

— No. —Grité horrorizada.

— Ah no, ¿no querías ver por ti misma la pobreza en la que vivo? ¿no querías material para burlarte de mí? ¿pues entonces por qué?

— ¡Porque estoy sola! —Grité viéndolo como la única manera de que me escuchara. —Y tú también. Somos dos extrañas para el mundo y, aunque somos distintas entre nosotras, había pensado qué…

— ¡Te besé y saliste corriendo! — Emma parecía tan sorprendida como yo, sinceramente.

— Nadie ha dicho nada de besar aquí. Solo quería tener a alguien con quien hablar. En fin, ya te he dicho que era una tontería. Déjalo. Siento haberte molestado.

Me giré, horrorizada por mi propio comportamiento, sin creerme que hubiera andado hasta aquel lugar de la ciudad solo para hacer el ridículo con alguien a quien apenas conocía y para qué. ¿Qué esperaba? Que ella se lanzara hacia mí y quisiera pasar el tiempo con alguien tan rara como yo. Idiota, idiota, idiota…

— Espera. —Emma me agarró por el hombro deteniéndome. — Estas calles no son las más seguras y está cayendo la noche. Te acompañaré a casa.

— No hace falta que…

— Insisto.

Y, sinceramente, me daba un poco de, no lo llamemos miedo, digamos respeto. Pero después de las charlas de mi madre, interminables y tediosas por cierto, sobre los peligros del mundo para alguien joven e inútil como yo, pues me daba cierto respeto.

— Vale, gracias.

Comenzamos a andar en silencio, Emma y yo. Deseé no haber aceptado que me acompañase. Además de cómo una aburrida, iba a parecer una cobarde. Emma no tardó en sacar un cigarrillo.

— No delante de mí, por favor. —Le dije. —Espera a estar sola. —Ella me miró a mí y al cigarrillo, como si tuviera que decidir a quién obedecer. —Además, te deja un aliento horrible.

— Son mentolados— Me dijo con todo lastimero.

— Aún así. Un aliento horrible. Lo sé porque me has besado, ¿recuerdas?

— Y tú saliste corriendo.

— A lo mejor fue por tu aliento a tabaco. —Aunque creo que ambas sabíamos que no.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Uno de esos tan tensos que resulta hasta molesta la toma de aire en sí misma.

— Son ciertos. —Dijo Emma de repente.

— ¿Perdona?

— Los rumores sobre mí, en el instituto.

— Oh, ¿has matado a un hombre a puñaladas? —No sé por qué hice una pregunta tan estúpida, pero la hice.

— No. Ese no. Pero he llevado una mala vida. Nunca me gustó demasiado quedarme en la misma casa de acogida demasiado tiempo, vivía en la calle a temporadas, caí en lugares oscuros.

— ¿Pozos? —Lo sé, pero me ponía nerviosa en momentos de interacción intensa y solía aliviar la tensión con cosas estúpidas, corramos un tupido velo.

— No, bueno pozos metafóricos. Alcohol, drogas, sexo…

— Solo falta el rock and roll. —Solté.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes, sexo, drogas, rock and roll… ¿no es una canción? —Emma se rió y me pareció la mejor reacción posible teniendo en cuenta que me estaba contando cosas íntimas y yo hacía bromas tontas.

— Sí, una roquera en toda regla. También solía seducir a jovencitas como tú o a mujeres, solo porque podía. —Su tono se volvió oscuro a medida que lo contaba, como si le estuviera contando el cuento del hombre del saco a un niño.

— ¿Y esto me lo cuentas porque…?

— Porque has dicho que no querías estar sola, has venido a buscarme, y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es advertirte de dónde te metes. No soy una buena persona. Es mejor que te alejes ahora que estás a tiempo, antes de que te haga daño, princesa.

— Primero, mi nombre es Regina. Segundo, creo que solo me quieres asustar porque eres tú la que está asustada. No creas que no puedo verlo solo porque sea una niña rica. Tercero, ¿lo sigues haciendo? Las drogas, el alcohol, el… —no me salía la palabra. — todo lo demás, ¿lo sigues haciendo?

— Em…no, estoy limpia.

— Entonces, a mí no me importa, mientras sigas así. Los errores del pasado no deberían condicionar nuestro futuro. —No lo decía tan segura como esperanzada, pero de todos modos, era aplicable a las dos. —Lo que sé de ti es lo que he visto y no me pareces una mala persona. Hiciste tu parte del trabajo, me has acompañado a casa porque era de noche, cuidas de tus hermanos… no eres mala.

— No son mis hermanos realmente, no de sangre. —Me aclaró ella todavía perdida.

— Pero cuidas de ellos. —Era más una certeza que una pregunta.

— Claro, son apenas niños. No quiero que tengan que vivir lo mismo que viví yo en otras casas de acogida. —Emma se detuvo, como si necesitase aire para seguir contándome su historia. —Marco es un buen hombre, demasiado bueno a veces. Quiere salvar a más niños de los que su economía le permite y no siempre tiene con qué alimentarlos a todos. —Me extrañó que no se incluyese, pero no dije nada. —Así que, a veces, paso la noche en el coche, le digo que voy a cenar y a dormir en casa de algún amigo. Otras veces, me voy de Storybrooke por unos días, vuelvo a casa con dinero y él no hace preguntas.

Yo sí tenía preguntas, miles de ellas. Podía leer entre las palabras de Emma verdades, historias, que no podía, no se atrevía o era incapaz de contar. No me importaba, podía ver lo suficiente como para saber que aquella era una de las historias que horrorizarían a mi madre. Y, sin embargo a mí, que había pasado toda mi vida asqueada de mi propia cobardía, solo me inspiraba admiración.

Era un sentimiento extraño, quizás, no sabía bien qué se esperaba que sintiera en aquel momento. Tan solo sabía que mi vida había estado marcada por madre, que yo había terminado por aceptar su control en mi vida y, a pesar de haber luchado, me rendí. Había perdido aquella batalla y, por más que lo intentara, nunca había encontrado la valentía necesaria como para vencer y vivir por mi cuenta.

Emma sí lo había hecho. Había luchado en verdaderas guerras, no solo una madre con ansias de poder; ella se había enfrentado el mundo y había vencido, porque había vivido, se había enamorado, había sentido todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Tendría heridas de sus batallas, tal vez, como muchos otros, como todos los verdaderos combatientes, pero al menos ella lo había logrado.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea ya? —Me dijo, mientras yo seguía contemplándola en silencio. — Sobre lo de pasar tiempo conmigo para aliviar tu soledad.

— No es solo por aliviar mi soledad, si lo dices así parezco odiosa. —Protesté. —Realmente, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Emma Swan. Eres intrigante y no te comprendo, a mí me gusta comprender las cosas. Y, sobre todo, eres valiente y creo…creo que yo soy un poco más valiente también cuando estoy contigo. —Me mordí el labio— Y no, no he cambiado de idea.

Esperé a que dijera algo.

— Ya hemos llegado. —Fue cuanto dijo.

Ya había oscurecido para cuando aparecimos cerca de mi señorial mansión. Emma parecía nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor sin decidirse a emprender la marcha.

— Espérame aquí un momento.

Desaparecí por la puerta trasera. Sabía que era una idea arriesgada, no quería que Emma se enfadase, ni quería parecer una insensible, pero es que…

— Emma, no sé si me podrías hacer un favor.

— ¿El qué, princesa?

— El otro día se me ocurrió comprar estas pizzas, pero si mi madre las encuentra en la nevera me va a matar. —No era mentira realmente. —¿Te importaría…llevártelas?

— Regina, no es necesario que…—Emma quiso apartar la caja con una mano, pero no se lo permití.

— Escucha, es verdad que si mi madre las encuentra me caerá una buena reprimenda. Lo más seguro es que las acabe tirándolas. Llévatelas, por favor, dile a los niños que son de mi parte.

Emma cogió las cajas antes de mirarme.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Me dijo.

— ¿Yo? Nada. —Respondí sin comprender.

— Nadie da algo por nada. —Y parecía una amarga lección aprendida a fuego.

— Yo sí. Al menos, esto. Otro día quizás puedas compensar. Ya nos veremos.

— Sí, ya nos veremos…princesa.

Y se marchó con las pizzas en las manos, silbando como un niño que intenta alejar la oscuridad con su canción.

Realmente, Emma Swan cambiaría mi manera de ver el mundo.

 **Os doy una pista, en los próximos capítulos se aviene lo romanticón xD**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capi de hoy. Algo más corto porque los que le siguen son más largos.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por vuestras reviews, me encatan :D**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 ** _¿Y si vuelve, pero no es mi luz? ¿Y si temía apagarla, pero es ella quien me deslumbra? Con su sonrisa, con su dulzura, con su bondad. Quizás mi pequeña luz resultó ser el faro de mi salvación sin que yo pudiera sospecharlo. Escondida tras sus oscuros ojos y su negra melena, no podía sospechar, se hallaba la más brillante de las luces._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Aquella noche, en la que regresé de casa de Emma con el anochecer siguiendo mis pasos, fue una de las peores que recuerdo de aquellos últimos años. Al parecer, alguien informó a mi madre de haberme visto caminar por lugares poco recomendados y Cora Mills no podía permitir que los rumores situaran a su hija en lugares tan poco apropiados.

— Regina, no puedo permitirte un comportamiento así.

— Lo siento, madre, no volveré a hacerlo. Era para un trabajo, necesitaba su parte y no podía…

Mis palabras se perdieron entre los ardientes resquicios que dejó en mi mejilla su sonora bofetada.

— No le contestes a tu madre. —Me gritó.

— Cora, cariño, no seas así. Regina solo…

— Cállate Henry, no pintas nada aquí. Esto es un tema de madre e hija. Así que márchate. —Miré a mi padre con ojos suplicantes, pero el miedo que infundía ella siempre era superior a cualquier cariño que pudiera despertar yo. Ya lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, siempre dolía que no hubiera nadie dispuesto a luchar por mí.

— Pero, Cora…

— Vete.

Y se iba. Y yo me quedaba sola con la rabia implacable de mi madre.

— Regina—Sus pasos, felinos, como un animal que acecha a su presa la acercaban a mí. —Mi pequeña, indefensa y pobre Regina. —Se sentaba a mi lado en la cama y acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla a la que ella misma había dado color. —Sabes que lo hago por tu bien. Yo no quiero, me obligas a ello con tu comportamiento.

— Pero madre, yo no he hecho nada. Te juro que…

— No quiero tus excusas, Regina. —Apretó mis mejillas con la mano que me acariciaba, clavándome sus afiladas uñas postizas allá donde sus dedos se posaban. —Has salido a la calle tú sola, para ir a un barrio poco recomendable, que no era seguro para ti. Sabes cuánto valoro tu seguridad. Imagínate mi sorpresa y mi miedo cuando me han dicho que mi pequeña niñita estaba por esas calles dejadas de la mano de Dios.

Su voz se tornaba dramática y afectada, casi como si sostuviera las lágrimas.

— ¿Es que no te importa nada tu vieja madre que disfrutas dándome estos sustos? Regina, ¿qué clase de persona le haría eso a su propia madre? —Bajaba la mirada avergonzada. —Tú que sabes cuánto sufro con mis nervios.

— Lo siento madre, no quería.

— No, no, no. —Volvía a interrumpirme. —Nada de excusas. Eres una niña ingrata y soberbia que cree que sabe más del mundo que su madre, ¿no es eso? ¿Te crees mejor que yo, Regina?

— No, madre.

— ¿Entonces, por qué me desobedeces tan abiertamente cuando sabes que tienes prohibido ir a esos lugares?

— Pero madre, no era tan peligroso, te aseguro que…

— Oh, ¿acaso sabes mucho del mundo Regina? Contéstame. ¿Cuántas veces has andando sola por la calle?

— Yo…—La respuesta correcta oscilaba entre ninguna y muy pocas, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer algo que me tenía prohibido?

— Regina. —Me interrumpió, de nuevo. —Es algo que digo por tu bien. Tú sola no sabrías defenderte, te perderías, te robarían, a saber…Hay tanta gente peligrosa en este mundo, tantísima dispuesta a hacerte daño. ¿Y qué haría yo entonces, si algo te pasara?

— No me va a pasar nada, madre. —Susurraba. No importaba cuántas veces pasáramos por aquello, mi madre tenía el poder de hacerme sentir como la más vil de las criaturas por hacerla sufrir.

— Mi tonta e inocente, Regina, ¿qué vas a saber tú? Dime, ¿cuántos amigos tienes?

¿Amigos? Pensé en mis días con Mary Margaret, pero ella ya no era mi amiga, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo fue en algún momento. Y, luego, pensé en Emma, pero realmente…

— Ninguno, madre. —Contesté.

— ¿Y por qué? —Aunque realmente no esperaba mi respuesta. —Porque eres demasiado tonta, demasiado aburrida, demasiado soberbia como para que la gente te soporte. —Me abrazaba, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. —Mi pobre hija, no disfruto diciéndote esto, pero una madre tiene que decirle la verdad a sus hijos. Y lo cierto es que nadie podrá quererte nunca, porque eres débil, Regina, y el amor ya es debilidad. Solo me tienes a mí.

Y era una lección que ya había escuchado tantas veces, desde que tenía memoria, que ya estaba interiorizada y lo sentía así, ¿quién podría quererme? Y realmente, para qué querría yo el amor, si mi padre no me quería lo suficiente para defenderme, si nadie me quería lo suficiente para quedarse y la única persona que se preocupaba por mí era mi madre, así que ella debía ser la única que me quería y aquel amor dolía demasiado. No necesitaba más.

— Así que no me hagas enfadar, ¿lo has entendido?

— Sí, madre.

— ¿Volverás a hacerlo?

— No, madre.

— Esta es mi chica.

Se apartó de mí, dejándome sentada en la cama, mientras se desprendía del cinturón de sus ceñidos pantalones.

— Yo no quería hacer esto, Regina. Recuérdalo, tú me has obligado con tus actos. Mira qué me fuerzas a hacer.

Respiré con fuerza para luchar contra las lágrimas.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — Y yo desabroché mi camisa y me giré.

No era al dolor físico a lo que temía. De algún modo, creo que mi piel ya se había acostumbrado a sentir los golpes, siempre cuidadosos para no dejar demasiadas marcas visibles. Quizás se había endurecido, quizás había formado callos. Quiero decir que seguía sintiendo el dolor, pero de algún modo no era tan insoportable como las primeras veces.

Pero la humillación seguía siendo igual de hiriente. Sus palabras seguían doliendo de la misma manera. A eso, por mucho que lo intenté, nunca logré acostumbrarme. Y, al final, las lágrimas siempre terminaban por ganar la partida. Creo que aquella era la peor parte, terminar llorando, de frustración, de rabia, de miedo, más que de dolor. Pero cubierta en amargas lágrimas que eran otra señal más de mi debilidad tan solo lograba que me sintiera como un pequeño insecto bajo el poder de un niño que disfruta viéndolo sufrir mientras le arranca las alas, arrebatándole todo lo que es, su libertad, su propia identidad. Hasta el día en el que se cansa de él y se decide a acabar con su vida.

Aquello era mi madre para mí a veces, más un carcelero que una madre. Y, por culpable que me sintiera al pensar así, era inevitable que el odio me invadiese momentáneamente, mientras deseaba poder ser libre de ella. Pero, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar de los insultos, era mi madre, la única que tenía, la única que conocía. Tenía una manera extraña de mostrarlo, pero yo quería pensar, al menos en aquellos aciagos días, que me quería. Que las normas, la disciplina, incluso los castigos, eran porque me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Mi padre no estaba casi nunca presente. No tenía amigos. No tenía a nadie. Ella era la única que mostraba algún interés en mí y yo solo quería que estuviese orgullosa de mí, era lo único que había intentado durante toda mi vida.

Salí a la terraza de mi habitación. Era el único lugar en el que podía sentirme algo parecido a libre, sin sentirme asfixiada por las paredes que constituían mi opresiva torre, y tenía el cielo estrellado para mí. Confieso que me gustaban las estrellas, probablemente porque durante años fueron mi mayor compañía. Solía salir allí para imaginarme que podía volar y alejarme de aquel lugar, ser libre. Claro que los sueños son solo eso, sueños.

— Ouch. —¿Y una piedra en la frente? — ¿Pero qué?

Me froté el lugar golpeado por el canto volador no identificado cuando otro cayó a mis pies.

— ¿Qué narices pasa? — Dije mientras me asomaba por la barandilla de la terraza.

— Oh, hola princesa, qué rápida.

Y, allí, ante mí, al pie de mi ventana, cual Romeo perdido, estaba Emma Swan, lanzando piedras a Dios sabía dónde.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a las…—miré el reloj— dos de la madrugada?

— He venido a darte las gracias por las pizzas de parte de mis hermanos. August nos ha dejado sin peperoni, pero igualmente, gracias.

— Eh…vale. No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí solo para eso.

— Bueno, quería hacer algo más. —Dijo sonriente.

— Si era golpearme con una piedra, ya lo has hecho, puedes irte a dormir tranquila.

— No era eso princesa. Quiero llevarte a un sitio.

— ¿A las dos de la mañana? — Casi por instinto me abrigué a la bata que me protegía del frescor de la noche.

— ¿Cuándo mejor? —Me dijo ella.

— Em…¿en cualquier otro momento?

— Vamos, princesa, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

— Pues, probablemente durmiendo.

— Está bien, me lo pones difícil. Probaré otra técnica.

No sabía quién había enloquecido más: si era acaso yo la que alucinaba o realmente Emma estaba intentando escalar por mi balcón.

— ¡Habló! —Susurró Emma al llegar a la cima de mi torre. — Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? Podrías caerte y matarte —Exclamé corriendo para aferrarla por los brazos.

— Si de tu palabra me adueño, llámame tu amante, e imaginaré que me he bautizado otra vez y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo. —Siguió ella con grandes aspavientos de manos. Por un momento, temí que cayera realmente.

— Emma, vas a caerte, por favor, estate quieta.

— ¿Emma? No conozco a esa Emma de la que habláis. Claro que no sé de cierto mi nombre, debido a que tú detestas ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera lo extirparía de mi pecho.

Sus palabras no me eran del todo desconocidas, de hecho, me eran bastante familiares. Acto segundo, escena segunda, Jardín de Capuleto, Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare. Así que, como si el que Emma Swan presentándose en mi casa de madrugada y escalando a mi balcón no hubiera sido bastante, había que añadirle mi sorpresa al escucharla recitar Shakespeare de memoria.

— ¿Quieres que haga de Julieta? —Pregunté entonces. —¿Es eso? ¿Si participo en tu pequeña charada volverás a tierra firme?

— No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te molesta. —Recibí como toda contestación.

Carraspeé antes de sentirme con la capacidad de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este sitio, y cuál es tu propósito? —Recité, tratando de que los susurros no le robaran intensidad a los versos. —Los muros de esta puerta son altos y no se pueden escalar; aquí podrías encontrar la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis familiares te encontrara. —Y Emma no podía hacerse una idea de cuán real era aquella afirmación.

— Con las alas que me dio el amor, salté los elevados muros; además, no le tengo miedo a tus familiares. —Mis manos seguían aferrados a los brazos de Emma temiendo seriamente por su integridad física.

— Pues deberías. —No pude evitar que mis palabras volvieran a salirse del guión tan precariamente expuesto.

— No, no, mi señora. No es así como sigue. —Contestó ella riendo. — Diosa mía, tus ojos son más homicidas que las espadas de veinte familiares tuyos. Obsérvame sin enfado, y mi cuerpo se hará invencible.

— Por favor, por favor, Emma, cesa en esta locura. Mi madre te escuchará y no sé qué sería capaz de hacerte. Vete ya.

Me hallaba desesperada y, probablemente, un tanto intoxicada por la melodía que creaba Shakespeare en sus versos si por mis palabras había de juzgar.

— Está bien, me marcharé…—Respiré soltando el aire que había olvidado que tenía apresado en mis pulmones. —Si vienes conmigo.

— Estás completamente loca. ¿Dónde quieres que vaya a estas horas? —Pregunté un tanto horrorizada por su descabellada propuesta.

— Conmigo. —Se limitó a responder como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— No voy a escaparme de mi casa para ir contigo en medio de la noche, ¡apenas te conozco!

— ¿No eras tú la que esta misma tarde me ha dicho que estaba sola, no has dejado ver que en tu vida no pasaba nada? —me dijo Emma— te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir, de ser libre, por una noche al menos. ¿La vas a rechazar?

Me detuve a pensarlo por un momento. Quizás aquella era una señal del Destino, quizás obraba por mano de Emma para concederme al fin mi deseo. Era una manera un poco extraña, pero no imposible. Decir que me hallaba indecisa era poco comparado con la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo en mi interior. Quería salir, quería ser libre, saber qué era lo que vivía, lo que sentían los demás… Pero si madre lo descubría me mataría. No, mataría a Emma, me obligaría a mirar y, después, me mataría a mí. Eso pasaría. Algo parecido en el mejor de los casos.

Pero dentro de poco iría a la universidad, a encerrarme en una carrera que odiaba antes de haber comenzado tan solo por su imposición. Como un matrimonio sin amor, como estar encerrada en una vida que no deseaba, aquello me esperaba. Y tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Por aquel día. Por aquella noche.

— Dame un minuto.

Volví a la seguridad de mi habitación, el aire más cálido de lo que lo recordaba en contraste con el frío de la noche. Pero no me detuve, no paré a pensar porque entonces me encerraría, buscaría el refugio de mis mantas y toda mi recién encontrada valentía volaría con la facilidad con la que el viento se lleva pedazos rotos de papel.

Busqué unos vaqueros, un jersey de abrigo y la única chaqueta que mi madre no echaría de menos en mi armario y volví al balcón.

Emma ya no estaba allí cuando regresé y por un fatídico segundo temí que todo hubiera sido una confabulación de mi mente y que fuera cierto, que estaba perdiendo la razón. Pero una nueva piedra me demostró su presencia.

— Vamos, princesita, la noche es joven. —Medio gritó, medio susurró desde abajo.

— ¿Cómo bajo? — Nunca, jamás en la vida me había cruzado la mente la idea de saltar desde aquella altura. Era una sola casa, pero yo me encontraba en el tercer piso y la caída era lo suficientemente considerable como para no planteármelo a pesar de mis ganas de volar.

— ¿Cómo? Pues bajando, princesita. ¿O no sabes? ¿Necesitas que suba y te lleve entre mis brazos?

Creo que fue la cara de Emma lo que más avivó la llama de mi escueta valentía, alentándome a aferrarme a la enredadera por la que ella había trepado. Y me iba a matar, me iba a matar, me iba a matar. Por querer vivir una noche, me iba a matar. Pensaba. Hasta que toqué el suelo y, entonces, por un momento, casi sentí la tentación de lanzarme a sus brazos de la alegría, pero no lo hice porque tenía la impresión de que eso era exactamente lo que ella pretendía con aquel numerito.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunté mientras mis piernas volvían a sostenerse con firmeza sobre el suelo.

— Ahora, el cielo es el límite. Vamos, princesa.

No mentiré diciendo que no estaba asustada. Estaba muerta de miedo desde el momento en el que pisé el suelo, puede que incluso antes. Probablemente, desde que Emma había entrado en mi vida desestabilizando los cimientos de mi precaria seguridad.

Emma tenía razón en que aquella noche viviría. Lo que nadie me avisó era que vivir podía resultar adictivo.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sí, sí, hola a todos, llevamos una buena racha de actualización diaria porque mi musa es una impaciente y yo, pobre de mí, una blanda xD**

 **Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión ^-^**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 ** _¿Y si no es mi luz pero decido quedármela? Soy egoísta, lo he sido por mucho tiempo. He vivido sola, he vivido en la oscuridad y ahora la quiero, la quiero a ella. Quiero su luz, quiero su inocencia, su pureza. Quiero tenerla. Quiero que me quiera. Quiero que me mire y no vea el monstruo que ven los demás, el que yo veo. Quiero… no. Necesito que me alivie, necesito su voz que actúa como bálsamo para mi alma torturada, necesito su sonrisa, necesito sus ojos. No entiendo por qué, ni quiero entenderlo. No quería sentir lo que siento, he huido tantas veces, he llegado tan lejos para escapar de esta sensación que se incrusta en mi pecho. Y, de pronto, siento que no tengo escapatoria._**

 ** _SQ-_**

El aire era frío, húmedo, portaba consigo un aroma distinto a todos los que había conocido aislada en mi mundo de perfumes y paredes blancas. A tierra mojada, a hierba rociada con las gotas de la madrugada, oscuro, gélido y reconfortante a la vez. Era extraño, pero así era.

La idea de que me había escapado de casa me golpeaba de vez en cuando, en ocasiones, llegaba a producirme nauseas tan solo pensando en el horror y el enfado de mi madre; otras, me producía una oleada de euforia nerviosa al verme haciendo lo que nunca me creí capaz de lograr.

No sabía dónde me dirigía. Tras un breve paseo en silencio evitando los ruidosos canes de los vecinos de mi zona, Emma me dijo que subiera en el artilugio amarillo que ella llamaba coche.

— Ah no, yo no me monto en esa trampa mortal. —Dije deteniéndome en mis pasos tan pronto como lo vi.

— Oh, ya sé que preferirías una moto para poder abrazarte a mí con la excusa de la velocidad. —Emma sonrió ante mi expresión de… bueno, de incredulidad como poco.

— ¿Qué? Yo…

— Pero esto es lo que hay, princesa. Así que vamos, su carroza aguarda.

Ella sonrió, con aquel toque ególatra que empezaba a asociar con ella y que me hacía poner los ojos en blanco, mientras me abría la destartalada puerta.

Emma subió antes de que yo terminara de aceptar su oferta. Quizás debería de haberme parado a analizar los pros y contras de subir en el coche de una persona a la que apenas conocía antes de saltar por el balcón. Ajena a mi nuevo debate interno, Emma se puso el cinturón de seguridad y accionó el motor.

— ¿Subes o qué? No me gustaría tener que dejarte aquí en la oscuridad. —Me dijo.

No me gustaba demasiado la oscuridad. Sobre todo, cuando era en una calle vacía en la madrugada. Así que me apresuré en subir.

— Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí. —De nuevo, con aquella odiosa sonrisa en la cara.

— Eres imposible. —Espeté mirando por la ventanilla, apartando mi rostro todo lo posible de ella.

El coche, incluso a pesar de su patente antigüedad y necesidad de cierto mantenimiento, comenzó a alejarse con cierta velocidad de mi zona conocida. No tardé en ver calles y recovecos, árboles y trozos de cielo que no había vislumbrado con anterioridad.

— ¿Sabes? —Le dije mientras miraba por la ventana. — Se me ha olvidado preguntarte si eras una psicópata y habías montado todo este espectáculo para llevarme a algún lugar alejado y hacerme pedacitos.

Emma rió. Porque, obviamente, que te tachen de psicópata debe ser lo más divertido del mundo.

— Un poco tarde para preguntarlo, ¿no crees? —Contestó ella, la mirada fija en la carretera y mis curiosos ojos describiendo el perfil de su rostro dibujado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

— No pareces muy afectada ante la posibilidad de que planee asesinarte. —Desvió la mirada fugazmente hacia mí, pero yo le señalé la carretera con la cabeza.

— Sinceramente, creo que lo que más me molestaría de que fueras una psicópata que planeara asesinarme sería darle la razón a mi madre por todas esas veces que me ha dicho que soy una inútil que no sobreviviría sin ella fuera de casa.

— Bueno, pues hoy es tu día de suerte, princesa. Resulta que no soy ninguna asesina en serie.

— Oh, me dejas anonadada. —Bromeé.

— Y… ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Emma detuvo el coche. Yo, charlando sobre la posibilidad de que planeara asesinarme, había olvidado mirar el camino que había seguido, así que estaba completamente desubicada.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que soy una maestra del póker? — Me dijo ella mientras salíamos del coche.

— Oh, además de asesina en potencia, ludópata, qué encanto. —Salí del coche. Mi atención estaba fijada en el paisaje que me rodeaba. No me gustaba sentirme perdida, saber dónde estaba me daba cierta sensación de control, aunque fuera falsa.

— ¿Siempre eres tan difícil de impresionar o es solo conmigo? —Había árboles alrededor, negros, oscurecidos por la noche, suponía.

— Me impresionó mucho que me besaras sin previo aviso. —El cielo estaba raso y la luna brillaba, pero la vegetación me impedía ver mucho más de lo que me rodeaba.

— Entonces, me anoto una. Vamos, princesa, he preparado una cita para nosotras.

La miré por primera vez desde que había bajado del coche.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo querría una cita contigo?

— Me lo han dicho tus ojos.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cursi o es solo conmigo? — Pregunté imitando sus palabras.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Sacas ese lado de mí. ¿Vamos?

— ¿Qué remedio?

Emma tendió una mano hacia mí y yo la acepté, tras una breve consideración. Llegados a aquel punto, supongo que era mejor dejarse llevar. Comenzó a andar a través de la espesa vegetación.

— Te decía que soy una maestra del póker y, en una de mis últimas timbas, gané la mano definitiva.

— ¿Y qué has ganado? ¿Tres millones de dólares? —Ella rió.

— Oh, princesa, si hubiera ganado tanto no estaríamos aquí. No, me temo que tan solo gané un favor. —Su mano señaló a algún punto en la oscuridad. Al principio me costó vislumbrarlo entre las sombras, tan solo hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz.

— ¿El parque de atracciones de Storybrooke?

— El dueño no sabe echarse faroles, pero no se lo digas, él cree que sí. —Me susurró de manera conspiratoria.

— ¿Has ganado un parque de atracciones al póker? —Mi miraba seguía prendada del letrero que anunciaba la entrada intentando decidir si aquello sería legal.

— No, el parque no. Solo las llaves por una noche. Pero, por esta noche, es nuestro. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Probablemente no era legal, me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Pero madre era tan estricta con ir a parques de atracciones que prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que los había visitado.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —Susurró Emma junto a mí, como un ángel de la tentación que daba alas a mis deseos.

Probablemente, no era legal. Pero ya que estábamos allí…

— Um…—Me sentía como una niña traviesa que tenía que esforzarse por no salir corriendo.—¿Podemos ir a la montaña rusa?

— Wow, empiezas fuerte, princesa.

— ¿Podemos?

— Lo que tú quieras.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Y no era propio de una dama mi comportamiento en aquel momento, pero era tan divertido.

Creo que no le presté demasiada atención a Emma mientras me guiaba hacia la montaña rusa, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando todas las maravillas que se concentraban a mi alrededor. Las luces, los dulces prohibidos. Cuántas veces habría deseado poder saborear una manzana de caramelo, tan roja y con la promesa de un sabor tan dulce.

Aunque Emma no parecía molesta, al menos, sonreía cada vez que su rostro entraba en mi campo de visión.

La montaña rusa era más grande de lo que recordaba o de lo que había imaginado, no estaba segura de si la había llegado a visitar en alguna ocasión. Tampoco había sabido de antemano, al proponer el tema, que tendría tantos giros y bucles. Sentí cómo se iba formando un nudo en mi estómago al imaginarse la cantidad de peligros que podían esconder aquellos engranajes.

— ¿Vamos, princesa? —Emma se adelantó mí para abrir el compartimento del vagón. — ¿O es que ya tienes miedo?

Y lo tenía, juro que lo tenía, pero me daba tanta rabia la manía que tenía aquella chica de dejarme como una cría miedosa.

— Por supuesto que no.

La aparté de mi camino y me senté en el asiento que había más adentro. Emma no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y cerrar la sujeción de seguridad, mientras trataba en vano de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Tan imposible siempre.

— ¿Lista, princesa?

— Sí.

Mis manos se aferraban a la baranda con suficiente fuerza como para que mis nudillos palidecieran. Pero aquel era el único signo de miedo que me permitía mostrar.

El mecanismo se accionó, se escuchó un ruido un tanto chirriante y poco tranquilizador y comenzamos a movernos. La primera parte, siendo una pronunciada subida, iba lo suficientemente lenta como para prepararme para lo que vendría a continuación. Quizás incluso demasiado lenta.

— No te preocupes, princesa. —Me susurró Emma— No dejaré que te caigas.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios —espeté, demasiado nerviosa por la bajada que me esperaba como para controlarme. — Deja ya de llamarme princesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

No contaba con que la caída en picado me encontraría terminando mi tajante petición. En apenas cinco segundos, había olvidado qué era lo que intentaba decir. Mi garganta parecía atascada en el grito que nunca había terminado de proferir, mis labios se curvaron sin que me diera cuenta en una sonrisa mientras subía, bajaba y giraba fuera de control.

Antes de que fuera consciente de mis propios actos, me hallaba con las manos sueltas, apuntando al cielo, desafiando a mi propia temeridad. Tan perdida estaba entre oleadas de adrenalina y emoción, que Emma puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme hacia ella y ni siquiera me importó. Probablemente la había asustado con mi ataque de osadía al soltar las manos y quería mantenerme sujeta.

La última bajada en picado, alguna banda de un grupo rock que era incapaz de reconocer sonando de fondo, acallado por el frenético latido de mi corazón y el aparato se detuvo de golpe justo donde había empezado dejando mi pelo alborotado y descompasada respiración como única prueba de que algo había pasado entre los dos momentos.

Completamente emocionada, en pleno furor causado por las endorfinas, la adrenalina y todas esas cosas que nombran en la televisión, me giré hacia Emma, supongo que imposiblemente sonriente y probablemente sonrojada. Su brazo seguía a mi alrededor, acercándonos cada vez más, aunque yo apenas era consciente de aquel hecho. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, sus manos más temblorosas, sus labios más abiertos. Podrían haber sido señales suficientes, supongo, lo serían… lo hubieran sido si yo no hubiera sido yo en aquel momento, hubiera sabido algo más del mundo y de la gente y no hubiera tomado aquellos signos como causados por la adrenalina de la montaña rusa.

Así que, cuando Emma se acercó a mí, yo salí del vagón rápidamente, pensando que ella también querría salir.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunté excitada cual niña en un…bueno, en un parque de atracciones.

— Lo que tú quieras, princesa. —Contestó ella mientras salía del vagón.

No vi, no quise o no pude quizás, ver la decepción en su mirada mezclada con una sonrisa divertida.

— Oye, princesa, ¿qué piensas de los trenes? —Me dijo de golpe mientras caminábamos.

Mi mente estaba demasiado concentrada en qué hacer después de aquello, como para entender del todo su pregunta.

— Eh, no sé, que son un medio de transporte con mucha historia. Pero no tan rápidos como los aviones o coches.

— Pues yo siempre he creído que la vida es como un tren o como una sucesión de trenes, más bien. —Su voz me recordaba peligrosamente a la que había usado recitando a Shakespeare.

— Um, oh, vale. — No había mucha más contestación.

— Hay cosas en la vida que son como un tren, ese tren que no sabes dónde te va a llevar, pero sabes que no quieres dejarlo escapar porque, si lo haces, estás perdido.

— Um…—No estaba entendiendo nada. — ¿Quieres montar en el trenecito de la bruja?

Probablemente, eso no era lo que intentaba decirme, si tenía dudas me lo confirmó su rostro, pero era superior a mí, en aquel momento, no comprendía exactamente lo que quería decirme y comprenderlo era todavía más aterrador. Así que salí corriendo hacia el tren de la bruja.

Emma me siguió, no habló de trenes durante todo el trayecto y conseguí globos.

— ¿Te gustan los globos? —Me preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

Había pasado los últimos minutos sin hablar. Yo temiendo haber metido la pata y ella, pues no lo sé, quién entiende a Emma Swan. Me aferraba a los globos como una niña lo haría, quizás porque nunca tuve de niña, quizás porque eran de colores y tenían purpurina o quizás simplemente porque eran una distracción a las palabras de Emma y al nervioso latido de mi corazón.

— Oye, Regina, lo siento si te he asustado con mi charla sobre trenes. — No sé por qué, de pronto, el que me llamara por mi nombre me causó una punzada de decepción.

— ¿Asustarme? ¿Por hablar de trenes? No, no me has asustado.

— Pues lo ha parecido, y lo siento. Es solo que mi vida ha sido muy truculenta, he ido de un lugar a otro, he estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones y eso me ha enseñado a no perder el tiempo cuando encuentro algo que quiero. —Su voz destilaba pasión, sus ojos brillaban y, sin darme cuenta, habíamos vuelto a acercarnos.

— ¿Y qué quieres, Emma Swan?

— A ti.

 **Uuuu, esta Emma y sus trenes, y sus ganas de declararse xD ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! Me ha hecho mucha gracia que todas coincidais en que Regina es una lenta de pensamiento xD Probablemente tenéis razón, pero entended que hay que darle emoción al asunto, ¿cierto? A medida que avancer iremos viendo más cosas de las dos, incluyendo la visión de Regina del amor y por qué la asusta tanto. Es que me gustan mucho los rollos psicológicos de los personajes, es de formación profesional xD**

 **Gracias a todas por comentar y seguir.**

 **Le dedico el capítulo a mi hija whasapera Kath para que vea que sus enormes y geniales reviews tienen recompensa ;) y a mi musa :)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 ** _Siempre había pensado que las polillas eran unos seres sin cerebro ni astucia alguna. ¿Cómo si no nunca cejaban en su empeño de ir hacia la luz? Incluso sabiendo que podrían arder, a pesar de sentir el calor que amenazaba con abrasar sus alas, tras haber visto a otros congéneres perder la vida en aquella hazaña sin sentido…Seguían empeñadas en alcanzar la luz, aún sabiendo que sería su perdición. Y, así, toda una vida desprestigiando a las polillas para que llegase ella y me convirtiese en una más._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Y allí estaba yo. Inmóvil. Congelada. Petrificada. Por miedo o pavor o quién sabe. Mis pies unidos fuertemente al suelo y mis ojos tan desorbitados que casi temían que pudieran escaparse de mis cuencas como mis pies no lograban hacerlo de aquel lugar.

Ella se había acercado más, tanto que casi podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mí, todavía con cierto aroma a tabaco remanente.

— ¿Y qué quieres, Emma Swan? —Le había preguntado, inocente de mí.

— A ti. —Me dijo.

No hallaba palabras ni lograba preguntar a mis sentimientos. Hasta el calor parecía haber abandonado mi cuerpo. Simplemente no podía comprender qué estaba pasando y ningún pensamiento coherente que mi mente fuera todavía capaz de formular parecía capaz de sacarme de aquel trance…hasta que fue mi estómago quien rugió y me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

— Oh, y yo quiero una manzana de caramelo. ¿Puedo?

— Am…—Emma alzó la cabeza, visiblemente perdida. —Sí, claro. Lo que tú quieras.

— Oh, bien, tengo hambre.

Realmente, tenía hambre si sirve en mi defensa.

Elegí la manzana más grande que vi porque, seamos sinceros, las probabilidades de que volviera a tener la oportunidad de probarla eran mínimas. El caramelo presentó una primera barrera un poco más notable contra mis dientes, pero el resto del postre pronto quedó a mi merced. El caramelo se deshacía en mi boca. No recordaba haber probado nada tan dulce en mi vida. Creo que casi se me escapó un gemido.

Estaba tan extasiada que el hilo de la conversación anterior se fue escapando de entre mis manos hasta que el sabor de la manzana fue lo único que quedó en mi mente.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo más? — Me preguntó Emma tras mi último bocado de la manzana.

El caramelo me cubría las manos y me debatía entre limpiarlo con la lengua o si aquello quedaría como completamente indigno y maleducado a ojos de Emma como lo sería a los de mi madre.

— ¿Podríamos ir al tiovivo? Creo que tengo que hacer la digestión antes de probar algo parecido a la montaña rusa de nuevo.

Emma se limitó a asentir. Parecía más callada de lo que había comenzado la noche, que había sido recitando a Shakespeare, por lo que no era difícil, pero aún así, temí haber metido completamente la pata con mi apetito por las manzanas.

Llegamos al tiovivo y no tardé en sentarme sobre un unicornio negro de riendas rojas como la sangre que contrastaban con la oscuridad de la reluciente pintura que lo decoraba. Mientras que Emma se sentó en el león que había a mi lado.

— Lo voy a llamar Rocinante. —Anuncié acariciando el frío cuello de mi corcel.—Ella seguía sin responder avivando mis miedos a haber truncado la incipiente…¿amistad? Con Emma. — Me encantan los caballos. —Dije al fin.—Mi padre me regaló un potro cuando era más joven, lo llamé Rocinante, en honor a la obra de Cervantes. Lo echo de menos.

— ¿No lo tienes todavía? —Suspiré antes de poder contestar a Emma.

— No. Am… tuvimos que venderlo hace un par de años. —Mi corazón todavía sufría al recordar la mirada de Rocinante mientras lo cargaban en el camión. Se pasaría el resto de su vida creyendo que lo había abandonado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una larga historia.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, princesa.

Tomé aire, sintiéndome agotada de pronto.

— Papi compró a Rocinante cuando yo tenía seis años. Él era prácticamente un potrillo entonces, crecimos juntos y fue mi mejor amigo. Madre solía enfadarse por mis ropas llenas de barro al llegar a casa, pero me permitía aquel pequeño capricho mientras no decayese mi rendimiento. Además, era buena, ganaba premios, eso le gustaba. A mí me daba igual, cualquier motivo era bueno con tal de poder pasar unas horas con Rocinante, cepillarlo, contarle las cosas que había hecho aquel día, los detalles de los que mi madre se había quejado… cualquier tontería le servía como tema de conversación, no era quisquilloso. Hasta hace un par de años…am, — ¿Qué podía decirle? Que conocí a un chico que trabajaba en los establos, simpático conmigo y bueno con Rocinante; que pensé que podría tener una vida normal; que me equivoqué…

 _Las horas que podía robar en el establo siempre eran las mejores de un día, de otra forma, teñido por el tedio._

— _Hola pequeñín. —Lo saludaba siempre sin importar que ya fuese mucho mayor que yo. A veces, ni siquiera podía creer lo rápido que había crecido. Hacía apenas unos años éramos prácticamente igual de altos. —Por fin he podido escaparme de la fiesta del té de madre. Está un poco rara últimamente, pero no importa, ahora ya estamos juntos._

 _Los mejores días todavía tenía tiempo de ensillarlo y cabalgar por los alrededores. Aquel día no tenía tanta suerte, tras demasiado tiempo retenida en una de las reuniones de mi madre. Aunque no importaba, sentarme a su lado y hablar con él era suficiente para mí._

— _El instituto sigue igual, ya sabes que no soy demasiado popular. Madre cree que tener demasiados amigos bajaría mi rendimiento. Aunque sí me deja verme de vez en cuando con Mary Margaret, la hija del alcalde Blanchard. Según ella, porque hay que mantener a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos todavía más. A mí no me importa, es agradable hablar con alguien. —Rocinante relinchó quejándose. —Ya me entiendes, con alguien al que hables y te responda. Pero sabes que me encanta hablar contigo. Mary es una buena chica, pero pasa demasiado tiempo hablando de su novio David. Pero demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente no tiene otro tema de conversación. Me cansó tanto con su amado David que yo le hablé un poco de Daniel, no demasiado porque sabes que todavía no he decidido nada sobre él, pero sí…—Rocinante bufó— No me mires así, quería que pareciese que tenía algo más de vida._

 _El leve quejido de la paja bajo unos pies me alertó de que no estaba sola._

— _Regina, me alegra tanto verte. Pensaba que ya no vendrías. —Daniel siempre sonreía tanto._

— _No he podido escaparme antes de la reunión del té, me temo. —Me levanté sacudiendo la paja y el serrín de mi vestido en un vano intento de adecentarme._

— _¿Has pensado ya en lo que te dije?_

 _Daniel era guapo, amable, trabajador, era la primera persona que se interesaba por mí en siglos y me dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía. Nadie había mostrado interés por mí antes, ni madre lo habría permitido. Pero él estaba allí y yo agradecía pensar que había alguien en el mundo para el que podría ser un poco importante, al menos, ya que nunca parecía lo bastante para mis padres. Aunque no sintiera una corriente incontrolable de pasión ni mi pecho estallase al verlo, aquello eran más bien cuentos de amores que han dejado de existir. Así que lo que yo sentía debía de ser algo parecido al amor, aunque fuese menos intenso ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo sentía tan equivocado?_

 _Dibujé una sonrisa forzada, en aquello era experta._

— _Sí. —Dije al fin. —Supongo que tienes razón, podríamos intentarlo. Aunque será mejor que mi madre no lo sepa… por el momento._

— _Claro, tranquila Regina. Puedes confiar en mí._

 _Me abrazó y todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión, como si reaccionara contra el extraño contacto. Sería tan solo cuestión de acostumbrarme, me dije._

 _No podía comprender entonces que, con aquel simple acto, nos estaba condenando…a los tres._

— _No te arrepentirás, Regina…_

— ¿Regina? ¿Regina, estás bien?

— ¿Qué? — Aquella voz ya no era la de Daniel, me dije.

— Te has quedado en blanco durante unos segundos. Casi me estaba planteando el hacerte la reanimación boca a boca. —Emma hablaba riendo, pero no podía esconder la mirada de preocupación.

— Sí, me he espaciado un poco pensando en Rocinante. Si no te importa, es una historia que prefiero contar otro día. Basta decir que lo perdí y todavía lo extraño.

— Claro, princesa, no tienes que contar nada que te incomode. Aslan y yo lo entendemos perfectamente. —Me dijo acariciando la pétrea melena del león.

— ¿Aslan? —Pregunté riendo— Que nombre tan poco original.

— Ey —Se quejó. —Es un clásico.

El deje infantil de Emma cada vez que protestaba y aquellos imposibles mohines siempre me hacían sonreír, y no aquellas forzadas muecas que había aprendido a colocar con los años, sino con sonrisas reales que creía haber olvidado ya.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el frío metal de la barra que sostenía mi unicornio negro y por el que subía y bajaba sin descanso. Era relajante, refrescante, el estar allí, sin más preocupaciones que la de qué atracción querré visitar después, sintiendo la brisa de la noche moviendo los mechones de cabello que nunca lograba contener, con Emma a mi lado. La conocida música de feria de banda sonora de nuestra improvisada carrera.

Pero todo llega a su final: la vida, las ilusiones, las amistades… y el tiovivo. Extrañé el ligero vaivén tan pronto como se detuvo y deseé volver a empezar en aquella rueda, girar sin fin, que el tiempo siguiera, pero me olvidara, perdida en un bucle eterno, apartada de la realidad.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? — Me preguntó Emma.

Su sonrisa había regresado, casi a medida que la mía se había apagado tenuemente recordando a mi querido Rocinante. Me pregunté, si acaso, aquel sería nuestro destino, humores cambiantes que se fueran alternando entre las dos, pero el brillo infantil de su mirada me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

— No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no he estado en demasiadas ferias. Apenas podría decirte qué atracciones hay en una.

— Oh, pues déjame elegir a mí.

Me sorprendió que no se alarmara ni cuestionara por qué alguien de mi edad no había estado en algo tan común como una feria, pero si ella no decía nada, yo tampoco lo haría.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo por la oscuridad de la feria. A aquellas alturas, ya me había acostumbrado a la tenue penumbra que nos rodeaba y casi podía distinguir los colores más vibrantes que tomaban las rocas del pavimento por el que nos movíamos. Aunque Emma seguía guiándome en la oscuridad… es algo que hizo por mucho tiempo, guiarme en la oscuridad, podía moverse mejor por ella, como una vieja compañera que es invitada entre las sombras.

No sabía aquello entonces, por supuesto, y mi mente no divagaba sobre la presencia de sombras en nuestra historia, sino simplemente en lo extraño que era sentir una mano aferrando la mía, sin que fuera el rugoso tacto de mi padre o la fría firmeza de mi madre. Mi mirada se posaba en nuestras manos unidas mientras Emma caminaba delante de mí.

— Aquí es, ¿qué piensas?

— Um…

Me avergonzaba admitir que ni siquiera me había fijado en dónde nos dirigíamos. Levanté la cabeza con presteza y mis ojos reaccionaron abriéndose de manera casi cómica al encontrarme con la noria más alta que había visto nunca. Tampoco había visto muchas, es cierto, pero era enorme.

— Vaya, es gigante. —Dije como pude.

— ¿No le tendrás miedo a las alturas, verdad princesita? —Su tono de mofa volvió a despertarme de la impresión en la que me encontraba.

— Claro que no, no soy una cría. Subamos.

Monté primero para que viera que no tenía miedo alguno de aquella atracción de feria por alta y aterradora que pareciese. Emma montó detrás de mí y accionó el mecanismo. Las vistas me atrajeron enseguida, era extraño ver el pueblo en el que había vivido por toda mi vida de una manera tan distinta. Tan pequeño, tan lejano. Apenas como puntos de luz perdidos entre la inmensa oscuridad.

Emma se había ido acercando más a mí, hasta que nuestras manos volvieran a rozarse.

— Regina, tengo que decirte algo. — Estábamos alcanzando la cima cuando habló.

— ¿El qué? —Mi mirada estaba perdida contemplando la distancia.

— Me gustas mucho

— ¿Eing?

Aquello atrajo mi atención inmediatamente. Aquel, sin duda, estaba siendo un día de emociones para las que mi sosegada y aburrida vida no me había preparado. Sentí mi corazón latiendo tan desbocado que casi creí que escaparía de mi pecho y mi cuerpo entero se sentía extraño poseído por la conocida sensación de los nervios dominándome.

— Así que por eso me has subido aquí, ¿para que no tuviese escapatoria? — Fue lo único con sentido que pude decir. Ella se rió.

— Sí bueno, ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido para evitar que volvieras a salir huyendo.

— No he huido, tenía hambre. —Me defendí. —Y lo sueltas así, a bocajarro, sin prepararme, ni anestesia de ningún tipo.

— No sé ser demasiado sutil.

— Oh, no hace falta que me lo jures. —Mis manos habían encontrado entretenimiento en los bajos de mi jersey arrugando y apretando la tela.

— ¿Entonces, qué me dices?

Intenté pensar en lo que sentía, buscar alguna señal sobre lo que debía hacer o decir. ¿No era aquello lo que siempre había querido, que alguien se interesase por mí, que alguien me quisiera? Supongo que sí. Pero el único pensamiento que aparecía en mi sorprendida mente era mi madre, qué diría, qué haría, qué me pasaría a mí… o a Emma.

— No lo sé Emma. No nos conocemos, apenas llevamos hablándonos unos tres días. No sabes nada de mí, yo apenas sé nada de ti.

No podía pronunciar las palabras que no cejaban de reproducirse en mi mente como un estéreo roto: no puedo arriesgarme por eso… no otra vez.

— Podemos conocernos. Puedo contártelo todo, Regina. Mi vida no ha sido bonita, pero estoy dispuesta a contarte lo que quieras. No suelo confiar en la gente, de veras que no, no entiendo qué me pasa contigo, pero sin darte cuenta has destruido muro que yo creía pesado e impenetrable como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes.

Suspiré buscando en vano calmar mi agitada mente. Incluso miré por la ventana, pero seguía estando muy alto. Así que miré al cielo, era una costumbre que tenía desde niña, el cielo siempre me tranquilizaba.

— ¿Ves aquella estrella? La que está a la derecha de la luna y es tan brillante que sobrevive a la luz lunar. Es de las pocas estrellas que se ven cada noche y, cuando era pequeña, solía mirar por la ventana y contemplarla. Mi madre siempre ha sido estricta con las relaciones sociales y los amigos que debería tener o, mejor dicho, no tener para poder cumplir sus objetivos, así que solía estar bastante sola. Llegó un momento en el que comencé a hablarle a esa estrella y se convirtió en algo parecido a mi mejor amiga y confesora, excepto por Rocinante, claro. Al final resultó no ser una estrella, sino un planeta, pero bueno, es otra historia. —Coloqué un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja pensando en mis siguientes palabras. —Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que siempre he estado muy sola, nunca me ha pasado esto. Yo no hablo con la gente, no recibo declaraciones de amor, no hago que las personas pierdan la cabeza y hablen de trenes — Me reí recordando aquella extraña charla sobre trenes. —Es demasiado rápido, necesito más tiempo, Emma. Voy a otro ritmo.

— Está bien, puedo entenderlo. Iré al ritmo que tú me marques. —Su rostro era solemne pero yo me eché a reír.

— Sí, claro, ya veo que eres la reina del autocontrol. — bromeé.

— Aquí la única reina eres tú. —Me dijo.

— Oh, pensaba que era una princesa. ¿Ya he ascendido?

— Bueno, reinas en mi corazón. —Creo que me sonrojé y, por si acaso, me llevé las manos al rostro.

— Eres tan terriblemente cursi.

— ¿Qué le voy a hacer si sacas ese lado de mí? —Me preguntó.

— Controlarlo, querida, controlarlo.

Por fin, llegamos a tierra y creo que, excepto por el momento en el que había aterrizado tras mi descenso por el balcón, nunca me había alegrado tanto de estar en tierra firme.

— Bueno, está siendo una noche intensa. —Murmuré para mí mientras respiraba de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu sentido de la aventura, princesa?

— Princesa, reina… no te aclaras. — Emma se rió.

— Vamos a una última atracción, ¿vale? Me gustan las colchonetas

— Claro…—No estaba segura de que hora sería, y aunque temía por la posibilidad de que mi madre me descubriera, pero la tentación de disfrutar de unas horas más de libertad era demasiada como para renunciar a ella tan pronto.

Emma volvió a tomarme de la mano y pensé que me sentiría incómoda al repetir un gesto que me parecía tan íntima tras su abrupta declaración, pero resultó que tiró de mí corriendo, cual niña y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensarlo.

Se olvidó de mí en la entrada de las camas elástica y subió a ellas, lanzándose con los brazos extendidos a la rugosa superficie. No creía haber saltado nunca en un de aquellas. Probablemente, madre se habría escandalizado con la idea de pisar sin zapatos algo que habían tocado miles de pies descalzos. Pero madre no estaba en aquel momento.

Emma saltaba y brincaba sobre la colchoneta, chocando contra el suelo al final de cada voltereta que realizaba en el aire. Yo reía con cada intento de aterrizaje estiloso y sus gestos de saludo al público mientras apenas dejaba que mis pies se despegasen del elástico tejido.

— Vamos, princesa. —Gritó. —¡Salta!

— Te encanta saltar. —Bromeé.

— Oh, no tienes ni idea. Algún día te haré el salto del tigre. —Me dije.

— Eres imposible. —Aunque lo dije riéndome.

Y por su mirada ya sabía que tramaba algo pero era incapaz de imaginar qué sería. Lo siguiente que sé es que yo estaba tumbada sobre la fría colchoneta con el cuerpo de Emma sobre el mío, riendo sin parar. Mis ojos se esforzaron por mirarla con desdén y juro que mis labios se afanaban en no sonreír, pero era tan difícil ganar una batalla que ya estaba perdida.

Terminó de reír, pero no se movió. Seguía sobre mí, nuestros pechos elevándose al unísono como si quisieran aumentar nuestra unión, sus ojos en los míos, más brillantes de lo que podía recordar y la sonrisa desaparecida bajo un gesto de concentración que casi asemejaba la adoración. Su mano se movió por mi rostro colocando un mechón de pelo oscuro detrás de mi oreja como había hecho en varias ocasiones y pensé que iba a besarme, estaba segura de que iba a hacerlo y yo volvía a estar sin escapatoria… y sin saber si quería o no correr.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mí. Sus ojos no se separaban de los míos. Faltaba tan poco…

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Escuché la chillona voz como en un eco lejano, como esos molestos ruidos que te despiertan en mitad de un sueño.

— Oh, mierda, el vigilante. — Gruñó Emma mientras se separaba de mí y tiraba de mi mano para levantarme con brusquedad.

Comenzamos a correr con una luz de linterna que seguía nuestros pasos.

— ¿Pero no le habías ganado las llaves al dueño en el póker? —Susurré mientras corríamos entre las sombras.

— Bueno, sí y no. Le gané al póker, pero no me pagó así que puede que le cogiera las llaves como pago.

— Estás loca. Y lo peor es que me he dejado enredar en tu locura y nos van a pillar y nos llevarán a la cárcel y yo no puedo ir a la cárcel y mi madre me matará. Oh Dios, voy a morir. —Estaba un poco histérica, lo reconozco.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? No nos van a pillar. Tú solo estate callada y sígueme.

Asentí no demasiado convencida pero el tono de mando de Emma no daba otra opción. Seguimos caminando medio agachadas entre las atracciones, evitando la luz de la linterna.

— Princesa, por ahí. —Emma me señaló un trozo de verja que estaba ligeramente abierto. —Corre y cruza cuando yo te diga. —Esperé durante unos agónicos segundos hasta que escuché. —¡Ya!

Y corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que me ardieron los pulmones, sentí el corazón en la cabeza y pasé la dichosa verja. Y luego esperé a que Emma me siguiera.

Solo que no aparecía. Caminé de un lado a otro. Me mordí las uñas, pataleé contra el suelo y casi me tiré del pelo. Pero no aparecía.

— Maldita seas, Emma Swan, ¿dónde te has metido?

 **Voy a matizar que en las colchonetas se podrían haber besado, eso ya ha sido culpa de Emma por falta de rapideza o del vigilante xD**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas! Aquí estamos otro día más con otro capi más porque mi musa es impaciente donde las haya y siempre me acaba convenciendo para que actualice, no puede ser.**

 **Como le hizo mucha ilusión, se lo dedico a mi hija whasapera Kath para que baile a gusto, para que me perdone por los españolismos que no entienden en latino *sonrisa adorable* sorry. Y a mi musa impaciente, cursi y dramática como siempre, ¿quieres trenes? toma trenes xD *tren***

 **A todas las demás también. En realidad está dedicado a todas las que empleáis el tiempo leyéndome, y más todavía si me dejáis review *indirecta sutil***

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 ** _Porque no podías ser tan dulce, no podías ser tan perfecta, no podías ser todo luz sin mancha ni tara. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo que en otros me asemejaban grandes defectos, en ti se tornaran adornos? ¿Cómo podía caer de aquella manera, yo que siempre me había guardado de las alturas? ¿Cómo podías colarte entre mis muros sin apenas intentarlo? Como una luz que se cuela entre los resquicios de las piedras. Eso eras tú._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Esperé, durante varios agónicos e interminables minutos a que Emma, hasta que escuché unos jadeos en la oscuridad.

— ¿Emma?

— Sí, sí, soy yo tranquila. —Su voz sonaba sin aliento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— El guardia casi me pilla y he tenido que dar un rodeo, pero estoy bien. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Solo entonces, cuando se acercó más a mi campo de visión me di cuenta de que llevaba los pantalones desgarrados.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Pregunté horrorizada.

— Mmm he tenido ciertos problemas para pasar por la verja corriendo. No pasa nada. Vamos al coche.

Pero el gesto de su rostro desmentía sus palabras.

— Emma, ¿estás herida?

— No es nada, da igual. —Ella seguía andando hacia el coche.

— No da igual, te sangra la pierna. Tienes que curártela, podría necesitar incluso puntos. —La seguía como un perro puede seguir a su amo intentando que me escuchara.

— Te digo que no importa, he tenido heridas peores.

— Oh, por Dios, Emma Swan, deja de ser una completa testaruda y deja que te mire la dichosa pierna. —Me obligó a gritar.

Emma se detuvo, habiendo llegado por fin al coche, y me miró como si no pudiera creer que había levantado la voz.

— Siéntate. —Le ordené. —¿Tienes un kit de primeros auxilios en el coche?

— Tengo algunas cosas en la guantera. —Me señaló el lugar.

Recogí el pequeño kit y me puse frente a Emma, a quien había sentado a la fuerza en uno de los asientos del coche. Retiré la tela de su pantalón para tener acceso a su pierna ensangrentada y posé uno de los algodones que había empapado en agua oxigenada.

Para cuando miré a Emma la encontré con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y siseando entre dientes.

— No seas quejica, es solo agua oxigenada.

— No me gusta la sangre, ¿vale?

— Quejica… — Murmuré mientras seguía con mi tarea.

No era tan profunda como me había temido en un primer instante. Más aparatoso por la sangre del arañazo que cualquier otra cosa. En apenas unas pasadas del algodón pude limpiar la sangre y desinfectar el corte.

Emma volvió a quejarse.

— Para decir que te habías hecho cosas peores, tienes muy poca tolerancia al dolor—Le dije sonriendo.

— Es que escuece. —Soplé, como lo haría con un niño, para disminuir el dolor.

Le di las últimas pasadas y guardé lo que había utilizado.

— Bueno, pues ya está. —Arrodillada y ella sentada, mis ojos quedaban a la altura de sus labios

— Gracias. —Me susurró ella.

— No hay de qué. —Aunque estaba un poco perdida mirándola.

— Sube al coche. Será mejor que te lleve a casa ya. — Y… rompió el momento.

Qué locura de noche.

Emma se levantó obligándome a ponerme en pie y ocupó su lugar como conductora. Eran las tantas de la madrugada. No tardaría en amanecer, no había dormido en toda la noche, mi madre me mataría por las ojeras y no podía recordar un solo momento de mi vida en el que me lo hubiera pasado tan bien.

El coche se detuvo en las cercanías de mi casa y yo todavía no estaba preparada para sumirme de nuevo en la oscuridad de mi prisión.

— Gracias por esta noche Emma, me lo he pasado muy bien.

— ¿Incluso aunque nos haya descubierto el de seguridad?

— Bueno, la verdad es que eso ha sido muy divertido. Menos cuando pensaba que iría la cárcel. Pero ha sido divertido. Nunca había hecho nada parecido.

— Yo sí, he tenido muchos encuentros con los cuerpos de la ley. Pero es tarde para hablar de eso, princesa. —Fruncí el ceño.

— No soy una niña, ¿sabes? Sé que existen peligros en el mundo. Que no haya salido mucho de mi casa no quiere decir que no los conozca. —No sé por qué, de pronto, me molestaba que creyera que era una pobre tonta demasiado inocente para su propio bien, incluso aunque tuviera razón.

— No pretendo decir que lo seas, Regina. Es solo que las cosas que yo he vivido no son cosas que debas conocer. Drogas, alcohol, sexo, violencia…soy una auténtica pieza. —Se rió, con una risa amarga que expresa de todo menos diversión.

— Me cuesta creer que seas tan peligrosa como quieres hacer creer a los demás. —Traté de buscar su azulada mirada—A mí no puedes engañarme, Emma Swan.

— Ja —Aquello sonó un poco más a una risa. —Supongo que no. Has descubierto mi secreto.

— No te preocupes, está a salvo conmigo. Y me lo he pasado realmente bien. Gracias.

Tras sonreír quise dirigirme a la manivela de la puerta, pero hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de idea. No sé qué me poseyó ni de dónde saqué el valor, solo sé que me giré, me acerqué a Emma y planté un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

— Buenas noches.

Y después, salí tan rápido de aquel coche que apenas llegué a escuchar su "Buenas noches, princesa".

Incluso escalar de vuelta a mi habitación resultó fácil gracias a la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo.

Bueno, pensé mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama con el pijama ya puesto y la ropa que había usado debidamente escondida, ya ha pasado lo fácil, ahora solo tengo que descubrir qué es lo que siento.

No dormí nada aquella noche. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Era demasiado lo que sentía en mi interior. No estaba acostumbrada a aquella explosión de emociones… o a las emociones en general. Era como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida a nivel del mar y me elevaran de repente al cielo, no estaba preparada para aquel repentino vértigo. Ni siquiera podía ponerle un nombre a la imperiosa sensación que me atenazaba el estómago.

Era extraño, a momentos me sentía enloquecer, pues me debatía entre el sudor y el frío repentino; las ganas de llorar y las de reír; las de esconderme bajo las sábanas y no volver a salir jamás o la de salir a la calle y volver a respirar.

Había sentido el dolor, físico y emocional. Había sentido muchas veces la sensación de que algo te desgarra el alma, hasta sentir físicamente dolor en mi pecho. Nervios, ansiedad, agonía, de esas que anidan en tu pecho, tu garganta, tu estómago y no te dejan comer, ni dormir, ni descansar. Había sentido tristeza, una tan absoluta que todavía recordaba con miedo aquellos días de desesperación donde cualquier cosa me producía lágrimas, miedo de volver a aquel oscuro abismo. Había sentido el vacío. La sensación de no ser ni siquiera capaz de sentir, de estar tan profundamente abatida que ya no queda nada que pueda arrancarte una sonrisa o un rayo de esperanza, cuando ni el sol parece dar luz, ni los pájaros parecen cantar realmente.

Había sentido muchas cosas en mi anodina vida, pero no aquella sensación de miedo y euforia mezclada y me sentía perdida.

Me pregunté si aquello sería amor o, al menos, el comienzo. ¿Pero se suponía que se tenía que sentir así? Como si estuvieras al borde de un precipicio, como si pudieras quedarte sin aire en cualquier momento aún sintiendo tu pecho henchido. La última y única vez que había creído sentir algo parecido al amor no había sido así. Había sido sencillo, tranquilo, fácil…

 _SQ_

 _El aire de los establos siempre lograba calmarme. No importaba el estad de frustración en el que madre me sumiera, siempre podía llegar allí, respirar aire, llenar mis pulmones hasta que me doliera el pecho y olvidar, al menos por un momento, la vida que me esperaba colina abajo, lejos del olor a heno y paja._

 _Y Rocinante. Siempre podía confiar en su suavidad a mis caricias, en su calidez contra mi palma para sentirme mejor. Porque había algo estupendo en los animales. La seguridad de que por mal que te fueran las cosas, por mucho que fallaras, incluso aunque fueras un completo fracaso, no les importaría. Te seguirían queriendo mientras estés allí con ellos. No te piden más que los quieras y respetes como ellos a ti, y comida, también comida._

 _Y era liberador salir de una casa donde mi valía y el cariño que merecía se medía por mis logros y era algo que tenía que ganarme cada día, para estar con alguien cuyo amor sería siempre incondicional, no había dudas, ni miedos, ni inseguridades. Aquello era amor._

— _Regina, por fin te veo de nuevo._

— _Daniel. —Sonreí al verlo._

— _Empezaré a ponerme celoso si siempre saludas a Rocinante antes que a mí. —Me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus ásperas manos. Todavía no me había acostumbrado del todo al contacto, pero quería pensar que sería ya cuestión de tiempo._

— _Rocinante es mi más leal amigo, siempre me espera. —Contesté._

— _Yo también llevo todo el día esperándote._

 _Sus labios buscaron los míos, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para soportar más, así que me dejé caer sobre él, como si buscara su abrazo, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello._

 _Me sentía bien así, tranquila, casi segura, como si ya no estuviera completamente sola en el mundo. No era más, no era un fuego abrasador ni una lenta agonía, no era incontrolable, ni impulsivo ni aterrador. Pero era más de lo que me creía con derecho a tener. Así que me dejaba abrazar y me dejaba engañar, pensando que ya no tendría que estar sola._

 _SQ-_

Creo que quise a Daniel. De alguna manera, lo quise. Debí quererlo. Al menos, durante un tiempo, mientras creí que aquello era la felicidad, la leve sensación de normalidad o el momentáneo alivio de mi vacío.

Obviamente, no era lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Emma. No era aterrador ni vertiginoso ni me quitaba el sueño por las noches y con el tiempo empecé a preguntarme si realmente habían existido aquellos tímidos sentimientos que creí sentir. Pero el dolor seguía allí dándome la respuesta a mi pregunta.

 **SQ-**

El siguiente día, como era de esperar, no era una persona de provecho, sino más bien, una especie de muerta en vida que vagaba por los pasillos sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que me rodeaba o los obstáculos con los que podía toparme. Así fue como olvidé por qué pasillos no debía ir.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz.

— Hola, Killian. —Dije, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

— Si es la señorita Mills, ¿qué pasa empollona? ¿Te has quedado sin libros entre los que refugiarte?

— Killian —Sonó una cantarina voz a su espalda, casi riendo. —Venga, no seas malo. Deja a la pobre Regina.

— Mary, cariño, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. —David pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Mary Margaret. —Defendiendo a Regina que solo te ha causado problemas. Además, Killian no está haciéndole nada malo, ¿verdad?

— En absoluto. —Killian volvió a mirarme. Su cuerpo me había ido arrinconando cada vez más contra la pared cubierta de taquillas. Podía sentir uno de los candados de metal clavándose en mi espalda. —Tan solo estábamos charlando amigablemente. — Me miró y yo me aferré con más fuerza a los libros que cubrían mi pecho, como si aquel papiráceo escudo pudiera remediarlo. —¿Verdad, Regina?

— Sí. —Evité su mirada— ¿Puedes dejarme salir ya? No quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

— Oh, ¿no quieres llegar tarde? —Repitió Killian en tono burlón.

— No. —Confirmé, buscando un hueco entre su cuerpo y las taquillas.

— Pues puedo ayudarte. — Me dijo entonces—Seguro que si aligero tu carga, llegas antes.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en los brazos y mi pequeño escudo de libros y papeles estaba desperdigado por el suelo. Algunas hojas se habían salido de las carpetas por la violencia del ataque, algunos libros habían quedado abiertos y con páginas dobladas. Para mí, aquello era un sacrilegio. No tanto porque hubieran truncado la paz de mi pequeño refugio, sino porque ver libros en el suelo era, a mi modo de ver, un crimen atroz. Así que me arrodillé rápidamente, casi de manera instintiva, para recogerlos.

No sentía dolor, ya estaba acostumbrada. No merecía la pena la frustración, la rabia solo traía más rabia. Debería estar acostumbrada, debería estarlo. Me repetía. Pero no lo estaba. Y cada ofensa dolía como la anterior.

Me afané por recuperar todas mis cosas con el único pensamiento de huir de allí, correr, alejarme. Hasta que un metálico ruido me hizo alzar la cabeza.

Para cuando miré arriba, Emma Swan, con su eterna chaqueta de cuero roja, tenía acorralado a Killian contra las taquillas con un brazo sobre su cuello y el otro sujetando sus manos.

— Pero ¿qué haces Emma? Suéltalo— Grité, olvidando los libros.

— No hasta que te pida disculpas. — Masculló con rabia en la mirada.

— ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? ¿No ves que podrían expulsarte por esto? —La aferré del brazo. —Suéltalo, por favor, no vale la pena. —Emma me miró por fin, apenas un segundo, la furia disminuyendo levemente. —Por favor.

Emma soltó a Killian, quien corrió a refugiarse tras sus amigos.

— Esto lo pagarás, Swan —Gritó. —Tienes suerte de ser una chica, si no verías lo que es bueno…

Ella se rió. Incluso yo estuve a punto. Aquella vana excusa de cobarde no ocultaba la realidad de que temía a Emma.

— Sí, mejor. Corre y vete con todos tus amiguitos.

— Killian, déjalas. Hay gente que no tiene educación y no saben relacionarse. —Pronunció la siempre magnánima Mary Margaret.

Se fueron todos. Menos Emma. Y volví a recoger mis cosas.

— Gracias —Le dije. —Has sido idiota e imprudente y podrías haber hecho que te expulsaran, pero gracias por ayudarme.

— No hay de qué, princesa. —Ella frunció el ceño— Estás temblando.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo.

— Supongo que habrá sido la emoción.

— Ven, vamos, tienes que relajarte. —Emma me ofreció su mano y la miré sin comprender.

— Pero… tenemos clase.

— Es una hora de repaso que no necesitas, ¿qué más da? Ven conmigo.

— Pero…— Sabía cuáles serían mis siguientes palabras "mi madre".

— Vamos, princesa, te lo mereces. Unas horas de descanso, no te pido más.

Miré su mano…¿Mi madre o su mano?

Le di la mano.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer de mí, Emma Swan? —Murmuré con ademán resignado. —Vamos.

— Uy princesa, no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber. —Rió.

— Eres imposible.

— Y tú preciosa. Ahora, vamos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero mi mano ya estaba en la suya y, por una vez, tuve que dejarme llevar.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde siguen acompañándome en la mayoría de mis sueños.

 **El próximo capi más romanticón. No quería pasarme de largo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas! Aquí estamos, un día más, un capi más, no os quejaréis**

 **Gracias a todas por los comentarios y el apoyo.**

 **Dedicado a mi hija Kath y sus geniales reviews y a mi musa. El día va de trenes ;)**

 **Y nada más. Menos mal que estaba más esperada para escribir que para el disclaimer xD. Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 ** _Y yo, que quería ser tu príncipe, tu caballero, tu todo y tu nada; tu mundo y tu espacio, tu noche y tu día. Yo, que quería colmar tu vida como tú colmabas mis sentidos. Yo, pobre ilusa, enamorada del amor, que aspira a más de lo que la propia razón le aconseja, pero que no podía dejar de pensar en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos, esos oscuros ojos marcados por la luz._**

 ** _SQ-_**

El viento soplaba con calma azotando con su refrescante y salado aliento mi pálido rostro, trayendo consigo el desperdigado sonido de las olas que se agitaban antes de morir contra el escudo de rocas o se perdían entre las claras arenas de la pequeña playa.

Esperaba al pie de la playa, mirando desde lo lejos la tranquilidad del mar, en aquella inmensidad que se perdía a la contemplación de mis ojos. Observando en la distancia, como siempre he vivido. Cuando Emma Swan pasó como una exhalación a mi lado y se lanzó a la arena, rodando cual croqueta.

— Estás loca le dije. —Pero sin parar de reír.

— Vamos, Regina. Ven a la arena, se está mucho mejor.

— Emma Swan, eres una cría.

— ¿Y por eso te encanto? —Preguntó dejándome sin palabras por un segundo.

Mi primera reacción fue una sincera carcajada.

— Tú te lo dices todo, ¿no? —Le respondí.

— Ah, pero no has dicho que no te encanto. —Contestó meneando una ceja de manera insinuante.

— Eres imposible. —Puse los ojos en blanco mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Me quité los zapatos, sosteniéndolos en una mano para evitar que se manchase, no quería añadir razones a la lista de cosas por las que madre iba a matarme. Y sumergí mis pies en la arena, sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo de los frescos granos correteando por mi piel.

— Vamos, princesa, demos un paseo por la playa.

Durante los siguientes minutos indefinidos en el tiempo, caminamos en silencio dejando que el sonido del mar llenara la conversación.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — Me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

— Estoy perfectamente bien, Emma. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy acostumbrada, no me afecta, de verdad.

— Nadie debería acostumbrarse a esas cosas, princesa.

— A veces, no queda más remedio. Te acostumbras a lo que te toca.

Mis palabras arrancaron un amargo intento de carcajada a Emma.

— No creas que no lo sé, princesa. Es solo que alguien como tú no debería.

— ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — Me detuve para enfrentarla.

— Alguien delicada y sensible. No tendrías que enfrentarte a la oscuridad del mundo. —Su voz destilaba rabia y pasión.

— Puede que haya vivido un poco encerrada, pero no soy de cristal, ¿sabes?

— No sabes lo que esconde el mundo Regina, cuánta maldad, cuánto dolor. — Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

— Quizás no la he vivido, pero sé que existe.

— Princesa, no puedes hacerte una idea. Yo he vivido en la calle, he estado frente a frente con auténticos demonios. Y te diré una cosa, no tienen colmillos, ni cuernos, ni el aliento fétido por el azufre de los infiernos. No, son rostros corrientes, el de un padre, un hombre respetable, un ciudadano decente a ojos de los demás, pero que no duda en aprovecharse de los más débiles que encuentra en su camino.

Permanecí en silencio, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de mí en aquel momento.

— Dices que sabes lo que es la maldad—Continuó al cabo de un rato. —Pero yo he visto auténticos monstruos, he sido uno de ellos, quizás aún lo soy. Y por eso mismo no dejaré que tú lo vivas. Eres demasiado inocente, demasiado pura, es un mundo que no debes ni siquiera conocer. Yo te protegeré de él. —Sus ojos se habían iluminado con determinación en cada palabra.

— No puedes protegerme de la maldad del mundo, Emma. —Le dije mientras cogía su mano. — Además, no toda está en las calles. —Murmuré.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Me preguntó extrañada y yo sonreí no queriendo ahondar en el tema.

— A nada en particular. Pero vamos a disfrutar de la tarde, ¿vale? Paseemos un rato más.

Mi mano seguía aferrada a la de Emma cuando comencé a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó.

— ¿No lo ves? Se llama andar. Newton dijo, acertadamente, que caminar era propulsarse hacia detrás, pero aún así…

— No, me refiero esto. —Señaló nuestras manos. —¿Por qué no te has ido corriendo? Ya te he dicho que soy un monstruo, ¿a qué esperas?

— Quizás a ver a ese monstruo del que tanto hablas. Emma, yo apenas conozco retazos de tu historia y no soy quién para juzgar errores del pasado. Conmigo siempre has sido buena persona y, mientras siga siendo así, no pensaré en ti de otra manera. Ahora, ¿quieres caminar? No puedo tirar de ti todo el camino.

— Mmm vale.

No necesitaba que Emma me dijera más cosas sobre su pasado, imaginación y libros se confabulaban en mi mente para llenar los retazos de una historia inacabada. Realmente, sí que conocía los peligros del mundo por más que ella se empeñase en negarlo. Y una parte de mí me decía, y yo sabía, que lo normal sería sentir horror, pena quizás, disgusto por el mundo, y las sentía, por supuesto, pero lo que predominaba era la admiración. Admiraba su valentía porque ella se había enfrentado cara a cara con los peligros del mundo y seguía viviendo, mientras que yo era incapaz de enfrentarme a mi propia madre y vivía encerrada presa de miedos e inseguridades que me habían inculcado desde que tengo memoria.

Había tantas preguntas quemando en mi mente. Me preguntaba si, de haberme visto yo en su lugar habría sobrevivido, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente, si podría convivir con mis demonios si ya, en esta vida sin emociones que vivía, había dejado que mis miedos me dominasen.

— Vamos a jugar a un juego. — Dije de pronto. — Al juego de las preguntas.

— Vale, princesa, lo que tú quieras. —Me contestó sin demasiada diversión en la voz.

— Yo empiezo. —Pensé durante un segundo. —Mmm ¿cuál es tu poeta favorito? Como encontré el poema en tu mochila, supuse que te gustaría la poesía.

— Sí, sí. —Se apresuró en aclarar. — Me gusta mucho. Supongo que mi favorito es Bécquer, seguido de cerca por Pablo Neruda.

— Muy buenos. —Contesté sin apenas pensar en el contraste que suponía que Emma Swan, chica mala por excelencia del instituto, encontrase paz en los poetas románticos por excelencia. —Te toca preguntar.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —De haber tenido algún líquido en la boca, mi reacción natural habría sido escupirlo de la misma impresión.

— Debería haber matizado que se trata de formular preguntas sencillas sobre gustos y eso. —O si al menos tuviera una respuesta sencilla a su pregunta…

— Perdona, supongo que soy algo impulsiva. —Me dijo en un tono de disculpas que no terminaba de creerme.

— Ya lo había notado, llámame observadora. Pregúntame otra cosa.

— No sé…Dime algo de ti que nadie sepa.

Bueno, eso era fácil.

— Me gusta escribir, inventar historias sobre grandes aventuras y amores imposibles que siempre encuentran, de un modo u otro su final feliz. No es gran cosa, probablemente ni siquiera se me dé bien, pero me gusta.

— ¿Y nadie sabía eso? —Me preguntó un tanto extrañada.

— No, me da cierto apuro. Nunca he mostrado a nadie mis historias. O sea, ya sé que no son demasiado buenas, pero prefiero vivir en la ignorancia. Me gustan demasiado como para exponerlas a la crítica de mi falta de talento. —Seguíamos caminando sin rumbo por la playa y dejé que

— Me gustaría leer alguna de tus historias.

— No sé —Retorcí el bajo de mi camisa poseída por un nerviosismo sin sentido. —No son demasiado buenas.

— Tampoco mis poemas son nada del otro mundo y tú has leído uno. Me lo debes.

Supuse que tenía parte de razón.

— Está bien. Aunque están en mi casa.

— No importa, soy buena escalando. —Contestó.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta. Eres demasiado temeraria para tu propio bien.

— No creas, realmente se me da bien escalar. Dormir protegida por un muro puede ser un auténtico lujo.

Me descolocaba con aquellos enigmáticos comentarios que dejaban entrever una historia detrás sobre la que no me sentía con derecho a indagar.

— Me gusta el mar. —Dijo ella al fin. Yo había permanecido en silencio, no queriendo parecer entrometida por preguntar detalles que no eran de mi incumbencia. — Siempre vengo a verlo cuando estoy nerviosa o intranquila, consigue calmarme.

Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo al mar bañando la costa.

— Es relajante. Yo suelo mirar las estrellas desde mi balcón, cuando no puedo dormir o necesito hablar con alguien.

Sin saber exactamente cómo pasó, la mano de Emma terminó junto a la mía y, por una fuerza desconocida, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Creí sentir el tacto del pulgar de Emma acariciando el dorso de mi mano, pero tan leve que apenas lo podría asegurar.

Seguimos andando, en silencio, pero sin separar nuestras manos. Mi vista estaba pegada a la arena, viendo las oscuras rocas que la marea había arrastrado consigo y que ahora yacían en la arena, perdidas, sin lugar.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que somos dos personas demasiado parecidas para lo diferente que han sido nuestras historias? —Le pregunté.

— Sí, alguna vez. —Me miró con interés, pero yo seguí con mi mirada divagando entre aquellas piedras.

— En cierta manera, me recuerdas a estas rocas, oscura, arrancada de tu sitio en el mundo, perdida, arrastrada por la marea. Pero fuerte a pesar de todo.

— ¿Fuerte yo? —Soltó una sonora risotada. —Princesa, yo no soy fuerte.

— Lo eres, no te subestimes tanto. Lo veo cada día en cómo cuidas a esos niños, cómo te has enfrentado por mí, en los retazos de historias que me cuentas.

— Quizás sí que soy como una roca: sin brillo ni gracia. En cambio tú estás hecha de un luminoso cristal. —Me dijo ella.

— Ah, pero eso es lo divertido. El cristal se forma en las rocas. —Tomé una de aquellas piedras. Por supuesto, no era una de las más superficiales, me había costado localizarla. Podría parecer norma a simple vista, sin embargo, al abrirla, en homogéneo gris de su superficie contrastaba con la gama de brillantes colores que pintaban los cristales. —Se llaman geodas.

— Muy bonitas. ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que…?

— Que somos como roca y cristal: dos resultados diferentes de la misma materia prima. Pero similares, al fin y al cabo.

— Sigo pensando que es tu manera sutil de decirme que tengo la cabeza muy dura. —Reí.

— Bueno, eso es obvio. Pero es algo bueno, porque sabiendo lo temeraria que eres, lo necesitarás.

— Es muy posible. —Emma se quedó pensativa. —Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Y eso solo podía tener un significado: problemas.

Su mano, que casi había olvidado que seguía entrelazada a la mía, estiró de mí hasta que abandonamos la playa. Apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme los zapatos. Corrimos y corrimos, cogidas de la mano, atravesando multitudes y calles que desconocía. Hasta que nuestros pasos nos llevaron a una colina. Podría, por la cuesta por la que habíamos subido, no parecer demasiado alta. Y, realmente, no me di cuenta de su verdadera envergadura hasta que llegamos a la parte que se tornaba en barranco.

A mis pies se abría el vacío coronado por los raíles de un tren.

— ¿Y esto? —Le pregunté.

— Esta es mi vía de escape, mi pequeño secreto. Cuando no puedo más con esto, cuando necesito escaparme por un tiempo, perderme… espero al siguiente tren y salto sobre él. Ni siquiera sé dónde me dejará hasta que llego allí.

— Oh vaya, realmente te encantan los trenes. —Ella rió.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

Ciertas vibraciones y un ligero traqueteo me alertaron.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Saltas conmigo? —Nuestras manos seguían juntas.

— Emma Swan, estás completamente loca. No puedo subir contigo a un tren que ni siquiera sé dónde nos llevará. Apenas nos conocemos.

— Yo no necesito más. —Dijo con vehemencia.

— Bueno, pues yo sí. Además, las dos tenemos responsabilidades y vidas que no podemos dejar sin más.

— ¿Pero lo harías? — Sus ojos suplicantes se colaron en los míos.

Lo pensé detenidamente, durante un segundo.

— Tal vez. —Admití. — Pero todavía no.

La repentina euforia de Emma pareció calmarse y, aunque en su mirada apareció una nube tristeza, sonreí y no solté su mano.

— Vamos, acompáñame a casa. No creo saber volver desde aquí. —Lo dije en tono de broma, pero era absolutamente cierto.

El resto del viaje permanecimos en silencio. Emma me acompañó hasta mi balcón y yo volví a subir por la tapia porque no quería que mi madre supiera que acababa de llegar a casa. Probablemente habría asumido que estaba en mi cuarto hacía horas.

— Regina, siento si te he presionado demasiado. Puedo ser algo impulsiva, tengo demasiadas ganas de saltar. —Yo acababa de poner los pies sobre el suelo de la terraza y Emma seguía asomada a mi barandilla, como aquel primer día en el que se puso a gritar frases de Shakespeare.

— Ya lo he notado. Llámame intuitiva.

— Pero puedo esperar todo lo que tú quieras. Solo necesito saber si, cuando sea el momento de saltar, el viento estará a favor.

¿Qué tendría aquella chica con las metáforas sobre saltos, trenes y saltos en trenes? Mi primer pensamiento fue que se comprase una veleta para saberlo, pero me dije que sería demasiado cruel bromear en un momento así, en el que los ojos de Emma me traspasaban con tal intensidad.

— Lo estará.

Y no sabía de dónde nacían aquellas palabras, pero las sentía reales incluso aunque me siguiera pareciendo demasiado pronto como para afirmarlo.

En fin, valió la pena por ver la sonrisa de Emma, tan brillante que resultaba contagiosa, y la manera en la que descendió por el balcón con osadía, casi como si pensara que su propia alegría le daría alas.

— Esta chica…—Murmuré mientras la veía marcharse bailando por el patio trasero.

Me adentré en mi habitación, dejando atrás el balcón, pero con una sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

— Ma…madre.

 **Sip. En el próximo no habrá tanto amor, me parece a mí. Pero ha sido bonito, eh.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas!**

 **Capi nuevo. Sí, a mí tb me da miedito Cora a veces.**

 **Para mi querida hija whasapera que va un review atrasada;) y mi musa, para que sonreía :D**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Y espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 ** _Y yo, que he tenido cientos de corazones rodando entre mis manos, que he podido sentirlos, que he soñado con estrujarlos. Yo, que construí un muro para esconderme del mundo de mi alrededor y lo protegí con todo lo que tuve, con todo lo que pude para no sentir más dolor. Ahora yo quiero destruirlo, derrumbarlo, abrirlo para ti, que lo sepas todo, que lo veas todo, que me veas a mí. Que me conozcas, que me quieras, que me aceptes. Lo quiero todo aunque nada tenga. Llámame egoísta, llámame temeraria, pero con cada nuevo sonrojo te llevas un pedazo de mi alma._**

 ** _SQ-_**

— Madre, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?

Mi cuerpo entero tembló ante la oscura e imponente visión de Cora Mills en la entrada de mi cuarto. Me esforzaba por controlarlo, como si ella fuera un animal y creyera que podría oler mi miedo. Pero, de alguna forma, realmente creía que lo hacía.

— Dímelo tú, hija querida. —Se acercó a mí caminando con sus lánguidos pasos que no predecían nada bueno. —Dime por qué he tenido que venir corriendo del club, en mitad de importantes reuniones, cuando un reputado miembro de nuestra selecta sociedad me ha informado de que habías faltado a las últimas horas de clase.

— Mmm… es que no me encontraba bien. Tengo el estómago algo revuelto, madre. Lo siento mucho. Debí haber aguantado más, pero no quería arriesgarme a contagiar a nadie. —Técnicamente no era falso, sentía el estómago extraño, aunque no fuese por virus alguno.

— Regina, Regina, Regina, tesoro mío, ¿aún no has aprendido que no debes mentir a tu pobre y querida madre? — Su mano se deslizó como una fría caricia sobre mis mejillas.

— No te miento madre…

— ¡Silencio! —La mano que descansaba en mis mejillas me apretó con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en mi tierna piel y estirando mi cuello hacia arriba. —No creas que no he escuchado los rumores sobre que andas en nueva compañía. ¿Quién es esa chica? —No podía saber de Emma, no podía.

— Nadie madre. No es nadie.

— ¿Qué he dicho sobre mentir, querida? —Me apretó incluso más fuerte. Nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban y solo podía sentir sus uñas adentrándose en mi piel.

— Lo juro, madre. Solo nos mandaron hacer un trabajo juntas, el señor Gold —Añadí sabiendo que podría corroborar mi historia. —Yo prefería hacerlo sola, pero no me dejó más opción.

Mi explicación pareció calmarla y sentí el alivio instantáneo de la pérdida de sus dedos en mi rostro.

— Así me gusta, querida. — Sus manos, que antes me aprisionaban, pasaron a acariciar mi cabello. — Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, Regina. He escuchado los rumores sobre esa chica. La clase de persona de las que siempre he intentado protegerte, hija mía, a ella solo le interesa una cosa de ti y no es tu insulsa conversación, querida. —Y, por si quedaban alguna duda, su mirada se paseó por mis atributos femeninos.

— No, madre — dije escandalizada. — Ella no es así.

— Que la defiendas solo demuestra que eres una ingenua. Mírate, por qué ibas tú a gustarle a alguien. Tan anodina, tan callada, sin personalidad ni atractivo. Querida, se aburrirá de ti enseguida y entonces querrás volver corriendo a los brazos de tu madre con el corazón roto y hecho pedazos.

— Pero madre…—Quise protestar.

— O lo que es peor, quizás solo te use para conseguir dinero, ¿no lo has pensado? ¿Qué tienes tú que ofrecer si no es la fortuna de tu padre, Regina? Tan solo querrá engañarte, extorsionarte, aprovecharse de ti para costear sus horrendos vicios. Hazme caso Regina, madre sabe lo que te conviene.

No quería creer en las palabras de mi madre, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar que una parte de mí las escuchara. En el fondo, tenía razón. El tiempo y el mundo me lo habían demostrado, la gente no se acercaba a mí por amor.

— Con todo lo que he hecho por ti. —Continuó mi madre, ajena a mi turbulento corazón. —Yo, que sacrifiqué mis mejores años por ti, que di mi belleza, mi atractivo y soporté horas de dolor y sufrimiento para traerte a este mundo, ¿y así me lo pagas? Dejándote engañar por una vulgar muchacha que tan solo busca tu dinero.

Aquella revelación me hundió como una gigante losa que cayera sobre mi cabeza. Sintiendo mi cambio de ánimo, madre me acunó rodeándome con sus brazos.

— Oh, Regina, siento tanto tener que decirte estas cosas. —Susurró— Pero lo digo por tu bien. Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién puede quererte más que te propia madre?

— Nadie, madre. —Acepté, dejando que el peso de aquel día arrasara lo que quedaba de mí.

— Así me gusta. Ahora, ponte a estudiar. ¿No queremos que algo tan tonto como esto afecte a tu rendimiento, verdad?

— No, madre.

— Bien, bien. —Ella se despegó de mí. Aunque ni siquiera extrañé su abrazo, era demasiado frío como para ser considerado real.

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Yo seguía mirando al suelo, cuando volvió la mirada.

— Ah, y Regina, estarás unos días sin ir a clase y metida en tu cuarto. No queremos arriesgarnos a que tu malestar de hoy fuera contagioso, ¿cierto?

— Sí…madre. —Mi voz sonaba tan abatida como me sentía yo.

La puerta se cerró por fin. El ruido fue la señal que necesitaba mi cuerpo para dejar de sostener mi propio peso y caer al suelo de rodillas. Lágrimas que no quería derramar habían acudido a mí a traición.

Tendría que haber aprendido, ya tendría que haber aprendido. Pero era tan tentadora la idea de poder tener a alguien más en mi vida, algo más a parte de aquellas cuatro paredes que me asfixiaban. Era tan distinto poder hablar con alguien que me escuchara, que me protegiese, que se preocupara por mí.

Supongo que ya debería de haberme hecho a la idea de que la suerte no estaba de mi lado en asuntos de amor. Y era irónico porque era casi lo único que había deseado desde que era pequeña, sentirme amada, poder mirarme desde los ojos de otra persona y creer que era algo más que la hija trofeo y vacía que mi madre había hecho de mí. Pero hay deseos para los que ni siquiera la magia está preparada.

 _SQ_

 _A los quince años, las chicas suelen dejar de creer en los cuentos de hadas y cambian las carrozas por coches; las aventuras por fiestas salvajes; los príncipes azules por los chicos más mayores. Imagino que mi ritmo siempre fue un poco distinto al del resto de personas de mi edad. Y, a los quince años, yo seguía suspirando por aquel amor verdadero que pudiera venir a rescatarme de mi torre._

 _Era una tarde de verano, aunque el viento traía consigo un frescor impropio para la época. Como hacía en cada minuto que podía robarle al tiempo, estaba asomada en mi balcón viendo mi manzano crecer y formar los frutos que estarían listos para cosechar en apenas un mes._

 _Quería ir con Rocinante, pero madre me había dicho que me necesitaría aquella tarde, así que no podía salir de casa. Ni siquiera me había molestado en preguntarle qué era lo que quería, no me lo habría dicho. Madre disfrutaba tanto reinando en mi vida como si fuera un títere en vez de una persona. Desearía poder escaparme, volar de allí, ser libre como los pájaros que sobrevolaban mi cabeza y a los que espiaba desde el suelo. Ser un ave y surcar las nubes buscando las formas más extrañas que no se pueden definir mirándolas solo desde la tierra._

 _Aunque lo que más me gustaba pensar, cuando miraba desde mi balcón, era la llegada de un príncipe a lomos de Rocinante, que llegara a por mí y cambiase mi vida. Últimamente, dicho caballero había tomado el rostro de Daniel. Y, quizás, él no había entrado en mi vida con la fuerza con la que a menudo había imaginado que lo haría mi alma gemela, quizás lo nuestro había sido sencillo, natural, sin que mis sentimientos se descontrolasen ni mi corazón palpitase, al principio. Pero había aprendido a palpitar. Había aprendido a aceptar sus palabras con una sonrisa y a aceptar sus caricias sin que mi cuerpo se tensase._

 _Quizás era todo a lo que podía aspirar tras una vida de vacío y emociones apagadas. Quizás, yo no estaba hecha para aquellos amores que llenaban las páginas de las novelas. Quizás, yo había nacido para escribirlas en vez de vivirlas y aquello era todo lo que me reservaba el Destino. Y sería suficiente, con tal de permitirme salir de aquel lugar y dejarme sentir algo, aunque fuese poco._

— _Regina. —Escuché la voz de madre y me moví al instante, respondiendo a su llamada._

— _¿Sí, madre?_

— _Baja al salón, tenemos invitados._

— _Sí, madre._

 _Sabía que existían ciertas normas que debían respetarse cuando había invitados. Etiqueta, compostura y refinamiento. Así que me arreglé antes de unirme con mis padres en el salón._

 _Nunca había sentido especial curiosidad por ningún invitado de mi madre, aunque en aquella ocasión sí que me sorprendí al hallarme con dos personas: un caballero de calvicie prominente y barbas blancas y una chica de aproximadamente mi edad._

— _Regina, te presento al alcalde, Leopold Blanchard, y a su preciosa hija, Mary Margaret._

— _Encantada_ _—_ _Respondí, prácticamente haciendo una reverencia._

— _Me he encontrado con nuestro querido Leopold en el club y me ha hablado de los deseos de su pequeña de aprender a cabalgar. Y, entonces, perdóname querida, pero no he podido evitar relatarle lo bien que se te da a ti la hípica. —Fue explicando madre con una brillante sonrisa, que solo sus más allegados sabrían decir que era falsa, y la mano en el pecho._

— _Oh, Cora querida, es completamente normal. ¿Qué padre no disfruta hablando de sus hijos?_

— _Muy cierto, Leopold. Pues como decía, querida, entonces Leopold ha tenido una maravillosa idea y hemos concluido que tú serías la maestra ideal para la pequeña Mary Margaret._

— _¿Yo?_ _—_ _Pregunté confundida. —Pero madre nunca he dado clases, no soy tan experimentada como para…_

— _Bobadas, hija mía_ _—_ _Me cortó con fuego en la mirada—No seas tan modesta. Ya le he hablado a Leopold de tu talento. Serás su instructora, está decidido._

 _Los ojos de mi madre me decían, sin demasiada sutilidad, que tan solo podía aceptar._

— _Por supuesto, será un auténtico placer enseñarte Mary Margaret._

 _Leopold y su hija todavía permanecieron unos minutos más en casa hasta que terminaron su té._

 _Habiéndose despedido y marchado, volví mi mirada hacia madre._

— _Creía que odiábamos a los Blanchard, madre._

— _Oh, pero hija, ya sabes lo que dicen: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos, todavía más. Este acercamiento será provechoso, estoy segura de ello._

 _Tan solo pude soltar mi frustración al volver a ocultarme en la protección de mi habitación. Oh, odiaba a mi madre. Por sus juegos de poder y riquezas, ya ni siquiera mi tiempo libre sería mío, ni Rocinante, ni Daniel… La odiaba._

 _SQ_

El primer día que pasé en casa me entretuve adelantando los deberes, pero para el segundo ni siquiera me quedaban tareas por hacer.

En unas cuarenta y ocho horas no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi madre que, en mi mente, se enfrentaban contra las palabras de Emma, en una lucha sin cuartel para ganar mi confianza.

Aquella segunda noche, estaba en el balcón mirando mi estrella favorita desde la ventana. La más brillante del firmamento a mis ojos, tanto, que ni siquiera el fulgor de la luna podía apagarla. La estrella a la que iban a parar todos mis deseos, anhelos y lágrimas. Mi estrella…

— Hey, princesa.

Mi mano fue más rápida que mi cerebro y se apresuró a acallar mis labios. Aquella fue la única razón por la que no grité en el momento en que Emma apareció por la baranda del balcón y aterrizó a mi lado.

— Estás loca, ¿qué haces aquí? —Medio grité, medio susurré.

— No te he visto en dos días en clase. Y yo solo voy a clase para verte, así que he venido aquí. — Y encima sonreía.

— Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Admití mientras seguía intentando que mi corazón volviese a la normalidad.

— Perdona, princesa, no quería asustarte. Solo sorprenderte.

— Ah, pues lo has logrado. — Trataba de sonar un poco enfadada, porque una no puede ir por el mundo escalando muros ajenos.

— Pero he venido a verte. —Y aquellos ojos suplicantes de cachorrito tenían que ser enternecedores.

— Está bien. No pasa nada. —Emma sonrió—Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, si mi madre te ve…

— No podrá hacerme nada, princesa. Además, soy muy buena escalando y saltando, ya lo sabes. Si la oímos acercarse, desapareceré tan rápido que llegarás a dudar que estuviera aquí contigo. De todas formas, es muy tarde y me he esforzado escalando. Deja que me quede un poquito contigo para recuperar el aliento.

Era demasiado buena persona.

— Vale, pero solo hasta que recuperes el aliento. —Dije en tono firme.

— Claro. —Me dijo.

Media hora después, las dos estábamos tumbadas sobre una manta en el suelo del balcón mirando las estrellas.

— Estoy en tu casa. —Emma susurró rompiendo el silencioso murmullo de la noche.

— Muy aguda.

— Y me dijiste que si venía, me enseñarías alguna de tus historias. —Fruncí el ceño.

— Vaya, lo había olvidado. —Dije sonriendo tratando que mi encanto me salvara.

— Pues yo no, princesa, así que ya sabes. Ve desempolvando alguno de tus cuentos.

Hice memoria sobre lo que había escrito últimamente, y lo cierto es que nada me parecía digno de mostrar a ojos ajenos.

— No tengo nada a mano. —Emma iba a protestar, pero la interrumpí antes. —Pero, ¿qué te parece si te cuento una historia mientras miramos las estrellas?

— Me gusta. Además, será una historia original para mí. —Sonrió.

— Siempre tan humilde. —Bromeé. — Bueno, está bien. Vamos allá. Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, llamado el Bosque Encantado, nació una pequeña princesa a la que su madre decidió encerrar en una alta torre para su mayor seguridad, diciéndole que el mundo era peligroso y que allí estaría a salvo hasta que llegara el día de su coronación. Así que la Princesa vivió encerrada, soñando con grandes aventuras, con galopar en los enormes prados que veía desde su ventana, con volar en los claros cielos que gustaba de observar. Y el día en el que sus sueños fueron ya demasiados para una sola cabeza, decidió empezar a escribirlos para que no cayesen en el olvido y pudiera, algún día realizarlo. Sus sueños se tornaron poco a poco en historias y así siguió, escribiendo las hazañas que tan solo podría imaginar.

«Mientras, en otro reino vecino, nació otra hermosa princesa. A diferencia de la primera, esta no vivió en una torre, sino que se crió con sus padres y amigos, siendo feliz, libre, cada día. Hasta que un día, la Oscuridad se cernió sobre su reino, el mal tomó su reino y la princesa se vio obligada a escapar. Sola y lejos de su hogar, la princesa se perdió y olvidó cómo regresar. Mas, se prometió que, algún día, volvería a hallar su reino y le retornaría la felicidad. Así, la Princesa Perdida emprendió grandes aventuras para sobrevivir en aquel enorme mundo y buscar su añorado reino.

Los años pasaron, tantos y tantas aventuras, que la Princesa Perdida había acumulado una importante colección de cicatrices fruto de sus batallas. De algunas se sentía orgullosa, pero de la mayoría no tanto, pensaba que afeaban su cuerpo, antaño níveo e impoluto, de princesa y que ya nadie podría amarla. Así que se resignó a haberse perdido y siguió vagando sin rumbo alguno en busca de hazañas cuando el Destino quiso que se topara con un papel en forma de grulla que descansaba sobre unos arbustos.

Resultó que, aquel extraño papel, era una de las historias que la Princesa Atrapada había escrito en su encierro y que, aburrida, había lanzado por la ventana para que vieran los mundos que ella no podría ver. Y la Princesa Perdida decidió que su nuevo empeño sería conocer a quien hubiera escrito aquellas maravillosas historias.

Comenzó a andar, siguiendo el sendero de pistas que habían creado las historias en forma de grulla que habían volado con el viento, hasta llegar a una enorme torre de piedra gris desde la que vio a otra bella princesa.

— Y se enamoró al instante. —Casi me había olvidado de aquella historia no era solo para mí.

— Bueno, —le dije. —aún no tengo claro el final.

— No era el final, era como sigue la historia. A partir de ahí, continúa como quieras.

— Todavía no sé cómo sigue. Solo sé que se conocieron y resultó que la Princesa Perdida tenía una extraña afición por escalar y se empeñó en subir por la torre de la Princesa Atrapada, varias veces, bajo riesgo de abrirse el cráneo. Lo que pasará después, todavía no lo sé. —Confesé. Y me giré sobre la manta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— Entonces, tendré que venir al balcón alguna que otra noche para saber cómo sigue. No me gusta dejar historias inacabadas.

— ¿Ya estás auto-invitándote? ¿Y si tengo otros planes para las noches? —Me ofendía que insinuase que estaría siempre a su disposición.

— ¿Tienes planes? —La pregunta del millón.

— No.

— Pues ya los tienes, princesa.

No supe qué decir tras aquella falta de educación que resultaba tan encantadora, así que me limité a reír y a desviar mi mirada hacia las estrellas de nuevo.

— Eres imposible, Emma Swan.

— Y tú eres preciosa. —Me giré sorprendida para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Emma, quien seguía tan tranquila, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano.

— ¿De dónde ha salido eso? —Pregunté, casi escandalizada.

— De mi boca.

— Oh, ¿no me digas? Me refería a por qué lo has dicho.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es la verdad.

No podía creerla, por más que quisiera. No era horrible, pero no era preciosa. Madre siempre mencionaba cómo mis ojos eran demasiado oscuras, mis facciones demasiado marcadas, mis rasgos demasiado hispánicos para su gusto, algo que había heredado de papá y que ella no toleraba y ocultaba lo mejor que podía.

— No soy preciosa, Emma. No hace falta que inventes halagos.

— ¿Inventar yo? No contigo, princesa. Te soy siempre total y absolutamente sincera.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé realmente. Creo que porque, normalmente, me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. Pero contigo no. No sé qué tienes para romper mi muro de esta manera, pero confío en ti. —No esperaba aquella respuesta, desde luego.

— Oh…Supongo que yo confío demasiado en la gente. Y ya debería haber aprendido y madre siempre me lo advierte, pero al final siempre termino cayendo en la misma trampa. —Confesé a mi vez.

— Yo no te engañaré, princesa. —La sinceridad en su voz se tradujo en un fuerte nudo en mi garganta. Demasiados recuerdos.

— Am… es tarde, Emma, y mañana tienes que ir a clase. Yo todavía no sé si podré ir. Pero tú deberías descansar. —Le dije para cambiar de tema.

— No te preocupes por mí. Siempre estoy despierta a estas horas. Normalmente, no puedo dormir hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba casi horrorizada porque para mí las horas de sueño eran sagradas.

— Por nada en especial. —Puso las manos bajo su cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros y disimulaba un bostezo. —Lo hago solo para evitar las pesadillas.

Sentí algo extraño con aquella confesión. Supongo que era porque yo también conocía el oscuro mundo de las pesadillas que te visitan cada noche para robar horas de sueño y años de vida con sus tenaces garras que oprimen tu pecho y bañan tu cuerpo en sudor. Despertarse gritando, luchando contra unas sábanas tan ajenas al sueño como el resto de los durmientes.

Así que volví a recostarme a su lado y le di la mano, como había hecho una tarde no demasiado atrás, y dejé que el silencio de la noche nos envolviera.

— Tú solo imagina, cuando estés en tu cama, que estás aquí, a mi lado, que huele a manzanas porque mi querido manzano está empezando a dar sus frutos, que el techo que te cubre es en realidad el cielo estrellado y no hay más sonidos que el de algún grillo perdido entre la hierba. —Fui susurrando.

— ¿Puedo imaginar que estás a mi lado?

— Supongo que sí.

— Bien. Será mejor que me vaya ya. —Me dijo.

— No, no es necesario. Puedes quedarte aquí. —No sé de dónde salieron aquellas palabras, pero no quería dejar a Emma sola con sus pesadillas.

— Estoy bien, princesa. Son muchos años conviviendo con mis pesadillas y eso no va a cambiar por más que intentes relajarme. Así que mejor me voy ya. Te he tenido demasiado tiempo despierta. Quizás sea un poco egoísta porque ya sabía que yo no iba a dormir igualmente, pero no quería marcharme todavía. —Se levantó y mi mano entrelazara con la suya hizo que me levantara al mismo tiempo.

Emma me guiñó un ojo antes de saltar sobre la baranda del balcón y escalar muro abajo.

— Algún día te abrirás la cabeza, Emma Swan.

— Ese día habrá merecido totalmente la pena. Buenas noches, princesa.

— Buenas noches.

Cuando Emma se marchó, volví a mi cama y me dejé arropar por la tranquila oscuridad. Aquella noche, soñé con princesas y torres.

 **Mañana más. Muchos besos. Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas!**

 **Sí, ya estoy aquí otra vez con otro capi más. Exigencia de la musa.**

 **En fin, Kath, hija mía, acuérdate de tomar apuntes que es un capi largo con diferentes momentos y no sé si tu memoria podrá con ello. Gracias a todas las que os entretenéis en comentar y un saludo especial a todas las chicas del grupo de whasap y a nuestro complejo árbol geneálogico que hizo que me dejara review hasta mi tía abuela política xD gracias a todas. Y un gran beso para mi musa favorita ;)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 ** _Temo, al despertar y pensar en volver a verte cada día, que hoy será el día en el que descubras la pieza sobre mí que te hará huir. Porque sé que algún día huirás, escaparás asustada de mi oscuridad, cuyas garras son voraces y su inmensidad es inabarcable. Lo que no sé con certeza es qué será lo que te hará correr. Debería callar, pues, debería dejar de darte pistas sobre un pasado que no quiero que conozcas, pero no sé qué extraña magia posees, pues mis labios te hablan con el corazón, antes de que mi mente pueda reaccionar. Y, cuando ya está hecho, solo puedo rezar para que no te marches. Y tú, extrañamente, no lo haces._**

 ** _SQ_**

Pareció casi un milagro cuando a la mañana siguiente, madre me dijo que podía volver al instituto. Supongo que el hecho de que una adolescente se alegre ante la perspectiva de volver a clase no es algo corriente, pero cuando la alternativa era estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes resultaba un cambio agradable.

Sobre todo, si podría ver a Emma.

Quise pegarme cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó por mi mente mientras guardaba los libros en la mochila, pero ¿con qué potestad? Si ni siquiera podía negarlo. Así que acepté que mi nueva…relación, a falta de una palabra que terminase de definirlo, era uno de los motivos por los que me hubiera pasado los últimos días sonriendo como una idiota y sonrojándome con meros recuerdos.

Qué mala suerte, ya no podría reírme de las protagonistas de esas novelas en las que las chicas hacen locuras por amor y sus corazones rebosan de alegría y parecen vivir en un mundo de arco iris constante…solo esperaba no llegar a parecerme nunca a Mary Margaret.

Así que, cuando las primeras clases terminaron y llegó la hora del descanso, busqué a Emma por los pasillos. Fue, de nuevo, el olor a tabaco lo que me dio la pista de dónde encontrarla. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella sobre los efectos perjudiciales del tabaco, iba pensando mientras me acercaba al origen del agrio aroma. Solo que Emma no estaba sola.

— Vamos, Em, —dijo una voz que me era un tanto familiar. —Por los viejos tiempos.

— Ruby, tú y yo ya no estamos juntas. Y, además, tú estás con Bella. —Respondió Emma.

Permanecí oculta tras una pared, mientras las escuchaba hablar, demasiado sorprendida por aquellas palabras como para atreverme a mostrarme.

— Venga, Em, ¿qué te cuesta? Sé que lo estás deseando, ¿o es que no lo pasabas bien conmigo? —La voz seductora que me era ligeramente familiar sonaba demasiado tentadora para ser normal.

— Sí. —Dijo Emma haciendo una pausa que imaginé que sería para quitar las manos de la otra de su cuerpo, o eso esperaba. — Lo pasábamos bien. Pero tú cortaste conmigo y ahora estás con Bella, así que no entiendo qué quieres ahora.

— Pues lo que quiero siempre de ti, Em, lo que quieren todas.

Al escuchar la urgencia de su voz, decidí asomarme para encontrarme con la tal Ruby, que resultaba ser una chica castaña de extrañas mechas rojas y faldas demasiado cortas que había visto durmiendo en alguna clase, y que estaba intentado desabrocharle el pantalón.

— Vamos, Em—Seguía la chica. —Sé que lo estás deseando.

— Rubes, no, te lo digo en serio. —Dijo mientras trataba en vano de detenerla tomándola de las muñecas— Me gusta otra persona, no puedo estar contigo.

— Ni para uno rapidito.

— No, Ruby, en serio. Para.

Pero ella no paraba. Me fijé entonces en Emma, considerando si debería hacer notar mi presencia o marcharme corriendo. Ella parecía tener los ojos desorbitados, cómo si no supiera qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer para detenerla. Y, en fin, yo no era demasiado popular con Ruby así que…

Carraspeé entrando en el baño completamente y haciendo que las dos se separasen saltando.

— Ho…hola. —Viva mi gran dialéctica.

— Re…Regina. —Emma, otra con mi gran dialéctica. — Esto no era… no estábamos. Ella me ha dicho que…pero yo no.

— ¿No será esta la chica de la que me has hablado? ¿En serio? ¿La empollona del colegio? Hasta tú puedes hacer algo mejor, Emma Swan. — No me gustaron las palabras de Ruby, pero tampoco podía decir que me sorprendiesen.

— Cállate, Ruby. Tú no eras así, éramos amigas, fuimos amantes, porque tú quisiste. Luego quisiste romper. Vale, bien. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? No puedo estar a tu disposición cada vez que quieras un polvo y Bella esté ocupada. —La voz de Emma sonó realmente firme por primera vez.

— Tú te lo pierdes. —Repuso Ruby. —Espero que la frígida sepa darte lo que yo te daba.

¿Frígida? Encima me llevaba los insultos yo. Eso me pasaba por ayudar.

Ruby se fue sin decir más del baño dejándonos a Emma y a mí en silencio.

— No sé qué te ha parecido —Me dijo ella de pronto —Pero no estaba pasando nada.

— No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —No sé de dónde salió aquel tono ligeramente más amargo de lo necesario.

— Pero quiero dártelas. Yo te soy totalmente fiel. —Me dijo. —Hasta en mis fantasías.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sin comprender nada.

— Pues que te soy fiel hasta en mis fantasías.

— Pero, Emma, tú y yo no estamos saliendo. —Y no estaba segura de si afirmaba o preguntaba porque, de ser así, tenía graves lagunas mentales.

— Bueno, aún no pero… —Emma se rascó la cabeza como si instara a su mente a darle alguna palabra o pensamiento.

Yo, por mi parte, me hallaba completamente perdida. Aquella era la clase de cosas para que la disciplinada educación de mi madre en fiestas de té y otros eventos sociales no me había preparado.

— Ajá.

— No quiero sonar como una loca —Siguió Emma sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a recuperarme del shock — pero me gustas mucho, eso ya lo sabes, y me gustaría…

Sus palabras se perdieron en el estruendo de la alarma que avisaba a los estudiantes de que debían regresar a clase. Oh, así que de ahí venía la expresión "salvada por la campana"

— Mejor me voy, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Y salí corriendo. Porque así era yo. Y las palabras de Emma me habían dejado como unos fuertes focos pueden dejar a un pobre cervatillo. Deslumbrada, asustada, sin palabras. Toda una posible retahíla de adjetivos que se convertían en la marabunta de sentimientos que me atacaron mientras estaba en clase.

No sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirme. Imagino que cualquier persona en otra situación se hubiera sentido, como mínimo halagada, pero yo me veía al borde de un precipicio demasiado alto como para atreverme a mirar el fondo. Una parte de mí quería creerlo, pero otra se negaba a aceptar que pudiera ser real, que alguien pudiera interesarse por mí y no buscara a cambio algún beneficio, como siempre había dicho madre.

Podría correr, podría huir, como las fibras más cobardes de mi cuerpo me pedían que hicieran, pero ¿y si estaba dejando escapar realmente una oportunidad para ser feliz? ¿Oh, pero qué felicidad, si en unos meses mi madre me enviaría a una alejada universidad y era imposible que Emma siguiera interesada en mí tanto tiempo? ¿Y si abría las puertas, le permitía llegar a mi corazón y solo servía para que ella viera la verdadera persona que se esconde en mi interior y saliera corriendo?¿Y si terminaba hundida, sola de nuevo? O, pero todavía, ¿y si terminaba atrapada de nuevo? Cambiando una prisión por otra, la de mi madre por la del amor.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, lo confieso, y no encontraba energías para calmarme, porque, al parecer, todas las energías disponibles estaban siendo empleadas en producirme un ataque de ansiedad.

Y no entendía qué era lo que me estaba me estaba pasando. De dónde venían de pronto tantos sentimientos, de dónde venían tantas emociones. No recordaba haberme sentido nunca así, ni siquiera con Daniel.

 _SQ_

 _Mi vida siempre había sido compleja en su simplicidad. Porque era simple, incluso, monótona, yo no tenía que pensar, no tenía que tomar decisiones, meramente debía limitarme a cumplir las directrices que mi madre había dejado marcadas._

 _En ocasiones, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en aquel mar de normas y horarios que controlaban mi tiempo y, por ende, mi vida misma. Pero, con el paso de tiempo y habiéndome acostumbrado a la comodidad de obedecer en vez de pensar, me parecía simple, fácil, incluso segura. Sabía que no habría espacio por el error, que nadie podría culparme por una decisión errónea, puesto que no sería mía._

 _Y así, me limitaba a existir y a cumplir el horario del día teniendo, como mayor alegría, el lograr robar unos minutos de mi agenda para escaparme a los establos. Ver a Rocinante era la mayor dicha que tenía y Daniel se había convertido en un agradable cambio en mi insulsa existencia. Hablábamos, él me besaba, yo sonreía con sus bromas. Y el mundo no dejaba de ser un lugar fuera de mi alcance, ni sus besos cambiaban mi vida ni enfurecían mi interior, pero me sentía querida por un rato. Volvía a casa sonriendo y, cuando mis días se volvían eternos entre montañas de tareas, pensaba en los tiernos momentos que Daniel me reglaba y el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido._

 _Mary Margaret, a pesar de lo que había creído al principio, no fue una molestia. Al contrario, resultaba ser una buena chica que podría casi considerar como mi mejor amiga en aquel momento. Una que tan solo sabía hablar de amor y su novio David. Pero una amiga, al fin y al cabo. Era una buena novedad._

 _Empezamos a vernos, los cuatro juntos: David, Mary Margaret, Daniel y yo. Con largos paseos juntos cuando deberíamos estar practicando equitación, con interminables horas de picnics en los bosques. Los veía a ellos y miraba a Daniel y me preguntaba si seríamos iguales, si nuestro amor parecía igual al mundo. Si yo estaba enamorada como Mary Margaret parecía. Si Daniel era tan cursi como David cuando estábamos juntos._

 _Y aunque había miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, no quería darle respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Era mejor así._

— _Oh, esto es tan divertido. —A Mary Margaret todo le parecía divertido. —Y estos sándwiches están divinos, Regina._

— _Gracias, Mary Margaret._

— _Oh, hace un día tan bonito, ¿verdad David? Con tantos pájaros a nuestro alrededor. Ha sido una idea magnífica venir aquí. Oh, ya sé, hagámonos una foto para el recuerdo. Papi me regaló una cámara el otro día._

 _Poco podía yo saber en aquel momento que aquel sería el principio del fin de aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad que había encontrado._

 _SQ-_

Las clases y los recuerdos difusos lograron calmarme por fin. Al menos, mi corazón había dejado de latir acaloradamente y el único resquicio de miedo que permanecía era el firme agarre que los nervios tenían sobre mi estómago.

Aunque aquello fue hasta beneficioso, ya que madre se alegró de que cenara menos.

Era una noche tranquila y tenía la esperanza de que mirar las estrellas apartara de mi mente cualquier inquieto pensamiento que se interpusiese entre mi sueño y yo. Tampoco era para tanto, intenté razonar, gustarle a alguien era bueno, no era ese el problema. Ojalá aquel hubiera sido mi único problema. ¿Me gustaba a mí? ¿Pero era suficiente con "gustar"? ¿Y si aceptaba sus sentimientos por mí, empezaba una relación con ella y al final me veía atrapada?

No quería dejar la cárcel de mi madre para verme atrapada en otra. No podía. Era irónico que, habiendo estado encerrada toda mi vida fuera capaz de sentir claustrofobia ante una situación hipotética, pero no encontraba otra manera de definir lo que sentía.

O ¿y si mi madre tenía razón y todo era un complot para engañarme y romper mi corazón de alguna manera? Porque cómo iba a gustarle yo a Emma Swan, era imposible.

Era…

— ¡Princesa! — Era una loca temeraria que quería matarme del susto.

— Emma, ¿qué haces subida a mi balcón, de nuevo? —Pregunté mientras me lanzaba a sujetarla.

— Quería verte y pedirte perdón por asustarte antes. Creo que he sido muy brusca.

— ¿Oh, tú crees? —Dije. E iba a seguir con mi retahíla de respuestas sarcásticas, pero me detuve al ver sus ojos de cachorrillo herido. —No pasa nada. Tampoco ha sido para tanto. No creas que tienes tanto poder sobre mí.

— ¿Ah no? —Emma sonrió socarrona— Pues, si no recuerdo mal, ya te he hecho salir corriendo en al menos dos ocasiones. —Y puso sus dedos contando dos frente a mi cara.

— No sé si eso es algo de lo que debas presumir.

— Contigo, lo cuento como un éxito. Porque a pesar de todo, sigues volviendo a mí. —Me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Volviendo a ti? ¿Quién está escalando el balcón de quién?

— Detalles, detalles…Mira lo que te he traído— Miré lo que Emma llevaba entre las manos y que no había notado hasta aquel momento.

— ¿Pensamientos? —Pregunté al verlos.

Ella me miró y luego miró entre sus manos.

— No, son flores. —Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí, ya. Pero esas flores se llaman "pensamientos" y deduzco que se las has quitado a la vecina de enfrente. —Me reí y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Las floristerías están cerradas a estas horas.

— ¿Sabes que las flores son un lenguaje en sí mismo? —Le dije.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué significan estas? A mí me gustan las flores blancas, pero no sabía qué color te gustaba a ti, así que he cogido de varios.

— Pues el naranja significa "deseo físico intenso" —Emma se sonrojó— el rojo significa "te amor ardientemente" y el amarillo, "deseo lleno de poesía". —Debía admitir que reírme de ella era muy divertido. —Vaya, vaya Emma Swan, quién lo hubiera dicho. Parece que ya sabemos lo que tu subconsciente me quería decir.

— Ey no, eso no lo sabía ni mi subconsciente ni mi consciente. Yo solo quería tener un detalle romántico con flores.

Me apiadé de su cara de tristeza y cogí las flores de sus manos.

— Ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte.

Y sonrió.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —Me preguntó, imitando de nuevo a un cachorrillo desamparado.

— ¿A dónde? — Le dije sin saber si fiarme o no.

— Es una sorpresa. —Ella me tendió la mano. —¿Confías en mí?

Buena pregunta, ¿confiaba en ella? Mi cuerpo contestó por mí cuando vi mi mano sobre la suya.

— Supongo que sí. —Aunque no sonaba muy segura.

— Vamos princesa, salta conmigo.

— Hay que ver qué afición le tienes a esto de saltar, ¿verdad?

Nuestros pasos nos volvieron a llevar de nuevo a aquella playa a la que, no sé bien por qué, ya había empezado a considerar como nuestra playa. La arena devolviendo el radiante brillo de la luna que refulgía en el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas y el mar bailando con el rítmico devenir de las olas.

— Es bonito. —Comenté, al cabo de un rato.

— Me gusta el mar, siempre vengo aquí a relajarme.

El ambiente era idílico, sí, pero mi mente bullía con preguntas que no me atrevía a enunciar. Me mordía el labio, esforzándome por encontrar las palabras que no querían venir a mi rescate.

— Venga, suéltalo. —Me dijo.

— Es sobre Ruby, lo de esta mañana… Um, ¿erais novias?

— Bueno, algo parecido. —Y calló.

— Pero, sigue.

— Yo era nueva en el instituto y en el pueblo, estaba bastante sola y Ruby se acercó a mí. Ella quería alguien que la quisiera, que calentara su cuerpo y su cama. Y a mí me venía bien tener otro lugar en el que dormir, más amplio que mi coche.

— Oh…—Permanecí en silencio por un momento. — ¿Y estabas con ella por su cama?

— Me he acostado con gente por menos cosas. Hay que buscar maneras de entretenerse.

— Oh…—Bajé la mirada, retirándola de Emma, para concentrarme en la, aparentemente, interesante visión de mis dedos.

— Soy huérfana, eso ya lo sabes. —Emma siguió hablando, con la voz algo más alterada. — Durante los tres primeros años de mi vida tuve una familia, los que me dieron el apellido Swan. Fueron buenos tiempos, creo, no recuerdo demasiado, pero tengo la sensación de que fui querida, al menos ese tiempo. Pero luego, la madre se quedó embarazada, de su propio bebé, imagínate, para qué iban a querer mantener a una niña que no era de su sangre. Y me devolvieron.

— Oh, eso es horrible. ¿Quién puede abandonar así a una pobre niña? —Emma se rió, con una risa seca y amarga que no tenía nada que ver con la diversión.

— Mucha más gente de la que crees. Los siguientes años me los pasé de hogar en hogar. Nunca permanecí a ninguna familia, ni encontré un lugar al que llamar mío. Ni siquiera era capaz de confiar en los que me rodeaban. Y solo empeoré, mal comportamiento, actitud temeraria, me decían. Empecé a estar harta de aquellos lugares, que parecían mis prisiones particulares. De vez en cuando me escapaba y vivía donde podía, en la calle, en casas abandonadas. Muchas veces, iba con otros niños huérfanos. Los Niños Perdidos nos llamábamos. Era divertido, a veces.

Personalmente, mientras Emma me contaba su historia, me debatía entre la pena por las injusticias que había vivido y la envidia por la imagen de gran aventura que se pintaba en mi mente.

— Los chicos mayores me enseñaron a sobrevivir. Robábamos lo que necesitábamos, comida y cosas en general. Era una auténtica pieza.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar? — Pregunté viendo que callaba.

— Lo que nos cambia a todos, ¿no? El amor. Conocí a Lily en una de mis escapadas, tendríamos unos quince años. Ella me cambió por completo. Y es curioso, porque ella era igual o peor que yo. De hecho, nos conocimos robando en un supermercado. Fue como verme reflejada en un espejo. Solo que ella era más temeraria que yo, estaba dispuesta a correr mayores riesgos. Pero cuando me enamoré de ella, estuve dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerla, incluso cambiar. Ser más sensata y pensar en las consecuencias para evitar que se metiera en líos. Así dejé de robar y… otras cosas.

— Oh, me alegro. ¿Qué pasó entonces? —Emma volvió a reír. No sabía que era tan graciosa.

— Eres muy curiosa. —Me dijo.

— Tienes una historia interesante. —Le contesté. —¿Qué pasó?

— Resulta irónico, pero ella me dejó porque me había vuelto demasiado aburrida.

— Vaya…¿Alguna historia más de tu truculenta vida amorosa que deba saber? —Le pregunté.

— Oh, hay tantas princesita. Realmente, he sido una auténtica hija de puta. —Me contestó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Después de que Lily me rompiera el corazón, hubieron muchas otras. Antes también. Ya no recuerdo bien el orden. Me acuerdo de Tina Bell, una chica apodada Campanilla por sus amigas, era novicia cuando la conocí. Pero yo le ofrecí mejores noches que Dios. Y cómo olvidar a la última razón por la que tuve que cambiar de colegio: la profesora Midas. Kathryn se llamaba. Aunque en ese caso fue ella la que se lanzó en mi conquista, yo apenas le había lanzado algunas miradas insinuantes, ni siquiera esperaba que se las tomara en serio, al fin y al cabo, estaba casada.

— Oh vaya…—Exclamé con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que soy un verdadero monstruo, princesita? ¿Vas a salir huyendo con tu mamá?

— ¿Eh? No me he enterado bien de la última parte, estoy concentrada en no decirte que soy virgen para no parecerte una completa aburrida.

Oh vaya, fingir no era mi fuerte al parecer. Emma estalló en carcajadas y yo me reí por hacer algo mientras se le pasaba el ataque de risa.

— Así que eres virgen. —Me dijo.

— Así que eres una Casanova. —Le contesté.

— Algo así, supongo.

— ¿No vas a reírte de mí por ser virgen? — Le pregunté tras unos segundos de espera.

— No. ¿No vas a asustarte tú porque sea una pervertidora de jovencitas? —Me reí.

— No. Además, no creo que pudieras hacerlo conmigo. No tengo qué temer.

— Oh, ¿es acaso un reto, princesa? Porque nunca digo que no a un reto.

— No es un reto, Casanova, es una realidad. Si quieres pervertirme, como dices, tendrás que trabajar duro.

— Nah, no quiero pervertirte. Eres demasiado perfecta para eso. Por ahora, solo quiero conquistarte.

— Eso también lo tendrás difícil, Emma Swan.

— No me asustan los retos, Regina Mills.

No me había dado de que nos habíamos acercado tanto hasta que sentí como nuestros pechos se rozaban. Emma debió de darse cuenta también porque su rostro enrojeció de golpe y sus ojos azules oscurecieron.

— ¿Y qué reto ves aquí, Emma?

— Me he propuesto enamorarte y que seas mía, Regina.

 **Chachis? Mujeres Casanovas del mundo, necesitáis una Regina en vuestra vida, lo sé. Gracias por leer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos!**

 **Otro día más, otro capi más, no os quejaréis.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes. Y, ya que aquarius preguntó, decir que los flashback sobre Daniel y Mary Margaret y demás, son pedazos de una historia pasada de Regina que no termina de contar poruq eme gusta crear algo de misterio, es así, pero se sabrá todo pronto, sobre todo al ritmo que actualizco.**

 **Un beso enorme y dedicatoria a toda mi familia del whasap, Kath hija muy bien por tus notas, así me gusta, que ses aplicada xD Y a mi musa con ojitos de cachorrito que me pide nuevos capis.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 ** _Empiezo a ver qué es lo que te asusta y no puedo evitar pensar qué te habrán hecho en la vida, mi pequeña luz, para que te asusten más las palabras de amor que la oscuridad del mundo. ¿Y qué tiene tu luz que me enamora? ¿Y qué tiene tu calidez para hacerme sentir en casa, a salvo, protegida? Yo, que he recorrido mil mundos, que he vivido mil vidas y ninguna ha sido tan intensa como los segundos que robo perdida en tu mirada. Esos en los que el mundo parece no existir y yo soy tuya y puedo fingir que tú eres mía, y nada más importa. Salvo nosotras dos._**

 ** _SQ-_**

El mar seguía como único testigo de aquel clandestino encuentro. Sin saber cómo, había terminado en brazos de Emma. Bueno, técnicamente, las dos estábamos en los brazos de la otra. Los suyos rodeando mi cintura y los míos apoyados sobre sus hombros.

El tacto de la piel de Emma era distinto a todo cuanto había conocido. Sus manos parecían endurecidas, quizás por trabajos, probablemente por peleas, pero seguían pintando suaves caricias sobre mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí me decía que debía detener aquellas andarinas manos que se movían de manera circular por mi espalda, masajeando los tensos músculos. Sentía que mi cuerpo se deshacía bajo el peso de sus caricias y aquello era lo extraño.

Toda mi vida había huido del contacto ajeno, mi piel reaccionaba a cualquier casual roce como si de una amenaza se tratase y todos mis músculos se tensaban, preparados para huir del potencial peligro. Sin embargo, con Emma era distinto, como si mi cuerpo la reconociese y supiera que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos.

Sentía, más que veía, cómo su rostro se iba acercando al mío, de una manera tan lenta que casi parecíamos congeladas en el tiempo. Y, quizás lo estábamos, ¿quién comprende al tiempo y sus exigencias? Aquel momento era lento, era único y era nuestro.

Mi corazón latía hasta parecer capaz de romperme el pecho y ella iba avanzando hacia mí. El aroma a manzana y a canela inundando mis sentidos de manera casi asfixiante. Y la promesa de sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, fijando la mirada en sus oscurecidos ojos, acercándome más a ella hasta que pude girarla lo suficiente como para depositar el beso que tanto ansiaba ella en su mejilla y zafarme de su abrazo, aprovechando su sorpresa, para alejarme corriendo en la arena.

— Te dije que no te lo pondría tan fácil, Casanova. —Le grité mientras ella seguía inmóvil. Mis palabras parecieron despertarla por fin.

— ¿Así que esas tenemos, no? Vas a saber lo que es bueno, princesita.

— Oh, eso será si me atrapas. —No sabía de dónde salía aquella vena valiente y descarada que solo encontraba cuando estaba con Emma, pero me gustaba.

Seguí corriendo, escuchando las pisadas de Emma siguiéndome en la arena. Mirando, cada pocos pasos, para asegurarme de que no podría atraparme. Hasta que los montículos de aquella playa se confabularon en mi contra y le dieron paso a Emma. No sé exactamente cómo, terminamos las dos cayendo sobre la arena y rodando la una sobre la otra. Emma logró colocarse sobre mí, dejándome sin escapatoria, pero jadeante.

— ¿Qué pasa, la gran Emma Swan, atleta sexual, no puede con una carrera por la playa? Eso es por culpa del tabaco.

— He dejado de fumar. —Me dijo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

— Es estupendo. ¿Y por qué? Si puedo preguntarlo.

— Por ti. Vi que no te gustaba y lo dejé. Fumo un poco de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado.

— Eso es porque soy una buena influencia. —Dije sin querer reconocer del todo el significado de sus palabras.

— Es porque me tienes loca. —Contestó.

— Querida, no me culpes de algo en lo que he tenido poca mano. Ya estabas así cuando te conocí.

— Puede ser. —Admitió. —Pero ahora estoy loca por ti, Regina.

Mis risas se apagaron entonces y el molesto nudo de nervios que tan solo parecía desvanecerse a medias en presencia de la rubia volvió.

— No tienes que decirme nada ahora. —Me dijo Emma, supongo que al notar mi repentino malestar. —Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo todavía, pero no voy a rendirme contigo Regina. Yo…

— Es que no lo entiendo. —La interrumpí y mi voz parecía cortada por las lágrimas que no llegaban a aparecer en mis ojos, pero sí atenazaban mi garganta. — No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Cómo puedes estar loca por mí? ¿Cómo puedo gustarte? Apenas me conoces.

— Te conozco lo suficiente. —Me dijo suavemente, como quien le habla a un niño que no quiere asustar.

— No. No sabes nada de mí. Yo no he hecho nada. He vivido toda mi vida a la sombra de mi madre, obedeciendo sus órdenes, cumpliendo sus deseos, sin la valentía de oponerme a ella. Soy una cobarde, soy una sosa. Es imposible que sientas algo por mí, Emma. Tú eres valiente. Has vivido miles de aventuras.

— Yo no soy valiente, Regina, tengo muchos miedos. —Su mirada se nubló.

— Sí, como todos. Pero les haces frente cada día y no dejas que los fantasmas te frenen. Mi único fantasma es mi madre y soy incapaz de vencerla. Soy una cobarde. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarás en darte cuenta de ello y salir corriendo? ¿Cuánto hasta que me enamores por completo y huyas rompiéndome el corazón?

— No lo haré. No…—Pero no quise escuchar sus palabras.

Empujé su cuerpo para que liberara el mío y me levanté de la arena, retomando mi camino hacia casa.

— ¡Regina! —Gritó. —Princesa, —me dijo aferrando mi brazo y deteniendo mi marcha. —No voy a dejarte. No, al menos que tú me lo pidas.

— Eso dices ahora, ¿pero qué garantías tengo yo, Emma? No puedes pretender que lo arriesgue todo, que te entregue mi corazón, para que puedas despedazarlo a tu antojo. No soy lo suficientemente valiente para eso.

— ¿Por qué crees que voy a romperte el corazón? — Se llevó las manos al cabello, desesperada, como si quisiera arrancárselo a pedazos.

— Porque no puedes quererme. Nadie puede.

— No digas tonterías, Regina. ¿Quién no te querría? Si eres preciosa e inteligente y dulce. Eres…eres perfecta.

— La zalamería no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Me zafé de nuevo de ella y seguí caminando. Emma corrió y se puso delante de mí, como si quisiera tapar mi vía de escape, caminando de espaldas sin importarle que pudiera caer.

— ¿No ves que lo que te digo es real? Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, Regina.

— No. No puedo verlo porque no puedo entenderlo. —Grité frenética. —¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Explícamelo.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? Nadie puede entender al corazón. No hay razones que justifiquen lo que siento, solo lo siento. Antes has hablado de garantías. Pero, princesa, la vida no tiene garantías. Yo lo sé bien. Todo puede desaparecer en el momento menos pensado y tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que te presenta la vida mientras puedas y no dejarlas escapar. Si quisieras, podríamos saltar juntas a un tren, en lo alto de la colina, como te enseñé. Irnos de este lugar y vivir juntas, miles de aventuras, todas las que tú quieras.

— ¿Pero qué manía tienes tú con saltar a trenes? ¿Es algún tipo de fetiche o cosa extraña?

— ¡No! Arg… ¿quieres dejar de trastocar mis palabras? Solo quiero decirte que lo dejaría todo por ti si me lo pidieras.

— No seas absurda. ¿Cómo voy a pedirte que dejes a tus hermanos? Sé cuánto los quieres. —Siempre era la voz de la razón.

— Y no quiero hacerlo, pero lo haría si me lo pidieses. Regina, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por aquellos a los que quiero. Cualquier cosa. —Se había despeinado a base de rascarse la cabeza buscando soluciones a mi huida, lo que junto a su asustada mirada le daba un aspecto desquiciado.

— Emma yo no quiero pedirte nada. No quiero que dejes a tus hermanos por mí, no quiero que pongas tu vida a mis pies como si fuera alguna reina a la que rendirle pleitesía. Solo te pido que respetes que yo tengo otro ritmo. Nunca me había pasado algo parecido. —Me detuve por fin, riendo ante mi propia necedad, paseando una mano por mi pelo. —Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Emma Swan. No he tenido a nadie que se declarase de manera ardiente al tercer día de conocerme y me besase sin aviso; a nadie que trepase por mi ventana y me raptase para instarme a saltar a trenes en marcha. Mi vida se limitaba a cumplir las órdenes de mi madre, a vivir encerrada en mi casa. Y, de repente, llegaste tú y pusiste mi vida patas arriba.

— Oh no, princesita. Tú eres la que ha hecho temblar los cimientos de mi mundo. Desde que Lily me abandonó, ya había aceptado que el amor no era para mí. Y me daba igual una mujer que otra, unas veces eran una cama, otras eran un plato de comida caliente, pero nunca era amor.

Emma buscaba mis ojos con su mirada, pero yo me sentía perdida, abrumada, desbordada con todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones y las lágrimas acudían a mí con tanta rápida.

— ¡Pero yo no sé qué es el amor! —Grité con la voz truncada. —No lo sé. Y me aterra sentirlo. Todo esto —dije señalando mi pecho. —todos estos sentimientos tan intensos, no sé qué son y me asustan. No puedo…—Empecé a respirar con fuerza, temiendo que podría ahogarme, como si por más que respirase el aire no llegase a mis pulmones. —No puedo…

— Shh, está bien, tranquila.

Mi pecho se elevaba y descendía sin sentido ni coordinación. Mi mente se perdía en pensamientos difusos que se desdibujaban con la oleada de mareos que me cegaba. Y sentí que estaba a punto de derrumbarme justo cuando mi cuerpo encontró apoyo en unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban.

— No pasa nada, princesa. No tenemos que hablar de ello aún. No voy a presionarte. Te esperaré lo que haga falta.

Mi rostro buscó la protección del cuerpo de Emma. Me calmaba sentirla, escuchar el latido de su corazón.

— Podemos hablar de otra cosa. —Propuso y yo asentí como una niña perdida entre sus brazos. —¿Se te ha ocurrido algo más sobre la historia de las princesas? —Me preguntó.

— Creo que la Princesa Perdida se ha propuesto construir una escalera para trepar hasta la ventana de la Princesa Atrapada. —Le dije suspirando.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo va en su empeño?

— Está más cerca de la ventana de lo que ha estado nadie.

— Eso es bueno.

— Sí, —dije— yo también lo creo.

Emma posó un beso en mi frente, apenas un roce de sus labios, que logró que mi cuerpo entero temblase.

— Deberíamos volver ya, princesa. Hace frío.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

Caminamos en silencio deshaciendo los pasos con los que habíamos comenzado la noche. Aunque mi cabeza seguía apoyada en el hombro de Emma y el brazo de Emma seguía rodeando mi cintura.

Mi casa resultó estar más cerca de lo que mi cuerpo hubiera querido, pero llegamos finalmente. Trepé por el balcón, con Emma detrás de mí, le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió, sospecho que para mirarme el trasero.

Al llegar a mi lado del balcón quedamos como aquella primera noche en la que la sorprendí en mi balcón, ella cual Romeo sujeta en la baranda, la cabeza alzada buscando mis ojos. Y, entonces, lo hice y no sé por qué. Solo sé que ella estaba frente a mí, sus ojos más azules a la luz de la luna, su piel más clara, su mirada más profunda, su cabello revuelto. Y mis labios sedientos, mi corazón galopante, mi respiración descompasada y mi mente perdida en todas las cosas que sabía de Emma y las que no sabía; en todas las que me quedaban por descubrir, en todas las que quería conocer.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. No fue un beso, no fue intenso, ni pasional; no hubo lengua, ni ninguna otra técnica que pudiera emplear cualquier persona entrenada en técnicas amatorias. Fue un beso torpe que la pilló a ella casi tan de sorpresa como a mí misma. Pero que logró hacer temblar cada fibra de mi ser, llenarlo con una calidez distinta todo cuanto había conocido. Como si, por primera vez, aquel insistente vacío que siempre había sentido se apagase, al menos por un instante, y mi pecho pasase a estar tan henchido que casi podría explotar.

— Buenas noches, Emma. —Susurré cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

— Buenas noches, princesa. —Contestó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

— Ten cuidado al saltar desde mi balcón.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, creo que ahora mismo podría salir volando. —Me reí.

— Eres tan cursi a veces. —Emma torció el gesto— Pero una cursi adorable. —Añadí con un segundo beso igual de casto en sus labios. —Ahora vete ya, es tarde.

— Hasta mañana, princesa.

— Hasta mañana.

Esperé a que Emma desapareciera del balcón y de mi vista, antes de soltar el suspiro que había estado reteniendo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte de repente, el aroma a canela de Emma seguía en el aire y me encontré incapaz de marcharme hasta que el aroma hubiera expirado por no perderme nada de ella.

Y, entonces, lo supe, al menos creí saberlo. Aquello era amor, tenía que serlo. Estaba enamorada, tanto como confundida, lo cual era decir bastante, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que, de ser cierta mi suposición, estaba realmente (y sé que esto no era propio de una dama, pero fue lo que pensé) jodida.

Aunque no fui consciente de cuánto hasta que entré en mi habitación.

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? — Mi garganta se había constreñido tanto en apenas unos segundos que ni siquiera parecía mi voz.

Allí estaba ella, con toda su imponente y majestuosa figura enfundada en una bata negra que tan solo acentuaba la oscuridad de su mirada.

— Oh no, querida, soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué mi hija de diecisiete años no estaba en su habitación cuando he venido a verla en mitad de la noche?

— Madre, yo…— No tuve tiempo de hablar. Antes de que otra palabra abandonase mi boca, sentí un fuego abrasador extendiéndose por mi mejilla.

— Silencio. — Gritó mi madre. —No hables a menos que yo te deje. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así, Regina? ¿No ves cuánto me haces sufrir con tus rebeldías sin sentido? ¿Acaso no imaginas como me he sentido?

Mi mano había ido inconscientemente a mi mejilla, intentando aliviar el dolor con su tacto. Hubiera querido disculparme, pero no me atrevía a hablar.

— ¿Y no dices nada? — Gritó entonces, y de nuevo, su mano impactó contra mi mejilla, avivando el ardor que recorría mi cara. Incluso creí sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca. —¿Dónde has estado? ¡Responde de una vez, maldita cría insolente!

— He…he salido a pasear, madre. He ido a la playa. —Susurré de manera lastimera.

— ¿Tú sola, por la noche?

— No me ibas a dejar ir en otro momento y necesitaba salir de casa, me estaba asfixiando. Madre, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, pero yo…

Otra bofetada.

— Yo, yo, yo. Solo piensas en ti misma, ¿verdad, Regina? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Con todo lo que yo te he dado, con todos los sacrificios que he hecho por ti, ¿así me lo pagas?

Normalmente, aquellas palabras, me hacían sentir una ola de culpabilidad. A aquellas alturas, solía estar llorando, creyéndome la peor persona del mundo por haber sido una egoísta con mi propia madre. Pero, no sabía por qué, aquella noche, sus palabras, parecían vanas, huecas, vacías. Sonaban falsas a mis oídos como si, por primera vez, pudiera ver el verdadero rostro de mi madre.

— Dime con quién has estado. —Exigió.

No podía nombrar a Emma, ni siquiera como amiga, no podía saber de su existencia. No sabía de qué sería capaz.

— He ido yo sola, madre. —Le dije, tan firme como pude.

— Mientes. —Y una nueva bofetada encontró su camino hasta mi rostro. —¿Con quién has estado?

— Con nadie, madre. He ido sola. —Repetí más determinada.

Madre me miró, como si comenzase a cuestionarse mis palabras o el efecto que su táctica estaba teniendo en mí. Y, entonces, cambió de estrategia, pude verlo claramente. Su mirada trató de parecer dulce, aunque sus ojos no podían cambiar, y forzó una sonrisa. Se sentó a mi lado, en la cama a la que me había lanzado con sus golpes, y acarició mi mejilla sonrojada.

— Mi pobre Regina, ¿ves lo que me has obligado a hacer? Yo no quería golpearte, mi querida niña, pero estaba tan preocupada que he enloquecido. ¿Sabrás perdonar a tu pobre madre, verdad que sí? —Susurró entre caricias.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada y las manos cruzadas entre mis piernas.

— Sí, madre. —Siempre terminaba perdonando sus golpes.

— Esa es mi buena niña. Ahora, solo dime con quién has estado, para saber que no has ido sola y no has corrido tanto peligro. Hazlo por mi viejo corazón, Regina. No has estado sola, ¿verdad? Sería demasiado peligroso para una niña tan inocente e indefensa como tú. ¿Con quién has estado?

Respiré de nuevo. Tomé aire y lo solté. También solía creer aquellas palabras de mi madre. Pensar que yo era la culpable de los golpes, porque la había llevado a un estado de locura impropio de ella. Quizás en otras circunstancias la hubiera creído, quizás si no hubiera estado Emma y no hubiera creído a mi madre capaz de casi cualquier cosa…

— No he estado con nadie madre. Estaba cansada de estar en casa, no podía dormir y he ido a dar un paseo por la playa. He tenido cuidado y he vuelto a casa sana y salva.

La mirada de madre volvió a endurecerse.

— Está bien, Regina. Si así lo quieres, así será.

Pensé que sería entonces cuando vendrían los golpes de verdad, sin embargo, madre se limitó a levantarse de mi cama, cerrar las puertas que daban al balcón con una llave que después guardó en su bolsillo y se marchó.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. La ausencia de golpes era algo bueno, suponía, pero solo podían significar que algo peor estaba por llegar.

Me levanté para comprobar que las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas. No necesitaba ir a la puerta de mi habitación para saber que también lo estaba. Y sé que era absurdo, porque estaba tan encerrada como siempre con llave o sin ella, pero sentí que me faltaba el aire y mi mundo se reducía a aquellas paredes que eran, más que nunca, mi prisión. Y no podía… no podía respirar.

Quería marcharme, me sentía atrapada, me oprimía el pecho, me ahogaban las lágrimas y era…era demasiado para una sola noche, para una sola persona. Era demasiado para mí, de eso sí que estaba segura.

Me tumbé en la cama, tratando de recordar cómo era aquello de respirar, sintiendo que las lágrimas que no llegaban a abandonarme me estaban asfixiando, como si de etéreas manos se tratasen, oprimiendo mi garganta. Y pensé de todo. Y temí morir allí mismo, ahogada en mi propio sufrimiento. Temí enloquecer finalmente y que nada fuera real, más allá de mis fantasmas de mi mente y el peso que hundía mi pecho.

Y me dije: respira, venga, vamos tú puedes, no te rindas. Y me dije: no llores, no hay por qué. Pero mis palabras no me calmaron hasta que fue la voz de Emma la que las pronunciaba en mi mente y me decía princesa y se acurrucaba a mi lado, ponía su cuerpo junto al mío, su mano en mi pecho calmando mi opresión con suaves caricias, marcando con su respiración el ritmo normal al que el aire debía llegar a mis pulmones.

Ya está, me dijo, ya ha pasado. Todo irá bien, ya verás. Mañana será otro día. Susurró en mi mente. Y la creí.

Ahora duerme. Dijo. Y la obedecí.

 **SQ-**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajé al comedor, madre me esperaba con una nada agradable sorpresa.

— Regina, querida, ven aquí. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

No me gustó el tono de su voz, pero no había una excusa real para escaparme.

— Sí, madre.

Cuando llegué al salón, me di cuenta de que madre no estaba sola.

— Regina, te presento a Robin de Locksley.

 **Sip, aquí es cuando sale mi vena de telenovela. Nah,e s broma.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos y todas! Veo que Robin no ha causado sensación, qué gran sorpresa (modo irónico on) Ya sé que en la serie todas lo querríamos...am...eliminar sutilmente? Pero dadle una oportunidad en el fic, que todavía no ha hecho nada. Y quién sabe? Podría haberlo puesto solo apra que Emma lo zurrara. Veámos qué pasa.**

 **En otro ámbito de cosas. Dedicado a mi hija Kath dale con tus reviews nena, hazle que tus mamás se sientan orgullosas #KathSabeDeTrenesElectricos xD y a mí querida musa para que se entretenga mientras no puede disfrutar de mi gran conversación xD *tren***

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 ** _Yo quería ser tu caballero blanco, quería ser tu salvadora, tu gran amor. Quería llegar a tu torre y conquistar a cualquier dragón que osara interponerse en mi camino. Porque de algún modo que ni yo comprendía, entre tus sonrisas y tus sonrojos, habías robado mi corazón y me proponía conquistar el tuyo. Cómo iba yo a saber que nuestro mayor enemigo se encontraba en tu misma morada. Que no serían mis fantasmas ni tus miedos los que tratasen de separarnos, sino un ser mucho más tangible, menos etéreo, pero más poderoso._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Robin de Locksley era un muchacho apuesto unos dos años mayor que yo, que pertenecía a una importante familia de la zona. Su tío Ricardo, apodado como Ricardo Corazón de León, había hecho fortuna con sus negocios aumentando el patrimonio familiar y, a falta de hijos propios, parecía que sería Robin el heredero final. Podía ver qué era lo que mi madre veía en él. Lo que no comprendía era la necesidad de presentarnos de aquella manera tan brusca.

— Regina, querida, por fin te dignas a unirte a nosotros. Tan desconsiderada siempre.

— Disculpa madre, no sabía que teníamos visita.

— Pues así es. —Madre señaló de nuevo a Robin. —El joven Locksley ha venido a pasar una temporada aquí. Su tío, un querido amigo mío, lo envía para conocer las fábricas de los alrededores y curtirlo en el trabajo. ¿Cierto, Robin? —No le dio tiempo a contestar. —Sí, así es. Y he pensado que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer era ayudarlo a familiarizarse con el pueblo. Así que espero que hagas una gran labor con ello, Regina.

— Madre, tengo clases a las que asistir.

— Por supuesto. Pero Robin te acompañará a ellas y te traerá de vuelta a casa cuando salgas, podréis aprovechar esas horas. Debemos ser buenas anfitrionas, ¿no es cierto, Regina?

— Claro, madre.

Robin no parecía un mal muchacho, de hecho, fue incluso educado saliendo de casa y permitiéndome así unos minutos a solas con mi madre.

— Madre, ¿qué te propones? ¿Por qué has llamado a Robin? —Susurré a gritos.

— No sé a qué te refieres, querida. Él meramente necesitaba un guía y te propuse. Además, ¿no querías ir a caminar por la playa y salir a pasear? Robin podrá acompañarte. Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola. —Me tomó con fuerza de la barbilla. —Nunca se sabe qué peligro puede acechar.

— Puedo cuidarme sola, madre. Si me dieras la oportunidad verías que…

— ¿Qué vería? ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer que te secuestren? No me hagas reír, Regina, ¿qué sabes tú del mundo?

No sabía nada. Aquella era la respuesta, era la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a conocer un mundo en el que no se me permitía vivir?

— Eso pensaba. —Comentó mi madre, tomando mi silencio por respuesta y soltando mi barbilla de golpe. —Ahora, ve con Robin. No queremos que te esté esperando.

Salí por la puerta, demasiado exhausta de mi propia vida como para encontrar las energías para enfrentarme a mi madre en aquello. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía que dejar que me acompañase a clase. No podía obligarme a que me casara con él ni nada por el estilo, ¿cierto?

Robin trató de darme conversación. Por el camino, me enteré de la boyante situación económica de su familia, de que él había terminado recientemente sus estudios, de que planeaba hacer un viaje por el mundo. Y sin embargo, por apasionante que pudiera parecer, no me sentía con fuerzas para fingir interés.

— ¿Qué te parece, Regina? —Me preguntó en algún momento del camino en el que yo estaba completamente dispersa.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Decía que podrías venir conmigo en mi viaje, si tu madre quisiera. Te encantaría Europa. Y París, sobre todo, París. —¿Qué clase de persona le dice a otra que no conoce que se la llevará al otro lado de un océano enorme?

— Oh, yo…

— ¿Regina? —Una voz interrumpió mi penoso intento de buscar una respuesta.

— Oh, Emma.

Mis sentimientos en aquel momento se volvieron un poco confusos. Predominó el alivio de sentirme salvada de Robin por Emma, aunque hubo cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad sin sentido, yo ni siquiera había querido salir con Robin en el primer momento.

— Robin, esta es mi amiga Emma. Tenemos que hablar de un trabajo y cosas de clase, así que ya terminaré el trayecto con ella. Gracias por acompañarme. —Le dije.

— Claro, como gustes. Me acercaré a por ti a la hora en la que terminan las clases.

Robin se acercó a mí, posando una mano sobre mi cintura para poder darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Era un gesto educado, pensaba, no quiere decir nada. Es un chico honorable y respetable, no pasa nada. Y aún así, el mero contacto puso mi cuerpo entero en tensión. No me gustaba que me tocasen desconocidos.

— Adiós— me dijo al marcharse.

— Adiós.

Esperé a perderlo de vista antes de borrar mi sonrisa social y recuperar el control sobre las expresiones de mi rostro.

— ¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué te ha dado un beso? —Emma preguntaba desquiciada, pasándose las manos por el cabello, deshaciéndose su eterna e inamovible coleta.

— No era nadie, tranquila.

— No me digas que me tranquilice. ¡Te ha besado! —Gritó.

— ¡En la mejilla! —Grité yo.

— ¿Pero quién es? ¿Es tu novio, es eso? ¿Te vas con él porque es un niño rico?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —La veía moverse de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

— Estás con él. Yo que creía…pensaba…

Puse las manos sobre sus hombros obligándola a detenerse y que me mirara a los ojos.

— Robin no es mi novio, ni nadie en general. Es el hijo de un amigo de mi madre y ella lo ha obligado a acompañarme a clase y a recogerme porque ayer descubrió que salí por la noche. Es su castigo, no dejarme sola, nada más. Deja de dramatizar.

Emma pareció calmarse, al menos, su pecho soltó el aire que retenía y sus hombros descendieron.

— Lo siento, ¿te metiste en muchos líos? —Recordé fugazmente las bofetadas y los gritos.

— No, nada grave. —Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Pero a mi madre no le gusta que salga por la noche sin avisar y eso. Es todo.´

— No dejaré que nos separe, Regina. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por los que quiero. Y yo no quiero perderte, no podría sobrevivir. —Se lanzó sobre mí, cayendo de rodillas, abrazando mi cintura que llegaba a la altura de su rostro.

Sus palabras parecieron estrujar mis entrañas. La opresión volvió a pecho y mi estómago se anudó creando un terrible malestar en mi interior. Como si sus palabras me recordaran a desesperación que trata de atraparme y yo no podía volver a sentir un amor tan asfixiante como el de mi madre. Uno que dependía de mí, uno que me precisaba con tanta intensidad. Necesitaba ser libre. Y me ahogaba en mi propio encierro, en la misma desesperación de sus palabras.

— Por favor, no dramatices, me pones nerviosa.

Y ya no podía con tanto. Con la furia de mi madre, con sus castigos, sus enredos, con Robin siguiéndome y Emma abrazada a mí como si fuera el aire que la sostenía. Eran demasiadas emociones para un corazón que había pasado tanto tiempo atrapado en el vacío.

— No, perdona. —Me dijo Emma, poniéndose de pie y arreglando su ropa. —Ha sido un impulso.

— Tenemos que ir a clase o llegaremos tarde. —Recordé.

— Yo también puedo, ¿sabes? —Me dijo ella cuando comencé a andar.

— ¿Qué puedes?

— Llevarte a Europa. Es más, te llevaré a París algún día.

— Me parece bien, pero por ahora solo quiero llegar a clase.

Seguí andando, pero Emma me detuvo poniéndose frente a mí.

— No vayas a clase hoy. —Me dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo no voy a ir a clase?

Intenté esquivarla y ella volvió a colocarse frente a mí.

— ¿Para qué entrar? Nos separarán de nuevo en clase. —Gritó desolada.

— Emma, tenemos que entrar en clase, por favor. A mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea, pero…

— Entonces, no lo hagas. Vente conmigo, solo hoy. Sabes que no te vas a perder ninguna clase interesante, vas demasiado adelantada.

La sensatez y el miedo me decían que debía seguir mi camino y llegar a clase. Sin embargo, había algo nuevo dentro de mí, algo distinto que me impulsaba a creer que podía hacerlo, algo similar a la valentía. Quizás, incluso, a la rebeldía. Mi madre me había encerrado en mi propio cuarto, por el amor de Dios. Y la tentación…era la tentación.

— ¿Qué planeas? —Pregunté indecisa. Emma sonrió.

— Algo que te encantará.

Y me fui con ella, la mochila olvidada en su coche y la escuela tan lejos que podía incluso fingir que la había olvidado.

El paseo fue corto. El asfalto de la ciudad no tardó en dar paso al verde que pintaba las colinas a las afueras del pueblo.

— No mires tanto por la ventana. —Me dijo. —Quiero que sea una sorpresa el lugar al que vamos.

Así que me concentré en observarla mientras conducía, mordiéndose los labios cada vez que necesitaba concentrándose y subiéndose las gafas innecesariamente cada dos minutos, aproximadamente.

— Por qué me miras tanto. —Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso te pongo nerviosa.

— Un poco. No me suelen mirar tanto. —Contestó volviendo a recolocarse las gafas innecesariamente.

— ¿Ni siquiera alguna de tus múltiples conquistas, Casanova?

— No, yo… prefería mirarlas a ellas a que me mirasen a mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté intrigada.

— Porque no me siento cómoda cuando me miran o me tocan demasiado. —Se encogió de hombros visiblemente incómoda.

— A mí me pasa igual. No llevo bien el que me toquen. Supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada a recibir demasiado contacto humano. Solo mi madre…—Pero no podía decir qué clase de contacto había recibido de mi madre ni que cualquier muestra de debilidad, como buscar un abrazo, era castigada. —Pues eso, no estoy acostumbrada.

— Es gracioso. A mí no me gusta porque me han tocado demasiadas manos.

— Somos bastante parecidas para lo distintas que somos ¿no crees? —Le dije— Como dos opuestos con una misma esencia.

— Como roca y cristal, ¿no era eso? —Emma detuvo el coche y me miró. Yo sonreí recordando aquel día en la playa.

— Sí, así es.

Todavía permanecimos unos segundos mirándonos en silencio hasta que recordé que había detenido el coche.

— Ya hemos llegado. —Me dijo.

Bajé del coche, pero no necesité más para saber dónde estábamos. Todavía recordaba aquel aroma, aquellos paisajes, la forma en la que el sol iluminaba aquella hierba, en la que el viento se colaba entre los árboles componiendo silenciosas melodías.

— Los establos. —Susurré.

— Sí. ¿Te gusta? Estuve con una familia que te tenía caballos y fueron unos de los mejores meses de mi vida. Podía coger a Viento y perderme por los campos, libre, sola… Era una gran sensación. Y como me dijiste que tuviste un caballo, pensé que lo echarías de menos.

Emma me hablaba emocionada, comenzó a andar hacia nuestro aparente destino, pero yo no podía seguirla. No podía volver allí.

— Vamos princesa, ¿no querrás que te lleve en brazos también? —Emma se giró sonriente para verme y su expresión cambió, supongo que al ver la mía. —¿Princesa?

Mi cuerpo entero había empezado a temblar, imperceptiblemente esperaba, pero yo podía sentirlo, cómo mis brazos dejaban de responderme, mis piernas cedían débiles bajo mi peso, mis ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y mi corazón, hasta aquel momento, apacible en su largo letargo, despertó para volver a quebrarse.

— No puedo entrar ahí. —Susurré. —No puedo, lo siento.

Mis pies solo respondieron para alejarme de aquel lugar, en dirección contraria a la que habíamos llegado, repitiendo los pasos que ya creía olvidados.

— Regina, ¿qué te sucede?

— No puedo volver ahí dentro, no puedo. Perdóname. Es… no estoy preparada.

No necesitaba ser su rostro para saber lo confundida que debía estar, pero eran demasiadas imágenes, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas emociones que venían a anidar en mi pobre corazón pillado por sorpresa para volver a albergar tanto dolor.

— ¿Pero qué he hecho? Dímelo, Regina. Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que te gustaría la sorpresa.

La escuchaba siguiéndome a través de los campos.

— Siempre lo hago todo mal—Dijo. —Soy una idiota, idiota, idiota.

No me gustaba escuchar a Emma lamentándose por algo sobre lo que tenía culpa, pero tampoco me encontraba todavía con la templanza necesaria como para explicarme, así que la tomé de la mano y la arrastré conmigo. Hasta que las colinas dejaron de ser doradas y verdes y el viento dejo de oler a heno.

— Aún hecho demasiado de menos a Rocinante. No fue una despedida agradable.

Lo susurré, no sé si a ella, al viento o a mí mientras me sentaba a la sombra de un viejo roble, demasiado agotada como para seguir huyendo.

— Lo siento mucho Regina, tendría que haberlo pensado. Soy tan idiota.

— Deja de fustigarte, Emma, no podías saberlo. No te lo había dicho.

Pero ella seguía caminando de un lado a otro golpeándose la frente, castigándose por su supuesta ineptitud.

— Emma, por favor, detente ya. No es culpa tuya. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí conmigo?

Ella me miró. Aunque no parecía del todo convencida por mis palabras, se acercó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, a mi lado, con un resoplido final que mostraba su desacuerdo con su nueva posición.

— Soy tan horrible, Regina, no deberías pasar tiempo conmigo.

— Emma, deja de dramatizar, no ha sido para tanto. Es culpa mía de hecho, ya debería haberlo superado y no montar estos numeritos.

— Sí, pero me hablaste de Rocinante y yo pensé en que te gustaría volver a montar, no se me ocurrió pensar que lo echarías de menos a él. Mierda, me sale todo al revés. Y siempre que intento ayudar la acabo fastidiando.

No sabía qué decir para que comprendiera que no era su culpa. Quizás contarlo lo que pasó…pero no lograba hacer salir las palabras.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué sigues pasando tiempo conmigo, soy una mala persona. He hecho cosas horribles. —Me dijo sin llegar a mirarme.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Pregunté suavemente.

— Como robar a la persona que había estado cuidándome y raptar a dos niñas. —Soltó mirándome solo después de terminar su frase, supongo que, buscando mi rostro de asombro y horro.

— Así dicho suena mal. —Contesté sin quedar darle el privilegio de escandalizarme. —Pero quizás deberías explicarme primero por qué lo hiciste.

Emma me miró largamente, su mirada parecía pesar sobre mí en su escrutinio, y no sé exactamente qué pretendía con aquella intensa observación, si seguir en su empeño de asustarme o comprobar que era real y continuaba allí.

— Sé quiénes fueron mis padres, ¿sabes? Tengo una familia o algo parecido, al menos—Dijo al cabo de un eterno momento. —Me encontró ella a mí, una especie de tía lejana, Ingrid Fisher, heladera de profesión. Pensarías que una mujer que tiene una heladería sería buena con los niños, pero era casi tan fría como los helados que vendía. Me llevó a su casa, como si fuera un hogar de acogida más. Elsa y Anna vivían entonces con ella. Al principio, creí que me había tocado la lotería, ¿sabes? Era una buena casa, comía todos los días, nadie me amenazaba, no había golpes, no había problemas. Hasta que un día decidió que ya era hora de que supiera la verdad sobre mis orígenes. Me contó una historia increíble sobre una pareja joven que se había enamorado perdidamente con tan solo conocerse. Me dijo lo que toda niña huérfana quiere escuchar en algún momento de su vida: que no había sido un error, que sí que me habían deseado, que había nacido fruto del amor, que había sido querida por quien me trajo a este mundo. Había soñado con aquellas palabras tantas veces que ella dijo que cuidaría de mí y yo la creí.

Emma jugueteó posicionando sus gafas antes de continuar.

— Me dijo que mi madre había muerto en el parto y mi padre se había quedado demasiado desolado como para cuidar de mí; que me había entregado a un orfanato sin consultarlo con la familia de mi madre, pero que ella me había estado buscando desde entonces para darme el hogar que merecía. Era una historia bonita, llevaba mucho tiempo sola y quería creerla. —Hablaba como si quisiera justificarse — Hasta que las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

— ¿Cómo que extrañas?

— Empezó a hablar sobre formar una familia especial, en la que Anna no encajaba. No sé si tenía algún rollo raro con las rubias o era de una secta en la que solo podías entrar si tenías el pelo claro, pero en su idea de una familia perfecta solo encajábamos Elsa y yo. —Emma se entretuvo jugando con los bordes de su camisa mientras buscaba las palabras. —Empezó a darme miedo. Al principio creí que podría ser solo una preferencia extraña o algún tipo de favoritismo sin sentido, pero que Anna estaría bien, las tres lo estaríamos. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, cada vez se acentuaba más en su mente aquella alocada idea: le daba menos comida a Anna; o no le daba el almuerzo para el colegio; la encerraba en su cuarto castigada sin cenar por cualquier cosa. Eran cosas pequeñas, supongo, y yo siempre le daba mi almuerzo o le llevaba algo de cenar a escondidas, así que intentaba acallar aquella voz de alerta que sonaba en mi interior, porque, a pesar de todo, allí estábamos a salvo, alimentadas, con un techo. Hasta que un día, me mandó a comprar con Elsa, montones de cosas innecesarias, realmente, pero entonces solo pensé que tendría antojos raros de esos. Cuando llegamos, horas después, Anna estaba en el jardín. Hacía rato que había comenzado a llover y la niña, que tendría unos cinco años entonces, estaba completamente empapada y helada. La cogí entre mis brazos para abrigarla y solo me dijo que Ingrid le había mandado arreglar las flores y no podía entrar en casa hasta que terminase.

Los ojos de Emma se humedecieron, su mirada se endurecía a medida que hablaba y el agarre de su camisa era cada vez mayor, retorciéndola bajo el peso de su propia rabia.

— Era una tarea interminable y sin sentido en mitad de la lluvia, con todo aquel barro. No fue e extrañar que enfermase. Nunca había visto a ningún niño con tanta fiebre, deliraba llamando a su madre, confundiéndome con ella. Elsa se pasaba el día junto a ella, llorando, yo hacía lo que podía. Pero Ingrid se dedicaba a mirarnos y decir que exagerábamos y que no deberíamos prestarle tanta atención a Anna, que tan solo lo hacía para mantenernos a su lado. Estaba loca, completamente loca. Y yo tenía que tomar una decisión. Anna se recuperó y mejoró, pero quizás la próxima vez no tuviera tanta suerte. —La voz le temblaba. —Así que una noche, mientras Ingrid dormía, hice una bolsa con lo básico, tomé todo el dinero que pude encontrar por la casa y desperté a las niñas. No sabían qué pasaba y yo les dije que nos íbamos de excursión, a vivir una aventura, ya ves que tontería. Me las llevé de allí. Y condené a dos niñas a vivir en la calle cuando tenían un hogar perfectamente habitable, solo por mis miedos.

— Emma —Le dije con tono de reproche. —¿No ves que le salvaste la vida a Anna?

— Veo que podría haber muerto por mi culpa—Gritó. —Las calles no están hechas para niños. Pensé que podría cuidarlas o encontrarles otro hogar, pero no tenía manera de encontrar dinero ni un refugio seguro para ellas. Hice lo que pude, cualquier cosa por lograr dinero para ellas, pero no era suficiente. Si no nos hubiera encontrado…mis pretensiones de salvadora las habrían matado.

Dejé salir el aire que mis pulmones habían retenido, tratando de someter mi interior, asqueado porque en el mundo existieran personas como aquella tal Ingrid Fisher que había estado a punto de causarle la muerte a una niña.

— Emma. —¿Y cómo le hacía entender que sus actos no la convertían en un monstruo, sino en una salvadora? Le di la mano. —No fue culpa tuya. Tomaste la que creíste la mejor decisión pensando en ayudar a las niñas. No fuiste tú la que os condenó a vivir en la calle, sino esa mujer odiosa que estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a una niña pequeña porque no entraba en sus planes de familia perfecta. —No sé por qué aquello me hizo pensar en madre, pero borré el pensamiento tan pronto como llegó. —Emma, mírame. —Ella obedeció, sus ojos más azules por las lágrimas que no llegaban a liberarse. — Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Fuiste su salvadora en aquel momento, todo un caballero blanco.

Ella siguió mirando. Hubo algo distinto en sus ojos, un cambio imperceptible, un brillo nuevo. Me pregunté, durante los eternos segundos de aquel intenso silencio, si habría metido la pata, si había hablado de más, si lo había dicho todo mal. Pensé en miles de posibilidades, pero nada se acercó a las auténticas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

— Te quiero. —Fue lo que dijo.

— Oh.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas! Este es la vez que más he tardado en actualizar, pero en mi defensa diré que fanfiction no quiso cooperar y estuvo descansando unos días.**

 **Si os acordáis, nos quedamos en el momento en el que Emma le dice a Regina que la quiere y trata este capi de un poco la historia pasada de Regina en lo concerniente al amor, pero no os digo más.**

 **Un saludo a toda mi familia whasapera. Kath, hija mía, vas un review por detrás, que no importa pero me rio tanto con tus reviews que ya soy adicta #AdictaALasReviewsDeKath xD. Y a mi musa, que saca la DramaQueen que llevo dentro ;)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 ** _Pero era precisamente por eso, porque me hacías sentirme como una Salvadora, en vez de cómo el monstruo que los demás y yo misma veía, que no podía evitar querer luchar por ti, ser mejor, ser digna de tu amor. Conquistar tu corazón como tú habías arrasado en el mío sin ni siquiera proponértelo. Y soñar con que llegaría el día en el que tú podrías mirar a través de mis ojos y ver la intensidad de tu luz y sentirte libre, dejar atrás tus miedos. Y, quizás yo, podría ver a través de los tuyos y comprobar que todavía queda algo digno de amar en mí._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Su mano se aferraba a la mía cuando habló.

— Te quiero. —Fue lo que dijo.

— Oh. — No era la mejor contestación, pero me había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

— No es necesario que me digas nada, solo quería que lo supieras.

Asentí ligeramente, con la mirada perdida. No había recibido demasiados "te quiero" en mi vida. Mi padre lo había dicho alguna vez, pero siempre desaparecía cuando madre se lo ordenaba, podía quererme, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse por mí y, al final, era un amor vacío, como una cáscara. Madre lo había dicho, pero su amor era demandante, asfixiante, era pelear por estar a la altura y que aquel perecedero amor no decayese. Era un amor que había que ganarse, tenías que merecerlo.

Aquello era el amor para mí y no podía comprender qué había hecho para merecer el de Emma.

Lo único parecido al amor real que había tenido, me lo habían arrebatado de entre las manos.

— Yo no he vivido tanto como tú, Emma Swan. De hecho, apenas he vivido, encerrada en casa por mi madre, me dedicaba a aprender mi lección y ser la mejor dama posible que encajase en sus expectativas. Tan solo hubo un momento en mi vida, un momento distinto al resto de minutos congelados que viví, en el que creí que podría tener algo parecido a una vida y no una mera existencia, pero me equivoqué. —Sonreí, una sonrisa triste, cansada, que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta mis labios. —Se suponía que con aquello habría aprendido.

 _SQ_

 _Con el tiempo y la fuerza de los días, Mary Margaret terminó por convertirse en lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido nunca. Al menos, yo la consideraba mi amiga y, durante un tiempo indefinido, meses que se perdían en el vacío del tiempo, mi soledad había dejado de ser atronadora. Y no había sido solo yo contra el mundo, ni con la compañía de Rocinante para hablar. Sino que había tenido a Mary Margaret y a Daniel._

 _Y había sido un cambio agradable. A nadie le gusta estar siempre solo, por muy acostumbrado que estés a ello; por más tareas escolares y académicas con las que madre me cargara para ocupar mi tiempo. No importaba nada. La soledad terminaba por ser desquiciante._

 _Así que supongo que, simplemente, cuando ellos llegaron a mi vida, yo estaba tan desesperada por aceptar cualquier compañía que acepté su amistad y acepté su amor sin pensar si era lo que yo quería, sin ver los detalles que otros ojos más observadores podrían haber captado._

 _Pero no lo hice y mis días se llenaron de visitas clandestinas al establo para ver a Daniel y meriendas bajo los árboles con Mary Margaret, David y Daniel. Tenía a Rocinante. Y estaba bien. El mundo parecía por primera vez un lugar agradable, en el que podía tener esperanzas e ilusiones, ver una vida libre más allá de las paredes de mi madre. Y me permití soñar._

 _¿Pero qué son los sueños? Fantasías, quimeras, no más sólidos que un suspiro. Y, de la misma manera en la que el viento se lleva los suspiros, la vida desmontó mis humildes sueños._

 _Supongo que todo comenzó uno de los días en los que Mary Margaret y yo salíamos a pasear con Rocinante y su yegua, Blancanieves. Solíamos bromear con que nuestros dos caballos salían en libros. Como muchos de aquellos días en los que salíamos a pasear solo nosotras, desmontamos cuando llevábamos una hora de recorrido para que Mary Margaret estirara las piernas. Yo podría pasarme horas sobre Rocinante, pero ella insistía en que su cuerpo no lo toleraría, así que parábamos para estirar y sentarnos en la hierba un rato._

— _Hace un día estupendo, ¿verdad?_ _—_ _Me dijo cuando ya ocupábamos nuestras respectivas posiciones en el suelo la una junto a la otra._

— _Sí, así es. —Me gustaba sentir el sol calentando mi rostro y estaba concentrada en aquella sensación._

— _Llevo tiempo con una terrible sensación en mi pecho, Regina. Tú eres una gran amiga, casi diría que mi mejor amiga. —Comenzó de pronto. —Me comprendes mejor que nadie y sabes escuchar. Necesito tu consejo, querida amiga._

— _Claro, Mary, puedes contarme lo que necesites. —Respondí, un poco preocupada._

— _Llevo toda mi vida con David, hemos sido novios prácticamente desde preescolar. Nuestros padres eran amigos, importantes hombres de negocios, y fue fácil, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y simplemente pasó. Pero últimamente me he estado cuestionando si no me enamoré demasiado pronto, si el amor infantil puede ser amor verdadero. ¿Y si encuentro a otra persona que me atrae más, que me gusta más? ¿Debo arriesgarme a perder la seguridad que tengo con David por otro amor que ni siquiera sé si es correspondido?_

 _Pensé durante unos segundos, yo tampoco era una experta en el amor._

— _No sabría decirte, Mary Margaret. Sabes que, exceptuando a Daniel, yo tampoco he tenido mucha más experiencia en las relaciones. Pero siempre he creído que, cuando mi Amor Verdadero llegase, no tendría dudas. Si temes que él no sea el hombre adecuado para ti, quizás es que no lo sea. No te digo que lo arriesgues todo por un amor incierto, sino que no te condenes a un amor incierto de por vida solo por seguridad y comodidad. Todos deberíamos aspirar al amor verdadero, al fin y al cabo, porque es la magia más poderosa que existe, capaz de crear felicidad. Y todos merecemos algo de magia en nuestras vidas._

— _Oh, Regina, eres tan madura. —Me dijo asombrada._ _—_ _Yo quiero tener un amor verdadero. —Ella se quedó pensativa. —Dime, ¿y si la persona que creo que podría ser mi amor verdadero no está interesada en mí, incluso si está con otra persona? ¿Qué podría hacer?¿Crees que es aconsejable que me interponga? ¿Debería hacer cualquier cosa por quien creo que es mi amor verdadero?_

— _No sabría qué decirte, Mary —Repasé mentalmente todas las novelas que había leído a lo largo de mi vida. —Supongo que siempre hay que luchar por el amor verdadero._

 _Mary Margaret sonrió._

— _Gracias, Regina, tienes razón. —Y me abrazó._

 _Ninguna de las dos volvió a sacar el tema. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle a Mary quién creía que sería su verdadero amor. Me limité a sentirme satisfecha de haber ayudado a una amiga a tomar una decisión y seguí cabalgando._

 _Fue dos días después cuando comprendí el error que había cometido al confiar en Mary Margaret._

 _Entré a los establos, como casi todos los días, pero había algo distinto. Como si el aire fuera más pesado y el ambiente enrarecido. Había demasiado silencio, ningún caballo relinchando, ni el ruido de los cascos al cabalgar, ni voces…nada. Pero entré, pensando que todo tendría una explicación razonable._

— _Hola, Rocinante, pequeñín. He pensado que…_

 _Callé al ver su cuadra vacía. Aquello era extraño._

— _¿Rocinante?_ _—_ _Lo llamé._

 _Y entonces lo escuche, un relincho, un grito, la pelea de los cascos contra el metal. Y corrí dejándome guiar por el ruido._

— _¡Rocinante! —Chillé horrorizada al ver cómo unos hombres cargaban a mi querido amigo en un camión desconocido. —¿Qué hacen?_ _—_ _Les grité. —Suelten a mi caballo, ¿pero qué hacen?_

 _Corrí hacia ellos, desesperada, sin pensar, con la única intención de arrebatarles las riendas de mi caballo. Pero algo me detuvo, unos brazos que me rodeaban y me aferraban impidiéndome llegar a mi meta. Pataleé y forcejeé sin pararme ni siquiera a reconocer los brazos._

— _Regina, querida mía, tranquila. —Me detuve, al menos un poco, al escuchar la voz de mi padre._

— _Papi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen con Rocinante?_ _—_ _él desvió la mirada._

— _Se lo llevan._ _—_ _No fue mi padre, sino madre quién habló._

— _¿Madre? ¿Se lo llevan, dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Madre!_ _—_ _Gritaba._

 _Mi madre se paseó frente a mí, como si mis gritos no fueran con ella. Mientras yo seguía peleando con mi padre para que me soltase. Los agónicos sonidos de Rocinante me daban el valor que, de otra manera, no habría tenido. Veía a aquellos hombres atarlo, tirar de él, golpearlo para dominarlo. Y yo quería escapar del yugo de mi padre y devolverles los golpes a todos y liberar a Rocinante. Pero no podía._

— _Maldita sea, padre, déjame. Suéltame. ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Qué he hecho?_

— _No tiene nada que ver contigo, pequeña —Dijo mi padre. —Es que ya no podemos permitirnos el gasto que supone la manutención de un caballo._

— _Pero no es justo. Renunciaré a otra cosa. No necesito tantos vestidos caros, pero no os llevéis a Rocinante, por favor._

— _Imposible._ _—_ _Intervino madre. —Lo hemos estado hablando y cabalgar tanto no es propio de damas. Por no hablar de todos los peligros que corres viniendo tú sola a los establos, cuántas cosas podrían pasarte mientras cabalgas sola o qué clase de persona podrías conocer._

 _Entonces, creí comprender por fin lo que pasaba. Daniel. Mi madre tenía que haberlo descubierto._

— _Madre, por favor —supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos._ _—_ _lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Pero, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, no te lleves a Rocinante. Por favor._

— _Mi querida hija, lo hago solo por tu bien. No creas que no se me rompe el alma al verte llorar._

— _Madre, por favor…—Mi voz ya estaba rota por el llanto._

 _Ella se acercó a mí, clavó sus uñas en mi mentón como gustaba en hacer, de vez en cuando, y se acercó a mi oído._

— _He intentado que aprendieras la lección Regina, de veras que lo he intentado, de todas las formas posibles. Pero no lo has hecho. Espero que así comprendas lo que es que te arrebaten algo que quieres de entre las manos. Este dolor que sientes es el mismo que me produces cada vez que me desobedeces._

— _Pero a mí no se me llevan atada en un camión. —Grité._

— _Pero podrían hacerlo. —Gritó ella. —Podrían secuestrarte, podrías desaparecer sin dejar rastro, podrías terminar hecha pedacitos y perdida en cualquier lugar, al igual que Rocinante._

— _¡¿QUÉ!?_ _—_ _Me sentía morir._

— _Van a sacrificarlo y lo usarán como comida para piensos de perros y esas cosas… no sé, prefiero no saberlo._

— _¿Madre cómo puedes hacer eso?_

— _Yo no voy a hacer nada. —Dijo haciéndose la afligida._ _—_ _Intentamos venderlo a algún otro jinete y nadie lo quiso. Se ponía demasiado violento y nervioso cuando alguien lo tocaba. —Sabía que aquello era porque solo permitía que yo lo montase, era un animal orgulloso, no llevaba a cualquiera. —Así que esta era la única opción que quedaba._

— _Madre, te lo ruego…_

— _No habrá nada que logre hacerme cambiar de opinión, querida, porque lo hago por tu bien. Esto es lo mejor. Así podrás concentrarte en tus estudios sin caballos, ni establos, ni nadie —Enfatizó el nadie— que te distraiga. Y espero que de paso aprendas una lección y sepas cómo me siento cada vez que creo que podría pasarte algo. Ahora sabes lo que es estar en mi piel. Aunque ni siquiera eso, porque ¿cómo puedes comparar el amor de una madre, que es el único amor verdadero—me dijo— con el que se puede sentir por un animal? Ridículo._

 _Sus garras, porque así lo sentía, como garras y no como manos, se cernieron con más fuerza sobre mi piel._

— _Nunca lo olvides, querida, el amor es debilidad. Tan solo puedes confiar en el amor de tu madre, yo siempre velaré por tu bien._

 _Ella se retiró y yo seguí pataleando contra mi padre sin preocuparme por sus desgastadas piernas._

— _Papi, suéltame, ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? ¿Está loca? ¿No lo ves? Madre está loca, suéltame. —Gritaba. —¡Déjame! ¡Rocinante!_

— _Cariño, no puedo hacer otra cosa, es cierto que andamos algo peor de dinero. Y ya sabes cómo es tu madre. Mi pequeña, cuánto lo siento._

 _Los hombres, ajenos a mis gritos, terminaron de cargar a Rocinante y cerraron la puerta del camión. A través de las rendijas de ventilación, todavía podía ver sus ojos oscuros, mirándome. Tan solo podía desear que supiera que yo no quería aquello, que no quería que se lo llevasen. Pero él era un animal, no sabría lo que pasaba, solo se sentiría traicionado porque dejaba que se lo llevasen._

 _Me preguntaba qué pensaría cuando desapareciese de mi vista, cuando llegase al matadero y comprendiese lo que iba a pasarle. Me odiaría por permitir que pasara; por no haberme despedido._

 _Mi padre me liberó del encierro de sus brazos una vez que el camión se puso en marcha. Tan pronto como dejé de sentir su opresivo abrazo, eché a correr siguiendo la estela de polvo que dejaba el pesado vehículo. Un camión no es tan rápido como un coche, pero seguía siendo más rápido que un mero par de piernas._

 _Aún así corrí cuanto pude, cuanto mis miembros, mis pulmones y mi corazón me lo permitieron. Hasta que mi pecho ardió y mis ojos, anegados en lágrimas, perdieron el rastro del camión; hasta que mis pies sangraron y mis manos cayeron sobre el camino, quemándose con el asfalto al caer sin fuerzas._

— _Rocinante…perdóname, lo siento mucho. Perdóname. —Susurraba entre lágrimas, esperando que el viento tomara mi mensaje y se lo llevara. —Ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento tanto._

 _Me aferré a la dura superficie, dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas sobre el asfalto, sin importarme si llegaría algún otro coche que pudiera arrollarme. Aunque, tal y como lo veía entonces, tan solo me haría un favor._

— _Lo siento mucho._

 _No me quedaba mucho más por hacer, nada que se me ocurriese que lograra detener a un camión cuyo destino desconocía._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasé tirada en el suelo llorando. Minutos, horas… Hasta que logré recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme y caminar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde me dirigía. Comencé a andar solo para no volver a caer. Mis pasos me llevaron de vuelta a los establos. Mis padres habían desaparecido. La cuadra de Rocinante seguía abierta y vacía._

 _Busqué a Daniel, pensando que en él podría hallar algo de consuelo._

— _¿Hola? ¿Daniel? —Lo llamé en la zona en la que solía descansar._

— _Oh… Hola, Regina, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Y lo encontré, pero no estaba trabajando ni descansando, sino haciendo el equipaje._

— _No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú? Se han llevado a Rocinante, para sacrificarlo, ¿lo sabías?_

— _No me grites, Regina. Todo tiene una explicación. —Me dijo levantando las manos en tono conciliador._

— _¡No estoy gritando!_ _—_ _Bueno, puede que entonces sí que gritara._

— _Mira, lo siento mucho, lo que teníamos era genial, pero me han ofrecido un trabajo mejor en otro estado y tengo que aceptarlo._

— _¿Lo que teníamos era genial? ¿Eso es cuanto tienes que decir?_

— _Necesito el trabajo._ _—_ _Me dijo con más vehemencia._ _—Mi familia necesita el dinero. Claro que tú no sabes lo que es eso, ¿qué vas a saber? Siendo una niña rica y mimada que nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por nada._

— _¿Por qué dices eso de mí? Yo nunca te he tratado mal. Se han llevado a Rocinante, tú eres mi novio, se suponía que debías apoyarme. —No parábamos de movernos por la pequeña sala de las sillas._

— _Já, ¿tu novio? Deja que me ría. Querías más a ese caballo que a mí. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que me querías? ¿Cuántas veces me habrías besado si no hubiera ido yo a buscar tus labios? Ni siquiera hemos llegado más lejos que unos cuantos besos robados, por el amor de Dios._

 _Agaché la cabeza._

— _Me dijiste que no te importaba esperar. —Murmuré._

— _Todos los tíos dicen lo mismo, pero es solo para que estéis más tranquilas. —Terminó de cargar su mochila y se la puso a los hombros._

— _Así que ¿eso es todo? ¿Te sale un trabajo mejor y me dejas, cuando más te necesito, porque no he dejado que te acostaras conmigo?_

— _¡Sí!_ _—_ _Gritó y luego pareció considerarlo mejor._ _—Digo, no. Mierda, Regina, tu madre ha venido a verme. Me ha amenazado prácticamente de muerte si no dejaba de verte y me ha ofrecido mucho dinero por irme, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Tenemos quince años, no puedes creer en serio que te elegiría a ti primero y huiríamos por el mundo. No sabríamos a dónde ir, ni qué hacer._

— _No, supongo que no. Nadie me elegiría a mí._

 _Él se acercó a mí y me tomó de una mano._

— _Nos lo hemos pasado bien. —Dijo._

— _¿Alguna vez me has querido? Sé sincero—Le pregunté con la voz rota después de tantas lágrimas._

— _Sí, por supuesto._ _—_ _Contestó con todo ofendido._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Cómo que por qué?_ _—_ _Daniel parecía perdido con mi pregunta._

— _Sí, ¿por qué me querías? ¿Qué es lo que hizo que te enamorases de mí?_

— _Mmm no sé…—Miraba alrededor como si alguna herradura colgada en la pared pudiera darle las respuestas que le faltaban._ _—_ _Porque eres bonita y, no sé, rica, venías aquí mucho, pero no hablabas con nadie. Conquistarte era un reto._

 _Sonreí amargamente por sus palabras._

— _Comprendo. Será mejor que te marches ya._

 _Daniel se acercó a mí sonriendo, su sonrisa de las despedidas, y dejó un beso en mis labios. No me aparté porque no me quedaban fuerzas, aunque tampoco se lo devolví. Él se separó de mí, comenzó a andar y yo no volví la mirada para despedirse. Se fue de mi vida como había entrado, por la puerta de atrás y sin hacer ruido._

 _Y, de entre todas las emociones que sentía, no sabía qué parte del dolor le correspondía. Era doloroso sentirse engañada, pero lo que más sentí fue la soledad golpeándome de nuevo, como si mi compañía temporal la hubiera mantenido sin alimento por días y volviera, famélica, hambrienta de mi agonía. Ya no me quedaba nada, ni Daniel para fingir que tendría una vida normal. Ni Rocinante para apagar mis penas._

 _Solo…Mary Margaret. Pensé de pronto. Ella debía de haber sido, ella debía de habérselo contado todo a mi madre, era la única que lo sabía, pero ¿por qué? Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido unos días antes, sobre perseguir a su Amor Verdadero. ¿Acaso estaría enamorada de Daniel? ¿Me había traicionado solo por liberar al hombre del que se había encaprichado?_

 _Seguí andando, buscando a Mary Margaret, entre otras cosas porque sabía que una vez que dejase de andar ya no lograría volver a levantarme, pero también porque necesitaba respuestas._

 _No tardé demasiado en encontrarla, estaba en el jardín de su casa, sentada en un banco sin hacer nada, casi como si me hubiera estado esperando._

— _Mary Margaret, dime que no le has hablado a mi madre de Daniel. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando ella me miró sonriente._

— _Regina, yo… lo he hecho por tu bien._

— _¿Por mi bien? ¿Estás loca? No conoces a mi madre —Me encontraba fuera de todo ser razonable. —¡Se han llevado a Rocinante por tu culpa! ¡Han echado a Daniel! He perdido todo lo que tenía._

— _No todo. —Mary Margaret corrió para agarrarme de las manos. —Oh, Regina, lo siento tanto, no podía saber lo de Rocinante. Pero aún me tienes a mí._

— _¿A ti? Me has delatado ante mi madre solo para cambiar de novio, porque preferías a Daniel. —Seguía sin comprender como una niña de apariencia tan dulce podía ser tan rastrera._

— _¿A Daniel? No, Regina, yo lo he hecho por ti. Daniel no me daba buena espina. Era un chico pobre y padre siempre dice que los de su calaña solo se acercan a nosotros para utilizarnos. Debía asegurarme de que él no fuera así, por eso se lo dije a tu madre, para que ella le ofreciera dinero y comprobar su lealtad. Si lo hubiera rechazado, estoy segura de que tu madre, al final, lo habría aceptado…_

— _No conoces a mi madre. —Murmuré._

— _Pero ha tomado el dinero y se ha marchado. Él no te merecía. —Sus manos apretaban las mías y su mirada destilaba pasión._

— _¿Y qué más da? —Grité desquiciada ya por aquel día. —Yo tan solo quería a alguien para que mi vida no fuera tan solitaria y ahora los he perdido a todos._

— _No, a mí no. —Me dijo negando con fuerza. —Regina, no he hecho esto porque creyera que Daniel podía ser mi amor verdadero. Te lo he dicho, lo he hecho por ti._

— _¿Qué…?_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, sus manos cambiaron las mías por mis mejillas y sus labios encontraron los míos. Fueron apenas unos segundos, en los que mis ojos se abrieron como platos y toda mi mente entró en cortocircuito._

 _La aparté de golpe. Su mirada tan desorbitada como suponía que estaría la mía._

— _¿Pero qué haces? —Aquel día ya había perdido el sentido por completo._

— _Regina, no me apartes, ¿no ves que yo te quiero?—Me dijo desesperada, lanzándose a mí de nuevo._

— _Veo que estás loca. Tienes novio, en masculino, chico._

— _Lo sé, pero contigo todo es diferente, tú eres diferente. Regina, te quiero. Y si no me correspondes, no sé qué será de mí._

— _Que sea lo que tú quieras, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí._

 _Salí de allí corriendo sin querer escuchar más sandeces sin sentido sobre gente que me quería pero tan solo sabía herirme y/o abandonarme. Y corrí sin saber dónde me llevarían mis pasos ni que me importara._

 _SQ_

— Y ese, Emma, es todo el amor que conozco. —Le dije.

 **En el próximo capi, Regina seguirá explicando esto un poco, es que no quería pasarme de largo.**

 **Para las StableQueen decir que aunque en la serie Daniel era un encanto e chico, para mi historia iba mejor que fuera un poco más...como ha sido. También creo que adaptado a la actualidad, Cora no podría sacarle el corazón tan impunemente así que pensé que darle dinero era una buena forma de deshacerse de él.**

 **Y lo de Mary Margaret sí que ha sido porque me ha dado a mí la gana, pero quedaba interesante xD**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!**

 **Karlhaestrada ha comentado que los párrafos en negrita de Emma son como un libro o poema y no anda desencaminada, ya lo veremos. Gracias por comentar :)**

 **Oh y se me olvidó en el capítulo anterior aclararlo, la Srita Gomez dijo que si Elsana no estaba con Marco y sí, ahora. Por si alguien se perdió, Emma las rescata de casa de Ingrid y después Marco las encuentra y las adopta.**

 **Gracias a todas por comentar. En especial a mi hija Kath que me arranca una carcajada con cada comentario y a mi musa por ser una roca, mi roca ;)**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 ** _Y me dolía tu dolor, tu pena, tu rabia. Sentía tus lágrimas como si fuesen mías. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que lloré. Creo que, simplemente, hubo un día en el que sequé todas las lágrimas que se le permiten a un humano y ya ningún dolor, por profundo que fuera, merecía de mi amargura. Pero el tuyo sí. No sé por qué. Tus lágrimas atenazaban mi garganta como si fuesen las mías propias. Y sabía que quería secar todas y cada una de aquellas saladas perlas que recorrían tu rostro con mis propios labios._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Emma me observaba con atención. Sus manos parecían debatirse entre acudir a mis hombros o respetar mi espacio. Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando, solo cuando percibí el sabor más salado en mis labios. Me acerqué más a Emma, eliminando la duda de su mirada y dejé que me abrazara, un brazo envolviéndome y mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Ese es el amor que he conocido. Las personas que han dicho que me querían me han traicionado, utilizado y quitado lo que más quería. Las personas que han dicho que me querían me han enseñado que el amor es asfixiante, demandante, desquiciado…Y yo llevo toda mi vida atrapada, no necesito otro amor que me atrape. No puedo soportar la idea de seguir encerrada. —Expliqué. Mi mirada se perdía en el cielo contemplando a las aves que volaban sobre nosotras, aquella era la imagen de libertad que anhelaba.

— Pero yo no quiero atraparte, Regina. Yo quiero levantarte y ayudarte a volar. —Cerré los ojos dejando que una última lágrima se escapase de mis ojos y cayera sobre su hombro.

Quería creerla y quería amarla, pero no me atrevía todavía. Tenía tanto miedo, aunque ni siquiera sabía de qué. Tenía miedo de enamorarme y que todo fuera un engaño, como lo había sido con Daniel; tenía miedo de enamorarme, pero no ser nunca lo primero para Emma, como no lo era para mi padre; tenía miedo de enamorarme y de que su amor me asfixiara, me cambiara, me exigiera más de lo que podía dar, como el amor de mi madre o Mary Margaret. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo de enamorarme y que me rompiera el corazón, de volver a sentir el agónico dolor que sentí cuando se llevaron a Rocinante y la soledad me reclamó con más voracidad que nunca.

— Después de aquello —decidí continuar con la historia. — un día me acerqué a David para decirle lo que Mary Margaret había hecho, cómo había estado dispuesta a engañarlo. Sin embargo, ella contó una historia opuesta en la que yo habría despedido a Daniel solo para tener vía libre para lanzarme sobre ella. Ella era mucho popular que yo así que todos la creyeron a ella y comenzaron los rumores. Ya sabes cómo funcionan, cada vez peores, más exagerados. Lo último que escuché fue que le había arrancado a Daniel el corazón con mis propias manos. Es ridículo. Puede que Daniel no fuera mi amor verdadero, quizás éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero yo lo quise, de algún modo. Y, por un tiempo, quiero creer que él también sintió algo por mí.

— Estoy segura de que sí, es imposible no quererte. —Me dijo ella, y yo la miré, con lágrimas y preguntas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me quieres Emma?

— Pues… no lo sé. No tengo motivos, solo siento que te quiero. —Me dijo.

Pero para mí aquella respuesta no era suficiente, porque no comprendía cómo podía enamorarse de alguien como yo.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— No lo sé, ¿tan importante es?

— Para mí sí.

No sabía cómo hacerle entender la pelea que se batallaba en mi mente. La razón, o quizás la voz de mi madre escondida, me decía que no podría quererme, que nadie podría quererme, al menos no sin un propósito, sin querer utilizarme, sin querer poseerme de una manera asfixiante. Necesitaba saber su propósito.

— Está bien. —Emma tomó aire. —Llegaste a mí como una luz que no esperaba pero ansiaba con toda mi alma. Te colaste en mi mente de algún modo, con tus palabras, tu pasión por la historia, y no podía dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento. No llegaba a ser amor, pero era intenso, me envolvía y eso me aterraba. Mi razón me gritaba que huyese, porque ya no podía permitirme más sufrimiento, pero otra parte de mí necesitaba saltar y aferrarme a lo que sentía. Aún así, no podía imaginar que tú, toda luz, permanecieses junto a mis sombras. Y el miedo a que me terminaras rechazando cuando ya estuviera demasiado enamorada, me empujó a decirte cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, a dejarte ver resquicios del monstruo que escondía. Pero te quedaste contra cada uno de mis pronósticos, volviste a buscarme. Y, entonces, supe que te quería y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Tomé aire después de aquello. Nunca me habían dicho nada parecido.

— ¿Pero apenas nos conocemos? No habíamos hablado casi cuando encontré un poema dedicado a mí. —Seguía demasiado perdida.

— Yo te conocí antes. —Me dijo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En un sueño? —Aquello sonaba demasiado Disney para ser cierto.

— No. Encontré una especie de relato que habías escrito para la revista del instituto hace unos años. Yo estaba enferma y mortalmente aburrida, así que rebusqué cosas que leer y lo encontré. Me enamoré en el primer párrafo y me dije que tenía que conocerte. Pero tampoco me atrevía, con los rumores que había sobre mí, a acercarme. En fin, supongo que solo tuve una enorme suerte con mi trabajo de historia.

— ¿Te enamoraste de cómo escribía? —Pregunté, ilusionada ante aquella idea, no sé por qué.

— Me enamoré de toda tú, Regina, de todo lo que eres, lo que fuiste y serás.

Realmente no lo entendía, porque Emma era una persona valiente, que había vivido mucho y yo no era más que una niña tonta que se dejaba manejar por su madre y le tenía miedo al amor. Era demasiado difícil aceptar sin más la idea de que me quería.

— Tú has estado enamorada antes —Le dije.

— Sí, lo he estado. Y ella me rompió el corazón.

— Pero si no te hubiera dejado…

— Si ella no se hubiera marchado, yo hoy no estaría aquí, contigo. Creía que sería la definitiva. Éramos jóvenes, pero yo siempre he amado con intensidad.

De una manera completamente irracional, sentí como mi interior se constreñía. Había algo de la idea de Emma enamorada de otra persona que no me hacía gracia. Y qué podría aportarle yo que no hubiera vivido ya con aquel primer amor. Seguía sintiendo imposible que alguien que amara de manera tan intensa y entregada como Emma pudiera elegirme a mí, que me había dedicado a esconderme y huir toda mi vida.

— Deberíamos ir volviendo a casa. —Dije —Antes de que mi madre sepa que me he saltado las clases…otra vez.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Volvimos caminando a pie hasta su coche. El resto del camino lo realizamos en la trampa sobre ruedas, aunque creo que Emma tomó un desvío mal a propósito solo para mostrarme el lugar sobre el que le gustaba saltar a trenes en marcha para viajar gratis.

— Algún día, Regina Mills—me dijo — lograré que saltes conmigo a ese tren y, entonces, toda tu vida estará llena de aventuras.

Estuve a punto de reírme frente a ella por la imposibilidad de sus palabras. Pero era tanto lo que había hecho desde que conocí a Emma y que nunca me habría creído capaz de hacer, que de pronto me di cuenta de que la idea de saltar a un tren en marcha no parecía tan completamente descabellada. Y, probablemente, eso fue lo que más me emocionó de aquella tarde.

— Ya hemos llegado. —Me dijo.

Me giré y ella me ofreció su mejilla como si esperase un beso de despedida, pero yo tomé su rostro y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para saborearlos de nuevo. Sabía a chocolate, me dije. Y me pregunté a qué sabría yo, algún día se lo preguntaría.

— Hasta mañana. —Susurré en sus labios.

— Hasta mañana. —Contestó embobada.

Bajé del coche, con una sonrisa y el achocolatado sabor todavía tentando mis labios, caminando hacia mi puerta como si no me dirigiera a mi personal prisión cuyo carcelero había desobedecido completamente.

Lo recordé en cuanto puse los pies en el jardín: tendría que haber vuelto a casa acompañada de Robin. Maldita sea.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dándome la bienvenida a los gritos de mi madre.

— Regina Maria Mills, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Robin ha venido a decirme que no te había encontrado al salir de clase y que los profesores le han dicho que no has estado en todo el día. ¿Tienes una idea de lo terriblemente asustada que estaba? — Me dijo con su típica voz

Nos encontrábamos todavía en la entrada de nuestra imponente casa blanca, flanqueadas por extensiones de césped perfectamente cortado, enfrentadas en el camino de piedras que conectaba la calle con la entrada. Los ojos de mi madre mirándome con tal intensidad que parecían querer penetrar en mi interior.

En otras circunstancias, en cualquier momento, aquella mirada y sus gritos habrían bastado para que me disculpara y agachase la cabeza. Pero no aquel día.

Aquel día, aquella tarde, con los ojos todavía ardiendo por las lágrimas derramadas por mi corcel perdido y el recuerdo de tantas traiciones gritando en mi mente, había algo distinto en mí, una furia que no me creía capaz de poseer. Cerré los puños y apreté la mandíbula tratando de dominar la bestia que podría despertarse si no tenía cuidado, pero no fue suficiente.

— Sí la tengo madre. ¿No fue acaso por eso por lo que me quitaste a Rocinante? ¿Para que supiera lo que se siente cuando alguien que quieres está en peligro? Bien, pues agradece que yo he regresado sana y salva, que es más de lo que yo puedo decir sobre Rocinante. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a retirarme a mi cuarto.

— Pequeña ingrata, ¿cómo osas responderle así a tu madre? ¡Has faltado a clase!

— Sí, así es. Pero eran clases de repaso innecesarias para mí. Soy la mejor de mi clase y he entregado todos mis deberes, solo podrás recriminarme cuando baje mi rendimiento.

Veía la rabia ardiendo en los ojos de mi madre, y sabía que aquello no traería nada bueno. Pero era incapaz de acallar las palabras que salían desgarrando consigo la barrera de mi propia prudencia.

Veía la mano de mi madre, ardiendo casi tanto como mi propio interior revolucionado, como si tuviera vida propia, avanzando hacia mi rostro sin que los vanos intentos de mi madre por sujetarla al permanecer en un sitio demasiado visible fueran fructíferos.

Y nos mirábamos, dos pares de ojos oscuros enfrentados en una guerra sin armas en la que la pólvora surgía de nuestras propias pupilas. Las de mi madre, teñidas por la sorpresa ante mi pequeño acto de rebeldía, probablemente las mías también.

— Regina, ¡por fin apareces! —Fue la voz de Robin la que ahuyentó la mano de mi madre y me salvó del golpe que se avecinaban. Fue la primera vez que me alegré de verlo.

— Robin. —Lo saludé sin dejar de mirar fijamente a mi madre.

— Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿dónde fuiste?

— Tenía que hacer unas cosas, no importa.

— De acuerdo, pero deberías prepararte para la fiesta. —Me dijo.

— ¿La fiesta? — Lo miré por primera vez, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

— La fiesta— confirmó mi madre. —Una pequeña velada sorpresa a la que he invitado a unos amigos. Y, ahora Regina, haz el favor de prepararte, los invitados no pueden verte con esas pintas.

— Sí, madre. —Dije en tono cansado y medio riendo.

Las fiestas del té eran básicamente el pasatiempo favorito de mi madre. Podía invitar a las damas de la sociedad y dejar fuera a aquellas que no le pareciesen merecedoras de su atención. Se sentía como una reina que decidía quién vivía o moría y eso le encantaba.

Mi tarea era sencilla: elegid un vestido bonito, unos zapatos incómodos y recogerme el pelo. Y muchas veces, como aquella, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello puesto que madre ya me había dejado un vestido azul claro en la cama con los zapatos blancos a juego. Estaba bien, me tapaba hasta las rodillas y era un tanto ancho, lo cual lo hacía cómodo, pero seguía siendo tan propio de una niña buena que al mirarme en el espejo apenas podía creer la edad que tenía. Madre decía que una joven tiene que parecer siempre pura e inocente, que eso atraía a los hombres. Un pensamiento un poco enfermizo si te parabas a pensarlo. Me hice el recogido rápido y bajé a recibir a los invitados. En fin, tampoco es que quisiera impresionar a nadie con aquel vestido así que era casi mejor.

En la fiesta, me recibieron los mismos rostros aburridos y anodinos de siempre. La cultura de la hipocresía, señoras y señores, se aprendía entre aquellas paredes, rodeada de personas que alababan tu belleza, para criticar tu elección en ropa tan pronto como te dabas la vuelta, ni siquiera esperaban a que te alejaras lo suficiente como para no oírlos. Sonrisas falsas que dibujabas por la misma fuerza de la costumbre, fingiendo que te alegrabas de volver a ver a alguien al que no conocías o que interesaba la vida de alguien que prácticamente odiabas.

Aunque aquello era lo fácil. Dar conversación aburrida a extraños, contestar a preguntas sin sentido, dejar que la mirada de los amigos de mi madre rondasen por más lugares de los debidamente decentes y fingir que no me daba cuenta.

Lo verdaderamente difícil llegó cuando vi a uno de los asistentes en especial. Ni más ni menos que el Ilustrísimo Alcalde, Leopold Blanchard, acompañado de su adorada hija, Mary Margaret. Como si de una vieja postal se tratase, Mary conversaba tranquilamente con Robin, mientras que madre hablaba con Leopold, con aquella sonrisa perfectamente hipócrita que solo ella dominaba con aquella maestría, quitando de vez en cuando motas de polvo invisibles a ojos humanos de las solapas de su chaqueta.

Era algo que madre hacía mucho desde que Eva, la esposa de Leopold había muerto, invitarlo a casa con vanos pretextos, asistir a todas las fiestas que daba, traerlo a las nuestras y convertirlo en el centro de su mundo.

Alguna vez me había preguntado por sus intenciones, especialmente cuando la veía conversar de manera afectada y contonear las caderas bajo los ceñidos y provocativos vestidos que le gustaba llevar y que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación de los hombres. Cuando la veía sonreír, morderse los labios y preguntar con interés fingido cosas a Leopold que ninguna mujer preguntaría de no tener deseos ocultos. "¿Y cómo es la vida de un hombre viudo? Oh, debes sentir una terrible soledad. Y la pequeña Mary Margaret, creciendo sin una madre"…Y así.

Mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de él distraídamente o paseaban por su brazo y comentaban lo fuerte que estaba.

Me revolvía el estómago verla comportándose de aquella manera, como si su marido o su hija no mereciésemos ningún respeto, ni un mero recuerdo, mientras intentaba meterse en la cama del hombre más poderoso de la sala.

— Regina, querida, ven aquí. —Madre pareció darse cuenta por fin de mi presencia y puso cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Leopold. —Te estábamos esperando.

— Oh Regina, cada día estás más bella. — Leopold me saludó con un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer. Su mano, mientras, solía posarse en mi cintura y yo tenía que concentrar toda mi voluntad en no huir de su tacto. —Igual que tu madre. —Añadía después.

— Leopold y yo estábamos hablando de cómo te marcharás pronto a la universidad—Madre volvió a concentrar su mirada en Leopold y yo me pregunté por cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar su mano en mi cintura, sujetándome como si fuera de su propiedad. Pero sabía que si me alejaba ahora madre se enfadaría, y no era nada, apenas un leve contacto de una mano olvidadiza, me decía.

— Cierto, cierto —decía él. —Regina ya es toda una mujer.

Me miró de pronto. Sus ojos, más oscuros de lo que creía recordar, trajeron a mi memoria palabras de Emma _"los verdaderos monstruos no tienen colmillos, no, son rostros corrientes, el de un padre, un hombre respetable, un ciudadano decente a ojos de los demás, pero que no duda en aprovecharse de los más débiles que encuentra en su camino."_ Aquello fue lo que me pareció Leopold en aquel momento.

Y, cuando su mano descendió más para encontrarse con mi trasero, salté asustada, alejándome de él de manera instintiva.

— Debería saludar a Robin de nuevo. Buenas tardes. —Dije para suavizar mi huida.

Para cuando llegué al lado de Robin y Mary Margaret mi cuerpo seguía temblando. Podía seguir la mirada de Leopold siguiéndome mientras la daba la espalda. Me sentía como una muñeca que movían a su antojo, teniendo que estar siempre bonita para los demás y dejar que los hombres me mirasen, o incluso que alguno jugase a las manos olvidadizas, solo para que mi madre pudiera seguir jugando a la perfecta anfitriona y dama de la alta sociedad. Como un objeto, como un trasto sin más valor que un jarrón que pudiera usarse para adornar. Hubiera deseado tato poder escapar de allí y salir corriendo sin tener que preocuparme de las represalias de mi madre.

— Regina, hablábamos de ti. —Me dijo Robin. —Mary Margaret dice que estaría encantada de decirte lo que te has perdido hoy en clase.

Miré a Mary Margaret, la imagen del día en que me besó más viva que nunca en mi mente.

— Ya, ya sé que estaría encantada en echarme una mano…—Aunque no pensaba precisamente en los deberes al decirlo. —Pero no será necesario. Muchas gracias, Mary.

— Pero Regina…—Intentó decirme.

— Pero nada, querida. —La interrumpí. —Es totalmente innecesario. No preciso de tu ayuda en nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de ir a terminar unas cuantas cosas.

Me despedí sin demasiadas ceremonias de algunos de los invitados mientras intentaba escapar hacia…cualquier lugar en general. Aquel mundo de hipocresía y sonrisas fingidas me estaba asfixiando. Justo cuando ya estaba casi en el jardín, sentí un brazo que me atrapaba. Mi primer impulso fue cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, vieja costumbre, al pensar que sería mi madre.

— Regina, ¿te encuentras mal? —Era la voz de Robin.

— Oh, sí tranquilo. Es solo que tengo mucho pendiente y estas reuniones no son lo mío.

— Comprendo.

Sonreí esperando a que me soltara del brazo, pero él no lo hizo. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y me atrajo hacia él, sus labios queriendo acercarse peligrosamente a los míos. Reaccioné rápido, por una vez, y lo aparté antes de que llegara a tocarme.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —Grité.

— Yo…em…es que pensaba que te gustaba y tu madre…

— Ah, mi madre, claro. Eso tiene todo el sentido. Para el futuro que sepas que no puedes ir por ahí besando a mujeres sin previo aviso, no es propio de hombres honorables.

Y salí corriendo. En serio, ¿qué manía tenía la gente con querer besarme de improvisto? ¿Nadie sabía lo que era el consentimiento?

Tan acelerada iba que no miré por dónde iba y choqué contra un cuerpo.

— Perdón, lo siento, um…¿Profesor Gold? —Más que el golpe, me aturdió la mente encontrar a mi profesor de historia en mi propia casa.

— Hola, Regina. —Aunque no parecía mirarme demasiado, su vista se clavaba en algún punto lejano. Me pregunté qué miraba o a quién, pero tenía prisa.

— Buenas noches, señor, y perdón por el golpe.

Subí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, esperando poder hallar algo de consuelo, paz y tranquilidad, al menos, entre aquellas paredes.

— Ha intentado besarte. —Al parecer allí tampoco podría descansar.

— Emma, ¿cómo has entrado en mi cuarto?

Para terminar de arreglar la noche, Emma en todo su esplendor, pelo alocado y chaqueta roja incluida, me esperaba sentada en la cama con mirada acusatoria.

— Por el balcón. He venido a saludarte y a comprobar que tu madre no te había dado problemas. Y he visto cómo Robin ha intentado besarte. Me dijiste que no había nada entre vosotros. Me has mentido.

— Y no lo hay.

— Te he dicho que te quiero, te he abierto mi corazón y no me has dicho la verdad respecto a Robin.

— Emma…

— No, no sigas mintiéndome. —Casi parecía querer llorar.

— Mira, Emma, entre Robin y yo no hay nada. Él ha creído que sí y ha intentado besarme, pero lo he rechazado. Eso es todo. —Emma me miraba como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —Suspiré al ver su puchero.

— Te lo prometo.

Emma se levantó y se lanzó sobre mí de rodillas, abrazándome las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en mi vientre.

— No dejaré que nadie nos separe, Regina, no podría vivir sin ti.

— Emma, ¿puedes dejar de ser una dramática? No ha pasado nada. De verdad. —Pero ella seguía abrazada a mi regazo.

— Pensaba que te había perdido, que preferirías a Robin.

Acaricié el pelo de Emma, intentando encontrar la manera de calmarla y, de paso, calmar mis propios nervios después del estrés del día, cuando escuché pasos y una voz.

— Regina, hija, ¿qué haces en tu cuarto?

— Mierda—Dije entre dientes. —Emma, escóndete. Viene mi madre.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo, pero yo ya la estaba empujando.

— ¿Regina? —Mi madre.

Dios, Dios, Dios… ¡Mi madre! Llevé a Emma hasta mi armario de puertas blancas, le hice un gesto de silencio y, al ver su rostro dispuesto a gritar, la tomé de las mejillas y besé sus labios, movida por la excitación del momento, con una pasión que no había mostrado hasta el momento, dejando que mi lengua explorase lugares desconocidos y mordiendo sus labios antes de separarme. Cerré la puerta con una breve oleada de orgullo por su cara de asombro, justo antes de que mi madre entrara.

— Madre, hola…—Dije sonriendo.

 **Sí, en un armario xD**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos todísimos.**

 **Hoy pongo el capi con algo de prisa pero le prometí a mi hija Kath que hoy actualizaba y soy una mujer de palabra. Así que gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me encanta leeros. Dedicado a ti hija, que cada día te pareces más a tu otra madre xD y a mi musa :)**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 ** _Incluso cuando me encerrabas en un armario convirtiéndome en un cliché viviente, te seguía queriendo. Así era mi amor por ti. A ratos dramática, a ratos exagerada, es cómo he aprendido a vivir, pero real a pesar de todo. Tan solo que necesitaba tanto tu presencia, tu luz que la idea de perderte me desgarraba. Y todavía había mucho de mí que no conocías, pero era tan difícil contarte algo que podría alejarte de mí. Y te necesitaba tanto de golpe, como respirar, como latir, como si alejarte de mí pudiera desgarrarme el alma._**

 ** _SQ-_**

— Ma…madre. —Dije tragando saliva. —¿Necesitas algo?

— Regina— Miró con desconfianza de un lado a otro. —¿Qué haces en tu cuarto tan pronto? Aún quedan invitados.

Sonreí como pude. Me sentía como el protagonista de una de las obras de Edgar Allan Poe, sintiendo que mi propio corazón y su intenso latido me delatarían en cualquier momento. O sería Emma y algún ataque de tos. Y si mi madre se encontraba con ella en mi armario…Bueno, sabía lo que me pasaría a mí, pero sería peor lo que haría con ella. La denunciaría por allanamiento, podría hacer que acabara en la cárcel, acabar con su vida.

Madre no podía descubrir que Emma estaba encerrada en mi armario.

— Es que no me encontraba del todo bien. Además, —añadí al ver como sus ojos se estrechaban peligrosamente.—después de mi comportamiento de hoy perdiéndome clases, no merecía estar en la fiesta.

Aquello pareció apaciguarla un poco.

— Tienes razón. Aún así, has sido muy maleducada con el Alcalde Blanchard marchándote sin más.

Preferí no mencionar el asunto de su mano viajando a lugares prohibidos porque Emma seguía delante y tampoco quería darle motivos para provocar un magnicidio.

— Lo lamento madre, me disculparé cuando lo vea de nuevo. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías marcharte? Debo ponerme enseguida con esos deberes y…

— ¿Cómo osas ser tan impertinente, después de todos los fallos que te he perdonado hoy?

Vi cómo avanzaba hacia mí y la manera en que su mano se cerraba y se abría, como si comenzara a prepararse. Sabía cómo continuaría aquella escena. Mi madre daría un paso más, su mano se encontraría con mi rostro como marcado obstáculo, dejando su huella por el camino. Entonces, probablemente, Emma saldría del armario, le gritaría a mi madre, mi madre le gritaría a ella, alguien llamaría a la policía y sería Emma quien terminase encerrada y no en un armario precisamente.

Vi todo aquello como si de una premonición se tratase. Y quizás fue por aquellas imágenes y su funesto resultado o, quizás, por haber pasado un día bajo el peso de los recuerdos. Lo único que sé es que mi mano reaccionó a tiempo deteniendo el brazo de mi madre a medio camino, aferrando su muñeca para detenerla en el aire.

— No estoy de humor, madre, y esa es mi última palabra. Permaneceré en mi cuarto lo que queda de velada. Tú misma puedes disculparte con tus invitados. Aunque dudo que alguien me eche de menos.

— Pero…¿cómo…? ¿Qué…? —Madre parecía perdida debatiéndose entre mirar a mis ojos, firmes y decididos por una vez, y mi mano sujetándola. —De acuerdo. Tienes razón, nadie te echará de menos. —Dijo cesando la fuerza en su brazo.

— Gracias, madre.

Entendía la confusión de mi madre, era la misma que sentiría ya cuando se marchara y mi fachada de seguridad desapareciera.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró dejando a mi madre fuera de mis dominios, Emma salió el armario, mirándome de manera acusatoria, sabía que escondía preguntas sobre Cora, pero no me sentía con ánimo de responderla. De hecho, me encontraba frenética y embriagada de emoción porque le había plantado cara a mi madre por una vez, y todo había sido gracias a Emma y a su presencia.

Así que me lancé a sus brazos, cosas de la adrenalina del momento, y silencié sus preguntas con un apasionado beso. Emma se olvidó pronto de cuanto quisiera decirme porque su lengua se adentró en mi boca y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda enfundada en aquel vestido, arrastrándome lentamente hacia atrás hasta que caímos de golpe en la cama, ella encima de mí. Nuestros labios se separaron y me miró a los ojos, retirándome algunos mechones de pelo desordenados.

— Buena maniobra de distracción, princesa. Pero, ¿qué era eso?

— ¿Eso? No le digas eso, era mi madre. Un respeto. —Intenté bromear.

— Regina. —Me dijo en tono serie. —Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tu madre ha intentado golpearte.

— Em…Puede, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Puedo manejar la situación perfectamente.

Intenté besarla de nuevo y ella dejó que lo hiciera, pero fue apenas un roce, antes de que separara de mí y siguiera con su interrogatorio.

— Regina, venga, habla conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No quiero hablar de ello, Emma. —Le dije apartando la mirada de sus intensos ojos azulados.

— Yo solo quiero ayudarte, Regina, protegerte. —Me dijo casi suplicante.

— No puedes protegerme. Ni yo podré protegerte de ella si haces algo, por favor, déjalo pasar. — Mis manos se aferraron a las solapas de su chaqueta.

— No, Regina. Si te está haciendo algo, no voy simplemente a cerrar los ojos y dejar que pase. No puedo hacer eso.

— Emma, no lo compliques más. Te estoy suplicando. No conoces a mi madre —Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Ni ella me conoce a mí. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti Regina. —Me dijo, sus dedos paseando por el borde de mi mandíbula.

— ¡No soy una posesión que puedas querer! —Grité nerviosa, apartándola de mí.—No necesito mas amores que quieran poseerme. — Me levanté de la cama, pasándome las manos por el cabello. —Mi madre no es mala, solo tiene una manera extraña de demostrar su amor. Pero es la única persona que se ha preocupado de mí, que ha estado siempre ahí, vigilándome, que no me ha traicionado. Es… es mi madre.

La mirada de Emma decía las palabras que mi mente no quería pronunciar.

— Es todo lo que tengo. —Susurré cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Emma no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme, acariciando mi cabello, mis lágrimas caían sobre su hombro mientras me refugiaba en su cuello del mundo.

— Princesa, eso no es amor. —Y, por fin, alguien le dio la razón a aquella parte de mí que me repetía aquellas palabras después de cada golpe cuando me intentaba convencer de que era su manera de preocuparse, de que era mi culpa.

— ¿Y qué es entonces? —Susurré.

— No lo sé. Pero no es amor, no es así como yo te quiero. —Seguíamos abrazadas—Si me dejaras mostrártelo, si quisieras saltar conmigo a uno de esos trenes y que dejáramos este lugar…

Suspiré, silenciando los labios de Emma con mis dedos.

— Deja de decir locuras. Por tentadora que pueda parecer la idea de una vida en la que somos libres y solo nosotras, es irreal. ¿Dónde iríamos? ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Cómo viviríamos?

— Encontraría la manera. —Me dijo, terca como ella sola. —He logrado sobrevivir antes con menos. Puedo conseguir dinero, no me importa si…— Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero su cuerpo se tensó y tembló al mismo tiempo, una combinación que apenas creía posible. —Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas de mis oscuras pupilas y me separé del húmedo cuello de Emma, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— No, Emma. No puedes estar hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando.

Ella bajó la mirada con los ojos humedecidos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

— Lo he hecho antes, para conseguir comida para los niños. Podría volver a hacerlo… por ti.

— Oh, no, Emma. —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios. —No es así como funciona cielo. Estaríamos juntas en ello. Si tú lo hicieras, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. —Emma me miró horrorizada.

— No lo digas ni de broma.

— No bromeo.

— ¡No! Regina, tú eres inocente y pura, no puedes hacer algo así. —Me dijo indignada.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Le pregunté.

— Sí, porque yo ya estoy rota. Estoy podrida por dentro. Y no importa…yo no importo.

— No. Emma. —Volví a besar sus labios—Cielo, no estás rota ni podrida e importas. Me importas a mí.

Sujetó mis manos que descansaban en su rostro y me miró, sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, los míos llorando directamente. Y ni siquiera de pena, sino de rabia, de frustración por no saber cómo hacerle entender a aquella preciosa y valiente chica que tenía frente a mí lo maravillosa, lo fuerte, lo intrépida, lo admirable que había sido, que era. Porque no sabía cómo decirle que la amaba sin palabras ni hacerla entender que si no fuera por aquel pasado que la atormentaba, que la perseguí incluso en sueños, no seríamos quiénes éramos, ella no estaría dispuesta a escalar hasta mi balcón cada noche ni a saltar a trenes por mí. Si no hubiera visto tanta maldad, tanta oscuridad, se asustaría también de mi inocencia y huiría de lo que ella llamaba luz, pero otros llamaban estupidez, como harían el resto de mortales.

Y yo quería ser egoísta, por una vez en mi vida, y alegrarme de que hubiera sido así porque de pronto se había convertido en el pilar que me sostenía mientras el mundo temblaba a mi alrededor. Y todo porque era tan tremendamente débil que quería decirme que las palizas de mi madre, mi encierro, mi pena y dolor, aquel vacío insondable, habían tenido un propósito en mi vida y había sido colocarme en aquel lugar, en aquel balcón para que Emma lo escalara. Quería mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no importaba el dolor del pasado, ya no, porque el pasado solo había sido un camino que nos había traído hasta donde estábamos y solo por aquel momento, por tenerla entre mis brazos y quererla, y sentirme querida, merecía la pena.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Mis lágrimas seguía siendo más poderosas que mi voz y mis miedos, más que mi razón y no me permitían hablar. Solo abrazarla, acariciar su melena y besar su cabeza.

— No te dejaría que lo hicieras. —Fue lo que le dije. —Estamos juntas en esto, Emma. Yo soy tuya mientras seas mía. No puedes sacrificarte sin más, como si no valieras nada, como si no le importaras a nadie porque no es así, estamos tus hermanos, Marco, yo…

— Pero lo hago por ellos, por ti, para salvaros…—Empezó a protestar y la callé con un beso.

— No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Emma Y…no puedes salvarme a mí, al menos no todavía y no tú sola. —Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

— Estamos juntas en esto. —Dijo como una niña que aprende su lección.

— Sí, juntas en esto. —Confirmé mientras dejaba que se abrazara a mí.

Pasamos un tiempo así, abrazadas, hasta que Emma abandonó su refugio en mi cuello y me miró, con esos ojos brillantes que ponen los cachorritos y a los que no te puedes resistir.

— ¿Regina? —Me dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Dime, cielo.

— ¿Me cuentas una historia?

Abrí la boca para negarme, pero fui incapaz.

— Claro, cielo.

Seguí acariciándole el cabello buscando entre los resquicios de mi mente intacta alguna historia que pudiera aplacar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de las princesas? —Le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, pues la Princesa Perdida había encontrado la torre de la Princesa Solitaria, atrapada en ella.

— Y había decidido escalarla. —Completó ella.

— Así es. Era terriblemente temeraria y decidió que quería llegar a la ventana de la Princesa Solitaria. Solo que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían, no era una mera historia de dos princesas perdidas que se encuentran, sino que la Princesa Solitaria estaba custodiada por un fiero dragón y la Princesa Perdida tan solo podría acercarse a la torre cuando era de noche y el dragón se iba a descansar. Así que, cada noche, se proponía escalarla por entero pero estaba tan alta que le resultaba imposible. Así que pensó que necesitaría un nuevo plan.

«Tras la caída de su feliz reino, la Princesa Perdida había vagado por el mundo tratando de encontrar la manera de restaurar la vida que perdió y sintiendo que se sumía cada día más en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en su viaje, no dejó de ayudar a cuantos la necesitaron ganándose así el sobrenombre de la Salvadora. Pero, a pesar de que, a ojos del mundo, la Princesa se había sacrificado para convertirse en una heroína, ella se sentía como un monstruo, todavía perdida, sentía que había fallado a su madre quien la había enseñado a ser una perfecta princesa, mientras que ella, para sobrevivir, se había convertido más en un caballero, en una guerrera. Y por su largo camino, en cada una de sus hazañas, fue recogiendo objetos que no le dejaban olvidar en lo que se había convertido. Así, la Princesa Perdida fue llenando su bolsa de piezas de maderas inútiles a simple vista, que ella consideraba como cargas y se empeñaba en llevar de un punto a otro del mundo.

Lo que no podía imaginar la Princesa, cuando comenzó a recoger aquellas piezas de madera, sería que lo que ella veía como horribles cargas, fue lo que la ayudaría cada noche a construir la escalera que la llevaría a la ventana de la torre que tanto ansiaba alcanzar. Y, bien usado, lo que ella consideraba pesadas cargas, sirvieron para hacerla crecer, madurar, mejorar y llegar más alto de lo que nadie había logrado en aquella inexpugnable torre.»

— ¿Y qué decía la Princesa Solitaria al respecto mientras? —Me preguntó Emma, que ya había dejado de llorar.

— Oh, esa es fácil. Le decía que estaba loca y se iba a partir la cabeza. De hecho, al principio, intentaba quitarle la idea de escalar porque era demasiado peligroso y le parecía una empresa irrealizable. Pero, pasadas unas noches, terminó por perderse entre las historias de un mundo desconocido que la Princesa Perdida relataba mientras construía la escalera y dejó de insistir en que se marchara. Incluso, internamente, puede que deseara que lograse llegar hasta su ventana y liberarla. Aunque prefería no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Era lo que había aprendido de la vida, ya que muchos caballeros lo habían intentado y nadie lo había logrado. Tan solo deseaba que la Princesa Perdida no acabase chamuscada por su ma…dragón. Por el dragón.

— ¿Ibas a decir tu madre? —Preguntó Emma.

— No…—Aparté la mirada haciéndome la despistada. —Para nada.

— Ibas a decir tu madre. —Rió.

— Yo aquí intentando consolarte con una bonita historia y tú te ríes porque me equivoco. Eres imposible, Emma.

— Y tú preciosa. —Me dijo.

— Y tú una zalamera. —Respondí.

— Y tú más preciosa. Puedo pasarme así toda la noche.

— Mejor no. —Repuse. —Valoro mis horas de sueño. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. — La sonrisa de Emma desapareció de golpe volviendo a su cara triste.

— Porque has tenido que aguantarme. —Dijo. —He sido una pesada y te he cansado.

— No, Emma…

— Te vas a cansar de mí y mis cambios de humor, de mis arranques, y me dejarás. Lo sé.

— Emma…—Traté de tomarla por el rostro.

— No, déjame.

— ¡Emma! —Grité haciendo que se pusiera firme. —Escúchame. Ha sido un día largo porque al llegar a casa me esperaba toda una fiesta llena de desconocidos frente a los que he tenido que fingir, Robin, Mary Margaret y mi madre.

— Ah, vale. —Me dijo un poco más convencida. Pero no del todo.

— Emma. —La llamé.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres un beso? —Le dije con una susurrante voz que no sabía que poseía. Ella me miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Sí. —Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí dirigiéndose a mis labios. Pero yo la detuve en su avance.

— Entonces, regálame algo a cambio. —Le susurré al oído, mi mano todavía apoyada en su pecho.

— ¿El qué? No tengo mucho, pero…

— Emma. —La llamé subiendo mi mano hasta su barbilla. —Solo sonríe. Regálame una sonrisa.

Los labios de Emma se curvaron mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

— Preciosa… —Susurré mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos y se unían en un tierno beso.

Nuestras narices se rozaban mientras nuestros labios bailaban en sincronía, incluso a pesar de mi poca experiencia, pero con Emma, aquel tipo de cosas que con otras personas me aterrorizaba resultaban sencillas. Sus manos se aferraron a las mías antes de seguir el recorrido de mis brazos y llegar, de alguna manera que me perdí, a rodear mi cintura y atraerme hacia ella.

Era un beso con sabor a lágrimas, por las suyas, por las mías, por las nuestras…Era un beso diferente, pensé, que marcaba algo, me dije. Pero mi mente estaba demasiado abstraída como para pensar. Lo que no dejaba de resultar extraño porque en los pocos besos que había compartido con Daniel siempre había mantenido la razón intacta dictando cómo debería mover mis labios, cuánto debía acercarme, cuándo sus manos vagaban demasiado por mi cuerpo.

Pero con Emma era distinto, como si mis labios y mi lengua tuvieran vida propia, y mi mente decidiera perderse en aquel abrumador calor que nacía en el fondo de mi vientre y seguía avanzando, conquistando cada frente de mi cuerpo para entregárselo a Emma.

Y ya no eran solo sus manos las que buscaban aumentar el contacto, era yo misma, era mi cuerpo que la buscaba como si fueran antiguos conocidos que se reencontraran después de una eternidad sin verse.

Así, lo que empezó como un dulce beso, se tornó en un apasionado baile de lenguas en el que no sabía dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba yo. En algún momento Emma me tomó de las cinturas haciendo que quedara sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, sentadas en el suelo, ella apoyaba la espada sobre mi cama y yo seguía besándola, dejando que mi cabello descendiera como una cascada sobre ella.

Me separé de ella, apenas unos centímetros para poder respirar, nuestros alientos jadeantes, sus ojos oscurecidos y nuestros cuerpos encajados como si formaran uno solo.

— Creo que…um…deberías…—Intenté decir entre ahogadas respiraciones, esforzándome en que mi mente reaccionase.

— Um…sí, claro, supongo, yo…—Me alegró, al menos, ver que Emma estaba tan perdida como yo.

— Si seguimos besándonos así no sé si podremos parar y no sabemos cuando mi madre puede hacer otra de sus visitas. —Logré articular finalmente.

— Sí, claro. Además, tu primera vez no puede ser así, de improviso, sin más, te mereces velas, pétalos de rosa, todas esas movidas de las películas románticas.

— Oh, Emma— Le dije reprendiéndola al sentir cómo me ponía todavía más roja por aquel comentario sobre mi primera vez.

— Ya, ya… ya me voy, princesa. Es tarde y tienes que descansar.

Me levanté de su regazo extrañando enseguida la calidez que desprendía mi cuerpo y sintiendo una incómoda humedad entre mis piernas de las que prefiero no hablar. Le di la mano a Emma para ayudarla a levantarse y, con su típica sonrisa pícara, usó el impulso para levantarse y, después, mi mano para atraerme a ella para volver a besarme, aprovechando mi sorpresa para profundizar el beso.

— Eres imposible, Emma Swan. —Le dije riendo mientras la apartaba de mí.

— Se hace lo que se puede. —Me contestó riendo.

Y deseé poder eliminar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro. No sabía cómo hacerlo, por supuesto, nunca me había considerado una persona especialmente atractiva ni bonita. Era lo que mi madre decía que era. Pero Emma sí me había hecho sentir así, preciosa, atractiva, incluso sexy. Y me dije que, quizás…

— Es una lástima que te tengas que ir ya, Emma, porque iba a necesitar ayuda con esta cremallera. —Dije mientras le daba la espalda, mirándola desde mi hombro, para que viera a lo que me refería. —¿Querrías ayudarme?

Ella asintió, perdida toda capacidad de habla, al parecer.

— Pues venga. ¿Acaso esperas una invitación por escrito? Quítame este vestido, Emma. —Pedí todo lo sugerente que sabía.

Como una sonámbula por la vida que sueña con mi piel, así recorrió Emma los dos pasos que nos separaban antes de poner una mano en mi espalda y otra en la cremallera y comenzar a bajarla, dejando mi espalda al descubierto y mi sostén negro a la vista. Tras aquello, el vestido se deslizó sin problemas cayendo por mis hombros hasta mis pies. Salí de él, apoyada en Emma, quien seguía mirándome como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

— Gracias, Emma. Muy amable. —Le dije mientras empujaba su barbilla para cerrarle la boca.

Me incliné sobre la cama dando, esperaba, una buena imagen de mi trasero, hasta que encontré mi bata y me cubrí.

Emma me miró, como si acabase de despertar de un largo sueño y entendiera por fin lo que estaba pasando. Entrecerró los ojos, yo sonreí.

— Eres mala. —Me dijo.

— Se hace lo que se puede. —Contesté parafraseándola. —Ahora, será mejor que te vayas.

— Ay, mujer, vas a matarme. —Murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía a mi balcón.

— Nos veremos mañana.—Le dije.

Y apiadándome de su sonrojado rostro, le di un último y casto beso.

— Buenas noches, Emma.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

Ella saltó la barandilla del balcón, pero antes de descender me miró.

— ¿Sabes qué? Hace días que no tengo pesadillas. —Me dijo. —Debes de haberlas ahuyentado con tu luz. Te quiero, princesa.

Y saltó, como siempre. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco, como siempre. Y mis labios se abrieron como si quisieran contestar, pero las palabras no quisieron abandonarme.

Cuando me tumbé en mi cama aquella noche, tras ponerme un pijama, sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había algo en mi vida. Como si hubiera estado perdida, movida por miles de mareas en océanos desconocidos y encontrase una roca a la que aferrarme. Emma era mi roca. Fue lo último que pensé antes de caer dormida.

 **Gracias por leer**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos!**

 **Este es mi capítulo favorito, he de decirlo. Me encanta porque como visteis en el capítulo anterior Regina ya es más valiente y le planta cara al mundo y es todo gracias a Emma que la inspira porque es una persona extraordinaria que inspira a Regina para ser mejor. Y porque me encanta cuando lo spersonajes van cambiando y evolucionando y aprenden por amor, me da el ataque cursi y todo.**

 **Así que, resumiendo, gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y apoyo del fic. En especial va dedicado a mi hija Kath que me insistió para que pusiera el capítulo anterior pronto, pero luego no lo comentó, sí hija, lo noté. Madre lo sabe todo xD Y a mi musa :D**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 ** _Me dijiste una vez que yo era como tu roca. Y supuse que sí porque era oscura, anodina, sin forma ni brillo, porque era algo que nadie querría, que cualquiera lanzaría a las profundidades marinas tan solo por entretenimiento. Una roca, me dijiste, y eso fue lo que pensé. No en que fuera fuerte, ni en haber sobrevivido los envistes de las olas, ni en que, por muchas veces que me hubiera lanzado al mar, siempre había vuelto a la orilla. Tú me hacías verlo. Y por eso eras el cristal que llenaba de luz mi oscura vida._**

 ** _SQ-_**

El día siguiente salí de casa sonriendo sin saber exactamente la razón, bueno, sí la sabía. Sonriendo cada vez que recordaba la noche anterior con Emma y pensando en volver a verla y robar más besos a escondidas.

Y así seguía yo, andando por la vida como si fuera maravillosa y hubiera olvidado que existía un mundo más allá de nosotras, cuando llegué al instituto y fui a dejar mis libros en la taquilla. La puerta metálica cedió con un click y, al abrirse, dejó caer una nota azul.

Extrañada, la tomé del suelo y la desplegué. Reconocí al instante la letra de Emma.

 ** _Princesa, hoy no tengo un buen día. Lo siento mucho. No esperes verme, es mejor así. Te buscaré cuando me encuentre mejor._**

 ** _Te quiere,_**

 ** _Emma Swan._**

Ofuscada, arrugué la nota con un pesado suspiro. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué no tenía un buen día? ¿Quién tenía buenos días en aquella vida? Tiré la nota al fondo de mi taquilla mientras gruñía por la estupidez de aquella Emma Swan a veces. Cerré la puerta de golpe olvidando los libros que tendría que haber cogido.

Maldita seas Emma Swan. Dije entre dientes.

La campana sonó anunciándome el comienzo de las clases. En cualquier otro momento, ya habría estado dentro, sentada en mi lugar frente a la pizarra, con la espalda imposiblemente recta esperando órdenes. Pero no podía lograr que mis pies obedeciesen la orden de entrar.

Porque ¿qué era un mal día para Emma Swan? ¿Y si estaba en peligro? ¿Y si necesitaba mi ayuda? ¿Y si era algo de su pasado que había vuelto? ¿O le pasaba algo a los niños?

Miles de posibilidades, a cada cual peor surcaba mi mente y no sabía qué sería peor, si la auténtica razón de que Emma no estuviera allí conmigo o la incertidumbre que dejaba mi imaginación demasiado libre.

Y había algo más. La idea de que algo podría haberle pasado o pasarle y yo todavía no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para haberle dicho que la quería, me había limitado a sonreír o a quedarme callada cada vez que lo dijo, me ardía por dentro, como si las palabras que no había logrado todavía pronunciar estuvieran quemando mis entrañas.

Y mi corazón se partía ante la idea de que se encontrara mal y ni siquiera creyera que yo podría ayudarla, como si siguiera sin ser lo suficientemente buena. Como si siguiera siendo defectuosa. La hija que no logra cumplir con todas las expectativas; la hija por la que no merece la pena arriesgarse a enfadar a tu esposa; la chica por la que no merece la pena quedarse.

Había pensado que sería diferente con Emma, cuando me dijo que ahuyenté sus pesadillas, cada vez que me decía preciosa, yo la creía y, por un momento, abrazaba la idea de ser suficiente para alguien; de ser exactamente lo que necesitaba sin tener que cambiar algo de mí, sin tener que esforzarme en encajar en algún molde que alguien preforma sobre mí o mi vida. Poder ser perfecta para alguien, sin llegar a serlo. Que lo que me hacía imperfecta a ojos de los demás, para ella, me hiciera única. Creí que sería así. Pero ni siquiera me necesitaba cuando tenía un mal día.

Estaba a punto de entrar en clase, cuando una de las frases de su nota volvió a mi mente: " ** _No esperes verme, es mejor así._** " Y entonces me dije ¿y si Emma es tan idiota como para creer que me enfadaré porque tenga un mal día, y si quiere guardarme de sus malos lados y protegerme incluso de sí misma?

Me detuve en seco y volví a pensarlo. Podría ser, era la clase de tontería que haría una Emma Swan con ínfulas de Salvadora del mundo. Miré dentro del aula, algunos de mis compañeros ya estaban sentados, el señor Gold dejaba sus cosas encima de la mesa y, en algún momento, sus ojos se fijaron en mí con una interrogación en la mirada. Fruncí el cejo, como si con aquel simple gesto pudiera transmitirle mi preocupación, mi indecisión. Él asintió y su mirada volvió a los objetos que desperdigaba por su mesa.

Quise tomarlo por permiso o, quizás, una señal. Salí corriendo, sin importar donde quedaran mis cosas, olvidando las clases y cualquier norma de decoro por los pasillos del centro.

Tan rápido iba que mi carrera paró bruscamente contra un objeto no identificado.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿dónde va tan rápido la empollona?

— Killian. —Medio saludé, medio reconocí con tono cansado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que la empollona va a saltarse una clase? —Es cierto que sus palabras reavivaron cierto sentido de culpabilidad por saltarme más clases, pero estaba más preocupada por librarme de su agarre.

— Killian, suéltame. Tengo prisa.

Al forcejear con Killian me di cuenta de que, como siempre, Mary Margaret y David lo seguían, o él los seguía a ellos… ni lo sé ni me importa.

— Pero, Regina, ¿qué haces faltando a clase? Tu comportamiento últimamente no es tolerable —Dijo Mary como quien reprende a un niño que es revoltoso.—Tu madre me lo dijo ayer. Y me encargó, personalmente, de que vigilara que no faltaras más a clase.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a nada? —Le grité. Y ella me ignoró.

— Killian, Regina no sabe lo que dice, pero la llevaremos a clase, será el mejor favor que podemos hacerle. —Dijo como si tal cosa y decidir mi destino estuviera en sus manos. —Llévala.

Killian sonrió con malicia, como si disfrutara del hecho de poder tomarme de la cintura para arrastrarme impunemente porque era orden de la adorada Mary Margaret.

— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame. Ella no te puede ordenar que me arrastres si no quiero ir a clase. —Protesté, pero nadie pareció escucharme.

Mientras forcejeaba con Killian me pregunté qué haría Emma si me viera entonces, supuse que pegarle, y casi deseé que estuviera allí. No, de hecho, deseé que estuviera allí. Pero no estaba porque era ella la que me necesitaba y, por una vez, yo tenía que ser la fuerte.

Y ya estaba harta de ser un pelele, una marioneta en manos de mi madre, de Mary Margaret, de no poder decidir sobre mi propia vida.

Me aferré a los brazos de Killian y descargué un rodillazo con todas las fuerzas que poseía sobre sus partes masculinas. Él se retorció de dolor soltándome por fin.

— ¿Pero qué está mal contigo? —Espetó Mary Margaret.

— No —Grité. —¿Qué está mal contigo? No puedes seguir entrometiendo en la vida de todos pensando que tienes derecho para manejar sus destinos como si supieras lo que les conviene mejor que ellos mismos. El mundo no funciona así. Así que deja ya tus pegatinas de unicornios y besitos de arco iris y empieza a mirar a tu alrededor. No eres más que una niña malcriada. Y esta es mi vida, deja de intentar controlarme. No eres mi madre. Ni una amiga. No eres nadie. —En plena furia me dirigí hacia David. —Ah, y tu novia me besó hace unos años, ¿sabes por qué? Porque debajo de esa fachada de niña puritana y temerosa de Dios, es una lesbiana Espera, te lo repito. Lesbiana. Le ha mirado las tetas a Ruby más veces de las que te ha besado en toda tu triste vida de novio pelele. —Me giré hacia Killian. —Y tú —Le dije dándole en el pecho con el dedo índice.—Solo sigues a estos dos idiotas porque estás perdidamente enamorado de David. Por el amor de Dios, dejad salid de una santa vez ese gay reprimido que tenéis todos dentro y dejadme tranquila.

Chica, qué a gusto me quedé.

Y después de aquello, mientras todos me miraban entre horrorizados y sorprendidos, salí corriendo. Pero, esta vez, no fue de Emma, sino hacia Emma, punto a mi favor.

El cielo había oscurecido en los turbulentos minutos que había pasado en el instituto y amenazaba con tormentas. El viento había embravecido, trayendo consigo aires más gélidos y húmedos. Las nubes habían adquirido el pesado color grisáceo con un toque púrpura que avecinaba cambios en el ambiente.

Nunca me habían gustado demasiado las tormentas, ni los días grises, en general, me resultaban deprimentes y esperaba con ansias la salida del sol para alejar las nubes. Pero aquel día fue diferente, por una vez comprendía lo que sentía aquel tormentoso cielo, como si cada una de las emociones que se enfrentaban en mi interior pudiera reflejarse en el humor de la mismísima bóveda celeste.

No sabía exactamente a dónde me dirigía, ni qué esperaba hacer cuando llegase, solo que no podía parar hasta que la encontrase, que mi corazón no descansaría hasta ver que estaba bien. Mis pasos me llevaron sin planearlo a nuestra playa.

Mi mirada la buscó desesperada por toda la blanca superficie de la arena, rezando por ver una chaqueta roja coronada por su cabello rubio resaltando sobre la playa. Pero mi vista solo alcanzó a ver rocas y transeúntes que buscaban refugio para la lluvia que se acercaba.

— ¿Dónde estás, Emma? — Susurré.

Un trueno se fundió con mi gruñido de frustración. A ver, me dije, si yo fuera una completa loca temeraria e idiota empeñada en esconderme de la gente que se preocupa por mí, ¿dónde iría?

Y tuve mi respuesta: el tren. Eso era.

Volví a correr, esta vez, más determinada teniendo un destino final. Estaba allí, tenía que estar allí. Por Dios, que estuviera allí. Iba diciendo mientras corría. Por tres veces me caía al suelo en mi carrera desesperada, sí, estaba un poco desentrenada. Además de que, aquella mañana, al ponerme mi habitual falda hasta las rodillas, camisa y zapatos, no sabía que terminaría corriendo por tierra húmeda.

Por fin, llegué al comienzo de la colina que vigilaba el paso del tren desde las alturas, rezando a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer. Y, por una vez, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Allí, sentada junto a un árbol, a orillas del abismo sobre el que vigilaba sus amados trenes, estaba Emma Swan. El rostro cubierto en lágrimas sin nombre, las manos sobre su cabeza y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, arrodillándome a su lado y poniendo una mano en su cabello.

— Emma. —Susurré. Ella me miró, asombrada al principio, horrorizada después.

— ¿Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte. ¿No has visto mi nota? No quiero que me veas así. —Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

— No digas tonterías. —Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? Ayer estabas bien.

— Sí, ya…—Intentó reír, aunque quedó ahogada por las lágrimas. —Resulta que la estabilidad no es uno de mis fuertes. Otro punto para Emma Rara Swan.

— Emma…—Mi tono parecía el de una madre que le habla a su niña— Cielo, ¿qué te pasa? —Pregunté secando una última lágrima de su rostro.

— Ya te lo he dicho, tengo un mal día. En los días como este en los que el mundo puede conmigo, todo se hunde a mi alrededor y solo consigo ver el lado negro de las cosas. No soy buena compañía. Meteré la pata. Te diré algo que no deba y saldrás corriendo. No quiero que me veas así, por favor.

Emma volteó la cabeza, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al suelo, como si diera por hecho que tan solo por aquella advertencia me iba a ir corriendo. Como si siguiera siendo una niña a la que tenía que proteger del mundo y de ella, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Y estaba harta.

— No. —Dije mientras me ponía en pie. —No. —Fue un poco más firme y ella me miró. —No voy a dejar que me apartes cuando te convenga Emma, las cosas no funcionan así. Te lo dije ayer, estamos juntas en esto. No puedes venir a…—Me pasé una mano por el pelo al sentir las lágrimas acudiendo a mí, para serenarme.—No puedes venir a enamorarme y después alejarte cuando te conviene. Si me quieres de verdad, tengo que ser una parte de tu vida en todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Así funciona, ¿cierto?

— Pero princesa…—Trató de decir.

— Ni princesas ni reinas ni ningún otro miembro de la realeza, Emma Swan. Te estoy hablando muy en serio. Sé que tendrás tus malos días, sé que habrá momentos en los que los fantasmas del pasado ganen la partida, que habrá noches en las que vuelvan las pesadillas. Lo sé. Y no tengo miedo, ni de ello, ni de ti. No tienes que protegerme como su fuera una frágil niña, no estoy hecha de cristal.

— Para mí sí. —Me dijo. —Para mí estás hecha del más puro y luminoso cristal que exista y no quiero herirte por nada. Regina, te quiero demasiado para hacerte eso.

— Entonces, si yo soy tu cristal, cielo, tú serás mi roca. —Me arrodillé frente a ella tomándola del rostro. — Y me darás fuerza y yo te iluminaré con mi brillo, ¿vale?

— Yo no soy fuerte. —Contestó con lágrimas en la voz.

— Ni yo brillante, pero así me ves… y así te veo.

El cielo rugió de nuevo, llenando el vacío que habían dejado nuestras palabras, perdidas en el viento, como un animal herido que sufre y libera sus lágrimas de angustia. Así, el cielo lloraba con nosotras. Y yo ya ni sabía por qué lloraba. Era una locura, la misma vida, la situación, todo aquello me parecía una locura.

Y empapada por la lluvia, con una lagrimosa Emma entre mis brazos y toda una batalla campal de sentimientos siendo combatida en mi interior, me parecía increíble que tan solo unas semanas atrás yo hubiera sido una chica sin vida que existía en vez de vivir y pasaba sus días esperando que las interminables horas pasasen. Parecía imposible que hiciera apenas unas semanas que hubiera conocido realmente a Emma, sin contar las veces que nos vimos de pasada o escuché rumores infundados; tanto como parecía imposible que hubiera habido un tiempo de mi vida sin ella.

— Solo dime qué te pasa. —Le supliqué.

— No lo sé. —Me dijo. — Yo…me fui de tu casa sonriendo como una boba. Pero, al despertar esta mañana, simplemente estaba mal, sin motivo ni razón. El tiempo ha cambiado muy rápido, eso suele afectar a mi humor. De pronto lo he visto todo negro, he pensado que eras demasiado buena para mí, que terminarías con Robin porque él es rico y normal…y un hombre. —Dijo lo último casi con asco. —Y yo soy…bueno, soy yo.

— Precisamente porque eres tú, cielo, precisamente. —La besé.

— No tiene sentido. Vas a dejarme. —Siguió diciendo—Y no sé qué haré cuando te vayas.

No sabía qué decir, ni cómo hacerle ver que estaba allí con ella. Los truenos ensordecerían mis palabras, los rayos deslumbrarían mis sonrisas alentadoras, pero había algo que nadie podría borrar, que una vez entregado sería suyo para siempre.

Hasta aquel momento había permanecido arrodillada junto a la figura sentada de Emma, apoyada en un árbol. Me levanté un poco para poder ponerme a horcajadas sobre su regazo y volví a besarla tomándola del rostro. Ella me devolvió el beso y sus manos se posaron de manera casi instintiva en mi cintura. Dejaba besos desperdigados por su rostro, recogiendo las pequeñas gotas con las que la lluvia nos cubría.

Mis manos, temblando un poco lo admito, fueron a mi camisa para comenzar a desabrochar los numerosos botones que la configuraban. Ella me miró como si no comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo y yo la besé para borrar la duda de su adorable rostro antes de quitarme la prenda por completo. Nunca había estado tan vulnerable con alguien, y era apenas un sostén, pero me sé que mi rostro se incendió y bajé la mirada, mordiéndome los labios sin saber cómo continuar.

Emma tomó mi barbilla, haciendo que la mirara de nuevo y me besó lentamente.

— Eres preciosa. —Susurró, mientras sus labios se perdían en mi cuello.

Me hizo cosquillas y mi cuerpo enteró tembló.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? —Se apresuró en decir Emma, pobre, completamente asustada y yo no pude evitar reírme de su cara.

— No. Pero tengo cosquillas.

— Oh, vale. No pasa nada.

Viendo su duda de nuevo, me recosté sobre la húmeda lluvia y atraje a Emma hasta mí para que volviera a besarme y se perdiera en mi cuello y recorriera la silueta de mi mandíbula con la nariz para llegar a morder mis labios. Su mano subiendo lentamente por el camino que marcaba mi pierna, subiendo consigo mi ya arruinada falda.

— Te diré un secreto, princesa. —Me susurró entre besos. —He soñado miles de veces con este momento.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dije separándome un poco. —¿Y qué imaginabas si se puede saber?

— Um…¿cómo te hacía el amor tiernamente? —Respondió con su mejor sonrisa de "por favor no te enfades".

— Emma Swan, ¿has estado fantaseando con desvirgarme? —Intenté mantener mi rostro lo más serio posible.

— Mmm ¿puede?

Ya no pude más, tuve que reírme de ella. Su cara era demasiado cómica en aquel momento.

— ¿En serio te estás riendo ahora? Vas a cortarme todo el rollo. —Me dijo casi indignada.

— Oh, no te enfades, Emma. —Puse mi mejor mirada de niña buena. —Era solo una broma. Yo también he estado pensando en este momento. Quería que fueras tú.

— ¿De verdad? —Y en su mirada volvía a estar aquella vulnerable niña.

— De verdad. —Le aseguré besándola. —Una vez me dijiste que la vida no tenía garantías y tenías razón. No hay nada que tengamos por seguro. No sé qué pasará mañana ni pasado, ni qué será de nosotras. Pero esto siempre será tuyo y es algo que no cambiará por más golpes que intente darnos el mundo.

— ¿Tu virginidad? —Soltó y me reí.

— Qué bruta eres…No. Mi corazón. Al menos en este momento, siempre sabrás que era tuyo.

— Regina, yo no…—Y la silencié con un beso antes de que comenzara con uno de sus discursos sobre cómo podría herirme y no era lo suficientemente buena para mí.

— Tú solo ten cuidado, y no lo rompas. —Le dije.

— Te quiero. —Me susurró.

Pero seguía sin poder decir aquellas palabras, que parecían demasiado y al mismo tiempo, las sentía vacías. La besé de nuevo, esperando que pudiera sentir mi amor en aquel beso.

Tiempo después de aquella tarde perdida entre nubes y gotas de lluvia, encontré un poema de Emma en el que nos inmortalizaba.

 ** _Oscuridad por esos fogonazos que el cielo nos regala_**

 ** _La lluvia golpeando insolente_**

La mano de Emma dibujaba círculos en el hueso de mi cintura y las mías buscaron el comienzo de su camiseta para quitársela, pero entonces, me detuvo.

— No suelo dejar que la gente…Um…bueno yo, no me gusta que me desnuden. —Me dijo sin llegar a mirarme.

— Emma Swan, no voy a ser la única desnuda en mitad de la nada. —Le dije en tono autoritario antes de acariciarla. —Sé que te sientes expuesta, cielo, yo también. Pero confío en ti. ¿No confías en mí? — Ella me miró, como si lo estuviera considerando. —Por favor.

Se quitó la camiseta. Le siguieron mi falda y sus pantalones. Ya no sabía dónde estaban mis zapatos ni me importaba.

Los labios de Emma recorrían todo mi cuerpo, llenando de caricias cada centímetro e mi piel, casi como si quisiera dibujar un mapa de cada curva y perderse en cada resquicio de mi ser.

 ** _Tu cuerpo sobre el mío_**

 ** _Tus ojos impacientes_**

 ** _Tus labios recorriendo_**

 ** _Cada centímetro de mi ser_**

— Emma. —La llamé cuando se perdió besando algún punto indeterminado de mi vientre y la hice subir para prestar atención a mis labios que la extrañaban.

Exasperada por su obsesión con memorizar mi cuerpo, nos di la vuelta para quedar sobre ella y poder besarla a mi antojo. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y perdiéndose en zonas más bajas.

Sus dedos siguieron la línea de mi ropa interior hasta encontrarse con el valle perdido entre mis piernas. Con un cuidado desesperadamente lento, para mí, Emma se deshizo de mi ropa interior y sus dedos jugaron conmigo, acariciando mi clítoris, robándome gemidos, pero marchándose antes de que llegara a comprender de dónde salían aquellos ahogados sonidos.

— Emma. —Protesté cuando no dejaba de jugar, entretenida en hacer y deshacer con sus dedos los rizos de mi vello.

 ** _Gemidos ahogados_**

 ** _Por el retumbar de los truenos_**

Por fin, tras la agónica espera, sus dedos entraron dentro de mí, calmando la urgencia de mi interior que clamaba por sentirla como lo hacía el resto de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se movían lentamente al principio, yo empezaba a acostumbrarme a la sensación de invasión y placer simultáneos. Con su pulgar jugando con mi clítoris al mismo tiempo, mis manos sobre sus hombros para no desequilibrarme, mi frente sobre la suya, el fantasma de mis labios sobre los suyos, dejando caer el peso de mis suspiros en su piel.

— Déjame amarte, Emma. —Le dije. —Por favor.

Ella dudó unos segundos en los que sus dedos detuvieron el acompasado movimiento que marcaba mi locura, pero al final asintió.

— Confío en ti, princesa.

Y guió mi mano hacia su entrepierna presentándome con su abundante humedad, entre la que mis dedos resbalaron para encontrarme con su entrada, mi pulgar con su clítoris y comenzamos a movernos al mismo ritmo.

 ** _Tus manos marcan el compás_**

 ** _El sonido de las gotas_**

 ** _Martilleando incesantes_**

Como su nuestros cuerpos bailaran al son del mismo decadente ritmo, subiendo y bajando, moviéndonos sin cesar, sin descanso. Besándonos cada vez que el aliento nos lo permitía o nuestros labios sedientos de la otra se buscaban. Con los truenos acallando nuestros gemidos y la lluvia incapaz de extinguir el fuego que crecía y consumía nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

 ** _En estas noches de tormenta_**

 ** _Donde recorres mi alma entera_**

 ** _Recoges de mis labios_**

 ** _Tiernos besos, vagamente iluminados_**

 ** _El cielo oscuro y negro_**

 ** _Los relámpagos como llamaradas_**

El ritmo se fue haciendo cada vez más frenético, más enloquecedor, más desquiciante. Mi espalda se arqueaba buscando aumentar el contacto y me esforzaba por controlar mis propios dedos y que no cesaran en su empresa, sobre todo, cuando Emma se lanzaba sobre mis pechos para dedicarse a torturar mis pezones con su cálida lengua.

Nuestros cuerpos juntos, sentadas, tumbadas sobre la hierba, rodando una sobre otra, como en una guerra por ver quién podía llegar más a dentro, provocar los gritos más desgarradores.

Y cuando ella estaba sobre mí, sonreía y besaba con veneración mis labios y cada pedazo de piel que pudiera alcanzar.

Y cuando ella estaba debajo, le sonreía y mordía sus labios y su cuello, sus pechos y todo cuanto pudiera, en general.

 ** _Más allá de este lugar que nos contempla_**

 ** _De ese colchón de hierba_**

 ** _Mudo testigo de cada segundo_**

 ** _De la entrega y el amor_**

 ** _Que regalamos en cada caricia._**

Y ni la lluvia, ni rayos ni truenos, ni los rugidos del mismísimo dios de la tempestad enfurecido podría ya detenernos en aquel momento, entregadas por completo la una a la otra, sin saber dónde comenzaba un cuerpo y terminaba otro, dejando que fueran las lágrimas de las lluvias las que se molestase en encontrar las fronteras de cada una.

 ** _Quizás esa lluvia insolente_**

 ** _Quiere entrar y acariciarte_**

 ** _Quizás los truenos y los rayos_**

 ** _Pretenden separar vilmente nuestros labios_**

Cuando el ardor que empezaba a conquistar mi cuerpo se hizo insoportable, olvidé los besos, porque mis labios estaban demasiado ocupados en gemir desquiciados, en susurrar su nombre, en pedirle que acabaras con aquella dulce tortura que me consumía. Mientras mis dedos seguían con su viaje y ella besaba mi cuello.

 ** _Pero la pura realidad_**

 ** _Es que lejos queda esa tormenta_**

Y cuando mi interior estalló sentí como si el mayor de los truenos de aquella tarde hubiera rugido desde mi interior. Ella gritó mi nombre al llegar, yo el suyo y suspiramos a la vez antes de dejarnos envolver en los brazos de la otra.

 ** _Cuando son tus manos las que me recorren_**

 ** _Tus ojos los que miran_**

 ** _Tus labios los que me besan._**

Nos besamos y nos dejamos caer, rodando sobre la hierba húmeda. Yo apoyé mi frente en la suya y dejé que mi cuerpo descansara con el de ella. Y susurré.

— Te quiero.

 **Poesía cortesía de fanclere, así que alabanzas a ella que le encanta que le suban el ego ;) es así, querida y lo sabes xd**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo capi ^^**

 **Por cierto, disculpad que en el anterior no avisé con antelaciónd de que había una escena erótica, cambié el rated a M, pero se me olvidó decirlo. Para que no se me olvide, ahora sí, aviso que este capítulo también contiene un momento erótico, pero no predomina.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Algunos habéis comentado que si tendrá un final triste que os partirá el corazón... como lectora que soy también sé lo mucho que fastidia seguir un fic y acabar llorando con un final triste. Habrá momentos mejores y peores para nuestras chicas, pero hay que tener fe en los finales felices.**

 **MaraB3 me alegro de que te gustara ^^ y sí, Emma es toda una romántica.**

 **Dedicado como siempre a toda mi familia del whasap, en especial, a mi querida hija Kath porque con sus reviews me alegra el día y a mi musa porque con su mera presencia me alegra la vida.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 ** _Seguía habiendo días en los que pensaba que no merecía tu brillo. Seguía habiendo días en los que pensaba que te marcharías al descubrir una nueva sombra de mi pasado. Seguía habiendo días en los que prefería ocultarme y que no vieras toda la oscuridad que albergaba. Y, luego, había días en los que nada de eso importaba, porque tú llegabas con tus sonrisas y tu inocencia y todos mis demonios se desvanecían._**

 ** _SQ-_**

La lluvia había parado hacía varios minutos, suponía, aunque yo seguía perdida en las interminables sensaciones de mi cuerpo reaccionando al tacto de Emma, que seguía los regueros que las gotas habían dejado en mi cuerpo desnudo con sus dedos.

Mis manos se enredaban en su cabello empapado y mis dedos dibujaban las líneas de su rostro. Sin habérmelo propuesto, me encontré tarareando melodías olvidadas a su oído, las antiguas nanas que me cantaba papá cuando estaba contento.

— Regina…—Escuché que me llamaba aunque seguía en mi sopor post orgásmico.

— ¿Sí?

— Cuéntame algo, un cuento. ¿Qué pasó con las princesas? —Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. —¿Llegó a la ventana de la torre?

— Bueno—Comencé.—digamos que la Princesa Perdida tuvo un mal día y, una noche, habiendo dejado la escalera a medio construir en la pared de la torre, no apareció para seguir subiendo. Así, la Princesa Solitaria comenzó a preocuparse porque la otra no llegaba y empezó a temer lo peor: que la hubiera atrapado un ogro, un dragón, algún otro caballero temerario. ¿Quién sabía? De modo que, tras horas de espera, no pudo más y tomó una decisión que no creía que llegase a tomar nunca: saltar ella misma de su torre y rezar por caer en la escalera para no hacer trayecto al suelo de golpe.

— ¿Saltó ella? —Preguntó Emma riendo.

— Sí, saltó ella. ¿Tan difícil es de creer? —Repuse haciéndome la indignada por su incredulidad. —La princesa solitaria saltó de su ventana con la suerte de aferrarse a la escalera sin llegar a matarse. Así que pudo bajar a tierra firme protegida por la oscuridad de la noche y buscar a la Princesa Perdida. Ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol con lágrimas en el rostro porque, por un momento, sus miedos la habían vencido y se veía incapaz de escalar. Pero la Princesa Solitaria la arropó, la besó y le dijo que todo iría bien.

— Bueno—Emma carraspeó—hizo algo más que eso.

— Eres imposible. Estoy intentando ser romántica. —Golpeé su pecho jugando.

— Perdóneme, su Majestad, prosiga. —Fingió una reverencia con la mano.

— No hay mucho más que eso. Las princesas se habían encontrado por fin, pero…—Mi mirada se desvió momentáneamente.

— ¿Pero? —Preguntó preocupada.

— Pero seguían perdidas en la oscuridad de la noche en un mundo lleno de monstruos a los que vencer y un dragón que custodiaba la torre y despertaría al alba. —Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que ella prefería ignorar la realidad y, sin embargo, aquel era un lujo que no podíamos permitirnos.

— Así que ahora es cuando viene lo interesante, ¿verdad? —Me dijo besando mi nariz. —Y yo que pensaba que lo difícil sería conquistarte.

— ¿Y quién dice que me hayas conquistado? —Me llevé una mano al pecho indignada.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirar sonriendo mi cuerpo desnudo.

— Perdona, querida —dije atrayendo su mirada a la mía de nuevo—pero si alguien ha conquistado a alguien aquí he sido yo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¿Tus numerosas declaraciones de amor, querida?

— Sí, pero tú has venido a buscarme. —Y deseaba borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona con la que me decía que tenía el control.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. —Siguió sonriendo.

Me alcé un poco, arqueando mi cuerpo desnudo para que tuviera una vista mejor y, lentamente, de manera casi perezosa, me senté a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

— Entonces, —le dije — ¿tú no estás conquistada, no? Y si hago esto, —añadí moviéndome sobre ella y paseando mis manos por su pecho. —no te afectará en absoluto, ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa había desaparecido y su rostro había adoptado un tono rojizo que contrastaba con la oscuridad de sus ojos. Sus manos quisieron subir por mis muslos para aferrarse a mis caderas, pero la detuve sujetándola por las muñecas.

— No, no. —Dije. —No estás conquistada, no tienes por qué tocar, no te molestes. Soy yo la que no puede separarse de tu cuerpo, ¿no? La que ha venido a buscarte. —No cesaba de moverme contra su vientre, la fricción devolviéndome el calor anterior y creando una pátina de humedad que comenzaba a cubrirla.

— Regina…—Gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Sí? —Respondí en mi mejor tono inocente, pestañeo de ojos incluido.

— Déjame tocarte ya.

— No.— Puse sus manos sobre su cabeza y yo seguí moviéndome a mi antojo sobre ella y paseando mis dedos por su piel.

— Regina…—Volvió a quejarse.

— ¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —Dije con voz inocente.

Emma me miró durante unos segundos, en los que yo seguía bailando sobre sus caderas sin ayuda.

— Por favor. —Dijo al final.

— Muy bien. —Sonreí de manera casi felina. —¿Entonces, quién está conquistada?

— ¡Yo! —Gritó—Yo estoy completamente conquistada y enamorada, ¿contenta?—Casi me dio pena. Casi.

— Mucho. —Y sonreí.

Dejé que sus manos volvieran a mis caderas y que sus dados buscaran mi entrada a su antojo volviendo a colmarme. Esta vez la intromisión no resultó tan inesperada y mis paredes la rodearon.

— Eres malvada, ¿lo sabías? —Me susurró Emma mientras yo empezaba a moverme sobre su mano.—Creo que puedes dejar de ser una princesa, eres toda una reina malvada haciendo el amor.

Se había levantado para quedar sentada y poder morder mi cuello impunemente mientras yo me concentraba en la sensación de sus dedos llenando mi interior y tocando lugares desconocidos por mí hasta aquel momento.

— Pero será nuestro secreto. —Siguió susurrando en mi cuello mientras lo mordía.—No quiero que nadie más conozca esta parte de ti.

— ¿Qué parte? —Pregunté tomando aire como podía entre envestidas—¿La desnuda? —Ella rió.

— También. Pero sobre todo me refería a lo mandona que puedes llegar en el sexo.— Me dijo riendo.

— Yo no soy mandona, ¿soy mandona?... —Me imaginé dándole órdenes a Emma mientras ella caía de rodillas ante mí y me encantó la imagen—Vale, soy mandona, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Debe ser la reina o la princesa, o lo que sea que lleve dentro. Espera a que tenga algo con lo que atarte a mi cama, Emma Swan.

— No puedo esperar.

Me besó, lentamente al principio, su lengua acariciando mis labios para besar uno y otro y, después, profundizar el beso uniendo la humedad de nuestras bocas en un baile desenfrenado, como si quisieran fundirse en un solo ser y no permitir que existiera el aire entre nosotras.

Su mano libre me aferraba por las caderas, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su musculosa espalda, arañándola cuando el placer era demasiado intenso y mis gemidos se perdían en aquel interminable beso.

Los dedos de Emma seguían en mi interior y era mi propia cadera la que marcaba el ritmo, recordándome a mis viejos días de largas cabalgadas, fundiendo mi movimiento con el animal que tenía entre las piernas. Su pulgar golpeaba mi clítoris con cada uno de mis empujes llevándome al cielo y de vuelta. Creando un fuego inextinguible y exigente que parecía querer devorarme por entera y, al mismo tiempo, me pedía que me llevara a Emma conmigo.

Ella se tumbó de nuevo, imagino que para contemplarme mientras me deshacía en gemidos y mi espalda se arqueaba sin control, mi larga melena negra bailando de un lado para otro, mi frente empapada en sudor, todo mi cuerpo reaccionando al más mínimo toque, mis pezones erectos, el vello de punta.

Pero yo necesitaba sentirla, más cerca de mí, más dentro de mí, más fuerte, más rápido. Más. Quería más de ella y lo quería todo. Y aquel vaivén que se hacía desquiciante y amenazaba con enloquecerme no me dejaba pensar con claridad, porque quería que terminase y, al mismo tiempo, quería que fuese eterno. Quería perderme entre los resquicios de la piel de Emma y que sus dedos anidaran en mi interior, que no hubiera un mundo más allá de aquel cielo que nos resguardaba de aquellas nubes ya secas, de aquel tren que seguía pasando a nuestros pies.

Cuando el orgasmo estaba cerca, tomé a Emma de los hombros para obligarla a acercarla bien a mí y no supe qué me proponía hacer hasta que todo mi interior estalló y mis dientes se encontraron mordiendo el hombro de Emma para no gritar…más.

Ella sonreía de nuevo y la besé solo para que dejara de alzar una ceja. No iba a admitir que yo estaba conquistada, era una Mills después de todo. Pero podía besarla y entregarme en aquel beso y, si ella suponía con aquel íntimo contacto que le daba la razón, eso ya sería cosa suya.

Volvimos a tumbarnos juntas, Emma acariciaba mi rostro retirando mechones de mi oscura cabellera. Y yo me esforzaba por no reírme porque acababa de pensar que había tenido dos orgasmos en horario escolar y era una manera mucho mejor de emplear el tiempo.

— Eres preciosa. —Susurró.

Yo sonreí, pero me sonrojé y tapé mi rostro, pensando en todas las veces que madre había hallado algún defecto en él.

— Bueno, dicen que el amor es ciego. —Repuse.

— Sí, y la locura lo acompaña ¿sabes por qué? Es una historia. —Me dijo.

— No. Cuéntamela. —Me encantaban las historias.

— Dicen que, al principio de los tiempos, se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades del hombre. Cuando el aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, la locura les propuso jugar a las escondidas.

«La intriga levantó la ceja y la curiosidad, sin poder mantenerse preguntó ¿escondidas? el entusiasmo danzó, seguido de la euforia, la alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la duda y a la apatía, que nunca se interesaban por nada.

1,2,3.. comenzó a contar la locura, la primera en esconderse, fue la pereza, que como siempre cayó detrás de la primera piedra del camino, la fe subió al cielo y la envidia se escondió detrás de la sombra del triunfo, que por propio esfuerzo había conseguido llegar a la copa más alta del árbol.

La generosidad casi no logra esconderse, porque cada lugar que encontraba le parecía bueno, para alguno de sus amigos, si era un lago cristalino, ideal para la belleza, si era la copa del árbol perfecta para la timidez, si era una ráfaga de viento, magnífica para la libertad.

Así es que terminó escondiéndose en un rayo de sol, el egoísmo un lugar bueno desde el principio, ventilado cómodo pero solo para él, la mentira se escondió detrás del arco iris y la pasión y el deseo en el centro de los volcanes.

Cuando la locura terminaba de contar el amor todavía no había encontrado lugar para esconderse, pues todos estaban ya ocupados, hasta que encontró un rosal y cariñosamente decidió esconderse entre sus flores. Concluyó la locura y comenzó la búsqueda, la primera en aparecer fue la pereza apenas a tres pasos de una piedra.

Sintió vibrar a la pasión y al deseo en los volcanes, en un descuido encontró a la envidia y claro pudo deducir donde estaba el triunfo, al egoísmo no tuvo que buscarlo. Él solo salió disparado de su escondite que era en verdad un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar la locura sintió sed y al aproximarse a un lago descubrió a la belleza.

La duda fue más fácil de encontrar estaba sentada sobre un cerro sin decidir dónde esconderse y así iba encontrándolos a todos, al talento entre la hierba fresca, a la angustia en una cueva oscura, pero el amor no aparecía por ningún lugar, la locura lo buscó detrás de cada árbol, debajo de cada roca del planeta y encima de las montañas.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, encontró un rosal y comenzó a mover sus ramas con energía, entonces escuchó un grito doloroso, había herido al amor en los ojos con las espinas del rosal. La locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rezó, imploró, pidió perdón y prometió ser su guía para siempre, es por eso que desde entonces el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña.»

Sonreí ante aquella historia, suspirando de manera soñadora.

— Y luego se enamoraron. —Concluí. Emma rió.

— Si tú lo dices, princesa.

— Yo lo digo. Tras eones acompañando al amor y viendo cómo las personas lo buscaban sin descanso por el mundo, las sonrisas que el amor creaba, las bellas historias que creaba…La locura se sintió comprendida. Pues no era el amor tan distinto de ella misma. Algo más prudente a veces, algo más tímidos en sus inicios, no era como la pasión desquiciante que la locura llevaba consigo. Pero seguía inundando el alma de los humanos de felicidad y de sueños que era lo que ella se proponía con sus rayos de locura. Y se enamoró perdidamente del amor. Claro que el amor, al estar ciego, no podía verlo. Pero, a su manera, se enamoró también de la locura y comenzó a sentir la culpa de haberla condenado a ser su guía eterna. Un día le dijo a la locura "márchate, ya he aprendido a convivir entre las sombras, no es necesario que sigas cumpliendo tu pena. Eres libre". Y la locura le respondió: "eso no es cierto, ya que vivo encadenado a mis sentimientos". El amor sin comprender, creyó que la locura estaba enamorada de otro sentimiento y la intentó alejar. "¿No lo ves, Amor? le dijo al fin. Tan solo te quiero a ti."

— Qué bonito. —Murmuró Emma.

— Y luego puede que añadiera algo sobre hacer sufrir juntos a los humanos de locuras de amor, pero esa ya es otra historia.

El tiempo que le habíamos robado al tiempo se agotaba, lo sabía. Algún día tendría que volver a casa. Con la ropa empapada, embarrada y una clara escena en el colegio que no dudaba que Mary Margaret ya le habría contado a mi madre. Temía reencontrarme con el mundo que me esperaba fuera de los brazos de Emma. Pero no podría esconderme entre ellos eternamente.

— Debería volver a casa. —Susurré al fin.

— No, Regina, quédate un poco más.

— Es tarde. Además, pronto empezará a refrescar, no podemos pasar la tarde desnudas. —Añadí.

— Yo te calentaré. —Dijo moviendo una ceja sugerente.

— Tentador. Pero no, tenemos que volver.

Me levanté y busqué una manera en volver a ponerme la ropa sin parecer un auténtico desastre.

— No, no tenemos que hacerlo. —Emma se colocó los pantalones y la camiseta deprisa. —Podemos saltar al tren. Saltar y marcharnos. Ahora mismo, al primero que pase.

— Emma, sabes que no. No tenemos donde ir.

— Pero tu madre…

— Mi madre no me hará nada—La interrumpí y la acaricié para tranquilizarla.—No puede hacernos nada, te lo prometo.— Nos besamos y sonreí. —Nos veremos mañana.

— No, Regina, no puedo dejar que…

— Lo sé, lo sé. No puedes dejar que nos separen. —Dije imitando su tono exagerado. —No va a pasar nada, vale, confía en mí. Si la Princesa Solitaria ha podido saltar de su torre, lo demás se acabará solucionando también.

Veía en su mirada la batalla entre la duda y el miedo que tenía lugar en el interior de Emma.

— ¿Estás segura? — Me preguntó.

Y yo dudé.

— Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy segura, Emma. No sé lo que sabrá mi madre a estas alturas, si querrá castigarme, si podré plantarle cara. No sé lo que nos espera ni si será difícil o la vida nos dará una tregua. Pero sé que me has devuelto la esperanza. Que apareciste en mi vida cuando ya había asumido que nadie podría amarme y me hiciste creer de nuevo, en mí misma y en el amor. Así que sí, estoy segura de que, si las dos queremos, lograremos superar cualquier obstáculo que venga.

— No quiero que tu madre te golpee por mi culpa, Regina. Voy a ir y le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas bien dichas y, entonces…—La detuve abrazándola más fuerte.

— Así no se hacen las cosas. Piensa con la cabeza, Emma. Enfrentándote a mi madre solo aparecerán más problemas.

— Lo sé, princesa. Pero no puedo dejar que te pase eso.

— Siempre la Salvadora. —Sonreí. —Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? A veces, las salvadoras son las que más necesitan ser salvadas. Yo podré con madre, no temas por mí. Ahora, vuelve a casa, saluda a los niños de mi parte.

— Anna quiere verte, me dijo algo de querer contarte no sé qué. Pero prefiero no dejaros a solas con historias potencialmente vergonzosas para mí.

— Está bien. —La besé. —Nos veremos mañana.

— No sé si podré esperar tanto. —Me dijo rodeando mi cintura.

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Casanova.

— Por favor. —Puso ojos de cachorrito. —Por favor, princesa, solo un ratito. No voy a poder dormir si no vuelvo a verte.

Suspiré. Era una blanda.

— Está bien, nos veremos esta noche, en la playa.

La besé una última vez antes de separarme de sus labios y su cuerpo.

— Hasta luego, princesa.

— Hasta luego.

No soltó mi mano hasta que la distancia la obligó y yo me marché sonriendo como un idiota. Había sido un día intenso. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho aquella mañana al levantarme que terminaría llamando gay a medio colegio y después acostándome con Emma? Nadie. No creo que nadie lo hubiera adivinado.

Me sentía distinta al caminar hacia casa. Más ligera, como si me hubieran quitado una carga de mis espaldas y, al mismo tiempo, más fuerte, como si hubiera crecido. Quizás era parte de lo que llamaban "sensaciones post orgásmicas", tendría que haberle preguntado a Emma. Pero seguí andando.

Con cada paso que me acercaba a mi casa, el miedo volvía a renacer. Un poco más, un poco más. Era el poder de aquella enorme casa que se había convertido en mi prisión, me sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña a merced de sus padres y me recordaba que no era así, yo ya no era así.

Entré por la puerta, el pomo girando lentamente bajo mi fuerza, la puerta gimiendo al abrirse lentamente.

— ¿Hola? —Dije desde la entrada.

La casa estaba en silencio, más oscura de lo normal y no sabía qué pensar de ello. Empecé a andar hacia adentro. Fue en la sala donde escuché las primeras voces. Mi madre me esperaba sentada en su señorial sillón, una copa de coñac en su mano, mi padre de pie a su lado.

— Vaya, vaya… por fin te dignas a aparecer, pequeña ingrata.

— Hola, madre. —Intenté aparentar normalidad.

Ella se levantó sin perder un ápice de su señorial e imponente pose.

— ¿Eso es cuánto tienes que decir "hola madre"? ¿Nada más, Regina?

Me mantuve firme, con la barbilla alzada.

— Nada que se me ocurra ahora, madre.

Sus ojos se encendieron con las llamas de la furia, podía ver cómo las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban. Se acercó a mí con paso firme. Nos miramos, retándonos sin palabras. Supongo que, entonces, tendría que haber agachado la cabeza en señal de mi rendición, debería de haberme disculpado o haber desviado la mirada. Pero mis ojos seguían fijos en la oscuridad de mi madre y, cuando quedó patente que ninguna pensaba retirarse de aquella batalla, su mano golpeó mi rostro.

Mi mejilla ardió, pero mi cabeza recuperó su posición firme con la barbilla alzada.

— No creas que no sé lo que has hecho. —Apretó mis mejillas.— ¿Qué pretendes, Regina? Escapándote así, ¡y con una mujer nada menos! La gente hablará, ¿qué dirán de nosotros? Que eres…eres…una desviada, un monstruo innatural. Dime que no es cierto nada de lo que he escuchado, Regina. Dímelo.

— No sé lo que has escuchado madre. — Repuse tranquila.

— Pues que eres una vulgar zorra. —Siseó en mi oído.

Me zafé del agarre de mi madre forcejeando con ella.

— Así al menos podrás sentirte orgullosa de mí en algo, ¿o no me parezco a ti en eso? ¿Crees que no he visto cómo te comportas delante del alcalde Blanchard?

— Pero cómo te atreves. —Gritó.

Y sus manos se lanzaron sobre mí. Me golpeó, con la mano o con el puño, ya no lo sé. Caí al suelo, lanzada por el golpe, paré el golpe contra el frío mármol con la palma de las manos, aunque no pude evitar que mis rodillas se magullaran y la mitad de mi cuerpo se sintiera malherido. Mi labio ardía más de lo normal y sentí el metálico sabor de la sangre invadiendo mi boca.

Pero no dije nada, no grité, ni lloré, ni siquiera me quejé. Me levanté y volví a la misma posición desafiante. Mirando a mi madre fijamente.

— Me atrevo porque es verdad, madre. Y por más golpes que me des no podrás negarlo.

— Pequeña perra insolente. —Gritó tomándome del cuello.

Sus manos se cernían sobre mi garganta, oprimiéndola, y negándome la entrada de aire. Me agarré a sus muñecas en un intento de liberarme de ella.

— No podrás controlarme eternamente, madre. —Le dije. —No importa cuántas veces me golpees. Podrás doblegar mi cuerpo con tus palizas, pero no mi alma. Eso no te pertenece. Yo no te pertenezco.

— Que se te meta en esa cabecita de ramera malcriada, Regina. —Me dijo tomándome con fuerza del rostro. —Tú eres mía. Haré contigo lo que quiera. Y no permitiré que mi hija, que la prolongación de mi obra sea una sucia invertida. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sabía que no eran mis actos los que la enfurecían, sino el hecho de que osara enfrentarme a su autoridad. El mundo que mi madre había conocido se hundía a sus pies. Lo sentía en sus manos que me apretaban, en sus oscuros ojos que me contemplaban llenos de ira, en su cuerpo temblando ante la emoción. Estaba desesperada, como una persona que ve que pierde se último alimento, su última oportunidad.

No me importaba el futuro profesional. Le daría la alcaldía si era lo que quería. Le daría dinero y poder si era lo que tanto ansiaba. Pero no renunciaría a mi propia alma por ella.

— No.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— No. —Repetí.

Y, entonces, al ver la mirada iracunda de mi madre tuve la sensación de que ella prefería acabar conmigo antes que perder. Casi pensé que sería así, de no haber sido por mi padre.

— Cora, detente ya. Esto es una locura. Suelta a Regina.

Tuvo que agarrarla de los brazos para que dejase ir por fin mi magullado cuello. Volví a respirar, aunque la sensación de ahogo sobre mi garganta seguía presente como un vago fantasma de la presión que había sufrido.

Mi madre me miraba como un animal que había perdido toda clase de razón.

— Regina, —dijo mi padre. —Tu madre no se encuentra en sus cabales. Por favor, ve a tu cuarto y no salgas.

— Sí.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me dirigí al espejo. Todavía quedaba algo de sangre sobre mi labio y la lavé con cuidado. Las marcas en el cuello desaparecerían en un rato. Mi cabello caía despeinado hasta la espalda. El rostro magullado y sucio, mis ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que no me permitía derramar. Estaba hecha un desastre. Pero no pensaba obedecer la orden de no salir. Tenía una cita en la playa.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas!**

 **Como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios :D Tengo que aprovechar para anunciar que tengo un fic nuevo que es de humor, por si este se pone un poco dramático. A veces me sale la Drama Queen que llevo dentro, no lo puedo evitar, pero no porque vaya a tener un final triste, no penséis mal.**

 **Dedicado como siempre a mi hija Kath y a mi musa, no me entretengo en los por qués porque lo pongo rápido y no se me ocurren xD pero con cariño igualmente :)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **PD: escena erótica otra vez. Es que Regina era un tren de carbón y ahora ha probado la gasolina xD comprendedla. Oki ya.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 ** _Pensé que sería mi oportunidad de ser feliz porque tú me hacías feliz, inmensamente. Más de lo que nunca había sido ni me había creído merecedora de ser. A pesar de todo lo vivido y lo que quedaba por vivir, a pesar de los problemas que pudiésemos recibir. Crecí siendo fuerte, crecí rodeada de soledad. Caí mil veces y lloré mil más, hasta perder todas mis lágrimas en el océano de los sueños perdidos. Caí mil veces y lloré mil más hasta que no quedaron lágrimas por derramar ni sueños por los que luchar, y mi vida consistió en dejarme llevar por las corrientes de placer que me ayudaban a olvidar. Hasta que llegaste tú y me enseñaste que todavía no era demasiado tarde._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Era una noche templada, de las que empiezan a anunciar un caluroso verano. La brisa marina viajaba con el aroma del mar como fiel compañero para mover mis cabellos su son. Para cuando llegué, caminando descalza por las blancas arenas, Emma ya me esperaba, sentada frente a las olas.

Me acerqué a ella, quedando de pie a su lado para que tuviera tiempo de admirar el escotado vestido blanco que llevaba.

— Hola forastera. —Le dije y me sonrió.

— Hola.

— ¿Me echabas de menos?

— Terriblemente.

— Siempre sabes qué decirle a una chica, ¿eh? —Bromeé sin querer sentarme todavía. La oscuridad de la noche protegía mis rasgos.

— Normalmente sí, pero a ti te gusta ponerme las cosas difíciles. —Me dijo mientras me daba la mano para que me sentase a su lado.

— Culpable. —Me dejé llevar por la atracción que ejercía su mano, sentándome casi sobre ella, olvidando un pequeño detalle.

— ¡Regina! —Gritó. —Tu labio.

— Oh. —Ella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y yo llevé la mano a la pequeña herida que había quedado en la parte superior de mi labio. —No es nada, me he golpeado en casa. No ha sido nada.

— No me mientas. —Me dijo enfadada. —¿Ha sido tu madre? Esa vieja bruja, me las va a pagar.

Emma se levantó, cegada por la rabia y yo me la seguí para retenerla. La cogí de un brazo.

— ¿Dónde se supone que vas?

— A tener unas nada formales palabras con tu madre. —Me dijo enfurecida.

— No digas locuras, Emma. Ya te he dicho que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

— ¿Empeorarlas? Regina, te ha herido.

— He caído al suelo y me he dado contra algo al caer. —La tomé de los hombros—Escúchame, Emma. No siempre puedes lanzarte al agua sin pensar. Si vas a mi casa y le gritas, ¿qué conseguirás? Llamará a la policía, haría que te detuviesen, quizás incluso que te encarcelaran, ¿y, entonces, qué? Piensas en tus hermanos también. Te necesitan. No puedes darle a mi madre más poder del que ya tiene.

— No, pero esto no puede quedar así Regina, me da igual lo que me pase.

— Pues a mí no. —Grité. —Yo estoy bien, Emma, estaré bien, de verdad. Somos supervivientes.

Pareció calmarse, al menos, superficialmente. Mis brazos envolvieron su cuello y nuestras frentes se unieron.

— No puedo. No puedo dejar que te haga esto. —Me susurró.

— Shh. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Nuestros cuerpos se mecían al ritmo de las olas. Mi cabeza se alzó para que mis labios pudieran encontrar los suyos. Mi mano acarició su mejilla. Y me separé de ella, lentamente, dejando unos pasos de separación entre las dos, para poder alzar el largo vestido y sacarlo por la cabeza. Sonriendo, me deshice también de la ropa interior y me dirigí al mar. Las olas cubrieron mis pies dándome la bienvenida a su gélido abrazo. Cuando el agua me llegó a las rodillas, me giré, encontrando a una Emma todavía indecisa entre seguirme y correr para hablar con mi madre.

— Ven conmigo, Emma, por favor. —Supliqué con mi mejor mohín de inocencia. Ella se rió.

— Como deseéis, princesa.

Después de aquellas palabras, se desprendió de toda su ropa y entró al agua a por mí, corriendo y salpicando como una loca, haciéndome gritar por la impresión de las frías gotas sobre mi piel. Emma me tomó de la cintura, llevándome consigo mar adentro.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —Me preguntó.

— Cual sirenita. —Respondí, aunque siempre había sido más de Úrsula, pero la presencia de múltiples tentáculos en aquel momento me parecía demasiado tentadora.

— ¿Me besas? —Me preguntó con su cara de cachorrito.

— Claro, cielo—le dije. —Cierra los ojos, amor.

Ella obedeció y yo me acerqué a ella, esperando que sintiera la calidez de mi cuerpo a través del agua, sus labios parecían estar esperándome. Y me acerqué a ella, pero justo cuando nuestras narices ya se rozaban, mis manos fueron a su cabeza y la hundí bajo el agua.

Estallé en carcajadas tan pronto como la vi salir, con gesto indignado. Era demasiado gracioso.

— Oh, princesita, esta me la vas a pagar. —Me dijo.

— Eso será si me coges, Swan.

Y eché a nadar más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en cualquier clase de natación recibida. Hasta que sentí a Emma sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos.

— Oh, princesa, te tengo justo donde te quería. —Me dijo.

Me di cuenta, entonces, de que ni siquiera llegaba al fondo del mar y tenía que mover los pies para mantenerme a flote. Pero Emma me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, demasiado sonriente.

— No, Emma, ni se te ocurra. Emma…

Pero lo hizo, nos hundió juntas solo para besarme debajo del agua, nuestros labios con sabor a sal buscándose de manera desesperada, hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno hizo arder nuestros pulmones obligándonos a salir a la superficie.

Aunque nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse en la superficie, esta vez todavía más desesperados. Emma me aferraba con fuerza de la cintura, mis piernas la rodearon, más ligeras por el empuje del agua. El mar nos mecía potenciando todas las sensaciones y cambiando el sabor de nuestros besos

Mis manos masajeaban su espalda, resbalando por el agua que la empapaba. Ella abandonó mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello y, después, a mis pechos. Nos fuimos moviendo sin que apenas lo notara hasta que los pies de Emma dieron con cierto apoyo en el fondo marino. Me fue elevando y mi espalda encontraba en la superficie del mar una tabla que la sostenía, mientras Emma iba besando mi cuerpo, hasta que sus manos elevaron mi trasero, dejando mi sexo al alcance de su boca.

Su lengua encontró mi clítoris y el mar imprimía el ritmo a sus movimientos cuando las olas me empujaban hacia ella y la resaca nos separaba y mis manos buscaban aferrarse a la sábana de agua sobre la que me sujetaba.

Al final, Emma volvió a atraerme hacia ella. Me encantaba la sensación de ligereza que nos daba el mar, como si fuéramos dos plumas volando en el viento. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y, casi por acto reflejo, mis piernas rodearon su cintura. Sus dedos fueron dibujando figuras por mi vientre hasta encontrar mi entrada. Se deslizaron entre mis paredes como viejos conocidos que no necesitaban preguntar el camino y empezaron a moverse dentro de mí.

Pensaba quejarme de que siempre fuera Emma la primera en tomar el control, pero en aquel punto ya era incapaz de hacerlo, así que manifesté mi desacuerdo dedicándome a morderle el cuello, los labios, el pecho.

Sus dedos incansables en mi interior, acariciando mis paredes sin tregua, dejando que la atraparan en cada movimiento. Nuestros cuerpos unidos y las olas acercándonos más de lo que parecía posible. Mi cabello húmedo se extendía como una sábana en el agua, rodeándonos con sus oscuros tentáculo y yo me aferraba a Emma como si ella fuera lo único que me separaba del abismal océano y sus brazos fueran los que me sostenían y evitaban que me hundiese y fuera el agua la que me atrapase y no sus brazos. Como si dependiera de ella todo el oxígeno que recibía entre húmedos besos.

Sentía sus manos moviéndose sobre mi piel, sus caricias unidas a las que nos regalaba el mar mientras nos mecía, como si Emma pudiera llegar a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si conociese todos los secretos de mi piel. Yo quería devolver cada roce, pero me perdía entre las danzantes sensaciones del mar y su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera las gélidas aguas que templaban mi piel podían apagar el fuego que ella despertaba en mí, así que me dejé llevar hasta que fue imposible de contener por más tiempo y todo mi cuerpo estalló para caer entre sus brazos, fundida con las olas.

— Volvamos a la orilla. —Me susurró al oído.

Emma me llevó fuera del agua entre sus brazos posándome sobre la arena. Me dejé llevar, yaciendo sobre la blanca superficie, con el recuerdo de las olas meciéndome todavía impreso en mi cuerpo. Pero en vez de concederme mi merecido descanso, los labios de Emma siguieron recorriendo un camino indefinido, recogiendo las gotas saladas que le había robado al mar.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuré, mi voz rota por los gritos y el cansancio.

— Te ayudo a secarte. —Me dijo sonriendo.

Y sus labios siguieron bajando hasta encontrarse con mi sexo y comenzar a recorrer mis pliegues con su lengua. No tenía un objetivo definitivo y, quizás, sí que intentaba simplemente lamer las gotas de mar y otros fluidos de aquella parte de mi cuerpo, en cuyo caso, la ola de calor que retomó mi cuerpo fue un daño colateral.

Pero cuando empecé a gemir, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, pude sentir los labios de Emma sonriendo sobre mí antes de atacar mi clítoris. Sus dedos volvieron a colarse en mi interior y, aunque intenté protestar por la nueva invasión, fue inútil, al parecer mi cerebro se había rendido al mandato de mi cuerpo que solo quería volver a sentir a Emma de nuevo.

A Emma besándome, a Emma mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo en mi interior; a Emma susurrando palabras de amor y robándome gritos prohibidos hasta que mi garganta ardiese y mis músculos temblasen de pasión.

Ya estaba sensible, así que no tardé en volver a llegar en su boca, esta vez. Ella volvió a subir para besarme.

— Ya. —Le dije. —No creo que pueda con más por hoy y, además, debería irme. Se hace tarde.

— No—Me dijo Emma. —No te vayas. —Me suplicó abrazada a mí, besando mi vientre. —No vuelvas con esa señora loca. Yo puedo protegerte. Quédate conmigo.

— No, Emma. —Susurré acariciando su cabello húmedo. —Estoy cansada de de ser una cobarde, cansada de esconderme del mundo encerrada en mi casa, cansada de esconderme de mi madre.— Me quedé callada unos segundos, mirando las estrellas y pensando. —Mañana hay otra fiesta. Mi madre disfruta mucho con las reuniones sociales y, al ser viernes, imagino que se alargará hasta la noche. Ven, entonces.

— ¿Qué dices? —Emma me miró anonadada.

Y lo cierto era que yo también lo estaba, pero me sentía más fuerte que nunca, incluso con mis músculos derrotados por el sexo. Le había plantado cara a mi madre y padre me había defendido por una vez. Tenía que ser buena señal. O quizás era que se me contagiaba la insensatez de Emma, todo podía ser.

— Ven. —Repetí. —Mañana. —La besé en los labios. —No lo olvides.

Y me marché a casa pensando que sería capaz de afrontar lo que llegase porque tenía a Emma, porque le había plantado cara a mi madre, porque estaba post orgásmica perdida…

 ** _SQ-_**

El día siguiente pasó en una especie de nube. Creo que porque me lo pasé soñando despierta con Emma y nuestras noches juntas. Nadie se acercó a mí en toda la mañana y podría haberme resultado extraño que ni siquiera Mary Margaret o Killian se acercaran a importunar, pero estaba demasiado inmersa en mi propia burbuja de felicidad como para notarlo.

Madre tampoco se había molestado en volver a hablarme, pensé que padre habría hablado con ella y por fin habría comprendido que debía dejarme vivir en paz.

Así que entré en mi cuarto y me preparé para la fiesta y sería, probablemente, la única fiesta de mi madre para la que me arreglé con ilusión. Solo porque Emma iba a venir y eso ya lo convertía en todo un acontecimiento para mí.

Me dediqué a buscar entre mis vestidos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, normalmente me contentaba con el que madre dijera, pero aquel día quería impresionar a Emma. Lo cual era un poco absurdo porque ya me había visto desnuda, pero aún así, quería estar guapa.

Me decidí por un vestido largo, ya que aquella fiesta duraría hasta la noche y en Storybrooke solía refrescar a ciertas horas. No tenía prácticamente nada que ver que también fuera el vestido más escotado que poseía. En realidad no podía considerarse verdaderamente escotado, sino que encerraba mi pecho en un palabra de honor que tomaba la forma corazón redondeando mis pechos y después cubría los hombros con unas ligeras mangas de una brillante tela. Desde luego, pensé al mirarme en el espejo, era principesco. Quizás por eso lo había elegido.

Recogí mi larga melena negra en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando mi rostro y apliqué algo de brillo a mis facciones, el maquillaje y yo nunca habíamos sido grandes aliados, pero podía intentarlo.

Así comencé la tarde, cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Una tras otra, fueron pasando las caras de siempre y las recibí con las falsas sonrisas acostumbradas. Los minutos fueron pasando y con cada nuevo rostro que no era el de Emma iba apagándose.

Con los minutos, se fueron las horas, la fiesta ya había comenzado, los invitados se habían asentado y no había ni rastro de Emma. Permanecí en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, sin querer enfrentarme a la manada de hienas que me esperaba al otro lado de la pared. Hubiera sido más fácil si Emma hubiera venido.

¿Y por qué no había venido? Aquella era la pregunta que me atormentaba. ¿Se habría cansado ya de mí? ¿Había pensado que se iba a aburrir y prefirió quedarse en casa? No encontraba una respuesta que me tranquilizase.

— ¡Regina! —Cuando escuché la voz de mi madre supe que el momento de esconderse había pasado.

Como siempre, los invitados estrellas eran el alcalde Blanchard y su hija Mary Margaret y, como nuevo participante de las extravagantes locuras de mi madre, Robin de Locksley, señoras y señores. Sí… me aburría.

Por supuesto, tuve que sentarme junto a mi madre, demasiado cerca de Leopold para mi gusto, dentro del radio en el que era imposible no escuchar la estridente voz de Mary Margaret y al lado de Robin.

Y las horas fueron pasando en un asfixiante sopor de risas falsas y palabras huecas, tan vacías como las personas que me rodeaban. Mi mente había decidido viajar lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, hasta que un nombre llamó mi atención.

— Emma Swan. —Dijo Robin.

— Oh, sí, algo he escuchado de ella. —La mirada de mi madre se dirigió a mí sutilmente.

Me giré hacia ellos para poder escuchar que era lo que hablaban tan impunemente delante de mí.

— Es una cría de mala clase. —Siguió Robin. —Ha estado metida en drogas, detenida por robo, problemas con el alcohol.

— Lo comprendo perfectamente, querido. —Dijo mi madre.—Leopold, esa la clase de escoria que no debería ir al mismo instituto que dos niñas tan buenas como las nuestras.

Mis ojos se desorbitaban con cada nueva palabra que abandonaba sus labios. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendida todavía como para hablar.

— Y eso no es todo. —Añadió Robin de manera que parecía casi confidencial, pero que era para el oído de cualquiera.—He conocido a muchos hombres que han…ya sabe…pagado por sus servicios.

— Oh, es una…

— ¡Ya está bien! —Grité antes de que madre siguiera. —Esto es el colmo. No podéis hablar así de una buena persona a sus espaldas.

— ¿Buena? —Respondió mi madre indignada.—Regina, querida, acaso no estás escuchando lo que nuestro querido Robin estaba contando. Esa muchacha es de todo menos buena.

— Tú no la conoces. —Le dije.

— ¿Y tú sí? ¿Sabías acaso todo de lo que Robin nos ha hablando? —Entonces, vi lo que estaba pasando. Tuve, lo que se llama un momento de lucidez. Mi madre sabía o había escuchado que mi relación con Emma era demasiado estrecha y su nueva táctica para alejarme de ella no era la orden directa a la que me había revelado, sino sembrar el miedo con rumores y palabrería. —Seguro que tu querida Emma no te dijo…

— Sí, lo hizo. —La interrumpí. —Me habló de su pasado y me contó sus razones, cosa que vosotros preferís ignorar porque no entra en vuestra idea preconcebida de cómo debería ser Emma Swan. —Me levanté, incapaz de estar tanto tiempo sentada, rodeada por el enemigo.— ¿Y sabéis qué? No tenéis la más mínima idea de lo que habláis. Cuando sepáis lo que es pasar hambre, vivir en la calle y no tener nada…Entonces, quizás entonces, podréis opinar.

— ¡Regina! —Exclamaron mi madre y Robin al unísono.

— Regina, baja la voz. —Siguió mi madre, mirando a su alrededor como si acabase de blasfemar a viva voz en una iglesia. —Hija mía, ¿por qué no vas a bailar con Robin? El jardín está estupendo para bailar a estas horas.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamé un tanto perdida. —No, no quiero bailar ahora.

— Tonterías. —Dijo ella. —Robin, por favor, salid a bailar.

Robin y nos cuantos jóvenes de nuestra edad, incluyendo Mary Margaret, se levantaron en estampida para dirigirse al jardín a petición de mi madre, arrastrándome con ellos. Robin me tomó del brazo para empujarme hacia la salida. Lejos quedaban sus modales de hombre honorable. Y yo seguía forcejeando con él, intentando que me soltara, pero con mitad del cerebro en la manera en la que mi madre me había ignorado libremente.

— Oye, suéltame ya. —Exigí cuando llegamos al jardín. — Suéltame.

— La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes. —Escuché una voz a mi espalda y me giré para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

— Emma. —Exclamé.

— No creo que tú estés invitada. —Dijo Robin quien, por cierto, ya me había soltad.

— Ni yo creo que tú tuvieras permiso de Regina para tocarla, ¿cierto? Pero eso no te ha detenido. —Respondió Emma acercándose más a él.

— No digas tonterías, yo puedo tocar a Regina cuando pueda. —Contestó Robin.

— Oh, ya te la has ganado, idiota.

Eso fue cuanto dijo Emma antes de propinarle un sonoro puñetazo a Robin en la nariz. Él se miró las manos horrorizado al ver el hilo de sangre que le corría.

— Ya puedes a volver a casa a que te cure tu mami, niño rico. —Robin se alejó de nosotras y yo di un paso hacia Emma.

— Valientes palabras para alguien a la que le da miedo la sangre. —La rodeé con los brazos para fundirme en un necesitado abrazo, refugiándome en su cuello. —Hola forastera—Susurré. —¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

— Princesa, mírame.— Me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.— Yo no pertenezco a este mundo. No tengo mucha más ropa a parte de mis vaqueros y unas cuantas camisetas. Desde luego, nada a la altura de una fiesta de tu madre ni… ni de la tuya. —Terminó mientras me recorría con la mirada.

— Eres idiota, Emma Swan.— Volví a abrazarla.— Me da igual cómo vayas vestida, solo te necesitaba aquí.

— Ya estoy aquí.—Me susurró.—Y no volveré a dejarte. ¿Quieres bailar?

Asentí en su cuello y ella me tomó de la cintura. Sonreí cuando comenzó a moverse torpemente al son de la música, poniéndose roja por momentos.

— No he ido a demasiados bailes.—Me dijo.

— Está bien así, tú sígueme a mí.

Uní nuestras cinturas para que pudiera seguir mi movimiento circular. Sus brazos rodearon mis caderas y, los míos, su cuello. Aquel rítmico baile no quedaba tan lejos de la cadenciosa danza de nuestros cuerpos en el sexo.

Yo susurraba palabras perdidas de la melodía mientras nos balanceábamos en los brazos de la otra.

— No bailas tan mal. —Le dije.

Hasta que un carraspeo nos detuvo.

— Ejem, disculpa. —Dijo una conocida voz a nuestras espaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres Mary Margaret? —Dije cansada.

— Creo que merezco una explicación, Regina—Contestó seriamente. —¿Qué haces con esa…esa…chica? Ella no te merece. Es igual que Daniel, pero en mujer.

Iba a responderle cuando Emma se adelantó.

— No sé quién te has creído que eres, vano intento de Pavanieves, pero no puedes hablarle así a mi Regina. —Le dijo.

— ¿Tu Regina? —Se rió Mary Margaret.

— Sí, mía.

Yo lo contemplaba todo sin llegar a creer que fuera real.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes envidia? —Le dijo Emma.

— ¿Envidia yo? —Mary Margaret se llevó la mano al pecho indignada. —¿Por qué habría de tener envidia cuando yo tengo a David que es el mejor novio del mundo.

Emma se rió a carcajadas.

— Pero quieres saber lo que es el amor de una mujer, ¿verdad? Sentir unas manos suaves que recorren tu cuerpo, el aroma a perfume, los cabellos cosquilleando por tu piel…No sufras, Mary, yo te enseñaré lo que te pierdes.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no tuve tiempo pues el plan de Emma para acallar a Mary Margaret consistió en atraerme, atrapándome entre sus brazos, y lanzarse a mis labios, devorándolos con una pasión desquiciante, introduciendo su lengua en mí y dejándome sin aliento una vez que terminó.

Creo que, en aquel punto, Mary Margaret estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Gracias por el beso. —Comenté con cierta sorna mientras sentía las miradas de todos los presentes sobre nosotras— ¿podemos irnos ya?

— Sí, vámonos.

Quizás, de haberme quedado habría contemplado los ojos casi sanguinarios de mi madre; de haberme quedado, entonces, habría escuchado cómo otros invitados le decían el nombre de Emma y cómo le pedía a Leopold que indagase. De haberme quedado, quizás, habría podido sospechar cuál sería la próxima táctica de mi madre.

Pero me marché con Emma y, para cuando regresé a casa, había un nuevo coche aparcado en la entrada y una mujer imposiblemente rubia hablando con mi madre.

— Oh, Regina, por fin apareces. Déjame que te presente a Ingrid Fisher. Ha venido a por Emma.

 **Va por todos aquellos que queríais que pegaran a Robin, pero poquito porque no soy una persona muy de violencia xD pero algo es algo.**

 **Sí, Ingrid Fisher es la antigua tía perdida esa de Emma, ¿recordáis? La de la historia de Elsa y Anna.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza. Tengo que avisar que tardaré un poco más en actualizar porque mi ordenador ha sufrido ciertos percances. Intentaré no tardar demasiado sustrayendo ordenadores y esas cosas xD**

 **Como siempre, dedicado a mi hija Kath, cuyo fic sobre Cora y la llama Trol estará un poco más retrasado también. Y a mi musa :)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 _ **Aunque nos quieran separar y los demás nieguen este amor que nos rodea, que solo nos pertenece a nosotras. Y me llamas salvadora, pero no puedo. No puedo salvarte, ni a mí, ni a nadie. ¿Qué clase de salvadora soy? ¿Qué clase de héroe si los villanos son más poderosos que yo? ¿Cómo me seguirás queriendo cuando veas la verdad? Que mi fachada de salvadora no es más que eso, una fachada. Tan real como la protección que pueda ofrecerme mi querida chaqueta roja. Soy un fraude y no lo sabes. La salvadora que escondía un monstruo. La salvadora que necesitaba ser salvada.**_

 _ **SQ-**_

Me quedé congelada, mis pies inmóviles, todo mi cuerpo en estado de suspensión, conquistado por un frío repentino, el mismo que aquella mujer imposiblemente rubia parecía haber instaurado en toda mi casa.

Ingrid, te presento a mi hija Regina.—Siguió mi madre.

Es un placer conocerte, Regina.—Dijo la extraña mujer.—Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti mientras estabas…ausente.

No sé si sabes quién es, querida.— Mi madre se paseó por la estancia, sus movimientos triunfantes ante una victoria que todavía faltaba por vislumbrar.—Es la tía de Emma Swan. Lleva años buscándola. Ha sido una tremenda y afortunada coincidencia que tuviéramos un amigo común que pudiera contarme su triste historia al hablar de esa…muchacha.

Sí,— continuó Ingrid—ha sido una gran suerte. Emma me necesita, Regina. Verás, ella no está bien.

¿A…a qué te refieres?— Mis palabras se negaban a abandonarme del todo.

Mi pequeña niña,— Ingrid se acercó a mí—Emma necesita ayuda, psiquiátrica. Cuando vivía conmigo seguía un tratamiento. Bueno, al menos, yo creía que lo seguía, aunque más tarde descubrí que solo fingía tomarse la medicación.

No…no lo comprendo. —Todo me daba vueltas. Como si un gran abismo se abriera en mi interior, desestabilizando mi cuerpo por completo.

Emma ha vivido mucho, eso es cierto. Fue huérfana durante la mayor parte de su vida,—Siguió Ingrid— y solo Dios sabe por lo que pasaría. Aquella vida dejó marcas indelebles, pesadillas, fantasmas que la perseguían incluso de día. Cambios de humor repentinos, ataques violentos, momentos de desesperación, delirios.

¿Delirios?—Repetí cual cacofonía perdida.

Deliraba. Inventaba historias sobre castigos sin sentido que le imponía a una niña que vivía con nosotras, Anna. Incluso lo dijo en el colegio y enviaron a asistentes sociales para comprobarlo. Por supuesto, no encontraron nada extraño, estaba todo en la mente de Emma. Delirios paranoides, lo llamaron los médicos.

No…—Susurré.— No, tú hiciste que Anna trabajara bajo la lluvia solo para que muriera y tener tu familia perfecta de niñas rubias. —Ingrid rió amargamente.

¿En serio puedes creer una historia así, Regina? Eres una chica lista, piensa en las probabilidades. Soy una mujer adulta, respetable, no querría provocar la muerte de una niña solo por el color de su pelo. Aunque solo sea para que me creas, piensa que, de haberme querido deshacer de ella, hubiera sido tan rápido como llamar a Asuntos Sociales y decir que no podía seguir acogiéndola.—Ingrid se acercó para acariciarme el cabello.—Estaba todo en la cabeza de Emma.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Mi mirada clavada en el suelo, todas las palabras, los momentos, las risas con Emma volviendo a mi mente para buscar pruebas que mantuviesen mi fe en ella.

No la creo, señora Fisher. No puedo creerla. Conozco a Emma, ella no es así.

Mi pobre niña,—dijo ella acariciándome el cabello de nuevo. —Crees que la conoces, pero no es así. Emma es una maestra de la manipulación. Me engañó a mí, engañó a todos sus otros padres de acogida…Lo cierto es que nadie puede conocer realmente a Emma Swan. Solo te cuenta lo que le conviene. La triste historia de la niña huérfana, su triste pasado, pero apenas habla de sus crímenes. Sabe jugar con las piezas de su historia para que la gente vea lo que ella quiere que vean.

No sabía qué creer, esa era la verdad. Mis piernas temblaban ante el peso de mi propia inquietud, así que tomé una silla y me dejé caer en ella, suspirando pesadamente. No quería creerla, no podía creerla. Pero sus palabras avivaban mis mayores miedos, daban la razón a tantas de aquellas voces que me habían advertido de que no podrían quererme, de que me acabarían utilizando. Que, de pronto, aquello tenía más sentido que la idea de que Emma me amara.

Mi corazón intentaba negarse, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado, temblando bajo el peso de la duda, del miedo, de los nervios. Sentía náuseas que recorrían mi estómago y pecho sin que se atreviera a dejar el refugio de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos y piernas estaban fríos, todo el ardor de mi cuerpo concentrado en mi cabeza, en mi pecho, haciendo latir mi corazón, rompiéndose un poco más a cada latido. Sudando gotas de desesperación.

¿Qué más quería aquel mundo de mí que no podía concederme una sola oportunidad de ser feliz sin querer cobrar su prenda?

Lo siento mucho, Regina.—Me dijo Ingrid.—Comprendo todo por lo que debes estar pasando. Yo también confié en Emma, la quise y la cuidé como a una hija. Y, aún así, a pesar de toda la confianza y el amor que le di, ella se marchó sin decir nada, llevándose consigo todo el dinero que tenía guardado en casa y a las dos niñas que eran como mis hijas. Por ella pasé de tener un hogar lleno de vida y risas infantiles a volver a estar completamente sola.

No lo entiendo.—Susurré con lágrimas escondidas en la voz. —¿Por qué se llevaría Emma a las niñas si no hubieran estado en peligro?

Ese es el problema, que quizás para ella el peligro fuera real, lo veía como real, pero estaba todo en su mente. —Ingrid suspiró pesadamente. —Regina, Emma puede estar bien. Por supuesto que tiene días buenos, días normales, pero otros son oscuros, en los que vuelven los fantasmas, las voces, y pierde el contacto con la realidad. Puede estar bien, pero para ello necesita venir conmigo, para que pueda vigilar que toma la medicación.

Pero puede tomarla también aquí, eso no es…—Empecé a decir sin saber ni siquiera de qué hablaba.

Regina, querida, tienes que comprenderlo. Emma es peligrosa para ti, es manipuladora y está enferma. Cuanto más alejada estés de ella, mejor para ti.—Repuso Ingrid con voz autoritaria. —Yo tengo la custodia legal de Emma y vendrá conmigo. Déjala y olvídala, será lo mejor…para las dos.

Pero…yo…—Intenté hablar sin éxito.

Regina…—Me detuvo mi madre. —Por favor, ve a tu cuarto.

Mis pies se arrastraron se arrastraron por mis pasillos, todo mi cuerpo temblando incapaz de responder a mis demandas. Llegué a mi cuarto, más como una autómata que como una persona con su propia voluntad. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la cama y me senté de nuevo solo para que mi cabeza pudiera caer por fin entre mis manos y pudiera derramar las lágrimas que había estado guardando.

No quería creerlas, pero mi mente tomaba las decisiones por mí. Creer que ella pretendía engañarme seguía siendo más fácil que creer que podía amarme. Y por más que intentara razonar o pensar con claridad, decirme que no era posible que todo fuera una mentira, recordar la sinceridad en sus palabras, el brillo en su mirada al verme, sus sonrisas, sus caricias… porque no podía ser todo mentira, ¿verdad? Pero seguía siendo demasiado difícil romper las cadenas de mi soledad, deshacerme de la voz de la duda que me oprimía.

Lo cierto era que nadie me había amado y las posibilidades de que Emma lo hiciera, de manera tan intensa, tan rápida, parecía una farsa irreal, una quimera, un sueño irrealizable. Mientras que la idea de que fuera otra de las personas que habían llegado a mi vida para utilizarme y marcharme, para romperme el corazón, en la que había confiado por mi propia estupidez y contra todo buen juicio parecía lo más probable.

Aquello era justamente lo que temí desde aquel día, ahora lejano en apariencia, en el que Emma me besó sin más, declarando su amor. Justo aquella sensación agonizante, aquel desquiciante abismo y punzante dolor que me carcomía y desgarraba mi alma arrastrando mis lágrimas fuera de mí.

Me tumbé en la cama abrazando mis piernas. Mi llanto humedeciendo la sábana. Lo peor de todo era que, incluso siendo la posibilidad de que ella me estuviera utilizando lo que hacía que mi corazón se rompiese, seguía necesitando su abrazo para poder calmar aquellos nervios. Seguía queriendo sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

La puerta se abrió, lo supe por el tenue chirrido que siguió a la tímida luz que se coló. Un peso se colocó sobre mi cama y, por unos gloriosos segundos, pensé que sería Emma, hasta que sentí el frío tacto de mi madre acariciando mi cabello húmedo por las lágrimas y el sudor.

Mi pequeña niña, —susurró. —Mi dulce e inocente Regina. Lo siento tanto. Esto es de lo que quería protegerte, de lo que siempre he intentado protegerte. De todo este dolor.

No necesitaba más. Y, desde luego, no necesitaba que mi madre viniese para recordarme que siempre había tenido razón.

Intenté decírtelo, querida, intenté advertirte de que el mundo era así, de que tú sola sufrirías. No puedes confiar en nadie Regina. Solo en mí. Ven, apóyate en tu querida madre y llora tus lágrimas sobre mí. Solo las madres podemos comprender el dolor de nuestros vástagos.

No quería ir a sus brazos. Me hubiera gustado ser capaz de buscar consuelo en ellos, necesitaba, si soy sincera, un abrazo, sentir cariño, pero no de ella. Por más que lo necesitase, su tacto era frío y su cariño, por bien que fingiese, se me antojaba falso.

Prefiero estar sola, madre. Por favor. —Mi voz habló bajo el peso de las lágrimas.

Como quieras. —Se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Y yo volví a mi atronadora soledad. Se me había olvidado lo que era, casi…Aquel era el problema a acostumbrarse a la felicidad, que un día se terminaba y volvías a una vida vacía en la que antes habías podido vivir perfectamente, pero que se volvía insoportable cuando sabías qué era realmente lo que te estabas perdiendo. Podría haber sido una enamorada del amor, simplemente. Pero no, yo tuve que enamorarme de alguien real, de alguien imposible…de alguien real que me veía tal como era, que no trataba de eliminar las partes de mí que no encajaban con su plan, ni me ridiculizaba. De alguien que me hacía sentir valiente, que había cambiado mi mundo en tres días, que había logrado que una Princesa Solitaria saltase de su torre.

¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona de la que Ingrid hablaba? No podía. Simplemente, no podía. Y me daba igual lo que dijera mi mente contaminada por miedos infundados.

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No podía quedarme tumbada a llorar mis penas. Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que escuchar la verdad de Emma, saber que todo lo que Ingrid había contado era mentira, que acallase con sus besos la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza. Así que me puse unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas, de esas que mi madre nunca aprobaría, y salté por el balcón. Ya se me daba incluso bien esto de saltar y escalar.

Corrí en la oscuridad, moviéndome por ella como si fuéramos viejas conocidas, con un único destino en mente: Emma. Tenía que encontrarla donde quiera que estuviese. Me dirigí a su casa, el estómago y los ánimos encogidos, pero impulsada por una nueva fuerza que desconocía.

A pesar del miedo y la oscuridad, logré llegar a casa de Emma, mi propio estado de nerviosismo apagando a mi miedo. Debía llegar a Emma y ni siquiera me importaba exponerme a los peligros del mundo contra los que tanto me había advertido mi madre.

Ya conocía los caminos hasta la destartalada vivienda de Emma. Pensé que tendría que ideármelas para llegar a su ventana sin despertar a nadie, como ella hacía cuando venía a mi balcón, pero fui más afortunada. Casi como si me esperase, Emma descansaba sobre el capó de su monstruoso coche amarillo dándole lentas caladas a un cigarrillo.

Pensaba que habías dejado de fumar por mí. —Fue lo primero que le dije al salir de entre las sombras y quedar a su altura.

Oh, princesa. —Exclamó sorprendida lanzando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo.—Así es, solo fumo cuando estoy muy nerviosa o lo necesito. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

¿Y por qué lo necesitas ahora? —Ignoré su pregunta.

Ella suspiró abatida.

Marco me ha dicho que Ingrid ha vuelto, a por mí.—Me dijo.

Lo sé. —Respondí planamente.

¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Emma me miraba extrañada.

Ha venido a mi casa. Supongo que madre la llamó.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Ella mantenía sus ojos clavados en mí, esperando una respuesta.

Que me has mentido. —Le dije. —Que todo ha sido un engaño, que querías utilizarme como todos los demás.

No, Regina…—Empezó a decir.

Me ha dicho que necesitabas ayuda, que delirabas, que eras una manipuladora…—Sentí mi cuerpo ceder ante el peso de mi miedo. —Emma, por favor, dime que no es verdad.

No, Regina…—Ella quiso acercarse a mí, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello desquiciada.—Es verdad, soy una manipuladora, he aprendido a serlo para sobrevivir. Pero nunca, jamás te he mentido a ti Regina, a ti nunca te utilizaría.

Una mano se apoyó en mi frente secando gotas de sudor.

Te creo Emma, de verdad que sí. Pero el maldito fantasma de la duda se introduce en mi mente, como un parásito que me susurra y aviva mis miedos. Todavía no soy capaz de creer que me quieras y pensar que quieres usarme es una explicación mucho más sencilla, me es más fácil de comprender.

No, no, Regina—Ella se acercó a mí en una zancada y me tomó, aferrándome por los hombros.—Yo nunca te utilizaría. Ya me siento despreciable por haber tenido que utilizar a otros o a mí misma, para poder sobrevivir. Nunca, jamás te lo haría a ti.

Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero su voz y sus palabras eran como un bálsamo que calmaba mi agónica inquietud. Quise creerla, la creí. Y entonces mis labios se lanzaron a los suyos desesperada por sentirla, por borrar el amargo sabor de las lágrimas con sus caricias, por unir nuestros cuerpos y olvidar el mundo que nos acechaba.

Ella me tomó entre sus brazos, aupándome, haciendo que mis piernas la rodearan para caminar tambaleándose hacia el coche. Caímos sobre el capó, mi espalda contra el frío metal destartalado, Emma sobre mí y mis piernas todavía a su alrededor. En otra ocasión, quizás, me hubiera molestado su brusquedad, pero estaba demasiado desesperada por sentirla sobre mí, en mí, por todas partes.

No dejaba de abatir sus labios, mordiéndolos más de lo estrictamente necesario, tal vez. Su chaqueta desapareció, su camisa me molestaba, la quería desnuda y sobre mí con una urgencia que desconocía hasta entonces. Cuando empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones, mordiendo su cuello, Emma detuvo mis manos.

Aquí no, entremos en el coche por lo menos.—Jadeaba en mi boca.

¿En esa trampa mortal? Ni lo sueñes, Emma Swan.

Pues, su majestad, a menos que quieras que todo el que pase nos vea desnudas, tendrás que hacerlo. Porque yo no puedo esperar para llevarte a otro sitio.

Suspiré resignada.

Está bien.

En el fondo, me gustaba aquel coche, pero será nuestro secreto.

Nos levantamos del capó para entrar en asiento trasero de aquel extraño coche que parecía más un juguete que un vehículo autorizado a circular. Olía a jazmín y vainilla por los perfumes que le ponía Emma, el asiento era rugoso pero no me importó.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre Emma y seguí desnudándola, dejando que ella me marcara con sus dientes allá donde alcanzaba. Mi camiseta desapareció, seguida de la ropa interior, nuestros pechos desnudos rozándose mientras nos besábamos. Sentí como una de sus manos dejaba de acariciar mi trasero y se dirigía a la cremallera de mis vaqueros.

Me alcé sobre sus piernas dándole mejor acceso a mi ya húmedo interior, para que sus dedos pudieran colarse entre las aperturas de mi pantalón, mi inservible ropa interior y llegar a mí para volver a colmarme. Mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros, mis labios buscaban sus labios para acallar mis dementes gritos, cabalgando sobre sus dedos con desesperación, como si aquella fuera nuestra última noche. Con el fantasma de Ingrid, de mi madre, de todos cuantos querían separarnos pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Así que nos besábamos, gritábamos, mordíamos, nos poseíamos y nos amamos como si la mañana pudiera sorprendernos en cualquier momento y la piel de la otra fuera lo que nos mantendría con vida cuando eso sucediese. Con una furia animal, imparable, insaciable de poseernos hasta consumirnos. El dorso de la mano de Emma golpeando contra su propio clítoris para hacerla gemir con cada una de mis embestidas.

Y pasaron los minutos, puede que las horas, y los orgasmos. Tantos que perdí la cuenta de las veces que había llegado sobre la mano de Emma y mi cuerpo entero perdió toda conciencia de tener siquiera un esqueleto que la sujetara. Caí rendida sobre Emma, nuestras sudorosas pieles pegadas, nuestros jadeantes alientos al unísono.

Emma me tendió con cuidado sobre el estrecho asiento de rugosa piel, quedando entre mis piernas. Terminó de deshacerse de mis pantalones, en aquel momento por debajo de los glúteos y los lanzó a algún lugar de los asientos delanteros. Fue inclinándose sobre mí besando mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi cuello y siguió bajando por el valle entre mis pechos, deteniéndose a morder mi vientre.

Sus manos tomaron mis rodillas obligándome a flexionarlas, su torso se hallaba entre mis piernas. Sus manos siguieron con su propio plan, instándome a levantar las caderas al encuentro de su boca que se hundió entre mis pliegues con su temeraria lengua explorando en cada resquicio de mi sensible piel y abundante humedad que encontraba a su paso.

Emma…—En vano, traté de protestar, demasiado sensible.

Pero su lengua ya había llegado al punto que lograba robarme la razón y toda capacidad de habla o raciocinio. Así que me dejé llevar, simplemente, por la sensación de su humedad sobre la mía, presionando con delicadeza aquel sensible punto de mi anatomía, casi como si pudiera acariciarlo, para después morderlo o succionarlo sin consideración, llevándome al límite con cada envestida de su lengua. Desquiciándome con cada caricia. El calor en mi vientre mezclándose con el ardor que sentían mis músculos al verse obligados a mantener aquella posición por tanto tiempo.

Hasta que las sensaciones me vencieron y mi cuerpo entero estalló, gritando al alcanzar el orgasmo y cayendo rendida sobre el asiento con Emma sonriendo sobre mí.

Ya no más. —Le dije con voz entrecortada, jadeante. —Ven aquí.

Emma se tendió sobre mí y nos acurrucamos lo mejor que pudimos.

Este coche es incomodísimo. —Me quejé cuando un muelle se me clavó en la espalda.

No decías lo mismo hace un momento. —Me dijo riendo.

Hace un momento tenía tu cara entre mis piernas y no pensaba con claridad. Pero eso no impide que tu coche me siga pareciendo terrible.

Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.

Por supuesto. —Preferí ignorar su tono irónico y quedarme con que me había dado la razón.

En el sopor post orgásmico me di cuenta, además de que apenas me podía mover, de que todo el nerviosismo previo con el que había llegado a casa de Emma había desaparecido, pero la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí seguía vigente y amenazando la pequeña paz que habían encontrado en sus vidas.

Emma, ¿qué pasará con Ingrid? Quiere que vayas con ella.

No lo hará, me escaparé. No dejaré que nos separen. —Me aseguró.

Sí, pero ¿cómo? Si es tu tutora legal tendrá un poder judicial que te obligue a ir, que obligue a Marco a no acogerte más.

Pues nadie me acogerá, puedo volver a las calles. Me fundiré con el resto de sin techos y nadie me encontrará. —Con cada palabra se aferraba más a mí, como una niña perdida.

Emma, no puedes hacer eso. Tienes que ir con ella, pero será solo un año. Ni siquiera eso, apenas unos meses hasta que tú seas mayor de edad y puedas marcharte y volver a mí. —Susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello.

No puedo irme, ni dejarte tanto tiempo. Me olvidarás, te quedarás a merced de Robin, meses enteros…—Su ojos enrojecían por momentos.

Emma, Emma tranquila. —Susurré. —Cielo, te quiero. Admito que me costó un poco llegar a este punto de confianza, pero ahora no lo va a cambiar nada, ni la distancia, ni los parientes locos, porque te he entregado mi corazón y es tuyo.

Pero serán varios meses Regina, tú ahora crees que podrás, pero es imposible que esperes por…alguien como yo.

No por alguien como tú. Si no por ti. Por ser como eres, Emma Swan, te has ganado mi corazón, te lo he dicho. Te quiero por ti y a pesar de ti, con tus días buenos y con los malos, con las pesadillas y las sonrisas, con tu manía de sonrojarme y de decirme que me quieres en los momentos menos adecuados.

Ella me miró y aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos me decían que no terminaba de creerme. Mis manos acariciaron su rostro y volví a concentrarme en sus azulados orbes.

Sé que será difícil y pasaremos por momentos duros. Pero, cielo, tú has vivido tanto que podrás con un poco más. Y yo he esperado tanto que podré esperar un poco más. —Traté de sonar lo más segura posible

Emma pareció apaciguar sus miedos, pero algo en su mirada me decía que las dudas no la habían abandonado.

Espero que tengas razón, Regina. —Me dijo pensativa.

Y, sinceramente, yo también lo esperaba.

 **Gracias por leer. Actualizaré cuando pueda sustraer un ordenador xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos! En fin, he pasado por todos los momentos posibles. Ya sabéis que se me estropeó el ordenador, tomé uno prestado para colgar el capítulo anterior, estuve a punto de perder lo que tenía escrito del fic (fue un mal rato hasta que lo recuperé) luego necesité otro ordenador, aprender a usarlo, que fueran compatibles los formatos en los que tenía escrito el fic... toda una Odisea digna de ser plasmada por el mismísimo Homero, pero le mandé la idea y no le convenció, así que ya la cuento yo xD**

 **Pues eso, que aquí estamos, sin casi ninguna coacción de mi hija Kath, no creáis xD. Que por cierto, se lo dedico a ella por no darme más opciones y por nombrarme la pinche más pinche del chingado mundo (me autonombré yo pero me dio aprobación) y a mi musa.**

 **Y decir que este capi no es como el resto, es decir, no es Regina y Emma céntrico porque hay una historia secundaria que quería contar un poco, pero bueno, espero que os guste :)**

 **A los que leéis el fic del Dia en que Cora saló del Averno, deciros que seguiré lo antes que pueda cuando mis limitados conocimientos de informática, el resfriado que llevo, la universidad y mi suerte me dejen...que espero que sea pronto.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 ** _Soñé un día que eras tú quien me rescataba, como las princesas de tu cuento. Que lográbamos alzarnos muy lejos de este mundo que nos ha esclavizado, que nos ha marcado y hundido, como si fuéramos ganado o pertenencias. Soñé que serías solo mía y yo me sentiría como si, en toda mi vida, hubiera sido solo tuya. Fue bonito mientras duró, hasta que la luz de la mañana quiso apagar los sueños y alejar a Morfeo de nuestras vidas. Pero incluso siendo solo un delirio, un sueño, una quimera, llámalo como quieras, incluso siendo efímero fue lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida._**

 ** _SQ-_**

El día siguiente comenzó con relativa normalidad. Había dormido en casa después de que Emma se empeñara en llevarme con su coche y subir conmigo al balcón para corroborar que mi madre no se había dado cuenta de mi fugaz huida y no corría peligros innecesarios. Siempre la salvadora…

Así que aquella mañana, lo más llamativo eran mis ojeras y…mierda. Que alguien me dijera que aquella prominente mancha morada en mi cuello no era un chupetón. Iba a matar a Emma Swan. ¿Cómo iba a esconder un chupetón en mi cuello en pleno mes de calor?

Crisis que se tradujo en un jersey de cuello alto que iba a asfixiarme aquel día en clase y que, por si fuera poco, picaba de manera que tampoco atendí nada porque estaba ocupada rascándome.

Mis horas fueron pasando mientras pensaba en la manera de hacer sufrir a Emma Swan por aquella delatadora trampa en forma de chupetón en mi cuello. Pero lo cierto era que la entendía, de alguna manera, y puede que incluso yo misma le hubiera hecho alguno. La idea de su marcha nos había desquiciado aquella noche en la que nos poseímos como si el sol pudiera salir y separarnos en cualquier momento.

Si cerraba los ojos y me concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía dejar atrás la anodina voz de los profesores y volver a sentir la piel de Emma sobre la mía, sus labios con sabor a chocolate, el sonido de nuestros jadeos y el peso de nuestros suspiros.

Pero la realidad llamaba y decía que era cierto, que el sol podía descubrirnos en cualquier momento y Emma se marcharía con Ingrid, Dios sabía dónde, para separarnos. ¿Qué le habíamos hecho al mundo para que se empeñara en separarnos? ¿Tan malo era nuestro amor?

Sí, éramos jóvenes, probablemente alocadas (Emma mucho más que yo), inconscientes a veces, temerarias, dramáticas (eso también iba por Emma)…pero el ardor de la juventud no le quitaba veracidad a nuestros sentimientos. Estaba convencida. Por supuesto que no podía garantizarle nada todavía, ¿cuánto llevábamos juntas? Apenas unas semanas. No sabía si sería eterno, no podía prometerle un "felices para siempre", ni decirle que sería un camino fácil sin obstáculos por el que caminaríamos ajenas a la realidad.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que, en toda mi vida, no había sentido nada. Solo tristeza, odio, frustración, golpes…Pero no había querido a nadie como la quería a ella, no había sabido lo que significaba realmente querer a alguien, especialmente en lo que a amor romántico se refería, hasta que la conocí. Y no me sentía preparada para perderlo.

Así que, bueno, en resumen, aquel día mi atención no estaba demasiado concentrada en las clases.

—Señorita Mills.— Por lo que no me sorprendió demasiado que el profesor Gold.— ¿Podría hablar con usted unos minutos? —Quisiera que permanecería después de la hora de historia.

—Sí, señor Gold. —Me acerqué a su mesa mientras el resto de compañeros dejaban sus asientos y se marchaban a la próxima clase o a su periodo de descanso.

—Tome asiento, señorita Mills. —Oh, me hacía sentarme. Aquella iba a ser una perorata de las largas.

—Mire, señor Gold, sé que mi comportamiento últimamente no ha sido el acostumbrado—Empecé a defenderme antes incluso de que me dejara hablar, mientras me sentaba. —Pero han sido unos días muy confusos para mí, he tenido…

—Regina—Enmudecí en el acto al escuchar a mi profesor llamarme por mi nombre por primera vez. —No quiero hablar contigo sobre tu rendimiento en clase.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

Terminé de acomodarme en la silla en silencio, sin una sola idea ya de qué querría decirme aquel extraño profesor. Había algo que siempre me había llamado la atención del señor Gold, la manera en la que su mirada de depredador podía mostrar vulnerabilidad con la misma rapidez con la que borraba una pizarra. Su leyenda lo precedía por aquellos pasillos, no era exactamente el docente más querido por todos. Sus nombras podían ser algo estrictas, su disciplina férrea. Una voluntad que, aún siendo un hombre de constitución endeble y nariz enjuta, lograba imponer a sus alumnos sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

Era la mirada, concluí en algún punto de nuestros encuentros en las aulas. Debía de ser su mirada seria y penetrante que daba a su presencia un aire de misterio y autoridad de la que carecían otros profesores.

Cierto era que se había ganado una fama como uno de los más duros entre aquellas clases. Todos por aquel instituto sabían quién era el profesor Gold sin necesidad de haber recibido lecciones suyas. Muchos lo temían, se quejaban de la dificultad de sus exámenes o lo exigente que podía ser con algunas cuestiones. Muchos lo temían, es cierto, pero nunca fue mi caso.

A pesar de su seriedad en algunos asuntos siempre había sido amable conmigo. Desde que empecé en aquel instituto, tan sola que los días pasaban sin más conversación que la que robaba a los profesores o la que me obligaban durante las lecciones, el señor Gold había sido un valioso aliado, sin demasiados aspavientos, sin pompa ni hipocresía, sin grandes palabras, sino con el mero hecho de tratarme como a una igual…y dejarme libros de vez en cuando.

Así que, a pesar de su presencia imponente que le daba su propia leyenda grabada a fuego en las antiguas paredes que habían visto a tantos alumnos crecer, yo no lo temía. No realmente. Había sido el profesor del que más había aprendido y nos unía algo, siempre lo había pensado, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Quizás todas aquellas lecciones perdidas en el tiempo pero que fueron creciendo en mi interior.

—Regina, he oído rumores sobre Emma Swan y tú. —Me dijo al fin.

—Oh no, señor Gold, lo lamento, pero no me sentaré a escuchar otra charla de por qué Emma Swan es el mayor error de mi vida, mi madre no se encarga de ello. Gracias.—Hice el intento de levantarme, pero él me sujetó por la muñeca.

—No es en absoluto lo que quería decirte. —Lo miré suspicaz.

¿Entonces, qué?

—Verás. —Gold jugueteó con la pluma dorada que siempre descansaba en su bolsillo y con la que había corregido demasiados exámenes como para llevar la cuenta. —Quería preguntarte, ¿la quieres?

—Discúlpeme, señor Gold, pero no entiendo en qué modo eso le incumbe.

—Verás, Regina, tú siempre has sido una buena alumna, eres una buena chica y yo…—Parecía querer decir algo más, pero se detuvo—Yo solo quiero ayudarte, como tu profesor.

—De acuerdo. —Contesté sin demasiada seguridad.

—Yo sé mucho más de la vida, Regina, he vivido mucho más. He conocido el amor y el desamor.

—Vale…—No sabía qué era lo que pretendía decirme.

—¿Tu madre te ha hablado de cómo conoció a tu padre o cómo se…enamoró de él?

—No, nunca. —Ya había pensado en la ausencia de aquella historia antes.

—Pues, en ese caso, permíteme que te cuente una historia. Va de dos jóvenes enamorados, como muchas otras buenas historias, pero en esta, el amor no fue suficiente para uno de los dos…

 _SQ-_

 _—_ _Rupert, querido, vamos o llegaremos tardísimo y sabes que no me gusta volver por esas calles cuando es de noche, no es el barrio más seguro que digamos.—Dijo ella_

 _—_ _Sí, claro._ _—_ _Le respondió él, aunque sus manos seguían en su cintura y sus labios volvieron a atacarla._

 _—_ _¿Si me dices que sí por qué no dejas de besarme?_

 _—_ _Porque mis labios tienen vida propia y no saben lo que dicen, no es culpa mía._

 _Él la tumbó de nuevo sobre la hierba, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel y los besos robados mientras ella reía a carcajadas por su niñería._

 _—_ _Querido, de veras tenemos que volver. Sabes que padre se enfada si no estoy en casa pronto y cuando ha bebido…_

 _—_ _Algún día te sacaré de esa casa, serás mi esposa, viviremos felices, tendremos montones de hijos que te volverán loca._

 _—_ _Rupert estudias historia, vas a ser profesor._ _—_ _Le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._ _—_ _No podremos permitirnos tantos hijos._

 _Rupert suspiró bajo el peso de sus palabras. Sabía que ella quería una mejor vida, una llena de lujos, joyas y placeres banales donde no tuviera que volver a preocuparse por pagar las facturas, tener algo de comer cada día o poder comprar los libros para el siguiente año de clase. Siempre había sido una mujer orgullosa, incluso cuando tenía que pedir ayuda para poder alimentarse, cuando tenía que hacerse cargo con el negocio de su padre porque él estaba demasiado ocupado embriagándose para que le importara, cuando su padre perdía la razón con el alcohol y la golpeaba._

 _Mantenía la barbilla alzada en todos y cada uno de esos momentos, odiando internamente a todas las personas que la condenaban a la pobreza o aprovechaban su mala fortuna en la vida para burlarse de ella. Con un odio que, con el paso del tiempo, se fue volviendo enfermizo hasta consumirla por dentro._

 _—_ _Hey._ _—_ _La llamó cuando sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, la tristeza palpable en ellos._ _—_ _Nos las arreglaremos, te lo prometo. Te quiero, Cora._

 _—_ _Y yo te quiero a ti, Rupert Gold._ _—_ _Rió—Incluso a pesar de tu horrible nombre. Pero el amor no dará de comer a tus hijos imaginarios ni pagará las facturas. No se puede vivir del amor._

 _—_ _Lo sé, no es eso de lo que hablo. Trabajaremos mucho, pero…_

 _—_ _Llevo toda mi vida trabajando. ¿Tanto le cuesta a la vida darme una tregua y dejarme disfrutar?_

 _—_ _Cora, querida, sé que estás harta de trabajar, pero a nosotros nos irá bien, te lo prometo. Te quiero, más que a nada._ _—_ _Dijo él envolviéndola con sus brazos._

 _—_ _Mi madre se casó con mi padre amándolo con locura y no le resultó demasiado bien.—Contestó ella amargamente._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—_ _Oh, ¿no sabes la historia? Raro, porque es la comidilla del pueblo._

 _—_ _Cora, por favor, no he escuchado ningún rumor. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—_ _Mi madre pertenecía a una buena familia, podía haberlo tenido todo, un marido, hijos, casas, lujos, joyas… sin preocuparse por nada más. Pero no lo tuvo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque se enamoró. De mi padre. De un hombre por el que abandonó a su familia, se expuso a la sociedad entera, fue repudiada, perdió todo y ¿a cambió de qué? Un borracho incapaz de alimentar a su familia._

 _—_ _Cora, tu madre te abandonó cuando eras una niña, hace años que no la ves, ¿a qué viene hablar ahora de ella?_

 _—_ _A que sé dónde está y dónde ha estado todos estos años. Sé que cuando se cansó de la inutilidad de mi padre y de trabajar como una mula por míseros centavos, cogió sus escasas pertenencias y se marchó sin despedirse. Sin llevarme con ella. Me dejó aquí…con él. A merced de sus golpes y sus vejaciones, a merced del hambre y la pobreza. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no podía volver a suplicar otra oportunidad a su familia con la prueba de su desobediencia sobre el brazo. Así que, cuando ya no pudo más, se marchó, cogió la salida rápida, la vía de escape. Sin mirar atrás. Ella me enseñó que el amor es debilidad. Tenía la oportunidad de salvarse de este infierno y lo hizo, sin importar lo que dejaba en él._

 _—_ _No, Cora, mírame._ _—_ _él la aferró con más fuerza haciendo que la mirara al rostro._ _—_ _El amor no tiene por qué ser debilidad. Yo puedo ser tu fuerza, si me dejas. Y sabes que yo nunca seré como tu padre._

 _—_ _¿Lo sé? ¿De verdad lo sé?_

 _—_ _Cora, ¿pero qué te pasa? Nos conocemos desde que somos niños. Siempre nos hemos entendido. Cuando los demás se metían conmigo por ser el hijo de un cobarde tú me defendías; cuando eras tú la agraviada iba en tu rescate. Siempre hemos estado juntos, tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo sé, Rupert pero…—Ella se levantó para alejarse unos pasos de la mirada suplicante de él._ _—_ _He sabido algo nuevo de mi madre. Volvió a su hogar, fingiendo que los años que pasó con mi padre y en los que yo nací nunca existieron. Pasó algo de tiempo y volvió a casarse, ¿y a qué no adivinas qué? Tuvo otra hija, una con la que se quedó y a la que crió, a la que nunca le faltó de nada. Una que no ha crecido bajo los golpes de un padre con olor a cerveza, ni sabe lo que es trabajar para poder comer cada día, una que no sabe lo que es pasar hambre ni tener que soportar las burlas por llevar ropa prestada o regalada por la caridad. Una hija que no sabe lo que es crecer sin una madre._

 _—_ _Oh, Cora…—él intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó._

 _—_ _Ni siquiera la recuerdo._ _—_ _Susurró.—Era demasiado pequeña cuando se fue. No me dio ni siquiera una oportunidad para intentar que su sacrificio hubiera valido la pena._

 _Rupert se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos._

 _—_ _Cora, querida, lo siento mucho. Sabes que te entiendo mejor que nadie, mi madre también nos abandonó y mi padre se gastó el dinero que teníamos en juegos y engaños con los que buscaba enriquecerse y solo se arruinó. Nosotros somos los hijos de dos hombres sin entrañas. Pero ¿sabes qué? Que somos mejores que ellos. Más inteligentes, más astutos. Un día, abandonaremos este pueblo, lograremos cumplir nuestros sueños, nadaremos en la abundancia y ellos vendrán a suplicarnos por nuestras migajas. —Las manos de Rupert apretaron sus hombros._

 _—_ _Y, entonces, podremos hacer que rueguen de rodillas y aplastarlos como a los gusanos que son. —La voz de Cora desprendía rencor y odio._

 _—_ _Bueno, Cora, no dejan de ser nuestros padres. —La voz de Rupert tembló ante la maquiavélica pasión de su amada._

 _—_ _Son unos insectos que se han interpuesto en nuestro camino, Rupert, no te dejes engañar. Los hundiremos, los aplastaremos, los arrastraremos a las profundidades del fango e las que salieron, sabandijas inmundas, sanguijuelas, odiosos…_

 _—_ _Ya, ya, Cora, por Dios, relájate. ¿Qué te sucede? Son nuestros padre, después de todo. Puede que mi padre no fuera el mejor, pero…_

 _—_ _Oh, Rupert, tu "querido" padre te abandonó cuando tenías apenas nueve años y te dejó al cuidado de dos ancianas sin vista, solo para poder disfrutar de la vida. Tu madre también se fue, al igual que la mía. Y, aún así, eres incapaz de odiarlo, ¿qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Dónde está el odio que me enseñaste a utilizar en mi propio beneficio? ¿Dónde está el hombre que me enseñó a manipular a los demás?_

 _—_ _Aquí, sigo siendo el mismo. —Dijo él._

 _—_ _No es cierto, todo lo que yo veo es un cobarde._

 _Aquellas palabras lo hirieron más de lo que Rupert era capaz de mostrar. Era cierto, sin embargo. Él había conocido a Cora cuando era una joven que lloraba a escondidas por el desprecio de los demás, y le había enseñado a no dejarse amedrentar por ellos, a usar aquella rabia para alimentar su odio y vivir a través de él, a pensar con la mente despejada y la venganza como motor._

 _¿Por qué? Porque así era como había aprendido a vivir él y quería a alguien que pudiera comprender la oscuridad de la que él mismo se había llenado por su furia ciega._

 _No se dio cuenta de que había creado un monstruo con sus actos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _—_ _Eres un cobarde, Rupert. Y yo no puedo estar con alguien así._

 _—_ _Cora, ¿qué dices? —El miedo atenazó su estómago._

 _—_ _Creía que me estaba explicando con claridad. Yo no quiero una vida llena de niños y amor. Yo quiero venganza de todos aquellos que me hundieron en la miseria. Quiero aplastar a mi madre, quiero demostrarle a mi madre que se quedó con la hija equivocada, quiero que su hija, esa…Eva, sepa lo que es sufrir. Y para eso necesito más que un cobarde Rupert._

 _—_ _No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Cora. Yo te quiero._

 _Ella lo miró, una mirada triste, y se acercó a él para besarlo. Un beso breve y sin vida, un beso de despedida._

 _—_ _Y yo te quiero a ti, Rupert. Pero elijo a mi venganza por encima de mi corazón. Lo siento._

 _Con aquel amargo beso de sabor a despedida, Cora se separó de sus brazos y se alejó de él._

 _—_ _Espera, Cora. —Le gritó él. —¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que hemos vivido, de todo lo que hemos compartido, te marchas sin más por una venganza contra una persona que ni siquiera conoces. ¿Y por qué no puedes llevar a cabo esa venganza a mi lado?_

 _—_ _Porque tú solo me ofreces promesas de un futuro mejor Rupert. Y yo necesito algo más real, más tangible._

 _—_ _¿Más tangible que mi amor? ¿Más tangible que haber sido tu primer amigo, tu primer amor, tu primera amante?_

 _—_ _Oh, Rupert, querido, lo hemos pasado bien, hemos tenido buenos momentos…muy buenos momentos.—Remarcó ella pasando una mano por su pecho.—Pero ha cambiado algo de mí, hay algo distinto y yo solo…no puedo condenarme a una vida de futuro incierto. No quiero repetir los errores de mi madre, quiero ser…quiero ser alguien importante y tú no puedes asegurarme eso. Pero hay otros que sí que pueden._

 _—_ _¿Quiénes? —Gritó él, aunque ya fuera tarde y Cora se hubiera alejado de él.—¿Quién? —Siguió gritando ajeno a todo. —Cora, ¡Cora!_

 _Su pie golpeó contra una roca sin hogar que descansaba en el suelo, lanzándola en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado la mujer que le había terminado de romper su ya maltrecho corazón._

 _SQ-_

—Así que mi madre y usted fueron novios. _—_ Pude decir al cabo de un sepulcral silencio. —¿Y qué pasó después?

—Cora sedujo al hijo del alcalde pensando que la colocaría en una posición de más poder en el futuro. Se casaron en apenas un mes de noviazgo, fue todo muy rápido. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de volver a hablar con ella para que cambiara de opinión. Y, unos meses después, Cora anunció su embarazo y naciste tú.

—Sí que fue rápido…—Murmuré. —No sé qué quiere que haga con toda esta información, señor Gold. No sabía nada sobre mi abuela, ni sobre la infancia de mi madre, no sabía que se crió en la pobreza o lo de su padre…

—Sí. Puede que tu madre no sea la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero tuvo unos inicios difíciles. La vida le enseñó a ser dura. Aunque no siempre fue así, la Cora que yo conocía podía ser tierna, tenía una manera intensa de amar, con una pasión férrea para proteger a aquellos que quería.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué pasó con la Cora de la que él me hablaba. Casi como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta, el señor Gold continuó.

—Dejó el amor por una posición de poder y terminó perdiendo ambas cosas y por la mujer de la que tanto había deseado vengarse, Eva, su hermana. Y todo para que fuera ella precisamente la que ocupara el lugar que tanto ansiaba como esposa del alcalde.

Sus dedos giraron por la pluma como si pudiera dibujar en el aire las palabras que no sabía expresar.

—Lo que te quiero decir, Regina, es que yo tuve una vez amor y lo dejé marchar. Su ambición la hizo tomar el camino equivocado y yo no se lo impedí. Me limité a quedarme lamiendo mis heridas y la perdí mientras ella cometía el mayor error de su vida, que solo logró hacernos a los dos infelices. Así que, acepta este consejo de un hombre que ha vivido demasiado, si algún día te encuentras con tu felicidad, sea Emma Swan o cualquier otra persona, el día en que tengas algo por lo que sabes que merece la pena luchar, algo que te hace feliz, atrápalo y no lo dejes escapar pase lo que pase. ¿Lo tendrás en cuenta?

Pensé en sus palabras sin saber exactamente qué querría decirme.

—Um…sí, señor Gold…Gracias.—Qué hombre tan extraño, pensé.

Me levanté esperando poder marcharme ya para asimilar toda aquella nueva información sobre mi madre, cuando él me tomó de la muñeca.

—Regina,—Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.— Yo…—Pero sus palabras se quedaron trabadas, su mirada brillando bajo el peso de aquello que lo atormentaba. —Yo…—El tiempo pareció congelarse en aquel instante hasta que su mano me soltó y él suspiró, mirándome resignado. —Sé feliz. Ese es el mejor consejo que puedo darte. Sé feliz y no dejes que nadie, ni una madre, ni una tía lejana, ni siquiera tú misma, se interponga en tu camino.

Asentí con seriedad, recogí mis cosas y salí de allí antes de que la profunda mirada de Gold me asfixiase. ¿Qué querría decirme? El peso de la duda ocupaba un pequeño lugar en mi mente, pero la historia de mi madre la desbancó por completo a medida que caminaba por los pasillos de la antigua institución.

Al parecer la lección de que el amor era debilidad pasaba de madres a hijas.

Pero había algo más, un molesto pensamiento que no dejaba de zumbar entre toda aquella marabunta de historias y secretos. Una pregunta a la que solo podría responder mi madre.

Miré el reloj. Todavía quedaban algunas clases, pero no podía esperar más tiempo. Así que tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a casa dispuesta a descubrir las verdaderas cartas de mi madre, queriendo enfrentarme a ella más que nunca ahora que sabía que ella también había tenido amor, una vez hacía mucho tiempo.

Claro que lo que encontré al llegar a casa me acompañará por siempre como una de mis peores pesadillas.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! Perdón de nuevo por el retraso en actualizar. Como comenté, se me estropeó el ordenador y, por si eso no fue suficiente, luego me puse enferma, me pusieron un examen...un follón todo.**

 **Pero estoy aquí de nuevo, os recuerdo que nos quedamos en un momento que traumatizó a Regina. ¿Qué será? Lo sabremos ahora.**

 **Y, bueno, como siempre, dedicado a mi musa que está enferma porque se lo pegué...jiji perdón. Y a mi hija Kath ;)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 ** _Ahora, los vientos quieren separarnos. Quizás tengan razón. No, realmente, tienen razón. Yo no te merezco, pero era tan feliz siendo egoísta y quedándome contigo, admirando tu luz y bañándome en ella como si fuera mía, como si fueras mía. Sí, ¿recuerdas la polilla? Pues eso fui yo. Me quemé por tu luz, por querer atraparte, por aspirar a más de lo que la vida y la razón me decían que merecía. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo, triste polilla, si tú estabas ahí y me llamabas, y me sonreías? Los insectos no se las ven con luces tan bonitas como tú, no son tan afortunados. Solo puedo decir que, sin importar mis alas o futuro, si fuera un insecto y tú, mi luz me hubiera quemado mil veces y todavía seguiría intentándolo, porque eres lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Las palabras del profesor Gold me habían alterado más de lo que quería admitir en mi fuero interno. Por un momento, mientras caminaba hacia casa para enfrentarme a mi madre sobre las verdades escondidas en la historia del señor Gold sentí la tentación de llamar a Emma para que me acompañara. Pero era parte de mi aprendizaje, quería ser más valiente, ya me había enfrentado a mi madre antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

La mansión blanca estaba en silencio. Mis pasos reverberaban en la vacía entrada, que de pronto, parecía más enorme que nunca.

—¿Madre? —Dije de manera tentativa antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras mí.—¿Madre?

El silencio de la casa se rompía con mis entrecortados suspiros mientras buscaba entre las numerosas estancias para dar con mi madre. Me preguntaba dónde podría haberse metido cuando unos extraños gritos llamaron mi atención. Parecían dos voces, aunque sus palabras, si es que llevaban alguna, se perdía por el camino.

Pensé que quizás mi madre estaba manteniendo algún tipo de reunión de negocios, aunque me resultó extraño que las voces no vinieran del despacho, sino desde el piso de arriba. De todas formas, ya estaba allí, así que, como poseída por una fuerza desconocida, fui subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

Los sonidos que procedían de la habitación de mis padres se fueron definiendo, y no eran palabras, sino jadeos, gritos, palabras alentadoras, en el peor de los casos. Una mente prudente, en aquel instante, habría dado media vuelta y se habría marchado, pero había algo que me empujaba a aquella puerta, a aquel brillante pomo, a las respuestas que me esperaban y para las que solo necesitaba girar la muñeca.

Y esa es la imagen que poblará mis pesadillas el resto de mi vida. Porque allí, al abrir la puerta, en la cama, desnudos, el uno sobre el otro, mi madre a horcajadas sobre él con el pecho a la vista, estaban ni más ni menos que mi querida madre, Cora Mills, y el excelentísimo alcalde de Storybrooke, Leopold Blanchard.

—¡Madre! —Grité yo.

—¡Regina! —Dijeron ellos.

—¡Cora! —Le dijo él a ella quitándola de encima.

—¡Leopold! —Le gritó ella tapándose con una manta.

—Oh, Dios mío, dejad de decir vuestros nombres y taparos. —Grité tapándome los ojos para evitar verle a Leopold más de lo que ya había visto.

Si enamorarme de Emma no me había hecho lo suficientemente lesbiana, seguro que aquella imagen habría terminado de convencerme.

—Regina, —gritó mi madre enfadada. —¿Se puede saber qué haces en casa a estas horas? Tendrías que estar en clase.

—¿En serio pretendes darme una clase de moralidad? —Le dije—¿Ahora? Cuando acabo de encontrarte en la cama con un hombre que no es tu marido.

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Tú…?

—¡No le repliques a tu madre!

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, madre, ¿es que no te queda un mínimo de decencia para mirarme a la cara y explicarme qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, esto, yo…mejor me voy. —Leopold se había vestido, por fin. —Ya nos veremos.

—Espero, sinceramente, que no. —Le dije mientras salía por mi lado.

Esperé unos segundos para que el alcalde saliera de mi casa sin ver más de sus fofas carnes y mi madre se adecentara un poco.

—¿Y bien? —Por un momento, me sentí como si yo fuera la madre de la situación ahí.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, hija.

—Um… no sé, ¿por qué no empiezas por la razón por la que te he encontrado en la cama poniéndole los cuernos a mi padre?

—Porque has venido antes del colegio, obviamente. —Me replicó.

—Madre, esto es serio. ¿Vas a dejar a papá?

—Por ahora no, Leopold no está interesado en otro matrimonio.

—Pe…pero… ¿lo amas?

—Por supuesto que no, Regina. Ya te lo he dicho antes, el amor es debilidad. Esto…son negocios.

—No puedo creerte madre, ¿cómo te has vuelto así? Sé que hubo un tiempo en que no fuiste así. Sé que tú también sabes lo que es querer a alguien.—La historia de Gold resonando en mi mente.

—Sí, hubo un tiempo. Pero está tan lejos que es casi como si nunca hubiera pasado.—Su mirada se perdió limpiando el polvo inexistente a un libro.

—No te creo. Una vez que se ha amado, es para siempre. Cuando se ama de verdad y se pierde, el corazón nunca lo olvida. Cura, pero no lo olvida del todo, solo cicatriza.

—No sabes lo que dices, hija. Eres joven, tu mente todavía está llena de ideales infantiles. Pero lo cierto es que el amor solo te garantiza una cosa y es dolor. Ni riquezas, ni fortuna, ni una buena vida. Cuando amas a alguien te expones a sufrir, eso es todo. Yo elegí la seguridad de un hogar acomodado, elegí poder dártelo.—Me miró fijamente, sus ojos ardientes y negros. —Sacrifiqué el amor del que tanto hablas por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sabes, ¿qué vas a saber tú? Si eres apenas una cría que no sabe nada del mundo.

—Sé lo suficiente. —Regina se acercó a ella. —Sé que dejaste escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz por la posibilidad de una venganza que no llegaste consumar y sé que ese peso lleva desgarrándote años.

—¿Y qué? —Espetó Cora. —¿Crees que hubiera sido feliz teniendo amor, que hubiera sido una persona distinta, una madre distinta si hubiera tenido a alguien al que amara, si hubiera vivido en la pobreza sin joyas ni dinero? Pues entérate, no es cierto, yo soy tremendamente feliz. —Dijo—Con mi dinero, mis fiestas, mis diamantes…

Sus labios podían contar una historia, pero sus ojos contaban otra distinta.

—¿Sabes qué madre? Durante años te he temido, te he odiado, incluso te he querido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que puedo hacer es tenerte lástima. Porque no sabes ni siquiera qué es la felicidad. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo tampoco lo sabía. Pensaba que ser feliz consistía en no estar triste o en tener un momento de alegría de vez en cuando, en tener comida, un techo, algún lujo. Pero hay mucho más, mucho más por lo que luchar, más sensaciones lejos del odio y la ambición. Todo un mundo que he conocido gracias a Emma y que tú nunca conocerás.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? —Gritó mi madre.

—¿Acaso no es cierto? Dime si el tacto de tu primer amor no era más cálido que el de esas joyas que tanto amas. Dime si sentirte querida no era más placentero que el estar con papá o Leopold, solo por posición y fortuna. Dime si aquellos días en los que él te abrazaba no olvidabas cualquier penuria de la vida. Dime si no te sientes vacía, madre.

Y la observé, con su gran bata de seda negra, su oscura cabellera cayendo despeinada hasta su cintura, su rostro pálido y sin el acostumbrado maquillaje y sus ojos, oscuros, sin vida, nublados por el dolor, hinchados por lágrimas que su orgullo jamás le permitiría derramar. Y ya no vi a la gran señora que conocía como mi madre, no era la mujer que imponía su presencia como una reina allá donde iba. Ya no era temible ni mi cuerpo me advertía que me escondiese solo ante su presencia y el recuerdo de sus goles.

No. Ya no era más que un triste ser, una débil figura que se desmoronaba bajo el peso de sus propios errores. Errores que nunca admitiría, porque su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle ser feliz. Y, entonces, entendí las palabras del señor Gold. Si encuentras algo que te hace feliz, algo que amas, no deberías dejar que nada se interpusiese, ni el orgullo, ni la ambición, ni familias locas.

Mi madre se sentó en su enorme tocador, alcanzando su peine y su maquillaje como si no hubiera escuchado una sola de mis palabras. Con la espalda recta y su orgullosa fachada intacta, como el testarudo animal que se mantiene en pie a pesar de sus heridas y se niega a que sus captores vean su debilidad.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras hija, pero yo me sacrifiqué por ti, por nosotras. Nunca has sabido lo que es pasar hambre, ni frío, ¿verdad? No has tenido que trabajar para poder comer cada mes. Nunca te ha faltado de nada. —Me dijo tajante.

—Sí, madre. Me ha faltado amor.—Ella ni siquiera me miró.

—El amor es una debilidad.—Susurró mientras se miraba al espejo, las arrugas que surcaban su rostro parecían más profundas que nunca.

—No, madre. El amor no es debilidad, es fuerza. Porque cuando tienes algo que amas por lo que luchar no importan los obstáculos ni los miedos, ni las veces que caigas por el camino, porque no te vas a rendir, y te volverás a levantar una y otra vez y las que sean necesarias con tal de proteger a los que quieres. —Las lágrimas empañaban mi voz. —Y eso es lo que tú no comprendes. —Le dije. —No importa las veces que intentes enseñarme la lección a golpes, ni las bofetadas que me gane, que me quites lo que más amo o me rompas el corazón, una y otra vez; no importa lo que me digas sobre Emma, lo que puedas inventar o despertar de su pasado, porque…—Sonreí sin apenas creer lo fácil que era de pronto admitirlo. —Porque la amo.

—¿A esa rata callejera? —La cara de mi madre mostraba todo el asco que su plástica expresión podía transmitir.

—Sí, a ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Que durante mucho tiempo he tenido miedo del amor, porque el tuyo era el único que conocía y era como un veneno, una ponzoña que se colaba en todos los resquicios de mi vida y los llenaba de miedo. Pero no voy a temerle por más tiempo, madre, y eso debo agradecértelo a ti. Tú aprendiste de tu madre que el amor es debilidad y yo he aprendido de ti que el amor es difícil, pero cuando se encuentra, puede ser lo más maravilloso que ha pasado por tu vida. Así que gracias, madre.

De la mesilla sobre su tocador, la gran Cora se sirvió una copa, sorbiendo de aquel ambarino líquido mientras hablaba.

—No me des las gracias a mí. Porque si sales por esa puerta y vas a reunirte con esa…esa…sucia invertida no volverás a poner un pie en esta casa.

La miré de nuevo, su rostro sonrojado por la rabia y el alcohol, su espalda encorvada, más pequeña de lo que la había visto nunca, más vulnerable. No inspiraba, ni respeto, tan solo lástima.

—Como desees, madre. Espero que algún día logres dejar a un lado tu orgullo y ser feliz.

Así de fácil. Dejé todos mis miedos atrás, derrumbados con mi madre, tan solitarios como ella. Probablemente, también se quedó mi sensatez, pero qué importaba cuando me hallaba embriagada de amor. Tan solo quería escapar de la que había sido mi prisión durante toda mi vida.

Caminé hacia la puerta, sintiéndome más ligera que nunca. Esta se abrió justo cuando me acercaba a ella y fue casi como una señal.

—Regina, ¿dónde vas a estas horas? —Era mi padre quién entraba.

—Me voy de casa, papi. Madre me ha dado a elegir entre ella y el amor y la decisión está clara.

—Pero Regina—Se escandalizó. —No digas locuras, no puedes irte de casa, no te lo permito.

—No es que me vaya, es que madre me ha echado. Sigo órdenes. —Contesté tranquila.

—Absurdo, no lo permitiré, esta es tu casa. —Exclamó indignado.

—Fue mi casa, pero nunca mi hogar papi. —Le di un beso en la mejilla sonriendo.—No temas por mí, voy a ser feliz, estoy decidida a ello.

—Regina…—Pasé por su lado ignorándolo y dispuesta a marcharme. —No puedo permitir esto, yo hablaré con tu madre y le diré…

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Serás capaz de enfrentarte a ella? Papi te quiero y sé que me quieres, pero toda tu vida has sido un completo cobarde. Te has dejado manejar por madre solo por el miedo, dudo que hayas sentido amor por ella. Pasión y lujuria quizás, pero no amor. —Me alejé un poco más. —Ah, por cierto, madre se acuesta con el alcalde Blanchard. Aunque puede que ya lo supieras.

Y seguí andando sin mirar atrás. ¿A dónde? A donde mis pasos me llevaran por el momento, aunque no fue difícil de ver que me dirigía a casa de Emma. Ya casi me había familiarizado con el barrio.

La casa había dejado de parecerme tan destartalada y amenazante como la primera vez que la visité, ahora ya lejana en mi mente. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que terminaría por sentir más calidez frente a aquella casa casi desconocida que frente a la que había vivido toda mi vida?

La puerta se abrió tras una breve espera y me recibió la calidez y el aroma a niños, con un toque de barniz para madera.

—Señorita Regina, un placer volver a verla.

—Lo mismo digo, Marco. ¿Está Emma?

—Sí, en su cuarto. No sale mucho desde que la tal Ingrid le dijo que se la llevaría.

—Comprendo. —Dije en tono triste.

—¡Emma! —Gritó Marco.

Y volvieron a recibirme los sonidos de pisadas que ya conocía.

—Hola chicos. Anna pero qué grande estás. —Tres inquietos niños me rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

—Regina, mira lo que hicimos en el colegio. —Dijo Elsa blandiendo un dibujo de cabezas de colores. —Esta soy yo, Anna, August, Emma, Marco y tú.

Me emocioné mirando las pequeñas cabecitas de colores. Las niñas me arrastraron hasta el estrecho sofá en el que nos apretujamos. Los muelles sobresalían, clavándose en mi espalda y otras zonas que prefiero no comentar, pero nunca había estado tan cómoda como en aquel momento, abrazada por las dos niñas y con August sobre mí pidiéndome que les contara cuentos o enseñándome sus dibujos.

Elsa estaba contándome todo lo que había aprendido en clase sobre los dinosaurios y cómo se extinguieron cuando Emma apareció por fin. No dijo nada, ni siquiera nos levantamos, ella se acercó a mí, posó un suave beso en mis labios y cogió a August para que no siguiera chafándome con su peso. Se pusieron en el suelo a jugar con cochecitos y trenecitos y yo seguí escuchando las historias de las niñas, haciéndoles trenzas que juraron con sus infantiles vocecillas que no se quitarían nunca, nunca jamás y contando historias para los cuatro niños que me escuchaban (Emma contaba como niña).

Y así no era difícil imaginar que aquella podía ser nuestra vida, rodeada de niños, viviendo tranquilas, sin la asfixiante presencia de mi madre dominando mi vida. Quizás no nadaríamos en la abundancia, pero seríamos felices. Yo me sentía en paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rodeada de niños, mirando a Emma enfadarse con August porque había hecho trampas en su carrera de trenecitos.

Sí, aquella podía ser una gran vida.

—Regina, has visto mi nuevo cuento. —Me decía Elsa.

—Sí, cielo, es muy bonito.

—¿Cómo que cielo? —Escuché protestar a Emma desde el suelo en el que estaba tumbada con August.

—Sí, cielo. —Confirmé.

— A mí me dices cielo. —Me dijo.

—Ya, me he dado cuenta. —No pude evitar reírme ante su cara de cachorrito.

—Pe…pero pensaba que era algo especial que me decías a mí. —Se quejó.

—Bueno, le digo cielo a todos los que son unos cielos y eso suele incluir a niños.—Acaricié las cabecitas de Elsa y Anna.

—Pues no es justo. Yo solo te digo princesa a ti. Exijo un mote propio y único.

—Casanova. —Dije rápido riéndome de su resoplido indignado.

—No. Algo romántico.

—No pienso llamarte osito ni tocinito de cielo ni nada así. Mi cursilería tiene un límite.—Respondí firme.

—Jo, por faaa. —Suplicó.

—Puedes elegir —añadí— entre: trenecito, marmotita, Casanova, bichito…—Me quedaba sin ideas cuando Emma comenzó a reír.

—Bichito me gusta. —Sonreía plácida como una niña.

—Vale, bichito. —Asentí como una madre que le da la razón a un infante.

—Pero puedes seguir diciéndome cielo, también. —Se me escapó una sonrisa ante sus ojos suplicantes sin quererlo.

—Vale, cielo. —Ella sonrió y siguió jugando con sus cochecitos.

Sí, definitivamente Emma Swan contaba como niña.

—Muy bien niños.—Marco llegó para romper mi pequeña burbuja familiar.—Dejemos a las tortolitas para que hablen de sus cosas. Nadie quiere ver cómo se besan, ¿verdad?

Los tres niños se llevaron la mano a la boca haciendo un sonido de inmenso e incontrolable asco y salieron corriendo, subiendo las escaleras hacia sus cuartos. Y nos quedamos solas.

Sonreí, pero Emma parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, todavía jugando con los coches, haciendo sonidos con la boca como si estuvieran corriendo y estrellándose.

—Emma, ¿qué sucede?—Le pregunté cuando me cansé de ser espectadora de su carrera imaginaria.

—No me siento bien. —Me dijo sin mirarme.

—¿Te duele algo? —Por aquellas palabras pensé en un dolor de estómago o de cabeza.

—No. Es que…Ingrid quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, que volvamos a su pueblo natal, dice que allí las cosas nos irán mejor, que es un buen lugar para mí. Y yo no quiero marcharme porque Arendelle está tan lejos. Ni siquiera sé dónde está. Pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo porque es mi tutora legal.

La pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que me había sumido yo sola estalló de pronto al pincharse contra la realidad.

—Bueno, no te desesperes todavía. Encontraremos la manera. —Le dije. —Mi…mi madre me ha echado de casa, podría ir contigo a Arendelle, buscar trabajo, no sé…

—Espera, ¿cómo? ¿Tu madre te ha echado de casa? —Al menos aquello la hizo reaccionar.

—Sí. —Respondí firme.

—Por mi culpa…—Agachó la mirada, perdida.

—Algo así, pero no importa porque…

—¡Sí que importa! —Gritó ella, levantándose del suelo con fuerza. —No puede echarte, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿de qué vas a vivir?

—No lo sé, Emma. —Seguía sentada en el sofá y sentía que empequeñecía con cada nueva palabra.

—No puedes vivir en la calle, Regina, no sobrevivirías, no estás hecha para ese mundo. —Me decía casi desquiciada.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No es como si mi madre fuera a cambiar de opinión así como así.—Le grité sintiendo el peso de las lágrimas. No había querido darme cuenta de mi realidad hasta aquel momento y era Emma quien lo presentaba ante mí con cruda claridad.

—Tienes que convencerla o si no ¿qué harás? Regina, tú eres brillante, tenías un futuro por delante, tienes que estudiar, labrarte una carrera profesional.

—Deja ya de decir cómo debería ser mi vida, Emma. Sí, tienes razón, yo podría tener un futuro más académico, pero esto es lo que hay, no lo puedo cambiar.—Me levanté del sofá para enfrentarla.

—Sí puedes. Vuelve a casa y habla con tu madre.—Me dijo.

—No la conoces. Tendría que suplicarle de rodillas, jurarle que no volveré a verte ni a tener ningún contacto contigo y no puedo hacer eso. —Me aferré a las solapas de su chaqueta roja mientras hablaba.

—Debes hacerlo. —Me dijo apartándome de ella.

—Emma…—Me quejé sin comprender a qué se debía su actitud.

—Regina yo me iré de aquí y no puedo ofrecerte una vida. Tú me lo dijiste una vez, no podemos vivir en las calles, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. —Hablaba dándome la espalda.

—No importa, Emma. Encontraremos la manera, estoy segura. Sé que nosotras juntas podemos.

Me acerqué a ella, posando mis manos en sus hombros, mi rostro en su espalda, necesitando, en aquellos momentos de desesperación su calor. Pero su cuerpo se tensó y se separó de mí, apenas unos pasos que asemejaban a un abismo abierto ante nosotras de golpe.

—No hay un "nosotras", Regina. Estoy yo, que me iré a Arendelle con Ingrid. Y estás tú.

—¿Emma, qué…qué dices? —Tenía miedo de comprenderla, sinceramente.

Noté cómo sus hombros se tensaban más para tomar aire antes de soltarlo para girarse a encararme. Mis ojos anegados en lágrimas y los suyos más oscuros de los que los había visto nunca.

—Digo que no podemos seguir juntas.

 **Ay, ya empieza el drama...Gracias por leer :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos!Dije que tardaría menos y no lo estoy cumpliendo xD pero es que en mi carrera vamos a tope y no me dejan descansar. Pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Así que gracias por vuestra paciencia :D ya va quedando poquito en realidad. Dedicado a mi hija whasapera Kath y a mi musa para que tenga algo con lo que entretenerse en mis muuuchas horas de prácticas :) jajaja**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 ** _Y gracias a ti he aprendido tantas cosas. He aprendido que mis fantasmas solo me ganan la partida si yo les dejo, que tan solo forman parte de una historia que me han llevado hasta ti, que me han convertido en la persona que soy hoy, alguien fuerte, valiente, temeraria…alguien que pensaba que era un monstruo, pero que debe ser mucho más si fue capaz de enamorar a alguien tan maravillosa como tú. He aprendido a no resignarme con mi mala suerte en la vida, a no dejar de luchar por lo que quiero, por lo que creo, a no dejar que las opiniones de los demás condicionen mi vida, a ser mejor, a querer ser siempre mejor para ser digna de ti. Pero, sobre todo, princesa, me has enseñado que el amor no debe ser egoísta. Yo, que supe desde el principio que tú merecías algo mejor que mi amor, pero no me importó porque siempre he sido egoísta y he cogido lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y te quería a ti. Yo que no renunciaría a las pocas cosas buenas que me ha dado la vida. Ahora, renunciaría a cualquier cosa, haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en mí, como garras que podían despedazar mi interior impunemente, arrancarme el corazón de su lugar y hacerlo polvo ante mis ojos. Robarme el aliento y quedarse con mi vida.

—¿Por…por qué? —Me atreví a preguntar unos segundos después.

—Porque…porque no puede ser, es demasiado complicado. Somos de mundos distintos, personas muy distintas. —Me dijo.

—Eso lo sabías desde que nos conocimos y no te detuvo nunca. —Mi voz sonaba a reproche.

—Pero entonces era diferente. Pensaba que podríamos tener un futuro aquí.

—¿Y por qué no podemos seguir teniendo un futuro? Aunque yo me quede aquí o me vaya contigo a Arendelle.

—No puedes venir a Arendelle, es un lugar que no conoces, ni te conocen. Ingrid no te dejaría estar en su casa, no tendrías dónde ir. —Asentí mientras pensaba.

—Sí, es arriesgado marcharme contigo, pero podría quedarme aquí, viviendo con Marco si me deja, puedo buscar trabajo y esperarte…—Mi mente buscaba soluciones como podía.

—¿Y vas a esperar eternamente, Regina? —Me dijo.— Porque yo no sé si voy a regresar.

Ya no supe qué responder.

—No podría marcharme aunque quisiera hasta la mayoría de edad y para eso queda casi un año. Para cuando pase podría estar estudiando algo o haber…haber conocido a otra persona. Lo siento, Regina.—De haberme parado a contemplarla podría haber visto su mirada nublada por el dolor, pero mis propias lágrimas no me dejaban ver nada más allá de mi miseria.

—¿Lo sientes? —Se me escapó una amarga carcajada.— Claro que lo sientes. Yo me he enfrentado a mi madre por ti, he dejado todo lo que tenía, decidí saltar y salté olvidándome de las consecuencias porque tú me prometiste que saltarías conmigo, porque estábamos juntas en esto, Emma. ¿Y ahora te vas y solo me dices que lo sientes? —Sequé una lágrima rebelde que se empeñaba en recorrer mi mejilla.—No, yo sí que lo siento. Siento haber creído en tus mentiras y haber pensado que me amabas, al final sí que era una locura, supongo.

—No, Regina. No tienes que pensar en eso. Yo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿Qué puedes decirme? Emma yo he estado contigo secando tus lágrimas en tus malos días, he aguantado tus ataques dramáticos, tus idas y venidas a mi balcón y solo te pedí que no me rompieras el corazón. —Suspiré.—Y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo.—Intenté buscar su mirada azul, pero se apartó de mí, mirando al suelo.—No puedo creerte Emma. Después de tanto, te rindes así, sin más. No puedo creerlo. Lo haces por mí, ¿es eso? ¿Es otro de tus vanos intentos de ser la salvadora? —Fui hacia ella intentando aferrarla.

—No, no es eso.—Me contestó zafándose.

—Ha de serlo, te conozco. Emma mírame, por favor. —Le sujeté el rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.— No tienes por qué hacerlo por mí, las dos somos mayores, podré arreglármelas.

—No es por eso. —Seguía empecinada.

—¿Entonces por qué es? No puedes decirme ahora que no me quieres. No puedo creerlo. —Repetí, insistente.

—Tendrás que creerlo, Regina. Es así.—Su voz era más seria de lo que quería admitir.

—No…

—Sí. No quería…no quiero herirte, pero la verdad es…—Tomó aire.—La verdad es que no te quiero. No puedo querer a nadie. Lo que te dijo Ingrid es verdad. Yo solo pienso en mí misma. Soy el monstruo que no quisiste ver. Me caes bien, eres buena persona, no quería herirte, pero así son las cosas. Y cuanto antes te alejes de mí, vuelvas a casa y te olvides de todo mejor será, para ti y para todos.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que aquella sensación de angustia y dolor me era mucho más conocida que las veces en las que había sentido amor. Así que a pesar de la invisible mano que atenazaba mi garganta y me impedía respirar, a pesar del nudo en mi estómago que me causaba náuseas y la molesta voz en mi cabeza recordándome que ya me había advertido, al menos, me hallaba en territorio conocido de nuevo.

Me sentía tan idiota de pronto por haber caído en la misma trampa. Y encima mis estúpidas lágrimas no querían dejar de salir.

—Regina, lo siento, de veras. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. —Susurró Emma.

Yo ya no podía mirarla, me sentía demasiado débil, me hubiera sentido demasiado humillada si hubiera encontrado sus ojos para que viera las lágrimas surcando mi rostro. No podía. Ni siquiera hablar, casi ni mantenerme en pie.

—Voy a irme un rato.—Me dijo.—Para que puedas serenarte sin estar yo delante. Marco y los niños te ayudarán.—Me dejé caer sobre el sofá mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. —De verdad que lo siento, Regina.

La escuché decir, a lo lejos, amortiguada por los sollozos que reprimía, y, después, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe.

No tenía por qué doler tanto, me dije, al fin y al cabo ya lo había vivido, debería poder acostumbrarme a estas cosas, pero no era así.

Daba igual lo que Emma me hubiera dicho, no quería permanecer en aquella casa. En cualquier momento podrían bajar los niños y no quería que me vieran así. Así que cogí mi chaqueta y me fui.

Caminando por la oscuridad de calles desconocidas, me di cuenta de que ya no me quedaba nada. Ni hogar, ni familia, ni amor…¿Qué había pasado con mi vida en las últimas semanas? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Había sido una niña estúpida, no había pensado en las consecuencias y me había lanzado por completo a un mundo que desconocía. Pero es que estaba tan cansada de mi vida, de estar encerrada, sometida a mi madre.

Y pensé…pensé que sería mi oportunidad para ser feliz, para tener algo más que órdenes y alguien a quien complacer; para tener a alguien que pudiera quererme de verdad. Pero, al parecer, el Destino había decidido que no lo merecía. ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué había hecho yo?

Mis pasos, sin quererlo, me llevaron a un lugar conocido, el mismo donde, no tanto tiempo atrás, Emma me habló de saltar a trenes, donde la había encontrado llorando. Donde habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Donde le había dicho que la quería.

Era un buen lugar donde terminar la historia. Y los trenes, siempre los trenes. Pensé cuando escuché el retumbar de un bajo mis pies. Me sentía tan cansada de pronto, tan vacía. Era más fácil soportar aquella sensación cuando no sabía lo que era ser realmente feliz. Cuando el vacío solo era una parte más de mi vida y lo más alto que había llegado era a una alegría fugaz. Cuando mis días no eran míos y no tenía qué pensar en qué hacer o dónde ir. Cuando mis decisiones no eran mías y mi mente no podía llamarme estúpida por mis errores.

Entonces, cuando vivía de manera automática, movida por la inercia de los demás esperando a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y era triste y asfixiante, a veces. Pero al menos no era tan doloroso como aquello. No era haber alcanzado las estrellas para perder el equilibrio y precipitarte contra el suelo.

Me senté en la orilla del barranco, esperando a ver llegar al famoso tren de Emma. ¿Qué le daría tanta importancia los trenes? Eran trastos de metal, como todos los demás. Eran máquinas estúpidas, eso eran. Como ella…como yo.

Vi su figura a lo lejos, la del tren. Siempre diciéndome que algún día me haría saltar al tren, sonaba gracioso ahora, cuando podría saltar, pero no para huir, no quería saber nada más de trenes. No. Saltar y que terminase todo de una vez.

No era por Emma, ni siquiera era solo por Emma. Es que estaba cansada de no tener una vida propia. Lo había intentado y había fracasado y no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Ni siquiera me dolía ya, solo estaba vacía. No sentía nada. Quizás estaba rota. Nací rota o me rompieron, no lo sé, pero debía estarlo, porque mi pecho era un abismo mayor que el que se abría a mis pies, y mis lágrimas no se detenían, pero no sentía nada. Solo el sabor salado de mi llanto, el retumbar del tren bajo mi cuerpo y mi insondable cansancio.

Y contemplé esa posibilidad. Me dije ¿y si saltara ahora? ¿Se arrepentiría mi madre de sus golpes? ¿Lloraría mi padre por no haberme protegido antes? ¿Lo haría Emma? Quién sabía.

El tren seguía acercándose.

Podía saltar, se acabarían mis problemas. Había intentado luchar, había sido valiente e intentando recuperar una vida que no me pertenecía, perdí lo poco que poseía. Así que, ¿de qué había servido?

Más cerca.

No quería seguir siendo una cobarde, había intentado ser valiente. Había sido valiente. Pero no había sido suficiente. Y estaba perdida, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Más cerca.

Salta al tren, salta al tren y venga tren… a lo mejor fue una señal. A lo mejor, sin saberlo, Emma me estaba dando la clave para ser feliz o, al menos, para dejar de ser desgraciada.

Más cerca.

Y lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar impulso hacia delante.

Tomé una decisión justo cuando el tren llegaba mis pies. Y me levanté para marcharme. Sería mejor que buscara un lugar donde pasar la noche en vez de seguir fantaseando con macabras escenas sobre trenes.

Justo cuando me puse en pie, sentí que oprimían mi brazo y un fuerte empujón. Grité, de manera casi instintiva, al tener la sensación de que iban a lanzarme, como si alguien hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me empujaban en dirección contraria.

—Oye, suéltame.—Exigí concentrándome en la mano que me aferraba.

—¡Estás loca!¡Ibas a saltar! —Me sorprendí al ver a Emma.

—No iba a saltar, no soy la loca temeraria de las dos.—Maticé.—De todas formas, ¿qué más te da?

—¡Pues mucho! —Gritó horrorizada.

—¿Por qué? —Seguí forcejeando hasta que me liberé de ella cuando pensaba en una respuesta que dar.

—Porque yo…—Sus palabras se detuvieron sin intención aparente de continuar.

—Por nada.—Completé al fin. —No te incumbe ya lo que yo decida o no hacer con mi vida.—Hablé quizás con más dureza de la necesaria. —Pero no pensaba saltar, tranquila. Aunque casi me matas tú del susto.

—Perdona—me dijo. —Es que pensaba que…

—Bueno, ya has demostrado muchas veces que pensar no es tu fuerte, Emma Swan.—Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad al hablarle así, pero quería dañarla como ella me había hecho a mí. No es demasiado maduro, pero era así.

Me aparté de ella y comencé a andar.

—¿Dónde vas? —Me preguntó siguiéndome.

—Donde me dé la real gana.—Contesté gritando.

—Tienes que volver a casa.—Me dijo cogiéndome otra vez del brazo.

—No puedo volver, mi madre me ha echado. —Le recordé.

—Pues le suplicas.

—No pienso hacer eso.—Exclamé indignada.

—¡Ya está bien, Regina!—Me gritó.—Deja de ser una cría malcriada. Tú no sabes nada del mundo, no podrías sobrevivir en él sola.

Reconocí en aquella frase las antiguas palabras de mi madre, aquella lejana lección que tan bien me había enseñado.

—Tienes razón—le dije. —No sé nada del mundo, ni de cómo sobrevivir en él. No sabría dónde buscar trabajo o comida o dónde pasar la noche. He sido siempre una princesa que ha vivido en su castillo esperando ser rescatada de su lujosa prisión. Pero yo…pero… yo he roto las cadenas que me tenían presa, Emma, las cadenas de mi propia mente. He luchado contra mi madre, contra la gente que me menospreciaba en el instituto, contra mis fantasmas y demonios. Sin saber nada del mundo, sin saber nada de peleas, siendo una niñata débil y consentida. Pero tú no. Tú sigues aferrada a ellos y no los dejas ir, no luchas contra ellos, no te revelas, te rindes antes de comenzar a pelear y vives, sí, pero vives con ellos. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero no te atreves a enfrentarte a ellos porque les tienes demasiado miedo.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos azules en mis ojos oscuros. La guerra de miradas terminó cuando ella rió sin demasiado humor.

—Supongo que sí. —Me dijo. —Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—¿A qué casa?—Me cogió del brazo sin esperar a que terminara.

—A la tuya.

Sin esperar respuesta, Emma me arrastró hacia su destartalado coche que esperaba a los pies de la colina.

—Yo ya no tengo casa, ¿recuerdas? —Le dije.

—Estoy segura de que tu madre ha recapacitado.

—No conoces a mi madre.—Murmuré.

—Ni tú la vida en las calles. Vamos.

Habíamos llegado a su coche amarillo. Una caja metálica con ruedas que siempre había odiado, pero que traía de pronto demasiados recuerdos a mi mente. No quería volver a derrumbarme delante de Emma y no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, así que subí al coche, ella accionó el motor y nos quedamos en silencio. Me concentré intensamente en los paisajes de mi ventanilla e intenté ignorar en todo lo posible el aroma de Emma a vainilla y chocolate. Mi cabeza golpeando de vez en cuando contra el frío cristal por las bruscas curvas que tomaba y mis dientes clavados en mis labios para contener el impulso de suplicarle.

Llegamos frente a mi casa y detuvo el coche. La miré. Ella me miró.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es una despedida, Emma Swan.—Susurré.— No nos despediremos con un beso ni volverás a subir a mi balcón después de esta noche.

Ella asintió y una parte de mí quería lanzarse sobre ella y zarandearla para que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Todavía no podía creerla. Ella apartaba la mirada, escudándose tras sus enormes gafas de pasta negra, moviendo inquietamente las manos sobre el volante.

Aferré la manivela del coche, suspirando, preparada para marcharme.

—Regina, yo…—Susurró a mi espalda.

—¿Qué?—Ni siquiera tenía energías para ser brusca.

—Yo…—Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó.— Yo sé que esto es lo mejor. Espero que seas muy feliz y que, algún día, puedas perdonarme.

Abrí la puerta, incrédula ante sus palabras, pero me detuve justo antes de salir.

—Nunca podría odiarte, a pesar de todo.—Le dije.—Tú me has enseñado a mucho, gracias a ti me siento más valiente, me he enfrentado a mi madre, he podido abrir los ojos a muchas cosas que me negaba a ver.—Hablaba de espaldas a ella, con los pies ya fuera del coche.—Adiós, Emma.—Y salí.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y eché a andar, cada vez más rápido, mis pasos llevándome a casa, caminando por terreno conocido y queriendo huir de la opresión en el pecho que me causaba el alejarme de Emma.

Cuando llegué al portal, la maciza puerta blanca de mi casa se abrió y mi padre me estrechó entre sus brazos. Solo entonces pude mirar atrás y comprobar que el coche de Emma ya no estaba ahí. Y volví a llorar. Porque las lágrimas eran viejas compañeras de penurias.

Mi padre me hablaba, creo, algo sobre cenar o darme un baño o descansar. Pero no quería escucharlo. Me alejé de él y subí a mi cuarto, forzando una sonrisa aguada para que me dejara. Solo quería llegar a mi cama, dormirme, soñar que los últimos días habían sido un mero producto de mi imaginación y olvidarlo todo.

Pero mi puerta se abrió. Al parecer ya ni siquiera se me concedía algo tan simple como descansar.

—Regina, querida.

—Madre.—Respondí secamente.

—No sabes qué alegría siento al tenerte de nuevo en casa después del malentendido de hoy. Una discusión sin importancia.

—Seguro.—Murmuré. Claro que podía estar alegre, había ganado.

—Menos mal que por fin has entrado en razón y has dejado a la zarrapastrosa esa.—Me abracé más a la almohada para que pudiera ahogar mis sollozos.—Regina.—Escuché a mi madre moviéndose por la cama hasta llegar a mi lado para acariciarme el cabello. Intentaba ser maternal, pero un gesto al que ambas estábamos tan poco acostumbradas que ella no sabía cómo comportarse y mi cuerpo se tensionó de manera instintiva, así que terminó por apartarse.—Puede que no me creas.—Siguió al cabo de un rato.— Pero mi intención nunca ha sido herirte, siempre he buscado lo mejor para ti, para nosotras. No quería ser como mi madre, no quería tener que abandonarte a tu suerte u ofrecerte una vida de pobreza.

Me daba igual la pobreza. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero no encontraba mi voz todavía.

—Tú no lo sabes, Regina, siempre has vivido entre algodones sin que te faltara de nada. Pero cuando te vas a dormir una noche sin saber si podrás comer al día siguiente, todas las ideas y sueños sobre grandes amores pasan a un segundo plano. Y tu única prioridad es lograr todo lo posible, alcanzar la riqueza para no tener que volver a preocuparte por cosas así.

Mi madre se separó un poco más de mí, que seguía encogida en posición fetal dándole la espalda.

—Cuando…cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti pensé muchas cosas. Una parte de mí creyó que era demasiado pronto y no estaba preparada; también miedo, ¿sabes? Miedo de ser como mi madre y terminar abandonándote, que la presión fuera demasiada y crecieras sola. Pero, sobre todo, me prometí que te daría lo mejor, para que no tuvieras que vivir la misma vida que yo. Y que conseguiría que fueras alguien importante, alguien al que nadie pudiera pisotear, al que todos temieran, alguien que impusiera con su presencia. Sí, en parte me movía el deseo de venganza hacia aquellos que se habían burlado de mí, que me habían vejado. Pero era mayor mi deseo de que nunca tuvieras que saber lo que se sentía al verte humillada por cuantos te rodeaban.

No me sentí con fuerzas para decirle que ya lo sabía, con dinero o sin él. La fortuna no era una protección ante la vileza del mundo.

—Quería que fueses fuerte, Regina, quería que fueses temida y adorada. Quizás quería para ti lo que deseé haber tenido yo.

Había algo que no entendía.

—Pero, madre, tú dejaste al amor de tu vida por mi padre. No puedes decir que aquello lo hicieras por mí si aún no existía.—Le dije girándome hacia ella.

Mi madre me miró y se rió, pero una sonrisa triste y amarga que nacía de las profundidades de su oscuro corazón.

—Quizás sí. ¿Quién sabe?—Contestó. —Puede que las personas frías y calculadoras como yo sean capaces de amar, Regina. Y todos hacemos sacrificios por las personas a las que amamos. —Me miraba de una manera tan intensa que resultaba casi hipnotizadora.—Eso es algo que tú querida Emma Swan sabe muy bien.

—¿Emma?—Pregunté sin comprender a qué venía su mención. —¿Qué tiene que ver Emma en esto?

—Ella también se ha sacrificado.

—¿Qué dices? No, ella me ha dejado. No me quiere. —Respondí apenada.

—Mi inocente Regina, precisamente porque te ama te ha dejado. Ha sido ella la que ha intervenido para que pudieras volver a entrar en casa. Vino hace unas horas jurándome que se marcharía para nunca volver y que no mantendría ningún tipo de contacto contigo.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunté horrorizada.—¿Por…por qué?

—Porque ella sabe lo mismo que yo, que los sueños de amor se quedan en nada cuando las tripas rugen y el hambre aprieta, Regina. Y sabía que no podía ofrecerte el futuro que nosotros te daríamos si dejaba que te fueras con ella.

—Pero, madre, por favor—Rogué. —Yo la quiero.

—Entonces, honrarás su sacrificio al marcharse y llegarás alto en esta vida con las oportunidades que te ofrecemos, Regina. No dejes que sea en vano.

Y mi madre se fue, dejándome sola con una nueva horda de lágrimas y un pensamiento, que si Emma sí que me quería, todavía quedaba esperanza.

 **Gracias por leer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Al parecer os estoy rompiendo el corazón a todas, lo siento mucho, yo no soy realmente la artífice, a mí las historias me vienen como quieren ser contadas según lo que harían los personajes y me limito a plasmar lo que pasa. Culpad a Emma o a mis musas, no sé xD pero bueno, tranquilas, era el momento drama, pero llegaremos al final feliz ;)**

 **Dedicado como siempre a mi hija whasapera Kath y a su madre, aunque ninguna de las dos me dejara review en el capítulo pasado :'( pero bueno, os quiero igual xd.**

 **Gracias a todas por comentarios y apoyo :D**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 ** _Por eso precisamente, debo hacer esto. Debo irme, debo dejarte, alejarme, marcharme. Porque tú dices que me esperarás y yo te creo cuando lo prometes, ¿pero qué clase de vida es esa? Siempre esperando a una promesa incierta. ¿Y qué clase de vida podría darte yo después? Sin dinero ni trabajo. No digo que este sea un adiós, pero yo sé que puedes alcanzar grandes cosas en esta vida Regina, que puedes volar como nadie lo ha hecho. Que eres preciosa, inteligente, maravillosa. Podrías lograr cualquier cosa, cumplir cualquier sueño…y yo no quiero ser el lastre que te ate al suelo. Quizás, solo sea un hasta pronto, hasta que sea la persona que mereces tener cada día a tu lado, cuidándote y apoyándote._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Me desperté con el sonido del mar rompiendo contra las rocas, su salado aroma penetrando por los resquicios de mi habitación. El viento repiqueteando sobre mis ventanas, el sol colándose por el transparente cristal superando la escasa barrera de la cortina blanca, hasta golpearme en el rostro.

—Mmm...—Me fui desperezando lentamente.

Las sábanas se escurrieron por mi cuerpo desnudo y la mano sobre mi vientre me atrajo con más fuerza, como si quisiera impedir que despertara.

—Quédate un poquito más.—Me suplicó su voz dormida.

—No puedo, cielo. Tengo que levantarme ya.

Me giré para encontrarme directamente con una maraña de pelo rubio desperdigado por la almohada. Sonreí al verla allí tumbada, con el rostro todavía huidizo de la luz. Pasé una mano por su cara para poder retirar los leonados mechones.

—Quédate un poquito más.—Me repitió.

—No puedo cielo.—Le repetí yo.—Tengo que levantarme.

—¿Por qué?—Me preguntó.

Y yo la miré, desnuda, con tan solo una sábana blanca cubriéndola igual que a mí, su perfecta piel brillando bajo el sol, y también me pregunté por qué tenía que irme. No lo recordaba bien, todo parecía difuminado por el embriagador aroma del mar. Pero había algo, tenía que irme.

—Por...

—¿Por qué?—Volvió a repetirme.

—No lo recuerdo.—Admití. Emma se levantó por fin, sus ojos azules encontrando los míos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Regina?—Me preguntó dejando su tono de niña olvidado.

—No lo sé, no sé qué hacer.

—Tenías que hacer algo.—Me dijo.

—Sí, pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué era?—Susurré más para mí que para ella.

—Regina, tienes que despertarte.—Me tomó de la muñeca mientras hablaba.

—¿Despertarme? Estoy despierta.—Dije.—Estoy aquí contigo.

—No lo estás. Yo no estoy aquí. Y si no te das prisa no volveré a estarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Emma?

—Que tienes que despertar.—Repitió.

—¿Despertar?—Me quedé pensando.—Para ir a buscarte.

—¡Regina, despierta!

Y salté de la cama con el corazón acelerado, el rostro perlado de sudor y las sábanas derrotadas bajo mis pies. Pero estaba sola y no estaba frente al mar, sino en la habitación de la mansión blanca. Miré a mi alrededor confundida y vi que el reloj contestaba a mis preguntas. Me había quedado dormida la noche anterior pensando que Emma sí que me quería, que todo había sido una mala treta de su mente de salvadora, pero que podríamos seguir juntas.

Y así me quedé dormida pensando en ir a buscarla hasta que amanecí en un nuevo día con el sol y la imagen onírica de Emma despertándome.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama, con la ropa del día anterior completamente arrugada y, sin importarme lo más mínimo el aspecto que tuviera, me puse unas zapatillas y salí corriendo de casa.

Corrí todo lo que pude por un pueblo que todavía no se había despertado, sintiendo mi corazón acelerado, la respiración perdida, mi pecho ardiendo, mis piernas exhaustas, pero no podía detenerme. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la conocida casa de Emma.

Casi me dejé caer de rodillas frente a la puerta mientras llamaba a la puerta.

—Regina, ¿qué haces aquí?—Escuché la voz de Marco mientras yo miraba mis pies recuperando el aliento.

—He venido...he...—dije tratando de respirar con normalidad.— he venido a buscar a Emma.

—Pero, Regina... Emma se ha ido esta mañana con Ingrid.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunté sin querer comprender lo que decía.

—Lo siento mucho, Regina. Pero se ha ido.—Puso la mano sobre mi hombre y suspiré abatida.

—¿Y no ha dejado algo para mí?—Pregunté esperanzada.

—No que yo sepa. Lo siento.

La puerta se cerró en mi frente y todo se detuvo. Mi mundo se detuvo porque Emma se había marchado sin más despedida de aquel falso adiós del día anterior.

No sabía qué sentir ni sabía lo que sentía. Era como si Emma se hubiera llevado consigo todo lo que tenía, cualquier sentimiento, cualquier calidez, mi propio equilibrio, mi propia vida. Y admito que puede sonar dramático, la voz de una adolescente enamorada que se ha quedado sin su primera novia y piensa que el mundo se acaba. Una cosa de crías, me dirían, algo pasajero, un sentimiento exacerbado por mis hormonas…

Pero era mucho más que eso. Yo sabía con seguridad que Emma Swan era la mitad que le faltaba a mi alma, era lo que completaba mi vida. Y se había marchado y yo me había vuelto a quedar vacía. Incompleta.

Y nada. No quedaba nada. No era histeria, ni negación, ni siquiera tristeza. Era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y dentro de mi pecho no quedase nada.

Comencé a andar hacia mi casa, sin la prisa previa que me había conducido a la morada de Emma. Mis pasos eran pesados y arrastraban las cargas de mi cuerpo y mi desánimo. Recorrí el camino de manera memorística, sin pensar ni mirar por dónde iba. Llegué a casa, la pulcra mansión blanca me recibió de manera tan impersonal como siempre. Y me refugié en mi habitación.

Allí pasé la mañana. Tumbada en la cama con mi mano cerrada sobre una pequeña roca, una geoda llena de cristal como la que le había enseñado a Emma en lo que ahora se me antojaba como otra vida. Mirando a mi alrededor pensando que no me quedaba nada de ella, nada. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado por mi vida, como si todo fuera un producto de mi mente. No me quedaba más que aquella roca y el roído papel de aquella poesía perdida con la que empezó todo.

Allí pasé la mañana y allí me encontraron mis padres, hecha un ovillo sobre mi propio cuerpo con el cabello húmedo por mis lágrimas.

—Regina, deja ya el drama, estás terrible.

—Gracias, madre.—Dije con voz ronca por el llanto.

—Lo digo por tu bien, hija.

—Cora, Regina lo está pasando mal, ¿no puedes darle un poco de espacio?—Le pidió mi padre.

—Claro. —Aceptó ella. —Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites hasta dentro de dos horas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Me levanté por primera vez de la cama para mirar a mis padres extrañada.

—Porque tenemos invitados, por supuesto. Vendrán Robin y Mar Margaret con ese novio suyo tan…encantador. Así que intenta disimular las lágrimas. —Mi madre se acercó a mí acariciando mi mejilla. —No queremos que todos te vean con esos ojos rojos y sepan que te han dejado abandonada como a una vulgar ramera, ¿verdad?

—¡Cora! —Protestó mi padre tomándola del brazo para apartarla de mí. —Vámonos ya. Regina, querida, arréglate, hazlo por tu viejo padre, ¿sí? Hablaremos luego.

Mi madre salió riendo del cuarto, empujada por mi padre, y aquella risa incendió mi alma.

Parecía tan feliz. Robin era feliz. ¡Por todos los dioses! Mary Margaret era feliz. ¿Y qué habían hecho para merecerlo? ¡Nada! ¿Y qué había hecho para merecer mi desgracia? ¿Amar a una mujer? ¿Desobedecer a una madre ególatra y déspota? No podían ser aquellos los pecados por los que tan libremente se me condenaba.

No. Yo no había hecho nada. Había sido siempre buena, dulce, atenta, considerada. Había vivido por los demás, había obedecido las normas. Yo había sido buena. No como ella, no como Mary Margaret o mi madre. Pero ellas tenían derecho a ser feliz mientras a mí se me negaba.

¿Y qué había hecho yo para merecerlo?

Me levanté, harta de mí misma y mis lágrimas, para mirarme en el espejo. Como si su pulida superficie pudiera darme las respuestas que le faltaban a mi alma. Y lo único que vi fue mis ojos enrojecidos, ahogados por el llanto. Yo, que ya no era yo. Perdida. Desquiciada. Abandonada.

Había sido buena. Lo había hecho todo para hacer felices a los demás, esperando, inocentemente que mi bondad reportara algún tipo de beneficio. Ridículo, supongo, infantil. Incierto.

Había sido buena y lo único que había recibido a cambio había sido dolor y sufrimiento. Burlas y desprecio.

Y pensé que, quizás, era hora de cambiar.

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, diciéndome que saboreaba por última vez su salado matiz. Mis manos cayeron pesadamente sobre la madera del tocador, resonando por todo mi cuarto, enrojeciendo mis palmas. A mi izquierda, mi pesado movimiento trajo consigo un tintineo metálico y, entonces, descubrí unas tijeras de costura entre mis cosas.

Miré de nuevo el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo, el de una cría ridícula y perdida. Tomé las tijeras. Mi pulso temblaba, siseé cuando el frío metálico entró en contacto con mi ardiente piel.

Tomé con otra mano mi espesa y larga melena de ébano. Y el filo de las tijeras buscó los cabellos a la altura de mi cuello. Me concentré en mi imagen, sin encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para deshacerme de mi amada cabellera.

Pero Emma se había marchado, sin despedirse. Sus últimas palabras fueron para borrar todo lo que habíamos vivido. Mi madre había ganado…había ganado y eso significaría volver a encauzarme en una vida que no me pertenecería, aceptar sus normas, el futuro que me imponía. Me condenaba a una vida de sonrisas forzadas y llantos ahogados. Y no podía permitirlo, no de nuevo. No podía dejar que ganara.

Y si Emma…si ella ya no me amaba, entonces sería yo, solo yo, quien lucharía contra el mundo. Pero no así. No como Regina, no como una princesa delicada ni una niña inocente que obedece a sus padres. La antigua yo debía morir.

Así que cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté las tijeras. Largos mechones negros cayeron a mis pies y no lloré. Ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

Me miré al finalizar mi tarea. Mi nueva melena se movía libre por encima de mis hombros. Sí que parecía otra persona. Regina ha muerto, la princesa ha muerto. Larga vida a la reina…malvada.

Mis ropas, demasiado infantiles, siguieron a mi oscuro cabello. Cambié el color azul claro por el rojo, le robé un vestido a mi madre, el maquillaje, los tacones. Mi nueva yo sería mi armadura ante el mundo y ya nadie podría ver lo mucho que sus palabras me herían, ya nadie podría ver mi dolor, ni mi sufrimiento. No volverían a romperme el corazón…porque ya no quedaba nada en mi pecho. Emma se lo llevó con ella. Y en el nuevo vacío que había creado solo quedaba espacio para el dolor.

Y era tan asfixiante, tan desgarrador, tan opresivo, que cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir sintiéndolo. Cualquier cosa mejor que aquello. Incluso la ira, la rabia, lograr moverme, seguir viviendo y no quedar ahogada, sumida en mi propio pozo de la desesperación.

Así que, si aquello era lo que me quedaba, aquello tendría.

La fiesta comenzó, como siempre. La misma rutina, los mismos invitados, los mismos rostros aburridos. Mis tacones resonaron por las escaleras mientras bajaba, el ceñido vestido de mi madre mostrando buena parte de mi pierna mientras me adentraba en la anodina marabunta.

—¡Regina!

—¿Regina?

Hubo voces para todo, pero no escuché ninguna. Sonreí con mal fingida simpatía a los que me rodeaban mientras agarraba uno de los martinis de manzana que pasaba en una bandeja.

El primer trago ardió en mi garganta, pero me esforcé en no mostrarlo. Me gustó la parte de morder la aceituna entre los dientes.

—Regina, estás muy…um…diferente.—Fue lo primero que me dijo Robin, mirando más mi escote que mis ojos.

—Robin, querido, no me estás mirando exactamente a la cara. —Le dije empujando de su barbilla hacia arriba.

—Um…sí, disculpa.

—Oh, no te disculpes, querido, al fin y al cabo, es un halago para nosotras las mujeres, ¿no? —Me asqueaban mis propias palabras, pero no podía pensar, no quería pensar.

—Um…—Siguió pensando.

—¡Regina! —Ah, aquella era la airada voz que quería escuchar.

—Madre. —Saludé.

—¿Qué haces así vestida?

—Oh, ¿no te gusta? Es extraño porque es uno de tus antiguos vestidos favoritos. De antes de que perdieras la figura, por supuesto, pero todo tiene un precio, incluyendo la buena vida, ¿no?

—Cría insolente.

—Oh no madre, soy muchas cosas, pero ya no soy una cría. Eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Maldita mocosa…

—¿Volviendo a los insultos sobre ser una niña, madre? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te quedas sin repertorio?

En algún momento dado de nuestro intercambio de lindezas, los invitados se espaciaron a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos en aislada soledad. Todos los presentes nos observaban y sabía que aquello era lo que más enfurecía a mi madre. Se rompería su envenenada burbuja de normalidad.

Bebí otro trago de mi Martini, esta vez mejorando mi cara al sentir el desagradable sabor adentrándose en mi cuerpo, pero sintiendo el ficticio valor del licor apoderándose de mis palabras y mis sentidos.

—¿Qué pasa madre? ¿No sabes cómo enfrentarte a una hija que ha dejado de ser una niña desvalida?

—No digas tonterías, Regina. Vas a ir a tu cuarto ahora mismo y a encerrarte hasta que se te pase esta…—señaló a mi atuendo—esta locura.

—Oh, no madre. Me has insistido mucho en que viniera a esta fiesta y no quiero decepcionar a nuestros ilustres invitados. —Miré a mi alrededor, todos los que me rodeaban con los ojos clavados en mí. —Veamos, ¿a quién tenemos hoy aquí?

Me separé de mi madre y me adentré entre la multitud con aire insinuante.

—Oh, pero si es Sydney Glass. —Dije tomándolo de las solapas. —Probablemente el hombre más patético de este pueblo. No creas que no me he fijado en cómo sigues a mi madre por estas fiestas o a mí misma, observándonos desde la distancia. Apuesto a que sueles usar tu cámara para eso, ¿eh? Dices que quieres ser reportero, pero me la jugaría a que si miramos en la memoria de ese cacharrito que siempre llevas encima solo veremos fotografías de mujeres desprevenidas. ¿Me equivoco?

—Esto…yo…—Iba enrojeciendo por momento.

—Lo sabía.

Me alejé de aquel enclenque ser para encontrar a mi siguiente objetivo.

—¿Y quién tenemos aquí? El chico bueno por excelencia del pueblo, David Nolan. Dime, ¿ya has conseguido que la frígida de tu novia te deje pasar a segunda base? No hace falta que me lo digas, noto en tu cara y en la presión de tus pantalones desde que he entrado en esta habitación que no. Te diré una cosa, te aseguro que a mí sí que me dejaría. —Le guiñé un ojo. —Pero no te preocupes, es toda tuya, machote. —Me despedí de él con una palmadita de ánimo en su pecho.

Estaba resultando tremendamente divertido lo de decir las verdades en público.

—Y mi querida Mary Margaret, por favor, nota mi tono de falsedad, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son. Escúchame bien, tú tienes una vida perfecta. El novio perfecto, la casa perfecta, el padre perfecto que consiente todos tus caprichos. Y eres perfectamente feliz, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió—Lo cual es…repugnante, por no decir tremendamente injusto. No eres más que una niña malcriada que se dedica a manipular la vida de los demás porque se aburre demasiado en su pequeña y falsa burbuja de vida ideal. Así que escúchame atenta, porque no descansaré hasta arrebatarte esa felicidad que no mereces y de tu sufrimiento se forjará mi venganza. —Le susurré.

Quizás un poco exagerado, pero estaba enfadada. Y llevaba mucho tiempo sin enfadarme. De hecho, llevaba casi toda una vida sin enfadarme.

—Oh y lo mejor para el final, damas y caballeros, nuestro querido y respetado alcalde, el ilustre Leopold Blanchard. ¿Ya le has dicho a tu querida hija que vas buscándole una nueva madre entre las sábanas de otros hombres?

—¡Regina! —Escuché a mi madre gritar, pero no me importó.

—Oh quizás prefieres hablarme de cómo tus manos rondan por sitios indebidos de mi cuerpo cuando tienes oportunidad, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta, que tengo la misma edad que tu querida hija. Enfermizo, ¿no crees?

—No…no sé de qué hablas…—Dijo mirando alrededor.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo ibas a acordarte de las veces en las que me has tocado el culo haciéndote el despistado? Pobre alcalde Blanchard. Me da casi tanta pena como mis ojos el día en el que lo encontraron en la cama, desnudo, con mi madre.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Gritó totalmente ofendido. —Esto es una calumnia. Me voy de esta casa. Mary, vámonos.

—Pero padre, ¿es cierto? —Dijo ella.

—No, claro que no.

Leopold se dirigió a la puerta, con Mary Margaret del brazo y mi madre se lanzó para detenerlos.

—Leopold, no la escuches, mi hija ha perdido la razón. No sé qué le pasa. No es ella.

Yo me miré teatralmente, encogiéndome de hombros y cogiendo otro de los Martinis.

—Cora, esto es algo inadmisible, nos vamos de aquí.

No sabía qué me resultaba más gracioso, si la rojez que decoraba el enfurecido, y probablemente avergonzado, rostro de Leopold o la desesperación desquiciada de mi madre al intentar frenarlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un sonoro estruendo todos volvieron sus miradas a mí.

—¿Ups? —Dije sonriendo mientras bebía otro sorbo del licor.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? —Siseó mi madre.

—Oh, madre, pensaba que estarías contenta. Por fin me parezco a ti y, ¿y sabes qué? Tenías razón, el amor es debilidad.

Ella me miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—Tú no eres mi hija. —Me dijo al fin.

—No. Tienes razón. Yo soy lo que has hecho de ella.

En algún momento de la guerra de miradas que habíamos mantenido, los invitados habían empezado a marcharse. Como un lento reguero de personalidades que se escapaban por la puerta.

Mi madre me lanzó una última mirada de odio antes de desaparecer también.

Solo cuando me quedé con la decepcionada mirada de mi padre, el cansancio y el peso de mis acciones se dejó notar sobre mis hombros. Y no fui capaz de mirarlo ni mirar en lo que me había convertido. Así que volví la cabeza y escapé al etéreo refugio de la noche, junto a mi fiel manzano. El único que no podría abandonarme, aunque solo fuera porque tenía raíces que lo ataban a aquel lugar.

Me senté apoyando la espalda contra su rugoso tronco y levanté la mirada. Desde allí podía ver mi balcón. El balcón al que Emma solía trepar solo para sorprenderme, darme las buenas noches o secuestrarme, según la ocasión.

Pensaba que ya no podía sentir más dolor, pero una nueva punzada me demostró que me equivocaba.

—Regina. —Escuché a mi espalda.

—Papi—Lo saludé. —¿Qué quieres? Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en la fiesta.

—Esta no eres tú, Regina. —Me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Tampoco era la persona que madre me obligaba a ser, pero nunca le dijiste nada.—Le recriminé.

—Lo sé. Y nunca podé disculparme lo suficiente por permitir que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté, necesitando saberlo—¿Por qué apartabas la mirada con cada golpe?

—Soy un hombre débil, Regina, cobarde.

—Eso no es una excusa. Deberías haber sido fuerte, por mí.

—Lo sé. —Me dijo bajando la mirada.—Pero no pude. Solo me alegra que tú no te parezcas a mí en eso, hija. Tú sí que has sabido ser fuerte por amor.—Me reí amargamente.

—¿Y de qué me ha servido?—Pregunté.—Lo he perdido igualmente. Emma se ha ido sin decirme adiós.

—¿De veras la quieres? —Me dijo él.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento para contener las lágrimas. Me había prometido no volver a llorar. Al volver a abrirlos, miré al cielo, a las estrellas, a nuestro balcón.

—Más de lo que creí que fuera posible.—Le dije.

—Pero es una mujer. —Exclamó él.

—¿Eso importa?

—Bueno, no es normal, hija, no es natural.

—Bueno, madre y tú sois una pareja de hombre y mujer, pero no sois exactamente "normales".—Repuse.

—No podría hacerte feliz a larga.—Me contestó.

—Ya me hacía feliz.—Protesté. —Más de lo que nunca había sido.

Malditas lágrimas rebeldes que acudían a mis ojos.

—No…no se fue sin decirte nada.—Me dijo él entonces y me giré para encararlo.

—¿Qué?

—Perdóname, hija, lo siento mucho.

—Papá, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no se fue sin decirme nada?

—Hay…hace unas horas…dejó una carta para ti. Le dije que te la daría, pero tu madre me convenció de que estarías mejor si no la recibías.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está? Por favor, dime que no dejaste que madre la destruyera.

—No, no, claro que no.—Me dijo.—La tengo yo.

De su bolsillo apareció, como respondiendo a las plegarias que no había llegado a rezar, una carta, con mi nombre en el sobre y la letra de Emma como artífice.

—Dámela.

—Regina, perdóname. Lo único que he querido para ti siempre ha sido que fueras feliz.—Tomé la carta presionando con mis dedos, pero él no la soltaba. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Entonces, déjame que lea esta carta. Y si tengo una oportunidad, si esta carta aún me da alguna esperanza, déjame ser feliz. Por favor, papá.

Él miró la carta y me miró a mí, a mis ojos suplicantes anegados en lágrimas que me había jurado no derramar. Mis dedos lívidos por la presión sobre el blanco sobre.

—Por favor…—Susurré.

—Está bien, querida.—Me dijo. Y la soltó.

Abracé la carta contra mi pecho como si pudiera defenderla de cualquier otra amenaza que buscara arrebatármela de entre las manos.

—Te dejaré para que la leas a solas. Y sea lo que sea que dice, tienes mi apoyo para todo, hija. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Pero no pude responderle, mi mente estaba demasiado perdida en la marea de sentimientos y emociones en los que las letras de Emma me sumían y mis manos temblaban, mientras la empezaba a leer.

 **Bueno, este capítulo era un poco para llevarlo en paralelo con la serie y que Regina sacara a relucir el lado de Reina Malvada que nos encanta, y me vino así. Digamos que el que le rompieran el corazón la llevó a la oscuridad temporalmente. Pero así ya tiene el corte de pelo y todo xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Ya queda muy poquito de fic :)**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos!**

 **El capítulo de la carta xd aquí está. Puede que os suene :D**

 **Dedicado a mi hija whasapera Kath y mi musa las cuales van al día de reviews completamente y no les puedo sacar los colores u.u lástima. Nooo... era broma ;) gracias a las dos.**

 **Y gracias a todos por comentar y opinar.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 ** _"_** ** _Pasos. Susurros. Ecos. Gritos. Demasiadas voces para una sola mente, demasiados gritos para una sola persona. Que no me dejaban, que no paraban. Demasiadas pesadillas, demasiados fantasmas que se empeñan en aparecer, demasiada oscuridad… incluso en la luz. Por ser cierto que no hay descanso, ni en el último ocaso terminará esta, mi canción desesperada._**

 ** _Tantas, tantas voces. Palabras que me niegan la verdad, que me insultan, que remueven mi interior. Voces que no me dejan descansar, que aparecen en mitad de la noche para interponerse en mi descanso. Que pueblan mis pesadillas, que se llevan mi vida, mi cordura, pero no mi aliento. Y aquí me dejan, aquí me dejan. Esperando que llegue una luz que esté tan sumida en la oscuridad como yo._**

 ** _¿Y si reconozco esa luz? ¿Y si está tan alejada del mundo como yo lo estoy? ¿Y si está igual de perdida? ¿Puedo lanzarme a por ella aunque la inunde con mi oscuridad?¿Puedo lanzarme a ella aunque la extinga? Una luz oscura, una luz oculta. Una luz que quiero que quiero poseer._**

 ** _¿Y si reconozco esa luz, pero esta desaparece?¿Y si me lanzo para atraparla, como un animal que piensa que pueda alcanzar el etéreo material, y la apago, la extingo, la asfixia? Mi oscuridad la hunde, mis miedos afloran, el monstruo que llevo dentro despierta clamando por un nuevo sacrificio, porque mi alma no ha sido suficiente para él. Y la asusto. Y ella huye. Y solo queda oscuridad de nuevo. Pero, ¿y si vuelve?_**

 ** _¿Y si vuelve, pero no es mi luz? ¿Y si temía apagarla, pero es ella quien me deslumbra? Con su sonrisa, con su dulzura, con su bondad. Quizás mi pequeña luz resultó ser el faro de mi salvación sin que yo pudiera sospecharlo. Escondida tras sus oscuros ojos y su negra melena, no podía sospechar, se hallaba la más brillante de las luces._**

 ** _¿Y si no es mi luz pero decido quedármela? Soy egoísta, lo he sido por mucho tiempo. He vivido sola, he vivido en la oscuridad y ahora la quiero, la quiero a ella. Quiero su luz, quiero su inocencia, su pureza. Quiero tenerla. Quiero que me quiera. Quiero que me mire y no vea el monstruo que ven los demás, el que yo veo. Quiero… no. Necesito que me alivie, necesito su voz que actúa como bálsamo para mi alma torturada, necesito su sonrisa, necesito sus ojos. No entiendo por qué, ni quiero entenderlo. No quería sentir lo que siento, he huido tantas veces, he llegado tan lejos para escapar de esta sensación que se incrusta en mi pecho. Y, de pronto, siento que no tengo escapatoria._**

 ** _Siempre había pensado que las polillas eran unos seres sin cerebro ni astucia alguna. ¿Cómo si no nunca cejaban en su empeño de ir hacia la luz? Incluso sabiendo que podrían arder, a pesar de sentir el calor que amenazaba con abrasar sus alas, tras haber visto a otros congéneres perder la vida en aquella hazaña sin sentido…Seguían empeñadas en alcanzar la luz, aún sabiendo que sería su perdición. Y, así, toda una vida desprestigiando a las polillas para que llegase ella y me convirtiese en una más._**

 ** _Porque no podías ser tan dulce, no podías ser tan perfecta, no podías ser todo luz sin mancha, ni belleza sin tara. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo que en otros me asemejaban grandes defectos, en ti se tornaran adornos? ¿Cómo podía caer de aquella manera, yo que siempre me había guardado de las alturas? ¿Cómo podías colarte entre mis muros sin apenas intentarlo? Como una luz que se cuela entre los resquicios entre las piedras. Eso eras tú._**

 ** _Y yo, que quería ser tu príncipe, tu caballero, tu todo y tu nada; tu mundo y tu espacio, tu noche y tu día. Yo, que quería colmar tu vida como tú colmabas mis sentidos. Yo, pobre ilusa, enamorada del amor, que aspira a más de lo que la propia razón le aconseja, pero que no podía dejar de pensar en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos, esos oscuros ojos marcados por la luz._**

 ** _Y yo, que he tenido cientos de corazones rodando entre mis manos, que he podido sentirlos, que he soñado con estrujarlos. Yo, que construí un muro para esconderme del mundo de mi alrededor y lo protegí con todo lo que tuve, con todo lo que pude para no sentir más dolor. Ahora yo quería destruirlo, derrumbarlo, abrirlo para ti, que lo supieras todo, que lo vieras todo, que me vieras a mí. Que me conocieras, que me quisieras, que me aceptases. Lo quería todo, aunque nada tuviera. Llámame egoísta, llámame temeraria, pero con cada nuevo sonrojo te llevabas un pedazo de mi alma._**

 ** _Y temía, al despertar y pensar en volver a verte cada día, que aquel sería el día en el que descubrirías la pieza sobre mí que te hará huir. Porque sabía que algún día huirías, escaparías asustada de mi oscuridad, cuyas garras son voraces y su inmensidad es inabarcable. Lo que no sabía con certeza era qué sería lo que te haría correr. Debería callar, pues, debería dejar de darte pistas sobre un pasado que no quiero que conozcas, pero no sé qué extraña magia posees, pues mis labios te hablan con el corazón, antes de que mi mente pueda reaccionar. Y, cuando ya estaba hecho, solo podía rezar para que no te marchases. Y tú, extrañamente, no lo hacías._**

 ** _Luego, empecé a ver qué era lo que te asustaba y no podía evitar pensar qué te habrían hecho en la vida, mi pequeña luz, para que te asustaran más las palabras de amor que la oscuridad del mundo. ¿Y qué tiene tu luz que me enamora? ¿Y qué tiene tu calidez para hacerme sentir en casa, a salvo, protegida? Yo, que he recorrido mil mundos, que he vivido mil vidas y ninguna ha sido tan intensa como los segundos que robo perdida en tu mirada. Esos en los que el mundo parece no existir y yo soy tuya y puedo fingir que tú eres mía, y nada más importa. Salvo nosotras dos._**

 ** _Yo quería ser tu caballero blanco, quería ser tu salvadora, tu gran amor. Quería llegar a tu torre y conquistar a cualquier dragón que osara interponerse en mi camino. Porque de algún modo que ni yo comprendía, entre tus sonrisas y tus sonrojos, habías robado mi corazón y me proponía conquistar el tuyo. Cómo iba yo a saber que nuestro mayor enemigo se encontraba en tu misma morada. Que no serían mis fantasmas ni tus miedos los que tratasen de separarnos, sino un ser mucho más tangible, menos etéreo, pero más poderoso._**

 ** _Pero era precisamente por eso, porque me hacías sentirme como una Salvadora, en vez de cómo el monstruo que los demás y yo misma veía, que no podía evitar querer luchar por ti, ser mejor, ser digna de tu amor. Conquistar tu corazón como tú habías arrasado en el mío sin ni siquiera proponértelo. Y soñar con que llegaría el día en el que tú podrías mirar a través de mis ojos y ver la intensidad de tu luz y sentirte libre, dejar atrás tus miedos. Y, quizás yo, podría ver a través de los tuyos y comprobar que todavía queda algo digno de amar en mí._**

 ** _Y me dolía tu dolor, tu pena, tu rabia. Sentía tus lágrimas como si fuesen mías. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que lloré. Creo que, simplemente, hubo un día en el que sequé todas las lágrimas que se le permiten a un humano y ya ningún dolor, por profundo que fuera, merecía de mi amargura. Pero el tuyo sí. No sé por qué. Tus lágrimas atenazaban mi garganta como si fuesen las mías propias. Y sabía que quería secar todas y cada una de aquellas saladas perlas que recorrían tu rostro con mis propios labios._**

 ** _Incluso cuando me encerrabas en un armario convirtiéndome en un cliché viviente, te seguía queriendo. Así era mi amor por ti. A ratos dramática, a ratos exagerada, es como he aprendido a vivir, pero real a pesar de todo. Tan solo que necesitaba tanto tu presencia, tu luz que la idea de perderte me desgarraba. Y todavía había mucho de mí que no conocías, pero era tan difícil contarte algo que podría alejarte de mí. Y te necesitaba tanto de golpe, como respirar, como latir, como si alejarte de mí pudiera desgarrarme el alma._**

 ** _Me dijiste una vez que yo era como tu roca. Y supuse que sí porque era oscura, anodina, sin forma ni brillo, porque era algo que nadie querría, que cualquiera lanzaría a las profundidades marinas tan solo por entretenimiento. Una roca, me dijiste, y eso fue lo que pensé. No en que fuera fuerte, ni en haber sobrevivido los envistes de las olas, ni en que, por muchas veces que me hubiera lanzado al mar, siempre había vuelto a la orilla. Tú me hacías verlo. Y por eso eras el cristal que llenaba de luz mi oscura vida._**

 ** _Seguía habiendo días en los que pensaba que no merecía tu brillo. Seguía habiendo días en los que pensaba que te marcharías al descubrir una nueva sombra de mi pasado. Seguía habiendo días en los que prefería ocultarme y que no vieras toda la oscuridad que albergaba. Y, luego, había días en los que nada de eso importaba, porque tú llegabas con tus sonrisas y tu inocencia y todos mis demonios se desvanecían._**

 ** _Pensé que sería mi oportunidad de ser feliz porque tú me hacías feliz, inmensamente. Más de lo que nunca había sido ni me había creído merecedora de ser. A pesar de todo lo vivido y lo que quedaba por vivir, a pesar de los problemas que pudiésemos recibir. Crecí siendo fuerte, crecí rodeada de soledad. Caí mil veces y lloré mil más, hasta perder todas mis lágrimas en el océano de los sueños perdidos. Caí mil veces y lloré mil más hasta que no quedaron lágrimas por derramar ni sueños por los que luchar, y mi vida consistió en dejarme llevar por las corrientes de placer que me ayudaban a olvidar. Hasta que llegaste tú y me enseñaste que todavía no era demasiado tarde._**

 ** _Aunque nos quieran separar y los demás nieguen este amor que nos rodea, que solo nos pertenece a nosotras. Y me llamas salvadora, pero no puedo. No puedo salvarte, ni a mí, ni a nadie. ¿Qué clase de salvadora soy? ¿Qué clase de héroe si los villanos son más poderosos que yo? ¿Cómo me seguirás queriendo cuando veas la verdad? Que mi fachada de salvadora no es más que eso, una fachada. Tan real como la protección que pueda ofrecerme mi querida chaqueta roja. Soy un fraude y no lo sabes. La salvadora que escondía un monstruo. La salvadora que necesitaba ser salvada._**

 ** _Soñé un día que eras tú quien me rescataba, como las princesas de tu cuento. Que lográbamos alzarnos muy lejos de este mundo que nos ha esclavizado, que nos ha marcado y hundido, como si fuéramos ganado o pertenencias. Soñé que serías solo mía y yo me sentiría como si, en toda mi vida, hubiera sido solo tuya. Fue bonito mientras duró, hasta que la luz de la mañana quiso apagar los sueños y alejar a Morfeo de nuestras vidas. Pero incluso siendo solo un delirio, un sueño, una quimera, llámalo como quieras, incluso siendo efímero, fue lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida._**

 ** _Ahora, los vientos quieren separarnos. Quizás tengan razón. No, realmente, tienen razón. Yo no te merezco, pero era tan feliz siendo egoísta y quedándome contigo, admirando tu luz y bañarme en ella como si fuera mía, como si fueras mía. Sí, ¿recuerdas la polilla? Pues eso fui yo. Me quemé por tu luz, por querer atraparte, por aspirar a más de lo que la vida y la razón me decían que merecían. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo, triste polilla, si tú estabas ahí y me llamabas, y me sonreías? Los insectos no se las ven con luces tan bonitas como tú, no son tan afortunados. Solo puedo decir que, sin importar mis alas o futuro, si fuera un insecto y tu mi luz me hubiera quemado mil veces y todavía seguiría intentándolo, porque eres lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida._**

 ** _Y gracias a ti he aprendido tantas cosas. He aprendido que mis fantasmas solo me ganan la partida si yo les dejo, que tan solo forman parte de una historia que me han llevado hasta ti, que me han convertido en la persona que soy hoy, alguien fuerte, valiente, temeraria…alguien que pensaba que era un monstruo, pero que debe ser mucho más si fue capaz de enamorar a alguien tan maravillosa como tú. He aprendido a no resignarme con mi mala suerte en la vida, a no dejar de luchar por lo que quiero, por lo que creo, a no dejar que las opiniones de los demás condicionen mi vida, a ser mejor, a querer ser siempre mejor para ser digna de ti. Pero, sobre todo, princesa, me has enseñado que el amor no debe ser egoísta. Yo, que supe desde el principio que tú merecías algo mejor que mi amor, pero no me importó porque siempre he sido egoísta y he cogido lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y te quería a ti. Yo que no renunciaría a las pocas cosas buenas que me ha dado la vida. Ahora, renunciaría a cualquier cosa, haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad._**

 ** _Por eso precisamente, debo hacer esto. Debo irme, debo dejarte, alejarme, marcharme. Porque tú dices que me esperarás y yo te creo cuando lo prometes, ¿pero qué clase de vida es esa? Siempre esperando a una promesa incierta. ¿Y qué clase de vida podría darte yo después? Sin dinero ni trabajo. No digo que este sea un adiós, pero yo sé que puedes alcanzar grandes cosas en esta vida Regina, que puedes volar como nadie lo ha hecho. Que eres preciosa, inteligente, maravillosa. Podrías lograr cualquier cosa, cumplir cualquier sueño…y yo no quiero ser el lastre que te ate al suelo. Quizás, solo sea un hasta pronto, hasta que sea la persona que mereces tener cada día a tu lado, cuidándote y apoyándote._**

 ** _Y, al final, los pensamientos que fui escribiendo desde que te conocí, se convirtieron en una carta de despedida. Me marcho con Ingrid en tren, ¿irónico, verdad? En ese al que no llegué a hacerte saltar. Nos iremos en el último de la tarde. Sé que te pido mucho, pero me gustaría poder verte al menos una vez más, sin mentiras de por medio. Siento mucho haberte dicho que no te quería, por cierto, no sabía qué más hacer para asegurarme de que seguirías en casa y estarías a salvo._**

 ** _Pase lo que pase, vengas o no, necesito que sepas que te quiero como no he querido a ningún otro ser sobre la tierra y que seré tuya siempre, de un modo u otro. Quizás algún día, encontremos el tren que vuelva a reunir nuestros caminos. Hasta entonces, recuerda que eres el ser más especial que he conocido en mi vida, que me has cambiado para hacerme una persona mejor y no habrá un solo día en el que no piense en ti y en el que no te quiera._**

 ** _No diré adiós, no puedo hacerlo. Así que, hasta pronto._**

 ** _Te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedes imaginar._**

 ** _Tuya siempre, Emma Swan."_**

 ** _SQ-_**

Y sí, lo primero que pensé al leerla fue que era idiota. Pero era mi idiota, y no podía marcharse sin saberlo.

No me preocupé por los tacones ni el frío de la noche sobre mi destapada piel, simplemente eché a correr hacia la estación, rezando porque algún azar del destino hubiera retrasado el maldito tren.

Mis pasos se plantaron en la estación sin apenas pensar el camino que tomaban. El aliento me faltaba y mis pulmones ardían en mi pecho, pero no podía detenerme, no sin hablar con Emma, sin verla una última vez y decirle que no me importaba nada. Que la perdonaba. Que la quería.

Corrí tanto como pude, pero no fue suficiente. Como el sino de mi vida, en la cual nunca nada de lo que hacía parecía suficiente. Justo cuando llegué a la estación y mis pies exhaustos pisaron el andén, el tren comenzó a alejarse.

Así que lo vi partir. Lo vi alejarse. Lo vi llevarse a Emma. Vi aquel tren que se suponía que no debía perder, el que no debía dejar escapar, y permití que se marchara delante de mis narices.

Solo que no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que se marchara así sin más. Tenía que quedar algo, ¿verdad? Tenía que quedar algo. Y, entonces, lo supe. Había llegado el momento.

 **Así que, ya veis, todos diciéndome que queríais saber qué decía la carta y lo habíamos sabido desde el primer día. Por si hay algún despistado, el principio de cada capítulo eran los retazos de la carta, como si cada párrafo diera paso al recuerdo del capítulo o bueno, lo hice porque le daba algo de voz a Emma xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado aunque este capítulo no haya tenido mucha chicha, pero en el siguiente ya sí que sí, será el penúltimo o último a falta de epílogo, según cómo contéis. ;)**

 **Gracias por leer**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos! Se nos acaba este viaje en tren...digo fic. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi hija whasapera Kath con la que siempre me acabo riendo hablemos de sexo o de manos oscuras, que no está necesariamente relacionado aclaro para las mentes mal pensantes, y para mi musa enfermita, que espero que te guste, a ti sobre todo xd.**

 **Gracias a todos. Y recordar que este es el último capítulo como tal, pero queda el epílogo en el que se termina de aclarar todo.**

 **pd: por si alguien no lo recuerda el comienzo de este capi es como comenzó el fic en el prólogo.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 ** _Los paisajes se sucedían uno tras otro, demasiado deprisa como para que los ojos pudieran definir lo que veían. Imágenes difusas, una mente dispersa, pensamientos que se sucedían con la misma velocidad con la que pasaban los árboles, y el traqueteo del tren al fondo del todo, tanto que casi podría pasar desapercibido entre el atronador silencio en el que me sumían mis demonios. Casi. Pero no. Porque aquel sonido era el que me recordaba qué era lo que hacía sentada en aquel lugar._**

 ** _Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos que volvían de golpe, sin haber sido invitados. "Salta al tren, salta conmigo" Resultaba irónico ahora. "Somos como roca y cristal", "eres preciosa", "has alejado mis fantasmas", "me has dado esperanza"…su voz, mi voz. Su piel y la mía._**

 ** _"_** ** _Princesa…"_**

 ** _Pero ahora yo estaba aquí, en el tren. Esperando. Haciendo lo que nunca me creí capaz hacer: rezar. Rezar para que viniera a por mí._**

 ** _¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella ahora? Todos aquellos años pasados en los que estuve sola parecían una invención de mi mente. No sería posible regresar a un mundo en el que no estuviera. ¿Debía aceptar que era el final? No vendría a buscarme. No la volvería a ver. No podría aparecer por aquella puerta de la que no lograba despegarme, como salida de la nada, gritando mi nombre, devolviéndome a un mundo sin fantasmas._**

 ** _El frío del cristal envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, al tiempo que me acurrucaba contra la ventana, rodeando mis rodillas para no sentir el gélido abrazo de la soledad. Si aquello era lo correcto, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Mi pecho se colapsaba, incapaz de volver a respirar cuando pensaba que la había perdido._**

 ** _Si al menos nuestra historia se redujera tan solo a este momento. Si pudiera abstraerme y olvidar. Si aunque mi cuerpo permaneciese, mi mente lograra huir de este tren. Si la vida hubiera sido distinta o nosotras distintas. Si tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad o ella apareciera por aquella puerta…_**

 ** _SQ-_**

Volví a correr, tanto como pude, hasta que ni mis pulmones ni mis piernas parecían capaces de dar más de sí y ya tan solo me impulsaba con la ciega rabia que da la desesperación.

Y ni siquiera comprendía ya por qué. Con todo lo que Emma me había hecho sufrir aquellos días, después de tantas lágrimas, el dolor que sentí con cada una de sus palabras, ¿qué sentido tenía aquella carrera? ¿Por qué no lograba que mis pies se detuviesen y seguía corriendo hacia ella? Ni siquiera sabía lo que me esperaba cuando la encontrase, si es que llegaba a encontrarla. ¿Y de verdad merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo por alguien que me había desgarrado el alma y roto el corazón en mil pedazos?

Pero lo cierto era que, por más que mi razón intentara gritar al corazón, mis pasos no se detenían y casi sin darme cuenta terminé allí.

El vacío volvía a abrirse ante mí, mis pies bordeando el límite que me separaba de una caída que podría ser mortal. El traqueteo del tren se extendía, propagándose como un ligero temblor sobre la tierra y lo vi llegar.

Aquello era una locura. Completamente irracional. Una locura. Una maldita locura. Iba a morir. Iba a morir ¿y por qué? Por alguien que me dejó, aunque fuese por mi bien.

Apreté los puños, tomé aire y respiré fuerte. Dios, iba a morir, no había otra posibilidad en mi cabeza en aquel momento. Mi corazón latía completamente desacompasado, tan fuerte que casi podría salirse de mi pecho y saltar primero.

Y mi respiración se hallaba perdida, tanto como yo, presa de jadeos y respiraciones profundas, sin saber si debía saborear el oxígeno mientras pudiera.

Pero llegó el dichoso tren y comenzó a pasar bajo mis pies mientras lo miraba en la altura.

—De acuerdo, Regina. —Me dije. —Es ahora o nunca.

No sé qué pensó mi mente de ello, porque dejé de escucharla. Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y salté.

Lo primero que sentí, después de que el viento hubiera azotado mi cuerpo, fue el seco golpe contra el frío metal. Mi mejilla aterrizo sobre el techo, mis ojos todavía cerrados, y mis manos se aferraron por instinto a cualquier saliente. Probablemente todo mi cuerpo estaba magullado, pero ni siquiera lo noté, sería por la adrenalina. Acababa de saltar a un tren, literalmente. Estaba completamente loca.

Pero ya que estaba allí, pues casi prefería seguir viva, así que me fui deslizando lentamente hasta la parte final del tren de la que salía un pequeño balcón y agradecí a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Storybrooke fuera un pueblo tan perdido en la nada y anticuado que sus trenes siguieran siendo de tipo antiguo y no la bala de metal impenetrable que recorre otras ciudades.

Me permití un momento de tranquilidad para volver a respirar cuando mis pies tocaron lo más parecido a tierra firme que puedes encontrar en un tren, el suelo, y sonreí. Bueno, eso tenía que ser por fuerza lo más difícil del día. Hablar con Emma no podría ser más difícil que saltar a un tren en marcha. Y con aquel pensamiento en la mente, abrí la puerta y pasé al vagón, buscando con la mirada los destellos dorados de su cabello.

—¿Regina? —Pero fue ella la que me encontró a mí.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué decir o cómo saludarla. Ella sonrió de manera cauta y se acercó a mí. Y yo no sabía, sinceramente, cómo reaccionar, me alegraba mucho de estar viva pero, por otra parte…

La palma de mi mano encontró su mejilla dejando una sonora marca de su paso.

—Ouch—Se quejó ella llevando su mano a la rojez. —¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Eso—Le dije. —Es por ser una completa idiota y hacerme creer que no me querías y obligarme a saltar a un maldito tren en marcha y casi matarme solo para decírtelo. Y esto—Mis manos encontraron las solapas de su amada y gastada chaqueta roja y la atraje hacia mis labios. —eso es por ser mi idiota.

—Yo solo quería que vinieras a despedirte si podías perdonarme, no hacía falta que saltaras al tren. —Me susurró entre besos.

—¿Y no podías haber pensado por tu cuenta que mis padres no me darían tu carta? Solo papi se apiadó, pero el tren salió antes de que pudiera llegar.

—Así que has saltado a un tren por mí. —Me dijo riendo. Y le pegué con el puño en el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó.

—Porque, a ojos del mundo, tú seguirás siendo la cursi redomada y yo, la mujer interesante e inalcanzable.

—Yo no soy cursi redomada. —Protestó y alcé una ceja. —Bueno, vale. Pero tú has saltado a un tren por mí.

—Y tú me dejaste sin motivo, ¿de verdad quieres que empecemos a ver quién hizo qué?

—No quería que tuvieras que pasar por lo que yo pasé. —Sus brazos me rodearon.

—Lo sé. Pero era decisión mía en todo caso.

—Tienes razón. —Me dijo.

—Suelo tenerla.

—¿Me perdonas?

La miré a los ojos, más azules bajo el peso de las lágrimas que no derramaría y la rojez que hablaba de noches en vela.

—Me has hecho mucho daño. —Susurré.

—Lo sé.

—Tanto que mi corazón se ha resquebrajado y casi he olvidado cómo se sentía el amor sin dolor. Bajo el peso de la tormenta se me desdibujan las razones por las que te quiero. ¿Me las recordarás?

—Cada día. —Me dijo en todo de promesa.

—¿Y cómo sé que piensas cumplirlo esta vez?

Emma rio amargamente mientras se apartaba un poco de mí.

—No puedes. Sigo siendo la misma persona que era ayer, sin garantías de un futuro mejor que el de una espera casi eterna y sufrimiento; que no posee nada más que un viejo coche destartalado que odias y una chaqueta roja; sin más certezas que la de saber que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque implicase marcharme, para dejarte ser feliz.

—Ya no odio tanto tu coche.—Susurré.

—Regina, —Emma me tomó con fuerza de los hombros. —te quiero, más que a nada. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y sé que somos muy jóvenes, que apenas nos conocemos, que el mundo pensará que somos dos necias por amarnos con esta ardiente locura. Pero mi corta vida se ha hecho eterna. He vivido más en pocos años de lo que la mayoría de la gente conocerá en decenas enteras de existencia, demasiadas cosas. Una vez, incluso me dijeron que tenía mirada de anciana, entonces no lo comprendí. Pero ahora sí. He vivido tanto, he visto tanto que ya miraba al mundo con ojos cansados, de quien lo ha visto todo. Y, por eso, no me importa nuestra juventud, estoy segura de que eres el amor de mi vida. Porque tu luz me ha ayudado a ver el mundo de nuevo, a través de tus ojos, que son ojos de niña.

—No tengo ojos de niña.—Protesté.

Emma iba a rechistar sonriendo, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo y me miró de arriba abajo varias veces.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Me dijo al final.

—Si llevo la cara sucia es porque me acabo de lanzar a un maldito tren en marcha, ¿qué crees?

—No, no es eso. Es…tu pelo, y esa ropa y el…—Su mirada se nubló unos segundos. —el escote de infarto. Tú no sueles vestir así.

—Sí, eso…—Mi mano fue inconscientemente a mi corta melena, a cuya ligereza aún me estaba acostumbrando. —He tenido mi momento dramático.

—¿Momento dramático? —Emma me miraba interrogante.

—Puede que al creer que te habías ido sin decirme nada, decidiera cambiar un poco mi imagen para sentirme más fuerte ante los demás…para que no volvieran a herirme. También les he soltado unas cuantas verdades a algunos.

—Hubiera pagado por verlo.

—No has podido, porque estabas subiendo a tu querido tren.

Su mirada volvió a entristecerse.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. Pero aún no me has dicho si me perdonas.

—No lo sé. Creo que no, todavía. Pero, haber saltado a un tren en marcha es suficiente prueba de que podré perdonarte pronto. No me he jugado la vida solo por pegarte una bofetada.

—¿Ah, no? —Sus manos rodearon con más fuerza mi cintura.

—No.

—Por…

Pero en aquel instante, mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Emma y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar que la alarma que había inundado nuestros palpitantes corazones nos separara.

—Ingrid. —Exclamamos a la vez.

Sí, ya casi me había olvidado de ella.

—¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí, Regina? —Me dijo.

—Yo…he venido—¿para qué había ido? Nuestro amor no podría cambiar la realidad de un mundo que estaba en nuestra contra. —he venido a…—la miré a los ojos. —he venido a recuperar a Emma.

—Oh, loca insensata. Ya hablamos de esto, Emma solo puede herirte. Tiene que venir conmigo, estaréis separadas mucho tiempo. Eres joven ahora, querida Regina, y las pasiones adolescentes enardecen tu alma romántica. Tal vez creas que Emma es el amor de tu vida, ahora, porque eres apenas una niña, pero sé racional, sabes que esperarla solo sería desperdiciar tu vida.

—No creo que sea así Ingrid. No puedo desperdiciar una vida que solo comencé a vivir cuando la conocí.—Le dije.

—Veo que eres demasiado testaruda. Una lástima, tenía la esperanza de que tú arrojaras algo de sentido a esta…esta relación o lo que sea. —Me ignoró para centrar su atención en Emma. —Sé tú, pues, Emma. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Sabes la clase de persona que eres. Todos a los que amas acaban sufriendo. —Comenzó a decir con voz susurrante. —Ella no será una excepción, la harás sufrir, ¿y todo por qué? Porque eres una egoísta.

—Yo no…—Intentó decir ella, pero Ingrid la silenció.

—¿Puedes negarlo acaso? Por tu culpa, Anna y Elsa estuvieron a punto de morir de hambre y de frío. Todos los que te han conocido han acabado marchándose, te han dejado o han acabado sufriendo, ¿crees que es una casualidad? Yo misma, Emma, que soy tu única familia, sangre de tu sangre, que te acojo en mi casa, ¿y cómo me lo pagas? Primero marchándote con el resto de niñas a mi cuidado y, luego, queriendo dejarme de nuevo por…por una chiquilla. Piénsalo bien, Emma, ¿realmente crees que tienes algo que ofrecerle a Regina?

Y vi la mirada de Emma apagándose lentamente bajo las palabras de aquella bruja de hielo, la vi bajar la cabeza y contener el aliento, separarse de mí, casi imperceptiblemente, pero yo lo sentí, volvía a alejarse.

Mi mano buscó las suyas, manos que se habían separado de mi piel mientras Ingrid hablaba. Y la apreté con fuerza.

—No sé qué nos depara el futuro, Emma. —Susurré, solo para ella. —Sé que no lo tendremos fácil, no soy tan inocente. Pero eres la primera y la única persona en mi vida que me ha hecho sentir que merecía la pena, que era alguien especial, única a mi manera. No me importa lo que diga tu tía o el mundo, mientras sigas conmigo, mientras me sigas queriendo, mientras no me dejes olvidar que soy única y especial, al menos para ti, todo lo demás merecerá la pena.

Y Emma apretó mi mano sin dejar de mirar a Ingrid.

—Esto es absurdo. —Dijo aquella reina de hielo vestida de puritana.—Ni siquiera es real. Sois dos mujeres, lo que sentís es una quimera, un engaño de vuestras mentes de niñas perdidas que buscan amor desesperadamente. Son solo cuentos que os contáis para arroparos. Regina, tú no la quieres, nadie puede, solo intentas rebelarte ante tu madre. Esto es imposible, jamás podréis estar juntas, estáis condenadas al fracaso porque es antinatural…es enfermizo, estáis enfermas, las dos. Pero yo me encargaré de deshacer esas locuras de la mente de Emma. Y, entonces, a ti no te quedará nada, Regina, ¿qué te parece eso?

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que nos amamos? —Dijo Emma. —¿Tan difícil es creer que alguien pueda quererme? Es solo amor, somos solo nosotras, no le hacemos mal a nadie.

—Pero no es…no es natural. —La mirada de Ingrid asemejaba a la de un animal atrapado.

—¿Y qué es lo natural en este mundo? ¿Negar a dos personas que se quieren la oportunidad de ser felices? Porque, entonces, lo natural no me parece lo mejor.

—Estáis enfermas, no podéis comprenderlo. No podréis ser felices estando juntas.—Siguió ella, cada vez más desquiciada.

—Sí podremos. —Dijo Emma.

—Eres tú la única que vive amargada, Ingrid. —Mi nueva voz de Reina Malvada, tomó el control. —No sé en qué momento de tu vida, dejaste marchar la felicidad, pero no es nuestra culpa y no pagaremos por tus errores. Nos queremos y seguiremos juntas, hagas lo que hagas.

—Mocosa insolente. —Exclamó y su mano tomó impulso para descargarse sobre mi mejilla.

Mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo, pero el golpe no llegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo, Emma sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Ingrid a centímetros de mi rostro.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. —Cada sílaba de Emma destilaba ira.

—Estoy bien, Emma.—Traté de calmarla.

Pero su mirada seguía clavada en la de Ingrid.

—Te he aguantado de todo Ingrid. —Le dijo, su voz temblando por la rabia. —He aguantado golpes, insultos, vejaciones; he soportado que me metieras en la cabeza que nadie podría quererme, que era un monstruo… pero no te dejaré que dañes a Regina. Sé que no puedes comprenderlo ni aprobarlo, tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Pero no necesito ninguna de esas cosas. Quiero a Regina y, mientras ella me quiera, seguiremos juntas. Puedes volver a Arendelle tú sola y pensar en ello. Si algún día te cansas de estar sola y cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, yo soy tu tutora legal, tienes que venir conmigo.—Gritó.

—No, no pienso marcharme contigo. Encontraré…—Comenzó Emma, pero la detuve.

—Debes hacerlo Emma.—Le dije mientras dejaba mi cabeza reposando sobre su hombro en un intento por apaciguar mis lágrimas.

—¿Qué? No, Regina. Lo hemos hablado, ibas a perdonarme…

—Y te perdono. Pero no hay otro camino.

—No…—susurró ella.

Ingrid sonreía a nuestro lado y aparté a Emma para crear la ilusión de que seguíamos solas en nuestro pequeño mundo.

—Si te quedas aquí, volvería a por ti. Tiene tu custodia, al fin y al cabo. Retarla en eso sería una locura, no podemos ganar en ese juego.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Me susurró.

—Vamos a encontrar la manera de estar juntas y ser felices, aunque no sea hoy.

—¿Y cuándo será? —Me preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea. —La abracé, posando mi cabeza sobre su corazón.—Quizás sea un nuevo cuento de las princesas. La Princesa Solitaria saltó de su torre al encuentro de la Princesa Perdida, pero entonces esta desapareció y la Princesa Solitaria tuvo que encontrarla de nuevo y rescatarla de su propia prisión.

—Al final, siempre eres tú la que me rescata. —Emma intentó reír.

—Porque, a veces, las salvadoras son las que más necesitan ser salvadas. Pero será nuestro secreto. —Le dije.

Permanecimos abrazadas, con su barbilla en mi cabeza y yo escuchando el ritmo de su corazón.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora? —Me preguntó.

—Yo bajaré del tren. Tú seguirás en él. Y seguiré mandándote mensajes en aviones de papel y encerrados en botellas para que no olvides que iré a rescatarte.

—¿Cuándo? —Me preguntó.

—No lo sé. ¿Estás dispuesta a esperarme? —Le dije.

—¿Lo estás tú? —Me preguntó.

—El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo soporta y todo lo espera. El amor nunca se extingue.—Recité.

—Me hubiera bastado con un sí.—Rio ella.

—Sí, idiota mía.

Abracé su cuello para mecernos al cadencioso ritmo del devenir del tren.

—Oye, eso que has dicho, de que el amor todo lo disculpa y ese rollo es muy bonito, ¿lo has escrito tú? —Me preguntó y yo sonreí.

—No, lo leí en un libro bastante importante.

—Ah, ¿cuál?

—Prefiero no decírtelo. Hagamos un trato, tienes que descubrirlo y, el día que lo sepas, venir a decírmelo. Así me aseguro de que tienes una razón para volver. —Susurré aferrándome las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Oh, princesa, tengo muchos motivos por los que volver.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso con sabor a despedida y a lágrimas, pero también a promesas por cumplir.

Nos separamos cuando un chirrido metálico nos anunció que la parada en la que debería bajarme estaba cerca.

—No me olvides. —Suplicó Emma sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Nunca.—Y la besé. —Estamos unidas por la misma estrella. —Susurré a su oído, sabiendo que sería algo que solo entendería ella.

—Volveremos a vernos. —Afirmó con tono de pregunta.

—Antes de lo que crees. —Confirmé sonriendo.

Me guio hasta la puerta por la que debía marcharme, nuestras manos no se soltaban. La miré y sonreí antes de poner un pie en el escalón que me conducirá fuera, pero ella agarró con más fuerza mi mano y me atrajo de vuelta para besarme. Casi pensaba que podría morir en aquel momento sin oxígeno ni necesitarlo porque era incapaz de separarme de sus labios.

—Señoritas—Nos dijo un pasajero que quería salir.

Nos separamos a la fuerza, mis labios sintiendo todavía la pasión de Emma, y sonreímos sonrojadas.

—No es un adiós. —Le recordé.

—Es un hasta pronto. —Me dijo y asentí.

Tuve que bajar al andén porque obstruíamos el paso y la gente no es nada considerada cuando tiene prisa. Pero Emma buscó la ventana junto a la puerta, su mano salió por ella y la agarré con fuerza.

—Volveremos a vernos. —Me dijo.

—Muy pronto. —Le aseguré sin saber si sería o no verdad.

—No me olvides. —Repitió.

—No creas nada de lo que Ingrid te diga—Le dije yo a cambio.—Encontraré la manera de salvarte, mi idiota con complejo de Salvadora.

—Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices.—Bromeó con lágrimas en la voz.

—Lo sé. En el fondo soy una cursi. —Le dije sonriendo.

Un nuevo timbre anunció que el tren volvía a partir, la segunda vez en un día que un tren la alejaba de mí.

—Te quiero. —Le dije al notar como el tren se ponía en camino.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y tragué mis lágrimas sin saber cómo mientras la enorme máquina comenzó a moverse, mi mano sin soltar la de Emma y corriendo con ella hasta que mis piernas lo permitieran.

—Te quiero.

Me dijo una última vez antes de que el andén terminase y mis pasos tuvieran que detenerse. Cuando el movimiento del tren me obligó a soltar su mano y vi cómo nuestros dedos entrelazados se separaban y el tren se la llevaba.

Solo cuando la imagen de su cabello rubio fue un mero reflejo, pude volver a reaccionar y le susurré al viento.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y allí, con el sol poniente y las vías del tren como único testigo de nuestra despedida, me quedé con la mirada perdida contemplando el horizonte en el que se había adentrado, alejándose de mí.

No sabía nada entonces. Qué nos depararía el futuro, si sería fácil, si alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos. No sabía cómo me recibiría mi madre y por no saber, ni siquiera sabía cómo volver a casa desde aquella estación. Lo único de lo que estaba segura aquella tarde era de que volvería a verla y conseguiríamos nuestro final feliz.

 **Gracias por leer. El próximo ya el epílogo**


	27. EPÍLOGO

**Hola a todos! Ultimo capítulo :'( qué penita…**

 **Bueno, gracias a todas por leer, comentar y opinar. Siento haberos roto el corazón o el kokoro en alguna ocasión, si os sirve yo también lloré haciéndolo.**

 **Como siempre, se lo dedico a mi hijas Kath porque sí, que para eso es mi fic Xd Pero, hoy, especialmente a mi musa (que por cierto, tenemos un poema suyo a lo largo de este último capi). Así que especialmente para ti ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 ** _10 años después…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aunque yo hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy como una campana que resuena o un platillo que retiñe._**

 ** _Aunque tuviera el don de la profecía y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia, aunque tuviera toda la fe, una fe capaz de mover montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada._**

 ** _Aunque repartiera todos mis vienes para alimentar a los pobres y entregara mi cuerpo a las llamas, si no tengo amor, no me sirve para nada._**

 ** _El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza ni busca su propio interés; no es egoísta, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido._**

 ** _El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._**

 ** _El amor nunca se extingue." I Corintios 13: 1-8_**

 ** _Toda una vida recordando aquella frase que me dijiste en nuestra despedida, pensando que estaba escrita para nosotras, y he tardado más de_** ** _diez años_** ** _en descubrir de dónde la sacaste._**

 ** _No me digas que ha pasado demasiado tiempo porque sé que no. Tú lo has dicho…o la Biblia, no importa. El amor nunca se extingue. Y yo lo sé bien, una vez amado, se ama para siempre._**

 ** _Tuya por siempre, Emma._**

 ** _SQ-_**

Mis manos apretaron aquella nota con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era increíble como un texto tan simple podía haber reavivado tantos recuerdos. Tan solo dos trozos de papel, la carta que Emma me había dejado diez años atrás, y que había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo, y la nota que había recibido aquella misma mañana al despertar.

Ajena a mi voluntad, una lágrima empezó a recorrer mi mejilla.

—Hola, Regina, ¿qué tal…?—Emma entró, como siempre, sin pedir permiso en mi despacho y se detuvo al ver mis lágrimas. —Ey, ¿qué te pasa princesa?

Yo sonreí, ya solo me llamaba princesa cuando estaba muy preocupada.

—Nada. —Le dije. —Son estas malditas hormonas. Y que la nota que has dejado esta mañana en nuestro dormitorio me ha traído muchos recuerdos.—Confesé.

—Perdóname. Solo quería que supieras que lo he descubierto por fin. —Me dijo orgullosa.

—Diez años después. —Le recordé.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. —Me dijo.

—Sí, pero no es eso. Me ha dado por sacar la carta que me escribiste cuando ibas a marcharte y, sin quererlo, he revivido toda la historia. Pero no tiene importancia, ¿qué querías?

—Oh, ¿es que acaso no puede una chica ir a buscar a su maravillosa mujer al trabajo sin querer nada en especial? —Me dijo riendo.

—Por supuesto, igual que la Sheriff puede ir a ver a la alcaldesa sin querer nada en especial. Pero ese nunca es tu caso, querida. —Le respondí.

—No es culpa mía que seas tan preciosa y tengas un escritorio que saca mis peores ideas. —Se llevó una mano al pecho indignada.

—Claro, culpa a mi mobiliario de tus perversiones. —Reí.

Emma avanzó eliminando la distancia que nos separaba para abrazarme, dejando que mi trasero se apoyase en el escritorio que tanto adoraba y acariciando mi cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo está mi pequeña? —Le preguntó a mi abultado estómago de embarazada.

—Hoy se está portando bien. —Puse mi mano encima de la suya mientras me acariciaba.

—Por supuesto, Emma Junior será todo un angelito.

—No vamos a llamar a la niña Emma Junior, Emma. —Le recordé.

—No le hagas caso Emmi, yo la haré entrar en razón. —Le susurró a mi vientre.

Me hizo adentrarme más en el escritorio, haciendo hueco entre mis piernas para poder rodear su cintura con ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo, de manera ya casi refleja, mis brazos apresaron su cuello y me apoyé en su pecho, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

—¿Qué pasa, Regina? —Suspiré en su cuello.

—Nada malo, es solo que la nota y la carta han despertado tantos recuerdos. Aquella tarde, mientras te veía alejarte desde el andén, realmente llegué a pensar que te había perdido.

Emma besó mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello, que seguía siendo corto porque me había dado cuenta de que era mucho más cómodo.

—Pero sabes que no fue así, no me perdiste. —Me recordó.

—Por los pelos. Solo porque papi se sentía demasiado arrepentido por todos sus años ignorando los golpes de mi madre. Todavía recuerdo el momento en el que volví a casa, después de despedirnos, mi madre tenía las maletas preparadas en la puerta. Nunca había visto a papi tan decidido. Le dijo que había arruinado nuestras vidas, la de los tres, incluso él, con todo su miedo y su ceguera, había sabido siempre que no lo quería. Y el escándalo que montó mi madre aquella noche, nunca olvidaré sus gritos, el portazo que dio al marcharse, los improperios…Y yo mirando todo sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí, echar a tu madre de casa fue la mejor decisión de su vida. —Pegué a Emma cariñosamente en el brazo.

—Fue bueno para todos, a la larga. Por lo menos, sin ella mi padre se decidió a ayudarnos. —Seguí recordando. —Movió todos sus hilos burocráticos para que Marco tuviera tu custodia legal y pudieras volver a Storybrooke.

—Y menos mal, porque los siete meses que pasé en Arendelle fueron los siete peores meses de mi vida, habría podido enloquecer.

—Sí, ya me lo has contado muchas veces. Ingrid te hacía limpiar como una pequeña Cenicienta. —Dije bromeando.

—Bueno sí, eso era horrible, pero estar lejos de ti aún lo era más. —Repuso besándome en la cabeza de nuevo.

—Lo sé. También lo viví. —Mi nariz acarició perezosamente su torso.

—Tu padre fue un buen hombre a pesar de todo, ayudó mucho a Marco y, gracias a él, pudimos costear la educación de los niños. Fue un bonito gesto por su parte.

—Sí, lo fue. —Murmuré pensativa.

Emma acarició mi espalda.

—Y, al final, ni siquiera tu madre estuvo tan mal. —Siguió con tono alegre.

—No. —Me reí recordando la última postal que había enviado. —Lo último que supe de ella y Gold era que estaban viviendo una nueva luna de miel en Las Bahamas.

Después de que Emma partiera en aquel tren, el mundo que conocía cambió por completo. Mi padre se convirtió en un hombre valiente que tomó por fin las riendas de su vida e, incluso, mi madre logró superar su orgullo y volver con Gold. Nuestro antiguo profesor se lo puso difícil por un tiempo, haciéndose el herido, pero mi madre siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y Gold estaba demasiado enamorado. Y, desde entonces, mi madre era otra persona. No llegó a ser nunca una madre cariñosa, ni siquiera siendo feliz con Gold, era algo que, simplemente, no sabía ser, pero con el tiempo, y mucha mediación de aquellos dos hombres y de Emma llegué a verla como algo parecido a una amiga.

Todavía recordaba el día en que volvió a casa a verme, después de que Emma se marchara y ella abandonara el que había sido nuestro hogar. Habían pasado cinco meses y mi comunicación con Emma era escasa puesto que Ingrid hacía lo posible por cortarnos cualquier vía de comunicación. Habían sido momentos angustiosos. Como cuando estuvo enferma y no pude ayudarla; o aquel mismo día en que mi madre volvió y necesité de abrazarla, pero ella no estaba.

Vivíamos en una especie de nube, de limbo apartado del mundo. Mis minutos y mi mente girando en torno al momento en que Emma lograría esconderse con el móvil o salir de casa y podríamos hablar, o esperando cartas que tardaban más tiempo del que mi paciencia permitía en llegar.

Y, cuando mi madre volvió, una tarde, yo estaba mirando la pantalla del móvil pensando que si la miraba fijamente podría hacer que apareciese un nuevo mensaje de Emma para decirme que estaba bien.

—¿Regina? —Me dijo al entrar para llamar mi atención.

—¿Madre? —Dije completamente sorprendida. No había sabido nada de ella en todo aquel tiempo.

—Hola, Regina. ¿Cómo estás? —Yo miré al móvil que seguía sin señales de Emma y suspiré resignada.

—Bien.

—Tu padre me ha puesto al tanto de tus devenires con Emma y que está intentando mover hilos para que Marco se quede la custodia legal.

—Sí, así es. Pero estas cosas van despacio.

—Eso parece. —Susurró.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, las dos con la mirada perdida y sin saber qué decir.

—Regina, he estado pensando, estos meses…y yo…me gustaría disculparme.

—Oh. —Murmuré sin saber si creerla.

—Sé que no he sido una buena madre y supongo que escudarme en que yo no tuve un modelo mejor no servirá de nada. Pero todo lo que hice, incluso mis errores, fueron buscando lo que yo creía que era lo mejor para ti. De joven, antes de que tú nacieras, estaba muy enamorada de Rupert, el profesor Gold para ti. Odiaba el mundo, es cierto, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de ser feliz con él. Hasta que un día tuve un retraso y creí que me había quedado embarazada. Entré en pánico absoluto, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un bebé, no sabía cómo iba a mantenerte, éramos tan jóvenes. Y, entonces, se me ocurrió que si pudiera darle un padre mejor, una familia más adinerada sin tener que renunciar a mi bebé…Y fue cuando conocí a Henry, tan iluso, tan fácil de engañar. Lo seduje diciéndome que era lo mejor para mi futuro bebé, para hacerle creer a Henry en un futuro que el niño era suyo. Y me sentí sucia y podrida por dentro, completamente detestable, pero lo hice por un hijo que antes de nacer ya amaba. Sin embargo, el destino es cruel, Regina, y perdí al bebé. Recuerdo haber quedado sumida en una especie de trance los días que le siguieron. Sé que Rupert vino a visitarme dispuesto a reconquistar mi corazón, sé que Henry también vino creyendo que realmente teníamos una relación y que yo lo quería, ya te he dicho que siempre fue muy iluso. Los dos visitaron mi cama, el tiempo fue pasando y, al final, bueno…Tuve que decidir cuál sería el mejor padre para ti y elegí a Henry. Pero nunca he sabido realmente quién es. Y esa duda me ha carcomido todos estos años.

—Vaya…—Susurré un poco en shock.

—Supongo que Rupert también lo ha dudado, por eso nunca se marchó de este pueblo a pesar de todo y se quedó, para estar cerca de ti.

—Sí, el señor Gold siempre fue como un segundo padre.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Regina. —En aquel momento no tenía respuesta, pero me acerqué a ella y dejé que me abrazara.

Y sí, llegué a perdonarla. Con el tiempo. Tal vez no fue la mejor de las madres, pero fue una buena abuela para sus nietos. Sin llegar a saber lo que era el amor, supo demasiado bien que significaba sacrificio.

Aunque nunca quise conocer sin sombra de dudas quién era mi padre biológico. Henry me había criado y gracias a Rupert mi camino se había entrelazado al de Emma. ¿Por qué elegir cuando podía tener a dos grandes hombres en mi vida? Y eso hice.

La relación con mi madre mejoró a partir de aquel quinto mes, fue irónico que después de todo lo que habíamos luchado y lo mucho que había odiado siempre que ella manejara mi destino y quisiera que me convirtiera en alcaldesa, yo terminase estudiando precisamente eso y convirtiéndome en la alcaldesa más joven de Storybrooke, de manera voluntaria.

Supongo que lo mucho que odiaba a Leopold Blanchard tuvo algo que ver. Pero también la idea de que sería la jefa de Emma, no mentiré. Y que, en el fondo, siempre se me dio bien mandar.

—¿Te acuerdas—le dije mientras seguía aferrada a su chaqueta roja—de la primera vez que nos vimos después de los siete meses que pasaste en Arendelle?

—¿Cómo olvidarme? —Dijo Emma. —Casi me asfixias con tu ímpetu al abrazarme.

—Oh, eso no es cierto. Tú fuiste la que vino corriendo cual película en cámara lenta hasta mí.

—Eso tendrás que demostrarlo ante un tribunal. —Me dijo seria.

—¿O qué? ¿Piensas detenerme?

—Vaya, vaya, alcaldesa, ¿rogando para que te deje usar mis esposas en la cama otra vez? —La golpeé en el brazo.

—Eres idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota. —Me dijo.

—Sí, y viniste corriendo hacia mí en cámara lenta.

—Eso no es verdad. —Protestó.

—Sí, lo es. —Dije.

—No lo es. —Me dijo. Seguíamos siendo como crías.

—Es verdad. —Admití por fin. —Volviste en tren, ¿cómo no? Siete meses sin vernos, sin poder intercambiar más que mensajes a escondidas y cartas furtivas y, al bajar del tren, te quedaste inmóvil en el andén. Tu maleta todavía colgando de tu mano. Tuve que acercarme yo misma y abrazarte para que despertaras de tu obnubilación. Pero prefiero la imagen mental en la que corremos la una a los brazos de la otra.

—Sabes por qué no corrí hacia ti. —Me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente. —Moría de ganas de volver a sentirte entre mis brazos, pero había sido tanto tiempo. Había pasado siete meses teniendo que esconderme para poder hablar contigo. No pude acompañarte en tus malos momentos, como cuando volvió tu madre, porque Ingrid estaba siempre al acecho y no podía dedicarte mi tiempo. Estaba tan asustada siempre de que acabaras hartándote de mí. Que, a pesar de todo, cuando volví, una parte de mí seguía temiendo que ya te hubieras cansado. Otra, también tenía miedo de tocarte y despertar, de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, uno de tantos, en los que volvía a verte y te abrazaba y te besaba, solo para despertar por culpa del dichoso despertador, celoso de nuestro amor.

—Mi pobre idiota. —Le dije acariciando su mejilla.—Sé que fueron unos meses duros, no te mentiré. Lloré mucho, cada vez que tenías que marcharte o que no podía estar para cuidarte, para ayudarte. Cada vez que necesitaba un abrazo y solo podía imaginarlo. Hubo días en los que mis lágrimas se secaban y las fuerzas se agotaban y me preguntaba qué estábamos haciendo, qué íbamos a hacer, si en realidad era una locura como todo el mundo nos decía. Pero entonces miraba al cielo, el mismo que te cubría a ti, miraba las estrellas y recordaba nuestra primera cita, los días en los que escalabas mi balcón. Todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas y sabía que el único loco que existía era el mundo por no comprendernos.

—Ingrid me lo repitió tantas veces. Que tú no me querías, que nadie podría quererme. Que estábamos enfermas. Que no era realmente amor lo que sentíamos. Me decía que no me esperarías y yo me esforzaba por no creerla, pero a veces era difícil. Y cuando volví había pasado tanto tiempo. Y estabas tan bonita esperándome en el andén que, simplemente, me quedé sin capacidad de reacción. —Me dijo.

—Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que volviste.

—Sí, gracias a tu padre. —Reconoció.

—Exacto.

—¿Además, sabes qué día es hoy? —Me preguntó.

—¿Martes? —Le dije.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿17? —Respondí.

—¿De…?

—17 de agosto. —Completé. —Nuestro aniversario.

—Ajá. —Me dijo mientras me besaba. —Hoy hace exactamente diez años que bajé de ese tren y volví a tu lado. Y no nos hemos separado desde entonces.

Le sonreí y volví a besarla, acercándola a mí todo lo que mi prominente barriga de embarazada me permitía.

—Y ahora, señora alcaldesa, —me dijo.—tenemos una cita muy importante para celebrarlo que no podemos perdernos.

—¿Una cita?

—Así es, con el hombre más guapo de este pueblo que está deseando verte.

—¿Ah sí? —Pregunté yo.

—Sí, así es. ¿Verdad que sí bichito? —Gritó Emma.

Y, entonces, como esperando su señal, un pequeño terremoto moreno salió de detrás de mi puerta para venir corriendo a los brazos de Emma.

—Hola mami. —Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal tu día con el abuelo?

—Súper divertido. —Me dijo.

—Me alegro. —Besé su cabecita. —Mi pequeño Henry. —Y él sonrió.

—Bueno chicos, vamos, andando o llegaremos tarde al resto de la cita. —Dijo Emma guiñándome un ojo.

—Voy enseguida. —Le dije mientras metía todas mis cosas en el bolso.

Emma y Henry fueron hasta la puerta y yo me quedé unos segundos sonriendo mirando embobada mi precioso escritorio lleno de dibujos de Henry, la mayoría con dinosaurios incluidos, y todas nuestras fotos.

—Vamos tardona. —Dijo Emma.

—Eso, vamos targüona. —Henry la imitó, más o menos. Aún no pronunciaba bien todas las letras.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos. —Exclamé con una mano en mi vientre.

Otra cosa que no había cambiado en diez años era que Emma seguía usando aquella trampa mortal amarilla. Por suerte, la convencí de que las sillitas de los niños no cabrían y era mejor usar mi Mercedes para viajar con ellos.

Así que dejé a Emma conducir porque, sinceramente, con mi vientre de embarazada era bastante difícil. Y dos canciones infantiles sobre dinosaurios después, estábamos en la playa.

Miré a Emma interrogante, pero ella se encogió de hombros sin querer decirme qué íbamos a hacer.

Me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta antes de que mis pies se enterrasen en la blanca y cálida arena, recordando con cierto sonrojo algunas de las noches que Emma y yo habíamos pasado en la soledad de aquella apartada playa.

Ella me guiaba de la mano mientras nuestro pequeño bichito ya había salido corriendo por su propia cuenta rebozándose cual croqueta en la arena.

Al llegar a nuestro pequeño pedazo de playa me di cuenta de que no estábamos tan solas como solíamos estarlo. Medio pueblo parecía haberse reunido allí entre grandes mesas llenas de comida y guirnaldas blancas.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —Pregunté sonriendo.

—Una pequeña celebración, ya te lo he dicho.

Mi mirada no se apartaba de las personas que me sonreían desde la playa. Estaban todos.

—¡Anna, Elsa! —Dije mientras las abrazaba. —Madre mía, qué mayores estáis, nunca me acostumbraré. Y mi pequeño August es todo un hombre ya.

Incluso mi madre y Rupert parecían haber pospuesto su siguiente destino de luna de miel para venir a la celebración.

Era una completa locura.

—Atención todos, —dijo Emma. —Sentaros de una vez, hombre, que estoy intentando decir algo bonito. —Gritó. Y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y se sentó.

Hay que decir que desde que era Sheriff imponía mucho más respeto.

—Lo primero, gracias a todos por haber podido venir este día tan especial. Hoy hace 10 años que un tren me devolvió a la vida de Regina y no ha habido un solo día en el que no le diera las gracias a ese tren o al Destino por haberos unido. Cierto es que no hemos tenido una historia fácil, muchos de los presentes lo sabéis bien, pero la verdad es que de haber tenido una historia corriente nos habríamos aburrido mucho más. —Todos rieron, incluyendo yo, porque, en el fondo, tenía razón.

Me senté en una silla porque mis tobillos de embarazada no aguantaban más y sostuve la mano de Emma mientras seguía hablando.

—Esta playa ha sido testigos de muchas cosas. —Algunos de los invitados, en especial Elsa y Anna, se rieron pensando en perversiones que no eran del todo inciertas. —No hablo de eso. —Dijo Emma. —Aquí fue donde nos reunimos muchas veces, donde mis pasos me llevaron y el Destino hizo que Regina me encontrara. Aquí, Regina me dijo que éramos como roca y cristal. Y aunque entonces no lo entendí y creí que era su manera de decirme que era fea cual piedra. —Le di un ligero codazo por decir aquello.—En realidad era mucho más profundo que eso. La nuestra fue una historia de dos almas perdidas por el mundo que tuvieron que encontrarse para darse cuenta de que podían ser fuertes como rocas o brillar como el más bello de los cristales.

Sonreí a Emma por sus palabras mientras vigilaba que Henry no se terminara todas las galletas de la mesa.

—Y me gustaría que aquí fuera también donde nos casáramos. —Me dijo y mi corazón se detuvo.

—Um…claro, algún día…—No sabía qué decir.

—Venga ya hija—Me dijo papi—Nadie entiende cómo es posible que vayáis camino de mi segundo nieto, pero aún no estéis oficialmente casadas.

—Papi, sabes que Emma no quería casarse hasta los treinta, era su norma no escrita. —Les recordé a los presentes. —Yo solo insistí en tener los niños a pesar de todo porque no quería esperar más para tener a mis bichitos y, después de todo, no necesitaba un papel que me dijera que Emma y yo estaríamos siempre juntas.

No es que yo no hubiera querido casarme. Obviamente, yo había querido casarme, mucho antes. Pero Emma Swan y sus normas habían estado ahí, frenando mi empeño.

—Bueno, pues he cambiado la norma. —Me dijo Emma. —Me quiero casar a los 28 años.

—Ya tienes 28 años. —Le dije.

—Lo sé. —Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. —Por eso quiero casarme hoy.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, hoy, ¿por qué no? Ya lo habíamos hablado. Un día tranquilo, al atardecer, tú y yo frente al mar, solo que con todas las personas que nos quieren como testigo. —Abrió la caja y vi el anillo adornado con un cristal de colores. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sabes que sí. —Le dije.

Nos besamos mientras los demás vitoreaban y así fue como, media hora más tarde, yo llevaba un vestido blanco salido de la nada que Anna y Elsa me habían obligado a ponerme y Emma me esperaba junto a Archie, quien oficiaría la ceremonia, con su smoking blanco, con Henry delante de mí tan bonito con su pajarita que me estaba costando horrores no abrazarlo.

Llegué a donde Emma me esperaba y quedé frente a ella y, aunque todo el mundo le dijo a Henry que al llegar al altar debía retirarse, mi pequeño bichito decidió que prefería quedarse con sus madres y nos dio una manita a cada una.

El mar con el atardecer de fondo y las palabras de Archie perdiéndose con el eco de las olas mientras yo me adentraba cada vez más en los ojos de Emma.

Sus votos fueron un poema que resonó sobre cualquier otro sonido que nos rodeara.

 ** _¿Qué es la vida?_**

 ** _Son idas y venidas_**

 ** _momentos que se escapan_**

 ** _y jamás volverán_**

 ** _La vida es como un tren_**

 ** _parada tras parada_**

 ** _siguiendo las vías_**

 ** _los desvíos y baches_**

 ** _un tren que no puedes perder._**

 ** _En ocasiones está oscuro_**

 ** _hay túneles que atravesar._**

 ** _Mas, a cielo abierto,_**

 ** _las vistas de la inmensidad_**

 ** _se reflejan en tu mirada._**

 ** _Ese tren, sin destino fijo_**

 ** _Con pequeñas paradas_**

 ** _con gente que abandona el vagón_**

 ** _otra que entra_**

 ** _todas las piezas que te componen..._**

 ** _un tren, que se detiene unos segundos_**

 ** _sus puertas abiertas_**

 ** _incitándote a saltar._**

 ** _Tú, mi tren, mi destino entrelazado_**

 ** _tú, que saltaste sin pensarlo_**

 ** _para tomarme de la mano_**

 ** _tú, que decidiste seguirme_**

 ** _enfrentando una a una las consecuencias_**

 ** _en cada túnel, mi fuerza_**

 ** _en cada estación mi sonrisa_**

 ** _¿Qué es la vida?_**

 ** _La vida es un tren_**

 ** _que te lleva por los más extraños caminos_**

 ** _quien menos te esperas_**

 ** _puede ser tu amigo._**

 ** _Cuando el vagón está vacío_**

 ** _y sientes que debes bajarte_**

 ** _que ya nada tiene sentido_**

 ** _Las puertas se abren,_**

 ** _se ilumina tu camino,_**

 ** _cuando sin buscarlo_**

 ** _ella llega_**

 ** _iluminando sin pretenderlo_**

 ** _cada uno de los rincones_**

 ** _cada sucio vagón_**

 ** _ella llega demostrando_**

 ** _que como un tren_**

 ** _también es el amor._**

Como nadie me había avisado de que terminaría casándome aquel día, no tenía nada preparado. Pero salté a un tren por ella y llevaba a nuestro bebé, así que se me perdonaba.

La noche cayó y un manto de estrellas cubrió el cielo, la gente se fue dispersando, hablando, riendo y celebrando, mientras yo caía derrotada sobre Emma, tumbadas en la arena, sus brazos rodeando mi prominente vientre y Henry que se lanzó sobre nosotras en cuanto nos vio abrazadas para recibir su ración de mimitos. Acariciaba su pelo y tarareaba canciones, entre escuchadas e inventadas, mientras Emma besaba mi cuello.

—La pequeña Emma estará pronto aquí también, formando parte del abrazo familiar. —Me dijo Emma.

—Ya te dije que no va a ser Emma. —le dije seria. — Al menos, no podemos tener solo ese nombre como opción. —Y sonreí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Me preguntó.

—Verás, Emma, no te enfades, pero el otro día no me encontraba del todo bien y fui a ver al doctor…

—¡¿Y no me avisaste?! —Gritó.

—Por eso he dicho que no te enfadaras. Estaba todo bien, solo me sentía muy hinchada y pensé que serían gases o cosas así de embarazada que no necesitaba que vieras. Pero, en fin, me miró y me dijo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien con la niña?

—Sí, sí, solo me dijo que no es una niña.

—Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Si es niño lo querremos igual. —Dijo visiblemente aliviada.

—No, no es eso. Es que son dos niñas, gemelas.

—¿Gemelas? —Susurró a mi oído.

—Ajá, ¿te parece bien? —Le pregunté. —Será el doble de trabajo.

—Princesa, me parece maravilloso. De hecho, yo quiero siete hijos. —me dijo—Uno por cada mes que pasamos separadas.

—¿Siete hijos? —Exclamé.

—Así es.

—Eres imposible. —Le dije.

—Y tú eres preciosa.

Y nos besamos para seguir abrazadas contemplando el mar y las estrellas.

—Y, dime, —dijo Emma—¿ya has pensado en una nueva historia de las princesas para contársela a las niñas?

Sonreí recordando nuestras ya famosas historias sobre la Princesa Perdida y la Princesa Solitaria.

—Todavía no, pero no importa. Sé que, continúe como continúe la historia, tendrán su felices para siempre.

¿Qué es la vida? Me preguntaréis. La vida es un tren o, quizás, mejor dicho, es una sucesión de trenes. Pero hay algunos que no debes dejar escapar porque si lo haces, estarás perdido y si tienes que saltar a ellos desde una colina, bueno, pues saltas. Yo lo hice. Y no ha habido un solo segundo del trayecto en el que me haya arrepentido de ello.

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer.** **Nos vemos pronto en otros fics! :)**

 **Prometo que me pondré al día con el de Cora pronto xd**


End file.
